


Somewhere Down The Road

by hecklin11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Paige, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek is 25, Explicit Language, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Rimming, Stiles is 21, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 92,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklin11/pseuds/hecklin11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's heat strike him twice a year and he usually has a heat partner i.e. anyone he spotted at The Dungeon, an underground nightclub for the supernatural and for some human who's in the know. When he entered the club, pheromones hit him hard in the face and the smell intensified his heat. One particular sweet scent hit something primal in him. He will not mistake the scent from anyone else. It was Stiles and he never wanted to knot anyone this hard before until now. </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Stiles got pregnant from his one night stand with Derek. Problem was, Derek's old girlfriend Paige came back and Derek fell in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for mistakes, this is unbeta-ed and will be that way until the end of this fic. If you see any mistakes or alternatives to sentences, kindly point it out. English is not my first language so kindly bear with me. Also, this is my first Sterek and the first fan fiction in three years. I'm excited and scared at the same time. I don't know if you'll like this but I just have to write this to appease my mind. Also, this will be angsty. I love my fics that way. 
> 
> If I missed a tag, feel free to tell me. I'm about to sleep now and I can't think anymore. :) Title was taken from the song with the same title.
> 
> Without further ado, here it is.

*** Derek ***

 

Derek had to blink twice when he saw him. This was not he expected when he stepped foot in the club. He expected a good time before his heat hit him hard which was safe to say, in the next two hours or so. He shrugged his way through the crowd and didn't even bother with the groping he received as he walked through.

“Stiles,” he practically growled on the human's left ear. As expected, Stiles didn't turn around since he was too busy grinding with his dance partner. Said dance partner was also another alpha werewolf from what Derek could smell. “Stiles!” he repeated, this time a little louder and with his hand on Stiles' left hip to get the latter's attention. Stiles quickly spun around.

“Oh holy god,” Stiles said as soon as he turned around, brown eyes lined with kohl wide open. Derek raised an eyebrow at him and took the time to really check out the human. Stiles was wearing the tightest black jeans this side of the club and his blue shirt clung to him on all the right places. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing Stiles,” he answered, nose wrinkling with the cloying sweet scent coming from Stiles. Never in his life he had imagined that the young Stilinski could smell this good. “How did you even find this club?”

“I'm a college student Derek,” Stiles said slowly as if speaking to a child. “Finding underground clubs is a way of life for us.”

“Well, you shouldn't be here,” Derek said. He tried to breathe through his mouth because Stiles' scent was starting to do things to him. He'd yet to find someone before his heat took its peak.

“Why not?”

“In case you don't notice, you're surrounded with supernatural beings,” Derek said. He was starting to get annoyed. Explaining things to Stiles was not part of his agenda this evening.

“I can take care of myself Derek, thank you very much,” Stiles said indignantly as he turned around to find his dance partner. Derek quickly grabbed Stiles' left arm to prevent him from leaving. The club was not safe for humans tonight or every other night for that matter. He was not the only Alpha who was in heat and for some reason, Stiles' scent was an open invitation.

Stiles fell against his chest and glared hard. “What is wrong with you?” he asked, exasperation coloring his tone as he righted himself up.

Derek couldn't help It and breathed deeply which he later regretted as Stiles' sweet scent assaulted his every fiber. His heart thumped wildly in his chest and everything around him seemed to fade in the background. All his senses zeroed in on Stiles as the relentless need to claim the human ran his mind and his body.

“You need to go now,” he managed to growl out, gritting his teeth in the process. He needed to be in control or he would take Stiles right in the middle of the club, consequences be damned.

“Derek are you okay?” Stiles asked, anger forgotten and replaced with concern. Stiles reached out to touch him and as soon as Stiles' fingertips landed on his arm, his breath hitched and fire started to run through his veins. His heat was starting.

“You need to go now,” he repeated as he took a step away from a confused Stiles. He needed to find someone now to relieve the heat. That was his original agenda for the night but then, Stiles had to ruin it.

“I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me what's happening,” Stiles said stubbornly, crossing his arms on his chest.

“I'm in heat.”

“What?”

Derek closed his eyes and swallowed hard. His skin felt too tight and his dick was already straining against his jeans. He was not supposed to feel this way. There's still an hour before his heat manifest in full blown. He knew his body and this had never happened before. He quickly opened his eyes and immediately felt dizzy. He needed to get out of the club and away from Stiles before he did something they would both regret in the morning. He started to walk but his legs felt too jittery and he almost stumbled but Stiles was quick to catch him.

“Okay, I heard right the first time, you're in heat,” Stiles said as he helped him to stand up. Derek couldn't help it, he wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist, buried his nose on Stiles' neck and inhaled deeply.

“Fuck Stiles, you smell so good,” he slurred and felt Stiles went rigid against him. He knew that he was probably scaring Stiles with his actions but he couldn't fight his body. It was telling him to claim the human and be done with it. He's a werewolf. It's in their nature but then, he knew he couldn't do it with Stiles. Stiles deserved more than just being a heat partner. “I need to find someone now before this becomes full blown.”

“I volunteer.”

 

* * *

 *** Stiles ***

 

“I volunteer.” Oh holy god. He couldn't believe he uttered those words but then, Derek looked like he was on the verge of dying. This was the first time he had seen the alpha in a vulnerable state and it messed his brain.

“You can't be serious,” Derek said breathlessly as he tightened his grip on either side of Stiles' hips. Stiles smirked to himself. Derek was obviously fighting his urges but his body was doing the exact opposite.

“You're my alpha, it's my job to help you,” he explained but he knew he was just fooling himself. Four years of pining on the hot werewolf was probably taking its toll on him. “You just knot me it's no big deal.” Okay, he should probably shut his mouth now but could you really blame him? Ever since he had read about knotting, he had fantasized about it, had thought about how it would feel to take Derek's knot.

“Do you hear yourself Stiles?” Derek practically growled as he slumped again on Stiles' neck. “Fuck, I can't..” the rest of the words were muffled as Derek licked his throat and Stiles was now having trouble breathing.

“Let me take care of you,” Stiles said with so much affection that he was scared Derek would realize his feelings for him. “You're always taking care of us. This time I want to return the favor.”

“I can't ask you to do that Stiles,” Derek said as soon as he managed to extract himself from Stiles.

“You can,” Stiles said softly and with a burst of courage, he cupped Derek's cheek and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

*

 

As soon as Derek's apartment door slid shut, Stiles was slammed against it as Derek's lips crushed on his in a heated kiss.

“I'm gonna fucking knot you so well Stiles and you'll like it,” Derek said heatedly as he trailed bites and kisses on his neck and Stiles couldn't help to moan in pleasure. Stiles knew that Derek's heat was now in full blown with all the dirty talk coming out of the alpha's mouth. “You're going to feel me for a week baby.”

Holy fuck. This was hotter than all his fantasies combined. Stiles tilted his head to the side to give Derek better access but the latter pulled away. Stiles was about to protest but Derek only pulled away to take off his clothes. In a matter of seconds, a naked, very ripped alpha was standing in front of him. Stiles mouth watered at the sight.

“Strip now Stiles,” Derek commanded in his alpha voice and Stiles was so turned on right now that he was scared he would come untouched from this and this would all be over. He quickly took off his clothes and left only his boxer briefs. He was suddenly shy about getting naked in front of a very muscular Derek Hale when he only had his lanky frame to boast from. Derek shook his head and he was suddenly crowded against the door, Derek's hands cupping his ass as he slid down the boxers over his ass then stopped midway. “You don't have to hide anything from me,” Derek said as he kissed him hard then suddenly, the boxers were off and Stiles was pretty sure that Derek used his claws to tear them off.

“Ohgod Derek,” he murmured against the alpha's lips as Derek hauled him up, their cocks brushing against each other. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist as Derek walked them to his bed and as soon as his back hit the bed, Derek was all over him, biting and licking his nipples as his fingers slid down his hole. Derek's fingers were already lubricated, on when and how, Stiles had no idea. His body was already in full bliss and the only sensation he knew was Derek tonguing his nipples and preparing him gently.

“Condom?” Derek asked, suddenly hovering on top of him, eyes bleeding red. Stiles knew that Derek was barely controlling himself. He had read about heat sex, it was not gentle the least and he knew Derek was restraining himself not to go wild on him. “We don't get diseases but you might prefer it, it's okay.”

Stiles shook his head. Derek was right and he doubted condoms would hold with an alpha's knot. “I'm ready and you don't have to be gentle, I can take it.”

Derek smiled at him then he lowered his mouth to kiss him slowly. Stiles' head was buzzing. How Derek could be rough and gentle at the same time was beyond him. “I don't want to hurt you Stiles.”

“You're not going to hurt me,” Stiles said against Derek's lips. “I trust you.” And that was probably what Derek was waiting for because suddenly Derek's thick cock was sliding inside him. Pain and pleasure mingled as Derek started to thrust in and out of him. Then pain was quickly replaced with overwhelming pleasure as the head of Derek's cock bumped his prostate with every stroke.

“Ohgodohgodohgod, harder Derek,” he pleaded as he wrapped his hands on the bed's headboard to get leverage as he fucked himself back on every Derek's thrust. Derek slid an arm around his waist and hauled him up so he was not sitting on Derek's lap.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good around my cock,” Derek said on his left ear as he bit it gently and nibbled on his earlobe. Stiles shivered at the word 'baby' but he knew that it was Derek's heat talking. Derek continued to thrust upward then he was suddenly on his back again as Derek thrust faster and harder.

“Ungh, nnngghh,” Stiles moaned as he held on to the headboard again for the ride, his cock leaking precum on his stomach, he unlatched one hand from the headboard and slid it down to jack his cock but Derek slapped it away and wrapped his hand around it instead. Derek's calloused hand felt so good on his dick as the alpha jerked him off fast. One particular thrust on his prostate sent him off the edge and then he was coming so hard that his vision blacked out for a second. Derek was still thrusting and after a few strokes, Stiles felt it. Derek's knot was getting bigger and was catching on his rim every time Derek pulled out. Stiles felt his dick stirred awake again.

“Fuck Stiles, I'm coming,” Derek said against his lips as he kissed him hard again and came with a shout, knot tying them together. Derek slumped against him and buried his nose on Stiles' neck and inhaled deeply. “I'm too rough,” he murmured against Stiles' skin as he maneuvered them on the bed in a much comfortable position. They were now lying on their sides with Stiles' back against Derek's chest.

“No you're not, it was great,” Stiles said as he twisted to give Derek a kiss. Derek kissed him languidly as he wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and buried his nose on his nape. Stiles closed his eyes with a smile ghosting on his lips as slumber descended on him.

 

 *

 

When Stiles woke up, Derek was already up. He was kind of disappointed because he was kind of expecting morning cuddles but then he knew that what had happened last night was just a pack member helping his alpha thing. But of course, it wouldn't hurt to start a possible relationship with the hottest alpha in town. They had a connection last night and Stiles had felt it on his skin. He had never been more in touch with his spark until last night. He swung himself off the bed and winced a little at the soreness down under. It was a good kind of sore, don't get him wrong. He then quickly grabbed his clothes off the floor and pulled them on. He decided to just take a shower at home. The perks of studying college near his home was he could get drunk wasted and still had the luxury of hot shower.

“Derek,” he called out as he stepped foot in the kitchen. He was surprised when instead of Derek, a beautiful brunette was sitting at the kitchen table. “Uh, hi.” He made a tiny wave. The girl looked familiar but he couldn't place her.

“Stiles,” Derek said as he suddenly made his appearance and looked at Stiles then back at the brunette. “I see that you met Paige.”

 

TBC.

A/N: Please be nice. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. You are all awesome. :)
> 
> Past are in italics.

**Morning after, an hour earlier.**

 

As soon as he heard the doorbell, Derek knew it was her that's why he was no longer surprised when he opened the door. He wouldn't mistake that scent for anyone. The smell of apples and morning dew. The smell which had drawn him to the choir room where he had found the first love of his life. He liked alternative rock but he had decided right then and there that he was more of a classical kind of guy when he had heard her playing the cello. Peter had teased him endlessly about it. Well, you couldn't really blame a 17-year old kid that time. It was love at first sight for him. Even his wolf had agreed. There was no one else ever since.

“I'm really sorry that I dropped by without notice,” Paige said as soon as she stepped inside the apartment following Derek to the kitchen where the latter was currently preparing breakfast. Derek could smell her anxiety and noticed when she threaded her fingers like what she always did when she was nervous. “And in case you're wondering, Peter gave me your address.”

Of course it was Peter. His uncle was always on his case all the time. “How?” he asked as he glanced at the direction of his room. It was a good thing that Stiles was still asleep.

“Oh, are you with someone right now?” Paige asked suddenly, ignoring his question. She must have noticed him eyeing his bedroom. Derek noticed how she blushed at the question. It had been eight years since he'd seen her blushed. It was the time he had asked her name.

“No,” Derek said and he sure hoped Paige missed the hesitation in his tone. “I mean yes, but it's not what you think.” _Nice job Hale. Paige was no longer your girlfriend, so why being so defensive?_

Paige shook her head. “It's okay Der, you don't have to explain anything to me. I came here to say hello that's it. I still have Peter's email address and tried my luck and sent him an email and he answered and I asked him about you and he gave your address so here I am and -”

“Paige,” Derek cut in and she immediately stopped talking. Derek smirked to himself. She was babbling and it was kind of awesome that he still had that effect on her. “It's alright, you also don't have to explain anything to me. I'm happy you're here.”

“Really?” Paige asked, a hopeful tilt in her voice as she looked up at him. This time, he knew she was blushing because of him.

Derek smiled and nodded. Paige returned the smile, left dimple deepening as she did so and it made Derek's heart skip a beat. He coughed involuntarily as he excused himself to go the bathroom. As soon as he was inside, he walked to the sink and stared himself at the mirror. His eyes were bleeding red from all the emotions inside him. He was not worried about it since Paige already knew what he was. He closed his eyes again and tried to calm himself.

“Derek.” His eyes quickly flew open when he heard Stiles calling him. He quickly splashed his face with cold water and wiped it away with a towel he grabbed from the rack. He took a quick breath to calm his nerves and was quickly assaulted by Stiles' scent, a unique mixture of watermelon and hazelnut. For some odd reason, Stiles' scent seemed to calm him.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as he opened the bathroom door and stepped out. When he reached the kitchen, he found Stiles staring awkwardly at Paige. The latter also had the same expression on her face. “Stiles,” he called out as he looked at Stiles then back to Paige. “I see you met Paige.” He decided to play cool for now and worry about what would happen later.

Stiles opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again and just scrunched his forehead like he was trying to decipher something.

“Paige, this is Stiles. He's part of my pack,” Derek introduced before the silence got too long and became unbearable.

Paige stood up from her kitchen stool and walked toward Stiles and extended a hand. “Nice meeting you Stiles,” she said. Derek watched Stiles hesitated for a moment but shook Paige's hand nonetheless.

“Uh. I,” Stiles started to say but he looked like he was struggling to form a sentence.”Uhm, Derek, I gotta go. I remembered that I have a breakfast date with my dad. See ya.” And without further ado, Stiles was already out of the door.

Derek decided to just ignore Stiles' behavior and sudden departure. He would think about that later, but for now, he had other things to do.

“So, breakfast?” he asked, turning to Paige with a lopsided grin on his face. He knew that it was Paige's favorite smile of him.

Paige nodded and smiled his favorite smile, the one where she looked from underneath her lashes and smiled shyly. And just like that, Stiles was quickly out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

“ _Of course there was, his girlfriend back in high school, Paige.”_

Peter had answered when Stiles asked him if Derek had had any lucky with girls. That was three years ago when the pack had found out that their English teacher and Derek's girlfriend was the Darach responsible for the killing spree in Beacon Hills. That was also the night they had defeated the Darach and the pack had thrown a celebratory party at Derek's apartment while the Alpha had run in the forest for a much needed brooding time.

“ _My nephew was very much in love with her, he had thought of turning her but his mother had advised that he should tell her first about who he really is and let her decide for herself.”_

“ _So what happened then?” Erica piped in as she fed Boyd potato chips._

“ _I don't even know why I'm telling _my nephew's love story_ to a bunch of teenagers ,” Peter said as he took a sip of his martini. Stiles knew that it was just for show since werewolves didn't get drunk._

“ _Oh c'mon, we all know you love dissing dirt on Derek,” Stiles said and Peter gave him a knowing smirk and he was suddenly scared that Peter knew that he was secretly pining on his nephew._

“ _Derek had told her,” Peter answered. “At first she was afraid, didn't even believe it because who will? But I guessed she's in love with my nephew too because she didn't break up with him.”_

“ _But they still broke up right? So she's really not in love with Derek,” Isaac said, earning an eye roll from Peter._

“ _Thank you for your two cents Isaac but keep it,” Peter said with his usual sass. “Paige was not the problem, her parents were.”_

“ _She told them?!” the pack, except for Peter, all shouted at the same time._

_Peter smiled at their reaction. “Paige has Derek's blessings before she told her parents. They went crazy of course, threatened to spill the secret about us Hales. Paige had fought for Derek but she had found out that her parents had been looking for hunters and tell them about us. She had told Derek all these through a letter and then she was gone with her parents to God knows where.”_

 

* * *

 

“Paige is back,” Stiles blurted out as soon as he stepped in the vet clinic where Scott was currently interning for Dr. Deaton. Scott, like him, had decided to study at Beacon Hills University. He didn't like being far from his pack, said it was a wolf thing. Boyd and Erica had also decided to stay near and were currently enrolled at a local community college while Isaac opted to defer for a year to assist Derek with pack business. “And I just had sex with Derek.”

“WHAT?!”

“Oh my god Scott, I just had sex with your alpha and his girlfriend is back,” Stiles said weakly as the gravity of the situation was finally weighing on him. He slumped against a nearby chair and stared at Scott who had a funny look on his face.

“Okay, first of all, I don't need to know that you had sex with Derek,” Scott said as he grabbed a chair and sat across from Stiles. “Second, why the hell did you have sex with Derek?”If it wasn't for the situation, Stiles would have laughed out loud. Scott could be a walking contradiction if he wanted to be.

Stiles breathed deeply and told Scott about what had happened last night. Scott had cursed on all the right places and Stiles couldn't help but winced at them. Those were proofs that he had made a mistake last night. A mistake which turned out the to be the greatest night of his life.

“I really can't blame you, you know,” Scott said as soon as Stiles was done with the story. “I know you like him. Well, maybe this can be the start of your romance with Derek,” Scott added with excitement in his tone.

Stiles shook his head. “You forgetting the part about Paige?”

“That was years ago dude, he can't be in love with her anymore.”

“I've read werewolves mate for life,” Stiles said and he swallowed thickly, trying not to sound too sad. “And from what Peter had told us about Paige, she was almost Derek's mate.”

Scott looked at him intently like he had just found out a long kept secret. “You don't just like Derek, do you?”

 

* * *

 

It had been three weeks since the night with Derek. Three weeks since he had made himself scarce from the pack. Three weeks since Scott had made a realization.

“ _You don't just like Derek, do you? You're in love with him.”_

He had quickly excused himself when Scott had said those words. He hadn't tried to deny it. There was no use lying to his best friend. Scott would know if he was lying anyway.

It had also been three weeks since he started feeling dizzy every morning, started to feel like throwing up but his stomach didn't come up with any. He had also started eating foods he didn't like before. If he knew any better, he was acting like a pregnant woman.

“It can't be!” he shouted to no one in particular as he swung off the bed and went to his bathroom. He stared hard at the mirror. He had bags under his eyes and he looked paler than normal. He quickly pulled up his oversized university shirt and touched his stomach then immediately felt silly. “Get it together Stilinski, you can't be pregnant. You're a guy, genius,” he told himself at the mirror. The face that stared back at him didn't look too confident.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, are you ready?” Scott asked.

Stiles, after his mini panic attack at his bathroom, had decided that for him to have peace of mind, he should face whatever the hell was going on with him. As soon as Scott had opened the door for him, he quickly showed him the pregnancy kit he had bought on the way to the clinic. Scott, of course, had stared at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Hell, Stiles knew that he was sporting the same look. He had explained his theory and Scott, being a great best friend, understood. After a few minutes of hesitation and a lot of psyching up, he had peed on the five pregnancy sticks just to be sure while having an overwhelming desire to laugh at the hilarity of the situation.

“Yeah, as I can ever be,” Stiles answered as he ran his hands through his grown-out hair. The action quickly reminded him of Derek running his hands through his hair while they kissed that night. _Okay Stilinski, now is not the time to think about Derek._

Stiles watched Scott disappear behind the bathroom door and went back carrying the five sticks and this started Stiles to question, how was this his life. Well, living the supernatural life wasn't easy.

Scott perused the stick and scrunched his forehead. “Stiles, they all have the same result.” Stiles heard him say and his heart felt like a ton of bricks in his chest. Scott was shaking his head, “but you can't be pregnant.”

“Actually Scott, he can be.”

It was Dr. Deaton, with a knowing smile on his face.

 

Tbc..

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. Again, all mistakes are mine. Too tired to read again, I'll re-read later. Don't want to keep you all waiting.

“Well, Scott, he can be pregnant,” Deaton repeated as he looked at Stiles with an amused look on his face. Stiles wanted to make an eye contact with him but he couldn't. He felt too exposed under the veterinarian's scrutiny. A question had been bugging him ever since the vet showed up. Why did Deaton sound so sure about it?

“Tell me you didn't tell him about this Scott,” he pointed an accusatory finger at his best friend. Scott looked at him sheepishly. “Oh my god Scott, this is supposed to be a secret.” He stood from his chair and paced back and forth. He didn't really want to lose his patience at this moment.

Scott gave him the puppy eyes and just like that, he couldn't afford to be so angry anymore. Well a little bit pissed but not angry. “Well, I panicked when you told me that you might be pregnant so I called Dr. Deaton and checked with him.” Scott cast a sideway glance at the vet who was still watching their exchange in weird silence.

“But those kits, they are not one hundred percent accurate, right? Right?” Stiles asked Deaton in a high-pitched tone. He was starting to get scared and nervous at the same time. He was a guy for Pete's sake. He couldn't be pregnant!

Deaton nodded. “You're right Stiles but they almost always give the correct results.” The vet turned his back to them and walked to a nearby cabinet. Stiles watched as the emissary rummaged through a drawer and retrieved a syringe. “We can do another test if you want, just to be sure,” he added as he showed Stiles a syringe and a vial.

Stiles took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He had to do it. He had to know what was going on. He exchanged a glance with Scott who nodded at him in encouragement. He looked at Deaton and nodded, swallowing hard in the process.

“Okay, let's do it.”

* * *

After an hour, it was official. He was knocked up. Stiles didn't know if he wanted to cry or throw a fit. This had topped all the supernatural things that he had experienced so far. He was having a baby. Derek's baby. Somehow, thinking about it gave him warm feelings but it was still freaking him out.

“So are you keeping it?” Scott, the ever loving Scotty, asked. Stiles knew that the question was inevitable. He knew that Scott was bound to ask it. After all, a guy getting pregnant didn't happen everyday. “Are you going to tell Derek?” he added and Stiles almost dropped from his seat. He really hadn't thought about it. Cut him some slack, he was busy contemplating on what was happening to his body the past few days.

“Oh, so Derek is the other father,” Deaton said as he took off his surgical gloves. Somehow, Stiles knew that the vet was just patronizing him. He knew that Deaton already knew that it was Derek who got him pregnant. Scott would not just casually drop Derek's name if he hadn't already told Deaton beforehand. “Congratulations Stiles, you're carrying an Alpha's cub,” he added in his usual nonchalance. Stiles never wanted to hurt someone so much in his life.

“Gee, thanks,” Stiles said sarcastically as he absently placed a hand on his flat stomach. “Well, how did it even happen? As you can see, I don't have the lady parts to make this possible.” He gestured at his body. He would just answer Scott's question later.

Deaton grabbed another chair and sat beside Scott so he could face Stiles. “When you had sex with Derek, was he in his heat?” the vet asked point-blank.

“Uh, do I have to hear this conversation?” Scott asked with a funny look on his face. “I'm perfectly happy not hearing about this.”

“Yes, he was,” Stiles answered, ignoring his best friend. “And I remembered feeling something while we, uhm, do it.” He heard Scott made a choking noise. Sometimes, Scott could be really melodramatic.

The vet nodded in understanding. “Like your spark perhaps?” he asked knowingly. Stiles nodded, biting his lower lip. He had felt it running through his veins but he didn't really think that it was his spark in the first place. “You see, when an alpha is in heat, there's an instinct to claim and breed. Derek will not be any different. He must have felt it while you do the act, and you being the spark, ignited it,” the vet continued.

“Is it possible that I'm carrying a werewolf baby?” Stiles asked. He didn't question Deaton's explanation anymore because it made a lot of sense. Also, there was nothing impossible in his supernatural world right now.

Deaton nodded. “I believe so. Werewolf genes are obviously dominant, and plus, Derek is an alpha. I will be surprised if you're carrying a human child.”

“Are you going to keep it?” Scott interrupted, repeating his question from before. “You know you have a choice right? Think about the consequences.”

Stiles knew that Scott was right but screw consequences. He's keeping his baby. It was a spur of the moment decision but deep inside, he knew he was doing the right thing. Derek might not want the baby but he would stand by his decision. Yes, he was scared but he had long learned to face his fears.

“Yes Scott, I'm keeping your godson or goddaughter,” he answered with conviction. Scott beamed at him, smiling widely.

“Are you going to tell Derek then?” Of course, Scott would ask that again. Stiles knew that Scott didn't like keeping secrets from his alpha. He was about to respond but Deaton interrupted.

“It's best to tell Derek,” the vet said seriously. “You wouldn't want to keep this from him, after all, he could smell the changes from you.”

Stiles nodded his head in understanding. He was not keeping his situation a secret from Derek. He just needed some time to think on how best to approach the alpha with the news.

Deaton stood up from his seat and patted Stiles on the shoulder. “The sooner the better Stiles. An alpha's first cub is a celebration. Don't take that away from Derek.”

Sometimes, Stiles just needed to hear the right words. He smiled at the vet and nodded.

* * *

Telling the Sheriff wasn't hard like he thought it would be. That night as soon as he got home from the clinic, he sat with his father in their living room and told him about the pregnancy. The Sheriff was shocked at first but then after a few minutes, he looked relieved.

Stiles stared at his dad comically. “Uh dad, aren't you supposed to be freaking out or something?”

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. “With the werewolves, kanimas, banshees and the darach, nothing will surprise me anymore,” he answered good-naturedly. “I'm just happy that you're not seriously sick with all the throwing up every morning.” Stiles chest tightened. He remembered how his dad had looked so worried then. He knew that his dad didn't believe him when he had told him that he was fine every single time.

“I'm sorry dad,” he said in a low voice, meeting his dad's eyes. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

His dad nodded at him. “It's okay son but I'm still disappointed that you got pregnant while still in college and not telling me that Derek Hale is your boyfriend.”

Oh holy god, this was the part where shit would hit the fan. “Derek's not my boyfriend, dad.” He swallowed thickly at the look of incredulity on the Sheriff's face. “He was in his heat and I was there so I kind of volunteered to help him out,” he added lamely, wincing at his own words.

His dad slapped a hand on his forehead. “Stiles, helping is when you plant trees to save the forest or doing the laundry when it's your turn. It is not about having sex with a werewolf when they're in heat or whatever that is.”

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up. “To be fair, I didn't know that I was going to be pregnant.” Okay, maybe he should stop talking now because the Sheriff was starting to get red in the face with what he hoped was not anger.

“Yes, that is quite obvious Stiles,” the sheriff said sarcastically. “Does Hale know about this?”

“No.” His dad was now glaring at him so he quickly added, “but I'm going to tell him soon. I'm just waiting for the right time.”

The Sheriff breathed deeply. “I'm not going to be old-fashioned about this and bring out my shotgun and force Hale to marry you,” his dad said and Stiles exhaled in relief. At least his dad was being understanding about the whole situation. “But I reserved the right to shoot him if he hurt you.”

Stiles smiled at his dad and stood up from the sofa. His dad followed suit. “Thanks dad,” he said softly as he pulled his old man into a hug. His dad hugged him back tightly.

“I love you son and nothing will ever change that, you hear?” the sheriff said as soon as he pulled back from the hug.

Stiles smiled tightly. “I love you too dad.”

“Alright, so now go and tell Derek while I find the wolfsbane bullets Deaton had given me.”

Stiles jaw dropped while the sheriff laughed out loud. So much for the father-son moment.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon. Three days since he had learned he was pregnant. Scott had called him early morning that there would be a pack meeting Saturday evening. It was a good thing that Scott was on the phone and not in person because Stiles would definitely strangle him for giving him such a short notice. He had decided to tell Derek sooner, preferably the next pack meeting which he knew was still next week. He had put it in his calendar since Derek was always anal when it came to pack meetings.

“ _So you're telling him already?” Scott said over the phone. Stiles could hear rustling of papers in the background. Scott was probably doing inventory at the clinic._

“ _Yes, I think,” he said as he fiddled on the string of his red hoodie. “Do you think he'll get mad that I decided to keep the baby?”_

“ _No. I think he'll be happy that there will be a new addition to the pack,” Scott said confidently._

_Stiles rolled his eyes even though Scott couldn't see it. Werewolves and their need to grow in numbers. “What about Paige?” he asked. '_

“ _What about her?”_

“ _Well you told me that they started to bond the past weeks. It's a matter of time before they get back together.” Since he had made himself scarce from the pack the past weeks, Scott had been giving him updates about the pack. Stiles knew that Erica got a new haircut and highlights in her hair, Boyd was learning how to bake, Isaac and Peter were being eccentric together with their new hobby, cross stitching. Stiles had laughed out loud when he first heard that. And of course, Stiles also knew that Derek and Paige were getting close again but according to Scott, there was nothing romantic going on between the two. Well Scott was just being Scott, oblivious as always._

“ _Don't worry about them, just think about my godson,” Scott said cheerfully. Stiles smiled to himself. Scott was convinced that Stiles was carrying a boy. It was too early to tell since he was only three weeks pregnant according to Deaton's ultrasound which the vet had insisted after the pregnancy result._

“Stiles? You ready?” Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Scott. He didn't hear his best friend came in. He was too busy freaking out internally. He was about to tell Derek tonight.

“Yes, as I can ever be,” he said, repeating the same thing at the clinic. This time, it was much harder to believe.

* * *

Stiles was bombarded with hugs from the pack as soon he stepped inside Derek's spacious apartment. Peter reprimanded him for not showing his lovely face for three weeks but hugged him all the same.

“Derek,” he gasped as Derek emerged from the kitchen, looking hot and gorgeous as always in his gray henley and jeans. Seeing Derek for the first time since that night was stirring all kinds of emotions inside him.

“Stiles,” Derek nodded casually. They still hadn't talk about what had happened between them during his heat but Stiles was perfectly fine with that. What would he tell Derek then? Thank you for sexing me up so well, would definitely not cut it. “You smell different,” he added, scrunching his forehead as if trying to remember the scent.

“He showered today!” Scott piped in as he walked inside, carrying five bags of groceries they had bought on the way to the apartment.

Derek just rolled his eyes. “Anyway before we start with the meeting, I have an announcement to make.” He sounded genuinely happy and Stiles couldn't help but be happy too. He hadn't seen Derek this happy before.

“Uh, I have an announcement too,” Stiles said, raising his right hand. It was now or never. The rest of the pack gave him an amused look but didn't say anything and just took their places in the living room. Erica and Boyd cuddled together at the loveseat while Scott, Isaac and Peter sat on the wraparound couch. Stiles took his seat next to Scott then he heard Derek calling Paige. Stiles looked up and saw Paige standing beside Derek with a smile on her face.

“This better be good Derek. I canceled a nail appointment for this. I thought our meeting Is every third Saturday of the month, what gives?” Erica called out with such sass that made Stiles proud of her.

Derek just raised an eyebrow. “Well as you all know, except for Stiles, there were some changes the past weeks.”

Erica turned to Stiles and said, “Well, nothing much really except Paige here is in a nesting stage. Notice the feminine touches around?” She made a bitch face and somehow, Stiles knew that she was not fond of the new arrival.

“Okay Erica, Stiles will thank you for the update later but now, let my nephew say what he has to say so we can get this over with and start the meeting,” Peter said from his seat as he ripped open a bag of chips and started eating.

Derek cleared his throat and Stiles watched as Derek threaded his fingers with Paige. Stiles felt his throat constricted. He knew this would happen but it didn't mean that it would not hurt. “Paige and I are back together," he said without further ado. There was a collective murmuring from the pack but Erica had no problem raising her voice.

“You gotta be kidding me!” Erica exclaimed in disdain as she looked at Paige sharply. “Back with the girl who just left you a note and then was gone.” Paige's eyes went wide and Stiles didn't miss the horrified look on her face.

Derek scowled. “How did-” he started then looked at Peter, narrowing his eyes. Peter just raised his hand appeasingly. “It's none of your business Erica,” he said in an angry tone as he wrapped an arm around Paige's waist in assurance.

“It's my business when my alpha gets hurt,” Erica said indignantly. “Paige is no different from all the girls that had hurt you, you know that.”

Stiles eyes went wide at Erica then he looked at Derek whose eyes were now bleeding red. He watched as Paige tried to calm Derek down by hugging him. He quickly looked away. No need to add more sadness in his life right now.

“Okay, that's enough!” Peter said loudly. “If you would just all be calmed, Stiles can now make his own announcement, right Stiles?” he continued as he looked at him.

Stiles swallowed thickly as all eyes were on him. Scott's eyes were round as saucers. Even Derek who was now calmed down was looking at him curiously.”I..I well.” He stopped when a phone rung. It was his. Thank God. “One sec, I'll just take this.” He quickly walked out of the living room and went outside the apartment to take the call. It was Deaton.

“Hey doc, what's up?” he asked, hands still shaking from what had just happened. Somehow, hearing Derek said that he got back with Paige had taken his courage to tell him about their baby.

“I made a research about your pregnancy,” the vet began. “It's no different from a human gestation,” Deaton continued. Stiles had a sudden instinct that Deaton didn't call him to just tell him the information. There was something more.

“Stop stalling doc, tell me the reason you called.”

Deaton's answer made him wished for the ground to just swallow him up already.

“Your pregnancy is the same with human gestation in terms of how long you will carry the baby but with regards on carrying it to term, you will need Derek.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked nervously, he was starting to feel bad about Deaton's next words.

“Derek has to mate with you. He has to give you a claiming bite or there will be consequences,” the vet said in his cryptic tone.

Stiles was starting to feel dizzy. Deaton's words were buzzing around his brain. “What the hell do you mean? I can tell Derek about the pregnancy but I can't ask him to mate me. He doesn't even like me that much.”

“Stiles,” someone called. He turned around and his eyes landed on Derek's green ones. Derek was looking at him intently then he dropped the bomb, “who's pregnant?”

 

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know mpregs have a small following but your kudos made this all worth it. Thank you. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the cliffhanger last time, dick move, like what one of the comments said. 
> 
> Mentions of abortion, just a teensy bit. 
> 
> Again, all mistakes are mine.

“I am,” Stiles said after he said goodbye to Deaton. They would talk about that consequence later. He had other important things to do at the moment, like telling Derek about the baby. There was no used keeping it a secret longer. Derek was bound to know about it. It's just a matter of time. Plus, Deaton had told him that he couldn't really hide the baby from the alpha. His scent would give it away. Gestating mothers all had the same scent, a mixture of honey and lemon combined with the signature scent of the fathers. Derek would figure it out. “I'm pregnant,” he elaborated upon seeing the look of confusion on the werewolf's face. He swallowed thickly.

“You mean you got someone pregnant?” Derek asked. _Nice touch sourwolf,_ Stiles thought. Derek could be in denial but it wouldn't change anything, Stiles was still carrying his cub or cubs (Deaton had mentioned that he might be carrying more than just one.)

Stiles ran his hand through his hair. “I believe you heard me right the first time, Derek,” he said softly, looking at Derek straight in the eye. Derek scowled at him and in an instant, he was in Stiles' personal space and was crowding him against the wall beside the apartment door. Stiles' back hit the wall and he suddenly felt scared. He looked up and saw Derek's nose flared. Stiles closed his eyes and waited for the blow to happen but he only felt Derek nosing his throat and neck. Suddenly, Derek pulled back and distanced himself.

“You're pregnant,” Derek said incredulously, eyes going wide at the realization. “And I'm the father,” he added, more to himself than to Stiles, face masked with confusion. Stiles knew that Derek had smelled his own scent on him like what Deaton had explained.

“Yes,” Stiles said, wringing his fingers together as he breathed deeply. “My spark made it possible plus your instinct to breed while you're in heat. Who knows I can be pregnant? You're just surprised as I am,” he added with an awkward laugh.

Derek just stared at him blankly like he couldn't believe that he was partaking in this conversation then he shook his head. “I..I can't talk to you right now,” he said hollowly, quickly turning his back on him and disappeared inside his apartment.

Stiles stared at the spot where Derek had been. He wondered to himself if he did the right thing of telling the alpha in the moment that he was supposed to be celebrating a love lost that was found again. He should have waited for the right time but then, when was really the right time?

* * *

“I can't believe I had told him on the night that he was supposed to be happy,” Stiles said, hoping that Scott missed the sadness in his tone. Last night, after Derek had walked out on him, he had sent a quick text to Scott saying that he'd just go home. Scott, being a great friend, didn't question him. After ten minutes, he had received a message from Scott saying that Derek had canceled the meeting and locked himself in his room. Stiles was surprised by that, usually Derek would go on a run when something had frustrated him.

“He was just being melodramatic,” Scott said from Deaton's table where he was currently doing inventory on their medicine supply. They were both at the clinic waiting for Deaton to tell them the big consequence.

Stiles sighed loudly. He was still thinking why Derek couldn't talk to him about the situation. “I don't think he's happy that I'm pregnant, you know.”

Scott shook his head as he wrote down on a notepad then looked up at him. “Dr. Deaton said that the alpha's first cub is a celebration. Derek was just surprised, he'll get over it then he'll be happy about it.”

“Maybe he wants Paige to carry his first cub,” Stiles said in a low tone, biting his lower lip. “And I ruined it for him.” He closed his eyes as he made that sudden realization.

Scott suddenly stood up from his seat. “If he ever thinks that way, then he's a big douchebag. I'll disown him as my alpha!” his best friend said angrily as he snapped the pencil he was holding.

Stiles shook his head. “You can't be angry at your alpha Scott. This isn't his fault. I want him, I've wanted him for a long time and that night at the club, yes we both consented but I wanted him more than he wanted me. You can't blame him for this,” he said, not able to stop the flow of words. He breathed deeply then continued, “I shouldn't have told him. I could just leave and go to a faraway place where I could give birth without him knowing. I don't need to burden him with this now that he has a chance to be happy again.”

“I wouldn't advise that Mr. Stilinski,” Deaton said as he stepped in the clinic. Stiles was so used to the vet appearing unnoticed that he wasn't even surprised anymore. “Remember our conversation last night?”

“Yes and now that I've thought about it, it was full of crap,” Stiles said tiredly. He slumped on a nearby chair and looked at the vet.

“I thought you're the researcher of the pack?” Deaton asked as he grabbed his own chair and sat across from Stiles. Scott followed suit but sat beside Stiles.

Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Well I'm busy freaking out, forgot to include it in my schedule,” he said, sarcasm coloring his tone.

Deaton smiled at him and without warning, told them about carrying an alpha's cub.

“No,” Stiles said with a shake of his head, after hearing Deaton's explanation. “No, there's got to be some other way.”

The emissary squinted at him. “If you don't agree to do it, It's either you terminate the pregnancy this early or you will die carrying the baby. You won't be able to do it alone, Stiles.”

* * *

“We, werewolves, have different traditions from humans,” Peter answered when Derek had asked him on what to do about Stiles' pregnancy. Paige was out to do groceries and Derek took the opportunity to tell his uncle about the current situation. Peter was no longer surprised. He had told Derek that he had overheard them that night. Derek rolled his eyes at that, knowing Peter, he had intentionally listened in.

“What do you mean?”

“We are more disciplined, more law abiding,” his uncle said, linking his fingers together.

Derek's nostrils flared. “Can you just get to the point please?” He could just ask Deaton, his family's emissary, but he didn't want to risk running into Stiles at this time so he had bitten the bullet and just ask Peter who was not really good at getting to the point.

“Werewolves rarely get a human pregnant. It was nearly impossible because of the difference in genes. There has to be something special for the conception to happen. In your case, Stiles is human but he's also a spark. You had slept with him when you're in heat. Your wolf was in a mental state where it wanted to claim and breed and that was what happened,” Peter explained, looking at Derek with an amused smile on his face. “I always knew something is special with Stiles, I never thought this was it,” he added with a smirk.

“What will happen now?” Derek asked, his mind was still reeling with what was happening. When he had sex with Stiles, he hadn't thought that this would happen. Stiles was a guy for chrissakes.

“Do you want the baby?” Peter asked back, ignoring his question. Derek looked at his uncle and nodded. Of course he wanted the baby. It's his first cub. When Stiles had told him about the pregnancy, he had been shocked and confused all at the same time but when it started to sink in, all he could think about was his baby. “But you don't want Stiles,” Peter added matter-of-factly.

To be honest, he was thinking of raising the baby with Paige. He doubted that Stiles could raise a baby right now since he was still in college. Maybe they could do a compromise. He knew that Stiles would understand.

“Of course I shouldn't have asked. You're back with Paige,” Peter said when Derek remained silent. “And that's a huge problem.”

Derek's eyebrow knitted together. “What do you mean?”

Peter sighed dramatically. “Derek, you have to mate with Stiles.”

* * *

“ _Derek would have to mate with you, give you the claiming bite. You will not be a werewolf Stiles if that is what you're worried about. You need it to be strong while you carry your baby. The baby will also need the bond between his parents to grow healthy. Remember that you're carrying an alpha's cub, their needs are different from humans.”_

“ _No,” Stiles said with a shake of his head, after hearing Deaton's explanation. “No, there's got to be some other way.”_

_The emissary squinted at him. “If you don't agree to do it, It's either you terminate the pregnancy this early or you will die carrying the baby. You won't be able to do it alone, Stiles.”_

“ _I'm a spark remember? I can do it without Derek,” he said indignantly while Scott was patting his back to keep him calm._

_Deaton shook his head. “You wouldn't want to risk it Stiles, the baby can die with you without Derek's bond which can only be achieved by mating.”_

Deaton's words kept on repeating in his mind. He was still having trouble accepting what Deaton had revealed to him. He wouldn't risk his baby but he also wouldn't force himself to someone who didn't even say thank you after having sex with him. Derek had Paige now. Derek wouldn't forgive him for this but what could he do? He knew that werewolves mate for life. He couldn't do that to Derek now that he was starting to rebuild his relationship with Paige.

Maybe, there was some other way. Maybe Deaton was just too lazy to look for it. Well, he would look for it by himself but then, something at the back of his head was telling him that there was no other way. He wouldn't kill his baby, there was no way on earth he would do that. He already loved the tiny life growing inside him. If he would remain stubborn and do the pregnancy alone, he might die like what Deaton said and the baby could die with him. Was he going to be selfish? Maybe, he should just face the music. Maybe, everything would be okay.

Maybe Derek could learn to love him.

Tbc..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is too short but I wanted to make up for last chapter's cliffhanger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. You are all awesome.
> 
> I'm not particularly proud of this chapter but it needs to get done. I also don't have any idea on werewolf mating logistics so I made one. :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Here you go..

“What do you mean I have to mate with Stiles?” Derek asked, eyes going wide at his uncle. He was so past the point of being patient right now. He had no idea what Peter was talking about. Why was he talking about mating? This was not the 50's. He didn't have to marry Stiles just because he got him pregnant. He breathed deeply and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Peter raised his eyebrows at him. “You need to calm down Derek,” he said, tilting his head to the side.

Derek scowled at him. “I am calm.”

“Right,” Peter said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Well, your heartbeat says otherwise,” he added with a smirk.

“Can you just explain to me what the hell are you talking about?” Derek asked through gritted teeth. He was getting frustrated as minutes passed by. Paige could come back from the store any moment from now. He needed to have this conversation finished by then.

“Stiles is pregnant with your cub. An alpha's cub. He needs to bond with you as he carries the baby and that bond is achieved through mating,” Peter started to explain as he sat carefully on a nearby couch. They were both currently having the conversation in the living room. “The claiming bite that you will give him at the ceremony will create the bond. As you already know, we are very tactile beings and it starts from the womb.”

“Is the mating necessary? Maybe there are other ways,” Derek said as he started to pace back and forth, leaving a trail on the carpeted floor. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him right now. He stopped pacing and sat across his uncle.

Peter stared at him intently. “Yes Derek, it's necessary,” he said in a serious tone then proceeded with the explanation on what would happen it he didn't go with it.

After Derek heard his uncle's explanation, he shook his head. “That can't be true. Stiles and the baby are not to going to die if I don't go with the mating. That's a load of crap.”

“An alpha's cub is different from cubs conceived from a beta or omega, they demand a lot of energy from their mothers while they grow inside the womb. Stiles is a spark but he's also a human. Do you really want to risk it?”

Of course, he wouldn't. He wouldn't let Stiles or the baby die. He was not that cruel. He shook his head. It was really a funny thing that he and Stiles hadn't yet talked about what happened that night and now another issue came which was a lot to handle.

“What about Paige?” Derek asked in a low tone. He was supposed to start anew with her, build a life with her. He was ready for all of that but now this thing came and messed his plans.

“Paige is a thing of your past,” Peter said and Derek couldn't help but scowl at his uncle. “Yes, she's back but it doesn't mean that you have take her back. I think what you're feeling right now is just a leftover feeling from before.”

Derek snorted. His uncle didn't know anything about his feelings for Paige. “I still love her. I never stopped loving her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her,” he said with conviction. He had already decided on those a long time ago when he had first met Paige.

Peter raised an eyebrow at him. “While I admire your declaration of love, you have important things to think about. Like your baby and Stiles. Do you really want them to die?”

Derek gritted his teeth. “I'll look for other ways. There has to be one,” he told his uncle with conviction.

* * *

“There's no other way,” Stiles told Scott as he closed the book he had borrowed from Deaton. He and Scott were both in his room and trying to do research about other ways of carrying an alpha's cub without the mating. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he looked at Scott who was doing his own research on Stiles' laptop.

Scott turned to him. “We'll we're not trying too hard if that's the case.” He returned to the laptop and typed furiously. Stiles winced. He really hoped that Scott was typing sans claws. He really couldn't afford a new laptop right now. He had to save up, his baby would not be cheap.

His baby. With Derek. Somehow, it wasn't so scary anymore like what he had felt the first time he learned he's having a baby. He knew that it would be tough but everyone around him was really supportive. His dad had been making sure that he was sleeping and eating right. Melissa, after the initial shock of knowing he was pregnant, had been fussing him with prenatal vitamins. And Scott, always there whenever he needed him. He was indeed lucky being surrounded by these people.

“We've looked everywhere Scott and they all said the same things Deaton had already told us,” Stiles said as he grabbed a bag of gummy bears from his bedside table and started eating them.

Scott took a deep breath. “So what are you going to do? Are you really gonna werewolf marry Derek?” Scott asked, wincing at his own words.

Stiles bit his lower lip. “Deaton said that I'm almost five weeks and that the bond should happen before my first trimester ends. Do you think we still have the time to look for other ways?”

Scott stared at him and scratched his head. “Well, we really don't know for sure if Dr. Deaton was right about the bond. What if he's wrong? Maybe we should look for older emissaries. They're more experienced.” Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend. Scott was really oblivious sometimes.

“Deaton is the Hales' emissary. They're the most powerful pack in California. Do you really think Deaton doesn't know what he's talking about?” Stiles said in a frustrated tone. Now that he thought about it, the more he believed that Deaton was telling them the truth. If that's the case, there's really no other way but to mate with Derek. His heart pounded at the thought.

“Oh my god, this is really happening isn't it?” Scott cried out as he dropped his head on Stiles' study table, creating a loud thud in the room. “Why does it have to be Derek? He's a good alpha but he can be an asshole sometimes.”

“Scott,” Stiles said staring at his window.

“I don't want you to mate with Derek, he'll just end up hurting you and I have to punch him in the face,” Scott continued. “And do you think he knows anything about babies? He can't even take care of himself.”

“Scott, you have to stop talking right now.”

“Why does Derek have to be Peanut's daddy?” Scott asked in a frustrated tone, ignoring him completely but Stiles couldn't help but smile at Scott's affectionate nickname for his baby. Adorable as It was, Scott needed to shut up now because his alpha was currently outside the window and was now pushing it open.

“Scott, buddy, let's talk about it later,” Stiles warned as he scrambled on his bed and sat properly, eying Scott who was still unaware of Derek. Scott was definitely agitated right now since he usually sensed when his alpha was nearby. Stiles turned to look at Derek who was now swinging his legs over the sill. Seriously, could he just knock on the front door like a normal human being?

“Can he be a good dad? I don't think so. He can't even wash his own car. Boyd had to do it for him,” Scott continued his tirade and Stiles looked mournfully at him which Scott returned with an eye roll.

“You can also do it for me too,” Derek said as his feet landed on the floor. Scott's head turned so fast and Stiles was sure he caught a whiplash.

“Derek, you're here,” Scott squeaked, eyes wide open. He tilted his head to the side as a sign of submission. Derek scowled at him but acknowledged it. Stiles could hear Scott's sigh of relief from where he was sitting.

Derek crossed his arms on his chest, biceps bulging in the process and Stiles swallowed thickly at the sight. “Obviously Scott, and I've heard every word you said but it doesn't matter right now. I need to talk to Stiles,” he said as he looked at Stiles. Stiles couldn't read Derek's face and it made him feel nervous. “Alone,” he added.

Stiles watched as Scott blanched and stood up quickly from his chair, grabbing his bag in the process.

“Just remember Derek,” Scott said as he stopped by the door and looked over his shoulder. “The sheriff has wolfsbane bullets and he's not afraid to use it. Don't hurt Stiles.” And with that, Scott was out of sight and Stiles started to feel anxious.

Derek grabbed Scott's abandoned chair and sat on it, facing Stiles. “Calm down Stiles,” he said in lieu of greeting. Stiles knew that Derek could sense his anxiety. Derek stared intently at his face for a minute then dropped his gaze on Stiles' stomach. Stiles automatically placed a hand on top of it. “So how are you?” Derek asked.

“I'm fine,” he said in a low tone, trying not to look at Derek's eyes. Those eyes were one of the few things that made him fell in love with the alpha. He couldn't afford to look at those now. He was afraid to see the disappointment reflecting on them. “I'm getting used to morning sickness now,” he added with a nervous smile.

Derek nodded. “So I guess you know about the mating thing already, judging from Scott's emotional speech,” Derek said and Stiles thought that Derek looked like saying the 'mating thing' physically hurt him. Stiles breathed deeply. This was a lot harder to handle when they're actually speaking about it. “Peter had told me everything he knew about the pregnancy.”

Stiles linked his fingers together and stared at them for a second then unlinked them. He counted his fingers in his mind. They were still ten so he was not dreaming right now. Derek already knew those consequences. He was not really confident that Derek would agree to it. Stiles knew that Derek could be stubborn if he wanted to be. He was sure that after finding out the consequences, Derek had looked for other ways to avoid it. Sure, their hate relationship had mellowed down as years passed and as their pack bonded together after so many trials but it didn't mean that Derek had suddenly grown an attraction to him. Derek, as werewolves were, was gender neutral and when Stiles learned about it, hope had bloomed in his chest but then, Derek hadn't shown any interest in him.

“I won't let you and the baby die,” Derek continued when he remained silent. Stiles mouth dropped open as he looked up and stared at Derek. “I'll mate with you.”

“No Derek,” Stiles said with a shake of his head. “I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do.”

Derek shook his head. “It's not like we're going to be married. I'll give you the claiming bite during the mating ceremony and that's it.”

Stiles scrunched his forehead. “Isn't it the same thing?” he asked, head spinning with their conversation. He was in the dark again with the whole mating process but suddenly, Deaton's words came back to him.

“ _The mating will only be completed once Derek claimed you completely and Mr. Stilinski, I believe you know exactly what I mean,” the vet said in his always cryptic voice then continued when Stiles looked at him with disbelief. “Of course, it'll be different from your first time with him since the claiming is with the bond from the bite.”_

“We don't have to complete the mating,” Stiles said in a low tone as his throat constricted at the realization. Of course Derek also knew about it. That was why it was much easier for him to talk to Stiles about the mating. What made him think that Derek liked him enough to agree with the mating?

“Yes,” Derek agreed. “Paige had helped me figured out that loophole. "After the baby's born, there's a ritual to break the bond.”

Paige knew. Derek, of course, would not keep things from her. “What did she say about me being pregnant?” he asked despite the painful tugging in his chest.

Derek smiled briefly. “She was really understanding. She knew that it was only my wolf who had wanted you that night and it's completely instinctual.”

Stiles bit his lower lip. He wanted so badly to ask Derek if it was only his wolf who had wanted him that night but he was scared to know the answer. It's because he already knew that Paige was right with her assumption.

“Stiles? We're okay right?” Derek asked with so much tenderness in his tone that it made Stiles' heart ached more. “You also didn't want to mate with me the rest of your life, right?”

Stiles dropped his eyes to the floor. He didn't miss the word 'also'. Why would Derek tie himself to Stiles when there's Paige? His chest tightened at the thought.

“Yeah, right,” Stiles managed to say as he quickly stood up and turned his back to Derek. He didn't want Derek to see the crestfallen look on his face. “So when should we do the ceremony?” he continued trying to sound normal as he possibly could.

“Next Saturday is the full moon. We should do that by then,” Derek answered. “I will make an announcement to the pack tomorrow.”

Stiles nodded, wiping a stray tear from his left cheek. “Yeah, I'll be there,” he croaked out then suddenly he felt Derek's hand on his shoulder and the alpha was turning him around. Derek lifted his chin, forcing him to look up at him.

“Thank you for keeping our baby,” Derek said softly and Stiles couldn't hold the tears anymore as they started to fall. Derek wiped them away with his thumbs. “I know it will be hard for you but you still chose to continue."

Stiles pulled away from Derek. He couldn't afford to show him how weak he was. "I can do this alone. We'll just create the bond and that's it. You can go back to your normal life."

Derek shook his head. "No, Stiles. I'll be with you every step of the way."

This time, it was Stiles shaking his head. If that happened, he would just fall for Derek deeper. He needed to stay emotionally strong for this. “After the bond was made, we'll go our separate ways,” he said, trying to sound brave but he was feeling otherwise. 

“You don't understand Stiles,” Derek said. “You need to live with me while you carry the baby, the bond will be stronger that way. If you're worried about Paige, she'll be staying at Peter's apartment for a while.”

“And she was okay with it?” Stiles asked, he doubted that Paige liked the idea of him living with Derek.

“She's not happy at first but it needs to be done,” Derek said, sounding tired all of a sudden.

Stiles nodded in understanding. He was thankful that he's not exactly ruining Derek's relationship with Paige. Sure, they'd be separated for a while but it didn't mean that they couldn't see each other. Couldn't be with each other again.

Somehow, Stiles was not ready to see that.

**TBC..**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the wonderful comments and kudos. You are all awesome.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. RL's been busy.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Past is in italics.

“I remember when you're still a kid, you have these plans on how your wedding will be.”

Stiles looked at his dad and breathed deeply. He had just told him about the mating ceremony that would happen next week. His dad couldn't believe it at first. He had remained silent for a while and Stiles had been scared of the silence. Who knew what the sheriff had been thinking during that brief moment of silence? Then finally, after one or two minutes had passed, the sheriff had asked for explanation. Stiles had explained in details and his dad had looked skeptical but when he had finally mentioned that it was needed for his current condition, the sheriff had looked satisfied but Stiles could tell that his dad wasn't happy about it from the way he had remained silent.

“You have this wedding theme where you will wear your favorite superhero costume. It was really funny but then, you were just nine at that time,” the sheriff continued as he smiled at the memory. Stiles knew that his dad was just trying not to get angry at the situation, that he was trying to be levelheaded about it. Stiles was really grateful for that.

“Dad, it's not like I'm getting married to Derek, I've explained it to you already,” Stiles said as he picked on his salad that his dad had bought on the way home.

“It's the same thing since you'll be living with him right?” the sheriff asked, rubbing his temples as he paced in their living room. He was still in his uniform and Stiles felt guilty that he hadn't even given his dad a chance to change and have dinner first before he had dropped his news. It was just that he had decided that before he completely lost his nerves, he had to tell his dad sooner rather than later.

Stiles bit his lower lip and shook his head. “It's just part of the terms,” he said in a low tone. He couldn't think about it without his chest tightening. He couldn't think about it without knowing that Derek had agreed with the mating because he had to and not because he wanted to. It also hurt to know that he would be near Derek but wouldn't be able to touch him the way he wanted to.

“Son, are you really sure about this?” his dad asked, sitting beside him. “I noticed how you look at Hale. You like him right? Not just as your alpha but something more than that?”

Stiles couldn't believe what he just heard. So the sheriff had noticed that his only son was pining over the werewolf. He decided to tell the truth. There was no use hiding it. “Yes, but it doesn't have anything to do with this,” he said quietly. He was scared to raise his voice because he knew that if he did, it would just crack with suppressed emotions.

His dad looked at him for a while, eyes full of love and concern and Stiles had to bite back tears. “I just don't want you to get hurt,” his dad finally said, wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulder. “I know that you are doing this for your baby but you also have to think of yourself.”

Stiles laid his head on his dad's shoulder. “The baby comes first,” he said softly. “I'm not going to let Derek hurt me,” he added, but somehow, he had a hard time believing those last words.

* * *

“I gathered you here to make an announcement,” Derek said as soon as the pack was settled on their respective places in the living room. Stiles remained standing beside Derek and all but Scott had confused looks on their faces. Peter was absent to do an urgent pack business. Paige was also absent and Stiles assumed that Derek had already filled her in with what was going to happen. Stiles also assumed that Paige wouldn't want to be around for this.

 “If you're telling us that you're going to ask that woman to marry you, I'm outta here,” Erica said in a pissed tone. Stiles looked at her. Erica was clearly talking about Paige and this was not the right time for that. Stiles widened his eyes at her, trying to tell her to shut up but the feisty blonde just rolled her eyes at him. “Did you even ask why she came back? I mean the real reason?” Erica continued, staring up at Derek challengingly.

“Erica,” Boyd and Isaac said at the same time, their hands on either side of Erica's shoulders. Stiles knew that they were also trying to tell her to keep quiet. Erica huffed indignantly and slumped on her seat between Boyd and Isaac but it was clear that she was still fuming. Stiles took a mental note to ask her what's her deal with Paige.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have an announcement,” Derek continued, glaring at Erica's direction. “Stiles and I are having a baby,” the alpha continued and Stiles was amazed how Derek could calmly deliver a big news.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“You're not even dating!”

“How is that possible?”

Erica, Isaac and Boyd said at the same time. Stiles looked at Derek sideways and saw the alpha rolled his eyes. Derek inhaled deeply and then proceeded to explain. He started with how he and Stiles had crossed paths at The Dungeon. At the mention of the club, Isaac looked at Stiles with an amazed expression on his face like he couldn't believe that someone geeky like him was able to get in that kind of club. Stiles just gave Isaac a small smile as Derek continued. Stiles then blushed deeply when Derek mentioned on how Stiles had helped him during the heat. Derek had made it sound clinical but it was still embarrassing nonetheless.

“Way to go Stilinski!” Erica yelled, giving him a knowing smile. “Never knew you had it in you.” Stiles blushed even more deeply at that.

Derek just glared at his blonde beta and continued to explain on how Stiles' pregnancy became a possibility. He also explained how the pregnancy was different from a human one and that a certain bond was needed while Stiles carried their baby.

“So there will be some kind of ritual for the bond to happen?” Isaac inquired, scrunching his forehead. “Do we need to look for a specialists or something?”

If only it was easy as that.

Derek shook his head. “We need to be mated, the mating ceremony is on the next full moon.” Another bombshell.

Erica scowled at her alpha then looked at Stiles. “He's joking, right Stiles?”

Stiles bit his lower lip then shook his head.

Erica's mouth dropped open then she turned to look at her alpha again, this time, a furious look was etched on her face. “You can't do this to Stiles. You'll just end up hurting him.” How Erica came up with that, Stiles had no idea. But one thing's for sure, Erica knew his feelings for Derek. He really couldn't be subtle even if his life was depended on it.

Derek gave her a confused look but didn't ask any further. Instead he grumbled, “we have no choice. The bond needed is achieved by mating, It's either we mate or they both die.” Upon the look of confusion from the three betas, Derek explained what would happen at the absence of the bond.

“There's probably another way,” Isaac said, looking at Stiles sympathetically. Of course, Isaac probably also knew that he was pining over their alpha. They could probably smell it from him. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if Derek knew it too that's why he didn't ask Erica why he would end up hurting him.

Derek shook his head. “We've looked and this is the only way.”

“We..we will break the bond after I gave birth,” Stiles interjected before Derek could say it. Somehow, he didn't want to hear it again from the alpha. It had hurt the first time, he knew it would hurt more the second time. “We don't have to complete the mating so the bond can still break,” he added. He hated how his voice cracked at the last words.

The betas chose to stay quiet at the mention of not completing the mating. Being werewolves, Stiles knew that they were aware of how mating worked. Somehow, their silence made him sad because it just served to remind him that this mating would not really end well for him.

Scott had probably felt his distressed because his best friend was suddenly beside him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“If you don't have questions, you can go now,” Derek said, breaking the silence. Erica, Boyd and Isaac all stood up from their seat and before leaving, they gave Stiles a quick hug. The betas nodded at their alpha and then were gone. “And Stiles, can you stay for a bit? Paige wants to talk to you,” the alpha added.

And Stiles was not ready for that bombshell.

* * *

  **A week later..**  

Stiles squeezed his fingers together to calm his nerves. Tonight was the big night. Few hours from now and he'd be mated to Derek. He had been dreaming about this day but in an entirely different light. In his daydreams, Derek was in love with him. Derek wanted to be mated to him not because he had to. Stiles snapped his eyes shut. He needed to stop thinking about a life he wouldn't have with Derek. Paige had reminded him already about that.

“ _Derek said you wanted to talk to me,” Stiles said as he stepped inside Derek's bedroom where Paige had been waiting for him._

 _Paige nodded at his direction. “Thanks for being here,” she said_ _curtly._

_Stiles shrugged. He knew that this talk would happen anyway. Why fight the inevitable?_

“ _First of all, I'm not mad at you. You didn't ask for this and so did Derek,” she continued_ _in a sweet voice then it turned downhill from there._ _“I'm just surprised that you have manipulated Derek to have sex with you.”_

_Stiles's jaw dropped open at that. He thought that the conversation had started nice but what Paige had said was a low blow. “i didn't manipulate him, we both wanted it to happen,” he said defensively. How Paige could be sweet looking and vile at the same time was beyond him._

_Paige smiled at him briefly. “Derek was in heat that time and clearly wasn't in a sane state. You had taken advantage of him.”_

_Stiles racked his brains for what had happened that night. Nobody had taken advantage of anybody. What was Paige getting at? “Look, Paige. I don't know what your point is but what had happened between me and Derek is none of your business.”_

“ _Fine, whatever gets you through the night but I just want you to know that you might be mated to Derek but his heart belongs to me,” she said in an angry tone. What happened to 'I'm not mad at you'?_

“ _I know that,” Stiles said in a low voice as reality sunk in. Derek would never fall in love with him because Derek was and would always be in love with Paige._

“ _If you were in my place, you will feel the same Stiles,” Paige said. “I've lost him once, I'm not going to lose him again.”_

“Stiles? You ready?” his dad called, snapping him out of reverie. “Son, are you crying?”

Stiles quickly touched his face and was surprised to feel the tears. He didn't even realize he was crying at the memory of that conversation. He quickly shook his head.

“Must have been the hormones, you know, pregnant,” he joked despite the ache in his chest. The sheriff gave him a small nod and patted his shoulder.

“Do you need time? We can be late for a few minutes. I'm sure Derek won't mind,” his dad said, concern dripping in his voice and Stiles wanted to cry again.

"Nah, let's just get this over with,” he said, breathing deeply, trying to sound confident but miserably failed at the look of skepticism on the sheriff's face.

The sheriff stared at him inquiringly. “Are you really sure about this mating thing with Derek?”

Stiles nodded. He was also sure of another thing, he would end up getting hurt but he needed to be strong for their cub.

He could do this. He would do this.

 

TBC..

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. You are all awesome.
> 
> Everything you'll read about the mating, I've made it all up. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Here you go.

The location of the ceremony was in the forest near the Hales' old house. According to Derek, there was a clearing in the deeper part of the forest where the moon shone the brightest. It was the perfect place for a mating ceremony. Derek had also mentioned that some of his older cousins who were mated had used the clearing for the occasion. Stiles was secretly happy that although their mating wasn't really the traditional one, Derek had tried to make it special by choosing the place.

When he and his dad arrived at the clearing, everyone was already there including Dr. Deaton who was carrying a rather large ancient book. Stiles surmised that the veterinarian would be the one to officiate the ceremony and the book had the instructions in it.

“Stiles!” Erica called out, running toward him, white sundress flapping behind her as she did so. He quickly looked around and noticed that the other members of the pack had dressed for the occasion as well. He was not used to seeing Scott, Peter, Isaac and Boyd dressed in pressed polos and slacks. He swallowed thickly at the sight of them and was immediately grateful that at least, the pack wanted to make the ceremony special. “Handsome as always,” the blonde said as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Thanks,” he muttered as he hugged her back. He hadn't really put much thought on his clothes. He'd just put on a pair of khakis and a black button down. He sneaked a glance at Derek and as always, the alpha looked hot in a pair of black jeans and gray henley. Derek caught his eye and nodded at him. Stiles returned the nod with a small smile.

“So how are you?” Erica asked as she released him from the hug. “I haven't seen you for like a week.”

Stiles smiled sheepishly at her. He had made himself scarce from the pack again. It was becoming a thing for him now ever since that night with Derek. It was like he couldn't face Derek properly after what had happened. Yes, they both had wanted it but when there were feelings involved, it was much harder to deal with it. Of course, the feelings were on his part only. Derek was a different case. It was the alpha's instinct which had driven him that night and he should stop thinking about it right now or he would tear up again. Just like what always happened every time he thought about it. Don't get him wrong, he didn't regret what had happened between them. It was just that, he had expected a different result, the one where Derek finally had realized his feelings for him but then it was not the case.

“I'm fine, been busy with school stuff,” he lied. Truth was, he had just spent time researching if there were other ways to help him with the pregnancy aside from the mating. Maybe he and Scott had missed something when they first did the research. He had looked everywhere but like the first time, he couldn't find an alternative.

Erica nodded. “Well, I was planning to give you a stag party but Boyd vetoed it,” she said with a smile. “But I'm still doing a baby shower and everybody already agreed,” she added with a wide grin.

He laughed and that seemed to warm his entire being. He was really happy that the rest of the pack were supportive on his pregnancy.

“May I have your attention please?” Stiles heard Deaton called and he automatically looked up at the sky. The moon was starting to emerge from the clouds. Stiles knew that in a few minutes time, they would start the ceremony. The pack quickly gathered around the vet including the sheriff. Stiles watched as Derek walked toward him and stood beside him.

“You ready?” the alpha asked. Stiles wanted to say he wasn't but all he could do was nod so he did. “If you're worried about the bite, don't worry, I'll be gentle,” Derek added as he placed a hand on the small of Stiles' back. He knew that the werewolf was just being tactile so he tried not to think too much about it.

“I'm..I'm not worried. I know you're not going to hurt me,” he answered with a shake of his head. _Physically at least,_ he added in his thoughts. He tried not to dwell on it too much because it stressed him out and it's not healthy for the baby. He took a deep breath and looked at Derek reassuringly. Derek, seemed to be satisfied with his answer, smiled at him.

“The ceremony will start as soon as the moon is at its peak, which will be thirty minutes from now.” Deaton continued. He gestured at Peter to come closer and handed him a long piece of white cloth. Stiles could smell the scent of lavender from where he was standing. The vet then motioned for the sheriff and handed him a long cord with the same lavender scent. “Those things are essential to the mating. Both are soaked in lavender oil overnight as what the ceremony required,” Deaton explained upon the baffled expressions on their faces. Stiles now knew where the lavender scent came from.

“According to the lore, lavender is a strong binding agent that's why it's used for mating ceremonies,” Peter explained further to the pack. “Before Derek gave Stiles the claiming bite, I, as Derek's closest relative, will bind this white cloth around their entwined hands.”

“Then after the vows the sheriff will drape the cord around Stiles' and Derek's shoulders,” Deaton continued as he glanced at his wrist watch. “Let's get ready.” He gestured at Stiles and Derek to face each other. The glow of the moon was now bathing them. The clearing was indeed a perfect place for the ceremony.

Deaton then gestured for the sheriff to stand beside Stiles and Peter to stand beside Derek. Stiles' heart started to hummer inside his chest. This was really happening. He forced himself to calm down and Derek must have felt it because he quickly grabbed Stiles' left hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Stiles knew that Derek was just being his alpha but he couldn't help the flutter in his stomach when Derek's large hand engulfed his.

Stiles watched as Deaton opened the large ancient book and stopped to a page midway.

The emissary was about to say something when a shout echoed from the trees behind him.

“WAIT! STOP!” It was Paige, long dark hair flapping behind her as she ran toward the pack. She looked at Derek and said breathlessly, “I found another way, Der,” she paused and took a deep breat. “You don't have to do this mating.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” That was Erica, squeezing her way between Isaac and Scott then stopped in front of Paige. “Are you that scared that Derek will fall in love with Stiles and they will not break the bond?”

“Erica,” Derek warned but the blonde just rolled her eyes. Stiles didn't know what to feel right now. He had thought that Paige was on board with the mating, turned out he was wrong. Paige didn't have to worry about Derek falling in love with him. Stiles knew that the alpha didn't like him that way.

“Of course not,” Paige said confidently, hands on her hips. “I was just trying to help the both of them. I know they don't both want it.”

Erica laughed out loud then stopped and made a bitch face. “Yeah, right. Like you don't have you own motive.”

“Erica that's enough!” Derek roared then he turned to Paige with a confused look on his face. “I thought we already agreed to this?”

“Yes but..but I know you're not really into this. That if there's other way, you're not going to do this,” she said hurriedly then she turned to Stiles. “No offense Stiles but I know you know how Derek feels about you and if there's another way, you're not also going to do this.”

“Wow, I am so touched with your concern,” Erica interjected sarcastically. Isaac snorted which prompted their alpha to growl at them. Isaac quickly raised his hands appeasingly.

Stiles wanted to say that Paige was right but a part of him was telling him that he was doing the right thing. That even though he knew that this mating would not end well for him, it was still the right choice.

Deaton cleared his throat. “So why don't you tell us what you found? The full moon's almost here.”

Paige bit her lip. “I found this book and there was an ancient ritual which involved the full moon and a blood sacrifice.”

Isaac raised his hand and tilted his head to side. “Let me guess, it should be done on the third full moon of the seventh month. A vial of blood of a new born llama is needed and the blood should be extracted under a quarter moon. The vial should also be soaked in lavender oil for three days. Then after the blood is extracted, there's this Latin phrase to be recited and after that, the blood would be used to draw a symbol on the pregnant human's forehead and that will protect the human and the baby.”

Paige beamed at Isaac and nodded vigorously. “That's it!” she said happily, she turned to look at Derek and smiled.

Isaac tsked. “I'm sorry to tell you that, while that was a helpful ritual, by the seventh month, Stiles is already past his trimester and everything that needs to be done should be before that or his life and the baby will be endangered.” Stiles heard Erica's quiet laughter and he smiled to himself. No matter what, he would always have the pack by his side. He turned to look at Derek who had a blank look on his face. Stiles knew that the alpha was trying really hard not to take sides.

Deaton cleared his throat again. “Thank you Isaac for elaborating, so shall we proceed?”

Thankfully, Paige kept quiet and isolated herself at a nearest tree stump. Stiles didn't miss the grim look on her face.

They were back to their places as Deaton started to read from the book. The emissary recited a passage in Latin then afterward, gestured at Derek to take Stiles' hand. The alpha entwined their fingers together and Stiles was beginning to feel the connection buzzing in his skin.

The emissary continued to read from the book then he gestured at Peter. The older werewolf nodded at Deaton and he began to twine the white cloth around the couple's hands. Stiles noticed that Peter made an infinity figure as he bound the cloth around their hands. Peter quickly stepped backwards as soon as the cloth was in placed.

“Derek, repeat after me,” Deaton said. The alpha nodded. “I, Derek Hale, under the guidance of the moon and the blessing of the goddess Luna, solemnly promise to cherish my mate, Genim Stilinski, to love and protect him all the days of my life. Stiles, I give my heart to thee.”

Stiles was taken aback by the words. He didn't know that those had to be said during the ceremony. The words were far too intimate. Nevertheless, Derek repeated them automatically.

Deaton nodded as Derek finished then he turned to Stiles. “Stiles, repeat after me,” the vet said then he recited what Stiles should repeat.

“I, Genim Stilinski, under the guidance of the moon and the blessing of the goddess Luna, solemnly promise to cherish my alpha and my mate, Derek Hale. To love and take care of him all the days of my life,” Stiles said, staring straight at Derek's eyes. The alpha didn't look away and Stiles was grateful for that. He knew that his voice was full of emotions while he recited the words but he really didn't care. He meant every single one of them. “Derek, I give my heart to thee,” he continued as a single tear slipped from his left eye. Derek gave him a small smile and nodded.

Deaton then called the sheriff and instructed to wrap the cord around Derek and Stiles' shoulders. The sheriff did just that and before he walked back to his place, he gently wiped Stiles' left cheek with his thumb. Stiles smiled gratefully at his dad.

“The white cloth symbolized the purity of the vows and the cord symbolized everlasting unity. You have now both declared your consents before the moon. May the goddess Luna strengthen your bond and bless your unity.” Deaton announced. He stepped forward and untied the white cloth then draped it around Stiles' shoulders like a scarf. He turned to Derek. “Alpha, you may now give the claiming bite to your mate.”

Derek nodded briefly and stepped closer to Stiles. For some reason, Stiles didn't feel scared. He felt secured as Derek wrapped an arm around his waist and placed a hand at the back of his neck.

“I got you Stiles,” Derek whispered as his fangs started to lengthen. Stiles let out a small whimper as Derek's fangs sunk on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. As the bite took place, Stiles felt a flutter starting from his toes all the way to his head and everything seemed clearer. After a few seconds, Derek withdrew and licked his neck briefly before stepping backwards.

“By the guidance given to me by the goddess Luna, I now declared you as one,” the emissary announced and everybody clapped. Stiles even heard a whistle from Erica. “Congratulations Alpha, Stiles. You may want to seal the bond now,” Deaton said with a small smile. Stiles looked at the vet incredulously. Derek just look confused.

“He wanted you to kiss,” Peter said slowly as if explaining to a child. “Kiss your mate now Derek so we can eat. I'm starving and so is the rest of the pack. I could hear their stomachs and it's not a pleasant sound.”

“Uh, no it's fine,” Stiles said quickly as he looked everywhere but Derek. They really didn't have to kiss. The bond was already completed.

“It's okay Stiles, it's just a kiss,” Derek said as he stepped forward and cupped Stiles' left cheek. Stiles was so surprised that he didn't even have the time to react. All he could feel was Derek's warm lips on his, kissing him slowly. His eyes fluttered shut as he automatically kissed back and that prompted Derek to deepen the kiss. He couldn't help the quiet moan escaping from his lips and that seemed to snap Derek out of the kiss as the alpha pulled away.

“I..I shouldn't have done that,” Derek said apologetically.

“It's fine,” Stiles said quietly then he noticed Derek tilting his head like what he always did whenever he was scenting the air.

“Paige,” the alpha muttered and Stiles quickly turned his head at the direction of the tree stump where Paige had stood while the ceremony was ongoing. Paige was still there with a sad look on her face then she quickly turned around and ran.

“I have to go after her,” Derek said in an agitated tone and Stiles felt his throat constricted. Of course, Paige first.

“But dad reserved a restaurant for the pack,” Stiles said, trying not to sound whiny.

“Just text me the place and I'll just follow,” Derek said and without further ado, he sprinted toward the forest and was gone much to the pack's surprise.

Stiles stared at the spot where Derek had been then shook his head. “No, you won't,” he muttered to himself in defeated tone.

* * *

“Stiles, let's go. He's not going to be here anymore,” Scott said for like the fifth time. He and Scott were still at the restaurant. The rest of the pack and his dad had already gone home. They had waited for Derek for an hour before they had decided to eat without him. Stiles had refused to eat and had told them that he was going to wait for Derek. That was four hours ago. “We'll just order takeout. You have to eat.”

“He said he'll be here,” Stiles said stubbornly. Derek had text back, said that he would be late but he would come.

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” Scott asked in an angry tone. “Derek's not worth it!”

“Tonight's supposed to be special,”

Scott slapped his hands on the dining table. “You know it's not. You're just mated to him because he had to,” his best friend said in an exasperated tone. “I'm sorry Stiles but it's true. You even told me that.” Stiles bit his lower lip. Scott was right.

“Can I just pretend for one night that he likes me too?” Stiles asked as he willed himself not to cry in front of Scott. His best friend had become more protective of him ever since he got pregnant. One teardrop and Scott would probably rip Derek's throat out.

“Derek is a fool not to like you,” Scott said as he extended his palm at Stiles. Stiles took it reluctantly as he stood up from his seat.

He had just mated with Derek but Stiles felt like a distance had been made between the two of them.

 

**TBC.**

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you for your comments, kudos and subscriptions. You are all awesome.
> 
> 2\. Sorry for the late update. Been really busy at work the past week. The week before month end sucks. 
> 
> in this chapter, we'll get to see some hint on Paige's real deal and a new character is introduced. I've already tagged this one but this chapter is the character's first appearance.
> 
> Also, this chapter is in multiple POV's. I hope it doesn't bother you. I realized that I write faster if I get to write in different characters. Alright, enough of my crap, here you go.

*** Stiles ***

Stiles looked at his rear view mirror and winced at the sight of the dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night and had spent the night worrying about Derek. When he and Scott had left the restaurant, he had tried calling Derek but all his calls had gone directly to voice mail. He had contemplated going to Derek's apartment but Scott had vetoed the idea. His best friend had told him that Derek would have howled for his betas if he had run into trouble. Stiles had sighed a relief at that but the nagging feeling that Derek had been in trouble didn't leave him. Maybe it was because of their newly created bond that made him feel that way. He had called Derek again a while ago but the alpha's phone was still in voice mail. Stiles had tried not to panic and decided that he would see Derek anyway since he was moving in the alpha's apartment today. But before that, he needed to bring lunch to his dad.

He was currently sitting inside his jeep and battling with himself if he would just drop his dad's lunch at the front desk or bring it to his office. He really didn't want his dad to see him in his current state. It was just fortunate that his dad was already at work when he had decided to step out of his room or the sheriff would definitely make a major fuss at him. After a few minutes, he decided to just drop it at the front desk. He inhaled deeply before pushing open the driver's side door and climbed out.

“Genim,” Jenna, the officer at the front desk, greeted him. Stiles rolled his eyes affectionately at her. Jenna was one of the longest tenured officers at the station and knew Stiles since he was a baby, hence, the real name greeting. Stiles gave her a quick smile and handed her the lunch bag which she accepted without question. They'd been doing this routine for quite some time now.

“Thanks,” Stiles muttered and when he was about to leave, Jenna called him again.

“I almost forgot,” Jenna began as she opened her planner. “Sheriff wanted me to tell you that he can't help you this afternoon.”

“Why? What happened?” he wondered. His dad had told him that he was helping him with the move today.

“We got a call this morning. Pile up at the highway so he'll be busy the rest of the day,” she answered as she looked up at him. “He was in a hurry that's why he didn't get the chance to call you.”

Stiles nodded in understanding. He would just have to call Scott and ask for help then.

“Deputy Parrish will help you though,” Jenna added as she punched in a number on her desk phone. “The sheriff's son is here,” she said on the phone then put it back on its cradle.

Right. Of course his dad would give him a babysitter. Typical sheriff.

“Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles turned his head at the direction of the voice and his jaw dropped open. The guy couldn't be the Deputy Parrish because he definitely belonged on a magazine cover instead of the Sheriff's station. “Deputy Jordan Parrish,” he introduced as he walked toward Stiles and extended a hand.

Stiles slowly looked at the deputy's face then to his extended hand. He shook it gently. “Stiles, just call me Stiles.”

The deputy nodded at him and smiled. If he wasn't in love with Derek right now, Stiles could fall for that smile but then, the brooding alpha was enough for him right now.

“So what time do you need me?” the deputy asked coolly. The sheriff had probably given the deputy the lowdown on his task for the day.

Stiles bit his lower lip thoughtfully. He was scheduled to move in the afternoon but since he wanted to check on Derek, he decided to just do it earlier. He glanced at his watch and it read quarter past nine. “Is ten o'clock good?”

The deputy looked thoughtful for a minute like he was running his own schedule in his head.

“I know I'm supposed to move this afternoon but something came up,” Stiles said upon the look on the deputy's face. “It's okay if you can't help me, I'll just ask someone else.”

Parrish smiled at him again and shook his head. “I just have some filings to do. It could wait. Ten o'clock is fine.”

Stiles nodded. “I'll ready my stuff first then we'll meet at my house. Is that okay?”

Parrish gave him a tight smile and shook his head. “The Sheriff specifically told me that you're not allowed to carry heavy stuff so I'll go with you and help you get ready.” For a second, Stiles thought that his dad told the deputy that he was pregnant then immediately felt silly for even thinking that way. He was sure that Beacon Hills wasn't ready for their first ever pregnant guy.“He said you're having back pains because of an old injury from lacrosse,” the deputy added hastily. He must have seen the confusion on his face.

 _Nice thinking dad._ He really had to remind his dad that he was pregnant and not dying.

“Fine,” Stiles said in a defeated tone. He knew that there was no way that the deputy would disobey his boss so might as well go with it. “But at least let me buy you breakfast.”

The deputy gave him a lopsided grin that made him more handsome. “Deal.”

Stiles found himself smiling back.

* * *

*** Derek ***

 

As soon he opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was the pain in his left leg. He was confused at first then remembered that last night, when had run for Paige, a metal animal trap caught his left foot. He recalled trying to pry it open but as soon as his hands had made contact on the trap, his vision had suddenly become blurry. He couldn't remember anything after that, just the metal trap snapping sharply on his left foot and how the pain had been agonizing.

How he had ended up in his apartment, he had no idea. He had probably howled for his betas and they're the ones who had brought him back to the apartment. He quickly grabbed his phone from his bedside table and saw several missed calls and text messages from Stiles. He gritted his teeth.

Stiles.

Who he had mated and abandoned last night. He remembered sending Stiles a quick text saying that he would be late for the dinner but he would come. That was twelve hours ago. He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. He would think about that later. He really couldn't think straight when his left leg was still in pain and when he was sure that some of his bones were dislocated.

“Der?” a voice called from outside his bedroom. It was Paige. Derek scrunched his forehead in confusion. He should have smelled that she's near. He sniffed the air again and caught her scent but it was too faint, barely noticeable. What the hell was happening? “Can I come in?”

He said yes and Paige walked in, carrying a tray of food. He tried to scent the air again and caught the faint smell of chicken soup and garlic bread. The smell should be stronger. Did the event of last night at the forest have to do with his sense of smell right now? Derek tried hard not to panic at that. Their sense of smell was their strongest sense and losing it would be like losing a limb.

“What happened last night?” Derek asked as soon as Paige set down the tray on his bedside table. “I mean aside from the mating, at the forest when I had followed you? I could only remember the trap. Did I howl for my betas? How did I end up here in my apartment?” he asked in succession, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming.

“You should eat first,” Paige said calmly, ignoring his question. “You've been unconscious since I found you passed out in the woods.”

 _Unconscious?_ He racked his brain for a memory but he came up empty. “Why was I unconscious?” he asked impatiently. He was not used to being helpless. He was the alpha for chrissakes!

“The metal trap,” Paige begun as she broke the garlic bread into pieces. “It was doused with wolfsbane. I had figured it was wolfsbane when your left foot had this bluish-black discoloration.”

Derek's mouth dropped open. The trap was one thing, the wolfsbane was another. He had been thinking earlier how the animal trap got there. He always did his weekly runs at the forest and had never encountered one. He had personally made sure every time that the perimeter was clear of traps ever since Isaac got caught in one three years ago. He was thinking that some local animal hunters might have placed the trap there and he had missed it when he checked the area last time but the wolfsbane gave a new angle to it. It only meant that there were werewolf hunters around his territory and they had probably heard of the mating ceremony and decided to take their chance of catching a pack.

“When you found me, did you see anyone?” Derek asked curiously. He didn't want to think what could have happened if it was not Paige who had found him.

Paige shook her head. “I was too busy figuring out how to release the trap.”

Derek nodded in understanding then asked again if he had howled for his betas.

“I haven't heard you howled,” she answered. “It was probably because of the wolfsbane. It's a special one, very rare. As soon as it made contact on werewolves, it will temporarily dull your abilities.”

So that explained his sense of smell and not being able to howl for his betas. But how did Paige know all about it?

“You're probably wondering how I know about the wolfsbane,” Paige continued as if hearing his thoughts.

Derek nodded. Paige probably had sensed his doubt. She knew that he didn't trust easily and it didn't help that she knew about the thing that could make werewolves vulnerable.

She then told him that ever since he had told her that he was a werewolf, she had researched everything about them. She said that she wanted to know everything about werewolves because she was in love with one.

Derek couldn't help but feel warm at that last bit. He inhaled deeply and was quickly assaulted by the strong scent of apples and morning dew. Paige's scent. It only meant that the last traces of wolfsbane were completely flushed out of his system. He was grateful for whatever Paige had done to stop the spread of the toxin.

And just like that, he felt that everything would be just fine.

* * *

*** Erica ***

 

“Why do you think she came back?” she asked Isaac and Boyd. The three of them were inside their favorite coffee shop three blocks away from Derek's apartment where they had been fifteen minutes ago. They had been shocked when Derek had told them what had happened last night. They had also felt guilty when they didn't even realize that their alpha was in trouble to which Derek was quick to assure that it was fine and that they didn't have to worry because Paige had taken care of him. Erica had wrinkled her nose at that but kept silent. She just had to let that one go since Paige had saved their alpha.

“Why do you think she came back?” she repeated. She had already asked this question at least a couple of times ever since Paige had arrived. The two just merely shrugged at her. They had specifically told her that it was their alpha's business, not theirs. “And you two are not getting away from this conversation, I'm paying for your coffee.”

Isaac made a face at her and Boyd just remained stoic.

“With my hard earned money,” she added importantly.

This time, Isaac raised his eyebrows. “You don't have a job. You're still in college. That was Derek's money.”

Erica rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever,” she said flatly. “Anyway, let's talk about shevil.”

“You're not calling her that,” Isaac said as his eyes roamed the shop as if looking for someone who might hear them. He looked pleadingly at Boyd as if asking for support but the latter just calmly sipped his coffee. “She just saved Derek.”

Erica made a face. She knew that something was up with Paige and she was not the sweet lady everyone thought she was. “And how convenient was that?"

“She is kinda okay if you don't count her almost stopping Derek and Stiles' mating,” Isaac said, ignoring her question as he took a bite of his cheesecake. “And plus, she just saved Derek.”

Of course Isaac would bring that up again.

She scowled at the memory of Paige trying to stop the ceremony. She had almost clawed Paige that time. She really couldn't put her fingers on it but she knew that something was off with that woman. The fact that she had come back out of the blue was suspicious, but then, tell that to their alpha who had been walking on clouds ever since Paige came back.

“And Derek had told us already that he did a background check on Paige,” Boyd said after his brief moment of silence. “That's good enough for me.”

"Right,” she said in a sarcastic tone. Yes, Derek had told them that Paige was not part of some pack who wanted to steal Derek's power or part of supernatural hunters who wanted to get rid of them. She was still the same Paige with her parents still alive and retired at their farm in Idaho. Of course, Derek had not wanted to do the checking because he trusted Paige but Peter (thank God that the older werewolf had some sense in him) had insisted, saying that he could never be too sure.

“Plus, you could smell it from her if she was lying to all of us,” Isaac said matter-of-factly.

“Oh my god, why don't you two just marry her already. You both seem to like her so much,” Erica said in an irritated tone.

“We're just trying to be level-headed about this,” Isaac defended.

“Did Derek even ask her why she came back?” she asked challengingly. “Because as I remember, our dear alpha just welcomed her with open arms, no questions asked.”

Erica noticed Isaac's sheepish face. She narrowed her eyes at him. She knew that the curly werewolf knew something she didn't. She made a deep growl and Isaac whined pitifully. It was a good thing that they're seated at the farthest side of the coffee shop or their little werewolf language would weird the other patrons out.

“What did Paige tell you?” Erica asked Isaac point-blank, she flashed her eyes at him which made the curly werewolf burrowed deeply in his seat.

“She had told us that she came back for Derek. That she wanted to pick things where they left off,” Boyd answered for Isaac who was now tilting his head in submission to Erica. “She had run into us at the grocery, that's where she told us,” he added upon the look of question on Erica's face.

Boyd was a good judge of character and since he's not questioning Paige's homecoming, that could mean that there was nothing really fishy going on.

Except she didn't believe squat about it. She would find out herself. This was for Stiles, Derek and their baby. They deserved to be a family. She wouldn't allow Paige, with her mysterious homecoming to come between them.

Derek didn't know it yet but Erica believed that her alpha and Stiles were made for each other.

* * *

*** Stiles ***

 

“Derek Hale,” Deputy Parrish repeated with a nod when Stiles had told him about the friend he was moving in with. “Are you sure he's just a friend?” he asked further as he pulled up near Derek's apartment. Stiles had let the deputy drive his beloved jeep after much insistence, saying that Stiles had paid for their breakfast and he'd like to return the favor by driving him.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Parrish. Well, everybody in Beacon Hills knew he was batting for the same team ever since he had made an accidental announcement during their high school senior prom. It had been a drunken rant on how he wanted to bang Jared Padalecki if given a chance. Beacon Hills was a small town and news like that spread like wildfire. It was not his finest moment.

“Yes,” Stiles answered, stressing the word. Parrish raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. “He offered his place since it was nearer my college,” he lied. He didn't like lying but he really couldn't exactly tell the deputy that he had just mated with Derek and that they would be living together while he's pregnant with his cub.

Parrish nodded and looked satisfied with his answer. Stiles then watched as he climbed out the driver's side door. He followed suit.

“You really don't need to carry all that,” Stiles protested as the deputy carried all his bags, four of them, and started walking toward Derek's apartment. His protest fell on deaf ears as Parrish continued walking. Stiles rolled his eyes again with a defeated sigh and just followed the deputy.

The doorman greeted them and they continued walking toward the elevators. Derek's place was at the fourth floor.

“This place is expensive, one of the few in Beacon Hills,” Parrish said as they waited for the elevator to arrive. The deputy was right. It wasn't really that surprising that Derek could afford the place even without a job. The Hales were pretty loaded and they're one of the old rich families In California. “You're a lucky guy.”

Stiles looked at the deputy sideways and shook his head. “Maybe,” he muttered.

He would be lucky if he survived living with Derek without falling for him deeper.

* * *

*** Derek ***

 

Someone was knocking on his door and he didn't need to look at the peephole to know that it was Stiles. One sniff and his nose was filled with Stiles' unique scent of watermelon and hazelnut. There was also an added mixture of honey, lemon and his own scent, his cub, and that quickly brought a smile to his face.

He was about to open the door when he smelled another scent, coffee and gunpowder. Stiles was probably with the sheriff.

 _Shit._ Of course Stiles was with the sheriff since he was moving today with him. Derek had completely forgotten about that.

He quickly opened the door and was immediately greeted by Stiles' smiling face. Behind him was a tall good looking guy in a deputy's uniform. So that was where the smell came from.

“Derek,” Stiles said with a sigh of relief. “Thank God you're okay,” he added as he stepped inside.

He nodded, trying to squash the guilty feeling inside him as he remembered abandoning Stiles last night.

“I had a situation last night,” he said. Stiles gave him a quick once over and Derek heard his quiet gasp when his eyes landed on his bandage left foot.

“What happened?” Stiles asked, eyes full of concern. It was like a punch to Derek's gut.

Derek glanced quickly at the deputy. “I'll tell you later.”

Stiles nodded in understanding then slapped his forehead and flailed his hands at the deputy's direction. “And yeah, by the way. Deputy Jordan Parrish, this is Derek Hale. Derek, this is Deputy Jordan Parrish, he's helping me move.“

Derek watched as the deputy extended a hand. He hesitated for a bit but nonetheless took it and they shook hands quickly then he heard Stiles cleared his throat. He was confused at first then realized that he hadn't yet invited the deputy inside. He was still standing at the doorway. You couldn't really blame him. Werewolves were protective of their territories and were not quick to trust strangers.

“Come in,” he grunted and the deputy wasted no time carrying Stiles' luggage inside the apartment.

“So where should I put these?” the deputy asked cheerfully, gesturing at Stiles' bags. Derek told him to just place the bags in the living room.

As soon as the bags were settled, Derek heard Stiles offering the deputy a drink to which the latter politely declined, saying that he needed to get going. Derek tried to tune him out as he started to babble something about filing and pile up. Whatever.

He merely nodded when the deputy said his goodbye.

“So what happened last night?” Stiles asked as soon as the deputy was gone. Derek didn't answer in favor of limping toward the living room. The bones in his left foot were still not in their normal condition and the pain was still bothering him. It was a good thing that it's already tolerable. He just couldn't stand for a longer period of time.

Derek felt Stiles following him and for some reason, he could tell that Stiles had his hands in front of him and was ready to support him just in case he lost his balance. Well, not going to happen as he successfully reached the couch without falling down.

“Does it hurt?” Stiles asked, this time, it was his voice full of concern. Derek felt something warm in his stomach at the sound of Stiles' voice. He knew that it had something to do with their new bond and nothing else. It wasn't like he was starting to develop feelings for the human because that was not the case.

“It's healing,” he replied, raising his left foot on the table. He watched as Stiles made a quick grab for a throw pillow and placed it gently under his foot. “Thanks,” he muttered then launched the story of what had happened last night. At the end of it, Stiles looked shocked and scared at the same time.

An urge to hug Stiles and tell him that he would be there to protect him suddenly came to him. Derek shook his head as if to erase the thought. It was definitely their new bond making him feel these things.

And the fact that Stiles was carrying their cub also added to that urge.

“Don't worry about it,” Derek finally said and Stiles' heartbeat started to slow down. It was racing as he told him last night's event. “Peter was checking on it. It was probably some mediocre hunter. We'll take care of it as soon as I'm fully healed.”

“It wasn't some mediocre hunter Derek,” Stiles said as he crossed and uncrossed his fingers. Derek knew him enough to know that Stiles' brain was in overdrive. “They knew about that type of wolfsbane. It's very rare. It only grows in red soil and can only be harvested under a blue moon. You said that it dull your abilities right?”

Derek nodded. He couldn't help but be proud of Stiles' knowledge. He was definitely an asset of their pack.

Stiles suddenly snapped his fingers. “That can't be the right wolfsbane. The one I'm talking about will totally get rid of your abilities until you find an antidote.”

Derek's head was spinning with this new information.

“The one used on that trap was probably a hybrid,” Stiles explained further then he grabbed for his backpack and took out his tablet.

Derek watched as Stiles scrolled on the gadget. He knew that in his last year of high school, Stiles had painstakingly digitized the bestiary for the pack's convenience and Stiles was now currently holding the prototype.

“I remember that there's this town which grows it because of its medicinal properties. Believe it or not, it helps with asthma,” Stiles said as he continued to tap on the tablet. He looked up from it and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. “I think it's Idaho.”

Something about Idaho rang a bell.

“You sure it's Idaho?” Derek asked. Stiles scrolled on his tablet again and nodded.

“Yep, hundred percent.”

Idaho. That's why it sounded familiar. It's where Paige's parents were retired.

 

 **TBC.** All mistakes are mine.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. You are all awesome and I suck because I'm making you all wait for this chapter.
> 
> I was just a bit jittery about this season's finale that I really couldn't concentrate on writing. Now that it's over and the finale satisfied me, I could finally focus on writing. :)
> 
> Also, I want to thank all the commenters who really had taken their time to write long and lovely comments. You all made my day better. :
> 
> Another thing, aside from being jittery, the reason this took so long was because I need to go check the details and make sure that I'm not leaving holes or anything. In case you see one, do not hesitate to tell me so I could rectify it.)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Without further ado, here's another installment.

*** Stiles ***

“Derek, Stiles,” Deaton greeted as the two of them set foot in the vet clinic. “It's about time you two come here for the check up,” the vet added as he made his way inside.

It was Tuesday morning and Stiles wasn't really that excited to have his pre-natal check up at an animal clinic because guess what, he's a human. But then, he couldn't exactly barge in an ob-gyne clinic so he just had to settle with Deaton and Scott's mom for his entire pregnancy. Mrs. McCall was very helpful especially when she had first found out that he was pregnant. She was the epitome of a mother hen and always fussing about Stiles every time. It was just unfortunate that she hadn't been able to attend the mating ceremony.The hospital had been short staffed that time and Stiles had understood that she had to attend to the patients first.

And it wasn't like the mating was for real.

“Yeah, we were supposed to have the check up yesterday but something came up,” Stiles said as he and Derek followed the doctor to the main lab. Derek had been recuperating from the metal trap yesterday and Stiles had insisted that he should rest first and he'd just go to the clinic alone. Derek had shaken his head at that, saying that he would be there for him every step of the way, starting with the ultrasound.

Stiles smiled at the memory even though he knew that Derek was just doing it for their cub and not really for him.

 “According to my calculations, you're almost at ten weeks,” Deaton informed them as he put on a latex glove. He gestured at Stiles toward the metal table.

“Do you have something more comfortable than that?” Derek suddenly asked, pointing at the metal table where Stiles was supposed to lay down for the ultrasound.

Deaton gave the alpha a small smile as he explained that his patients didn't exactly need beds. Stiles heard Derek's low growl but he was grateful that the alpha didn't argue any further. The vet then excused himself to get the ultrasound machine.

Stiles was about to settle himself on the metal table when Derek stopped him. He gave the werewolf a confused look as he watched Derek shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the table. Stiles felt a flutter in his stomach at the little gesture. He gave Derek a grateful smile as he settled on the table.

Their little moment was interrupted when Deaton came back, pushing the machine toward him then the vet told him to lift his shirt and unbutton his jeans so he could start the process. Stiles did just that, lowering his jeans just below his hip bones, suddenly wishing for more privacy but a vet clinic couldn't really give him that.

“This might be a little cold,” Deaton said as he squeezed the gel on his stomach.

Stiles winced a little at the coldness and Derek was instantly by his side, eyes glowing red. Stiles unthinkingly laced his fingers with the alpha and squeezed it reassuringly, making the red in Derek's eyes fade slowly. Honestly, he was a bit surprised with Derek's sudden protectiveness over him. Maybe it was their bond working.

Yeah, that was probably it.

“Alright, let's see.” Deaton placed the transducer on his stomach and made circular motions as he tried to find the cub. Suddenly, a thumping sound echoed in the room.

His baby's heartbeat.

Stiles squinted at the screen. He really couldn't make anything out of the grainy screen until Deaton pointed out the peanut shape. Upon seeing it, a sudden burst of happiness came upon him. He smiled widely as a single tear fell from the corner of his left eye. He wiped it away quickly and turned to Derek and saw the alpha mesmerized at the screen. The usually grumpy werewolf had a huge smile plastered on his face.

And Stiles fell in love a bit more.

“I've wanted to listen to it the first time you told me you're pregnant,” Derek said, eyes still glued at the screen. “But I don't want to be invasive and I prefer this more, you and me hearing our cub's heartbeat at the same time.”

And who knew Derek could be a sap? Deaton was right. The alpha's first cub was indeed a celebration and very special, judging from Derek's reaction.

Stiles didn't have anything to say equally sappy at that so he just smiled at Derek.

“So how many prints do you want?” Deaton interrupted and Stiles was thankful for the interruption or he'd be a puddle of happy goo right now.

“I think the whole pack would want their own copy,” Derek answered, voice sounding really happy. Deaton then excused himself to print out the copies.

“You can just leave me here,” Stiles told Derek as he wiped the gel from his stomach with the wet wipes Derek had handed to him. Derek had told him earlier that he was going to Peter's apartment today after the ultrasound to speak with Paige about the wolfsbane. Stiles had wanted to come because he really wanted to hear Paige's explanation but Derek was adamant that he would just handle it alone first.

Derek shook his head. “I think we should just celebrate,”

Stiles' mouth dropped open at that. Derek Hale wanted to celebrate? Whatever the bond's doing to the alpha, it was probably something good.

“I still owe you dinner, right?” Derek added. “Or lunch. So what's on your mind? Japanese?”

Stiles squinted at him. Derek was not really fond of Japanese food. “You don't like Japanese food,” he said slowly.

“But you like it,” Derek casually said, crossing his arms on his chest. Stiles' jaw dropped at that. It was usually always Derek's way every time the pack eat out (“I'm the alpha and I'm the one paying so my choice or you starve.) Well. Erica sometimes did get her way but that's Erica.

The alpha raised his eyebrows at him when he continued to remain silent. “So, you in?”

Lost for words and his heart fluttering wildly, he just smiled and nodded at Derek.

 

* * *

 

*** Erica ***

 

“Can you repeat that one more time?” she asked Isaac after he launched a story about his business run from Peter. “I don't think I heard you right the first time.”

“I think you heard him just fine,” Boyd said as he calmly turned a page from a book he was reading. They were currently lounging at the living room of their off campus duplex which Derek had leased for the three of them. She and Boyd just came from school and Isaac was just finished with whatever pack business Peter had assigned to him.

Erica rolled her eyes at Boyd. “I just want to make sure I heard right.” She turned to Isaac and lifted an eyebrow.

Isaac sighed in defeat. “Peter had asked me to look for this type of wolfsbane. He told me that it's only found in Idaho and Paige knows about it. She'd told Derek that it's the wolfsbane used on the metal trap,” he repeated. Well, she did hear right the first time but there's no harm in validation.

“Wolfsbane and Paige in the same sentence,” Erica said, nodding to herself and tapping her left index finger on her chin thoughtfully. “On the night of the mating ceremony.”

Isaac looked at her curiously.

Boyd slapped his book shut and looked at her with a thoughtful expression. “You don't think-”

“I do,” she said, cutting Boyd in mid-sentence. “It was her who set up that trap,” she added casually, raising her feet on the center table. She knew that the two would question her conclusion but she really didn't care. She could feel it in her bones. Paige was an evil woman. And she'd stick to that theory until the end.

“Let's say you're right, but why would she do that?” Isaac asked. Boyd nodded in agreement.

“Because she's evil and Derek's mated to Stiles and she didn't like it,” she answered matter-of-factly. The two gave her an incredulous look. Whatever. It might not be a good enough reason but her instinct told her that it was Paige who had set up the trap.

“But is she really going to hurt Derek?” It was a question from Boyd and Erica shot her best friend a glare.

“Are you two with me or what?” she asked crossly. She knew that she was being unreasonable and the two werewolves were just being level-headed about the whole situation but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. They're pack, they're supposed to support each other.

“Of course we are, we're bros for life,” Isaac said with a tilt of his head. She couldn't help but beamed at the curly werewolf.

“If you really have this feeling that Paige might be hiding something, we're with you.” Boyd said. “We will prove it but for now, we don't have any evidence to prove that she's the one who set up the trap. “

“Her parents are living in Idaho,” Isaac suddenly blurted out.

Of course. How could they forget about that? Derek had told them about what he had found out about Paige.

 “That can't be a coincidence, right?” Boyd asked, eyebrows knitting together and Erica smiled to herself. That was Boyd's 'I smell something fishy' face.

Erica bared her teeth. “That's what we're going to find out. Let's call Scott.”

They didn't have werewolf instinct for nothing.

 

* * *

 

*** Derek ***

 

“ _That can't be the right wolfsbane. The one I'm talking about will totally get rid of your abilities until you find an antidote.”_

“ _The one used on that trap was probably a hybrid,”_

“ _I remember that there's this town which grows it because of its medicinal properties. Believe it or not, it helps with asthma,”_

_"I think it's Idaho.”_

  
“- good grades in Biology,” Stiles said and Derek scrunched his forehead. He couldn't exactly remember what they were talking about because all of sudden, his conversation with Stiles yesterday came to him. He had been trying to push it out of his mind in the meantime but seemed like something at the back of his head was telling him to deal with it sooner rather than later.

Derek cleared his throat as he absently stirred his soup. They were currently at Stiles' favorite Japanese restaurant and waiting for the main course to be served.

“Sorry, what was that again?” he asked, feeling guilty for not paying attention.

Stiles bit his lower lip and shook his head. “Nothing, it wasn't that important,” he said in a low tone but still loud enough for Derek to hear.

Derek watched as Stiles bowed his head and concentrated on his soup. Derek could tell that the human was upset and he really didn't want that. They had a good start this morning and he wanted to end the day the same way.

“I'm sorry, I just have a lot of things in my mind,” Derek admitted.

Things like that special hybrid of wolfsbane that could dull werewolves' abilities. Or worse yet, the rare wolfsbane that could completely get rid of their abilities. There's an antidote but that was still a scary thought. They relied on their abilities so much that losing them would tantamount to death.

Stiles slowly looked up at him. “Are you thinking about the wolfsbane?”

With Stiles, Derek was always easy to read. He really needed to learn Boyd's blank face. But then, it was only Stiles who could read him easily.

Derek nodded.

“If you're worried about that wolfsbane which could get rid of your abilities, you don't have to worry about it,” Stiles told him, eyes full of concern and Derek noticed how beautiful those eyes were. He shook his head at that sudden thought and concentrated on what Stiles was saying. “I've checked with Deaton and he has all the ingredients for the antidote, well except for the source.”

Derek scrunched his forehead. “What do you mean by source?”

“The wolfsbane that is used as poison should also be the one to work as an antidote. It means that the wolfsbane to be used on the antidote should come from the same root of the wolfsbane that is used as poison.”

Derek was starting not to like where this was going. “Does it apply on every type of wolfsbane?”

Stiles nodded vigorously and suddenly his left hand flew to his mouth and he started flailing like he always did whenever he arrived on a conclusion.

“Oh my god, of course the source. Why didn't I think of that?” Stiles said more to himself than to Derek.

Derek swallowed hard and looked at Stiles, their eyes meeting and they nodded to each other.

“How did Paige find the same wolfsbane?” Derek asked hollowly.

 

* * *

*** Stiles ***

 

“Erica, how many times will I tell you that Paige is not a hunter?” Peter said in an exasperated tone as he lifted an eyebrow at the blonde. Stiles watched as Erica opened her mouth to say something but Peter continued, cutting her off. “Nor she is a witch.”

Stiles bit his lower lip to keep himself from laughing at the two. Erica had been theorizing since she had arrived along with Scott, Isaac and Boyd. Derek had called an emergency meeting at his apartment right after they had finished their lunch. Stiles knew how heavy the situation was when Derek had finished his sushi rolls without complaining. Derek had an aversion to sushi.

“I'm still trying to get Danny hack her records though,” Erica said as she sat stubbornly on one of the squishy chairs in the living room.

“I can't believe Paige was trying to kill Derek,” Scott said with a shake of his head as he sat down beside Erica. Stiles had called Scott while he and Derek where on their way home and had given him the lowdown on their current crisis.

Boyd rolled his eyes. “Scott, let's not make assumptions. Let's hear what our alpha has to say first” he said in a serene tone, throwing a knowing glance at Erica. The blonde just rolled her eyes at him.

Scott gave Boyd a confused look and Stiles just tapped his best friend on the shoulder. Scott could be really slow on the uptake sometimes.

And as if on cue, Derek stepped foot in the living room and looked at his betas as if making a head count. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

“I've made some calls just to verify and Stiles is right,” Derek said, breathing deeply then continued telling them his conversation with Stiles earlier at the restaurant. Peter and the betas were listening intently, with Erica making a bitch face all through out.

“See what I mean?” Erica blurted out as soon as Derek was finished. “There's something about your girlfriend that I really hate from the start and this is it.”

Stiles watched as Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that Derek was trying really hard not to defend Paige not when all the evidence was telling them that Paige might have something to do with the wolfsbane.

The blonde stood up from her seat and walked in front of Derek.

“You just accepted her here with open arms. Not even bothering to ask her the real reason she's here,” Erica continued, eyes flashing golden with emotions. “I just can't believe that after all of the things that had happened to you, you just let Paige stroll in your life, no questions asked.”

“Erica, that's enough,” Peter warned, stepping between her and Derek. Stiles could tell that Derek was trying not to be angry at his beta judging from the way he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

Erica glared at Peter. “Someone has to tell him these things because there's no one here with enough guts to tell him that he's screwing things up.”

Derek's eyes flashed red at that and Stiles saw Erica flinched. Stiles knew that Derek was about to wolf out in anger anytime now.

He quickly ran to Derek's side and slipped his fingers between the alpha's. It had worked at the clinic, it should work again here. He felt Derek tensed up but squeezed his fingers nonetheless. Stiles stared up at him sideways and saw Derek's eyes were slowly going back to their normal color.

“I've already asked my connections in Arizona to check out the parents' farm,” Peter said after a few moments of silence. “I should get a feedback by tomorrow.”

“That's good,” Derek said, finally talking after Erica's outburst. The beta was now sitting between Boyd and Isaac, arms crossed on her chest and a scowl still etched on her face.

Peter nodded. “And for the record, I didn't smell nor find any traces of wolfsbane in my apartment,” he said. Stiles was confused for a second then remembered that Paige was currently living with Peter.

“So she's living with you,” Scott piped in. “Do you see anything weird about her?”

The older werewolf lifted an eyebrow at Scott. Stiles could do the same thing. What was his best friend getting at?

“What do you mean by weird Scotty?” Stiles asked, trying to gesture with his left hand but remembered that he was still holding hands with the alpha. He felt his cheeks heat up. He slowly unlaced his fingers with Derek's but still remained by his side just in case another argument came up.

“Weird like, is she scared of water, or ash or silver? Does her eyes flash like us?” Scott enumerated and Stiles heard Isaac and Boyd snorted. Scott glared at them then turned to Peter again. “You know, when she thought no one was looking.”

“She's human Scott, we will know if she's not. We can smell it from her,” Derek said. Stiles could agree to that. If Paige was a supernatural, the werewolves could tell from her scent.

“Unless she's hiding it,” Stiles blurted out, suddenly remembering a paragraph from the Bestiary that supernatural creatures could hide their scent from others. It was not part of their abilities but rather a rare potion could help achieve it. The potion was tough to make since it required a lot of ingredients and said ingredients were hard to find. Hours spent on digitizing the Bestiary had its benefits, like remembering these kind of details.

“Considering that her parents have a farm, that won't be too impossible,” Isaac joined in. Stiles looked at him. He had probably said the last sentences out loud.

“Paige is not a supernatural like us. I should have known if she is. I am with her every time and I don't sense that she's hiding something,” Derek said through gritted teeth. Stiles felt sad all of a sudden because no matter what, Derek would always defend Paige.

“It's because you are stupidly in love with her that's why you can't see,” Erica interjected, standing up and grabbing her bag from the couch. “I am done with this bullshit. Just call me if you're ready to kill Paige for trying to kill us all.” And with that, Erica was gone, the door shutting behind her.

Erica's departure signaled the end of their meeting as Isaac and Boyd tapped Derek's shoulder and bid their goodbye. Peter muttered something about making calls and proceeded to follow the two betas.

Scott, before heading out, told Derek that he's there if ever he needed him. Derek just had to howl especially if he was about to die. Stiles laughed at that but Derek continued to remain silent, staring at the floor instead, deep in thoughts.

“Derek, you okay?” Stiles asked as soon as Scott stepped out of the apartment. He placed a hand on Derek's shoulder and the alpha slowly looked up at him.

“If they were right about Paige, I don't think I can trust anyone again,” Derek said gruffly.

“You..you can trust me,” he said softly.

Derek shook his head. “You are pack Stiles. I'm supposed to trust you.”

Of course, Derek just saw him as pack, not as a mate.

Stiles throat constricted at that but he swallowed it down. This was not the time to feel emotional. “We will find out everything about the metal trap. We're not going to let anyone hurt our pack,” he said, trying to sound brave despite the tugging in his heart.

He knew they would survive any threats because they were a strong pack.

He just wasn't sure if he would survive a heartbreak.

  
 **TBC.**

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos, comments, subscriptions, bookmarks, everything. You are all awesome.
> 
> Again, sorry for the late post. This is a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. What have I gotten myself into? :)
> 
> For those readers asking for a jealous!Derek. That time will come, just be patient. :)
> 
> I'm not going to explain on some of the happenings in this chapter coz that'd be a spoiler. I will next chapter. And DON'T read the end notes until you're finished reading.
> 
> Aaaand, we'll get to know Paige in this chapter. 
> 
> Past is in italics. All mistakes are mine.

 

“ _You really want to know who had killed your parents?” the man with silvery hair asked._

_She had been waiting for this day. She knew that years of preparing herself would come to fruition. She just had to be patient like what her adoptive parents had told her._

  _Now, the man standing in front of her had all the answers. This man was one of the two survivors of that vicious attack ten years ago. She had been fifteen that time, it was fortunate that the killers spared her because they said that she was just a child._

  _This time, they would regret that she was still alive._

 

* * *

 

*** Stiles ***

 

“What's with the hand holding?” Scott asked. It was a Friday night and they both just came from the university and decided to hang out at the Stilinski house instead of going to the frat party where Scott was invited to. Stiles knew that his best friend really wanted to go but since Stiles was pregnant and couldn't exactly drink alcohol in his delicate, Scott's word not his, situation, they'd decided to just let it pass.

Stiles looked up from the strawberry jam and Nutella sandwich he was currently making for himself, jaws dropping open at Scott's question. He had thought that nobody had seen his and Derek's hand holding during the pack meeting. He flushed at the memory and bit his lower lip.

“You think we didn't see? Erica was jamming her elbow at me all the freaking time when she's seen you held hands with Derek.”

Stiles just shrugged as he pressed his sandwich firmly. Scott wrinkled his nose at the sight of dripping jam and chocolate. “What? What the baby wants, the baby gets,” he snapped as he took a big bite on the sandwich and sighed contentedly.

“So are you his anchor now?” Scott asked, still making disgusted looks at his sandwich.

Well, he hadn't really thought about that.

“I don't know. Maybe it's our bond or something,” he answered, mouth still full of his delicious sandwich. Truth of the matter was, he had acted on instincts when he did the hand holding. It was like something inside of him was telling him to do just that.

Scott nodded, seemed satisfied with his answer. “Derek doesn't seem to mind though,” he said as he made a grab for the Nutella jar and took a spoonful. “By the way, does he know you're here? We really don't want an angry alpha looking for his pregnant mate.”

Stiles flushed at the word 'mate' as he absently touch the claiming bite on the left side of his neck. He would be lying if he said it didn't make his spine tingle. He and Derek were not the traditional werewolf mates but it didn't mean that his feelings for the alpha was not real. It didn't mean that he was not hoping that someday, Derek would return his feelings.

He shook his head to clear his mind as he focused on Scott again and told him that he had sent a message to Derek earlier about his whereabouts and the alpha had replied that he'd just pick him up by nine. Stiles glanced at the kitchen clock. It read seven forty-five PM.

“Anyway, Erica had successfully made Danny to do research on Paige,” Scott informed him, licking his spoonful of chocolate. Stiles quickly grabbed his jar of chocolate heaven before Scott finished it off. He cradled it to himself as he continued eating his sandwich. “I don't really trust Derek's research on her. He might be biased since he's in love with her.”

Stiles throat constricted at that but remained silent. Scott's nose twitched and Stiles knew that he just smelled his sudden distress. “It's fine dude, you're right anyway,” he told Scott and he hated how his voice sounded hollow.

Scott looked like a guilty puppy. “I still shouldn't have said that,” he said apologetically.

“It's fine,” Stiles repeated. It was the truth. Derek would and always be in love with Paige. After all, she was the only girl who hadn't betrayed his trust.

“We really can't say that,” Scott said and for a second, Stiles was confused then realized that he had said the last words out loud.

He was starting to hate that annoying habit. One day, his running mouth would be the cause of his death.

“For all we know, she's the one who had set up that trap. And how the hell did she know about that wolfsbane? There are different kinds of wolfsbane and she knows it all? I mean she might have done her research before but it was probably years ago. I couldn't even remember where I'd put my yoga mat and that was only two days ago,” Scott finished with a shake of his head and then his eyes went wide. Scott had this thing where he said things in succession without realizing what he just said and then few seconds after, the word vomit would finally register.

Stiles nodded his head vigorously. Scott had a point. Sometimes, his friend's weird habit had its shining moment.

“I've told you about my meeting with the other betas right?” Scott asked and Stiles nodded. “Isaac had been thinking that someone's out to get Derek, like an old enemy. I mean, Derek is not exactly friendly and we'd dealt with a lot of other creatures in the past.”

“What does it have to do with Paige?” Stiles asked. He really wanted to believe Isaac's theory because the revenge theory was possible but he had to think rationally at times like this. There's a thin line between dying and getting killed and a single mistake could make a huge difference.

“Maybe they're using her or something.” Scott shrugged, finishing his Nutella spoon. Stiles found it quite amusing that they were talking about possible enemies while Scott was just casually licking chocolate off his spoon. “Like, she might be under a spell or she's possessed,” he continued, bringing Stiles back to the current situation at hand.

It might be possible but being surrounded by werewolves, Stiles doubted that Paige could hide something like that.

“Do you guys feel anything? Smell anything?” Stiles asked. Derek had mentioned that he would sense it if Paige was hiding something but then, Derek could be biased.

Or in denial.

Stiles wished for the denial because he could deal with that. Derek had been through difficult relationships and he couldn't be blamed if he wanted to believe that it's impossible that Paige was the enemy. Derek might be grumpy most of the time but Stiles could tell that the alpha was wishing for a happy ever after too.

 “I wish it was easy as that,” Scott answered, pulling him out of his thoughts. “I just want to know soon, it's frustrating.”

Stiles sympathized with that. After all, he really didn't want a stressful pregnancy. It's bad for his baby.

Suddenly, Scott's phone buzzed loudly. Stiles watched as his best friend fumbled with the device, eyes going wide and a huge grin forming on his face.

“Danny's successful with his research,” Scott said, looking up from his phone. “Erica had sent you an email for the details.”

Stiles almost tripped as he rushed to the living room to get his tablet.

* * *

 

 “ _Demetrius Hale, a fifth generation Hale, with his brother Peter Hale, had led the pack who had attacked us. I know you could still remember that night as if it only happened yesterday.”_

  _She nodded fiercely, eyes focused on the silver-haired man. She wanted to absorb the details that she might have missed that night. She wanted to know everything. She could still remember how chaotic that night had been. It was supposed to be a night of celebration but blood had spilled because of the werewolves. She didn't understand why they had been attacked. One minute, she had been happily chatting with her friends, the next, they had scrambled for hiding places as a pack of werewolves attacked them._

  _She shook her head at the memory as she watched the man crossed his fingers. The man was looking at a distance as if deep in thoughts._

 “ _I could still remember how your parents had begged for their lives but werewolves, they're monsters. They don't have hearts to sympathize,” he said coldly like he was transported back to that bloody night._

  _She snapped her eyes shut as the unwanted memory came to her. Her parents had told her to close her eyes as the two huge werewolves captured them. She had obeyed them and even put her hands on her ears but it hadn't been enough because she still had heard their blood curdling scream._

 

* * *

 _***_ Stiles ***

 

From: Erica Reyes <[sassywolf@gmail.com](mailto:sassywolf@gmail.com)>

To: Stiles Stilinski <[bilinski24@gmail.com](mailto:bilinski24@gmail.com)>

Re: That bitch is going down

 

What's up with the email handle? You should change it to stiles_hale or sourwolfmate, just saying.

Anyway, I'm still putting all my money on Paige as our enemy in disguise and I couldn't wait to sink my claws on her.

Alright, enough of my violent nature, I've finally succeeded on blackmailing Danny (just kidding!) and I'm pretty sure he did a good job. I had told him that your cousin Miguel needed it. He could still remember shirtless Miguel so he agreed. But I'm thinking that hacking things is a kink for him.

I've attached the files. Go crazy.

 

-E.

 

Stiles sat on the living room couch and quickly opened the attachments and perused them. There were Paige's school records, social security, tax ID, DMV file and even her college thesis. There were also newspaper clippings about her cheerleading days at Idaho State University. Danny had also managed to find old family photos that weren't shown on Paige's Facebook page (it was the first thing they'd checked when they had started their investigation). There was one with Paige and her parents standing in front of a brown fence and behind the fence was a view of a cornfield. It must be a part of her parents' farm.

“Anything weird?” Scott asked, looking over Stiles' shoulder. Stiles looked up from his tablet then stared at the floor thoughtfully.

“Everything checks out,” Stiles said in a quiet tone as he went over the details again in his head.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Scott asked as he took the tablet from him and started reading Erica's email.

Stiles was quiet for a moment. There was nothing strange nor serial-killerly about the files Danny had found. That should be a relief because it meant that they were not sleeping with the enemy but there was a nagging feeling inside him that was telling him that he should know better.

“She's a cheerleader? I thought she's a nerd because she plays cello,” Scott said in awe and Stiles rolled his eyes at him. Scott could be clueless sometimes. “And she doesn't like sports right? Derek had told us that he couldn't talk to her about basketball because she doesn't know anything about the rules.”

“People change Scott,” Stiles said in a dry tone then suddenly, something dawned on him. He quickly snatched the tablet from a surprised Scott and swiped on the rest of the attachments. He did a quick scan on the documents displayed on the screen as the pieces started to fall into place.

 “Stiles, bro, you okay?” he felt a tap on his left shoulder as he looked at Scott. He had probably zoned out for a bit. He nodded slowly.

“What Danny had found, they were too clean,” he said, clutching the tablet to his chest as he slumped slowly on the couch. “Too detailed, even the mundane ones.”

Scott stared at him in confusion.

“Like it was fabricated,” Stiles explained further as he put down the tablet on the couch.

Scott nodded in understanding then he looked at him with a serious look on his face and in an equally serious tone said, “Reply to Erica, tell her to start sharpening her claws.”

* * *

 

 

*** Derek ***

 

“Everything okay?” he asked as he opened the door of the apartment for Stiles. Stiles had been quiet since he had picked him up from the Stilinski house and during their ride home. It was very unlikely for Stiles to just stay quiet. Stiles was a huge talker and Derek would be lying if he said he's not worried. “Does the baby giving you back pains?”

Stiles looked at him incredulously then burst out laughing.

So much for being worried.

“Sorry, sorry didn't mean to laugh at you,” Stiles said breathlessly as he walked toward the kitchen and opened the fridge. “Our baby is not that big yet to give me back pains.”

Derek nodded. You really couldn't blame him for thinking about Stiles' and the baby's well-being.

“You've been quiet that's why I asked,” he said as he took the bottle of beer Stiles had offered to him.

Stiles looked like he was caught cheating on his exam judging from the expression on his face.

“I don't want to hide things from you so if you're going to get mad, so be it,” Stiles said, worrying his lower lip. Derek suddenly noticed the cupid's bow lips and remembered how soft they felt when they had shared a kiss that night at the mating ceremony. He shook his head to erase the thoughts and focused on Stiles again. He crossed his arms on his chest and waited for Stiles to continue. Stiles sighed loudly and flailed his hands as he opened his mouth to speak.

“We've found some files about Paige and I think they were too detailed, like someone was hired to make those documents and make them looked real,” Stiles said in one go. “All I'm saying is that, maybe Paige had told you things about her but not all of them.”

Derek gritted his teeth. This was the conversation he was not really looking forward to. He trusted Paige before, there was no reason not to trust her now.

“ _Except for the fact that she just showed herself after all those years.”_ It was Erica who had told him during their one of many arguments about Paige coming back. Maybe it was high time to face the music and admit that he had been too lenient about Paige's sudden appearance.

“Okay, so what's your theory?” Derek asked and Stiles smiled at him gratefully.

Derek found himself smiling back.

 

* * *

 

“ _Peter, Derek and Cora Hale. They are the remaining Hales. The rest had perished from a tragic fire.” The silver-haired man said. It's their third meeting at a secluded lake somewhere in Idaho. She had chosen the place well. No one could hear them here. Her adoptive parents had taught her to hide secrets well._

“ _I really wouldn't say it's tragic. They deserved it for killing my family,” she said coldly. The man smiled at her and nodded._

“ _Derek Hale is now the Alpha since he's the first born son of Demetrius and right after he died, the power was transferred to him. According to my sources, Derek has built a pack in Beacon Hills. He had bitten three teenagers six years ago.”_

_She snorted at that. She had already checked on the remaining Hales, her main focus was on Derek Hale since he's the alpha and would likely to continue the line of Hales._

“ _Don't be too confident. The betas are no longer teenagers and Derek has taught them well. And with Peter's guidance, you can just imagine how strong their pack is. Not to mention the addition of a human and a young man bitten by a rogue werewolf.”_

“ _I will kill them all and I'll start with Peter, then Cora and the rest of the pack. I'll save the best for Derek.”_

_The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow at her and she glared at him. Was he questioning her capabilities?_

“ _You should keep in mind that you're only one against a pack of werewolves plus I heard the human is a spark. There's also a legendary emissary guiding them.”_

_She gritted her teeth and flipped her long blonde hair. “I have a plan,” she said confidently as she took out a photo from her jeans pocket and showed it to the man. “That's my plan.”_

_The older man squinted at her as he took the photo and studied it closely. “Are you sure it's going to work. Remember they're werewolves, their sense of smell is their strongest sense.”_

_She smirked at him. “If I'm human it'll be hard, good thing I'm not,” she said as she took back the photo from the man and stood near the edge of the lake, studying her reflection._

_She was not scared of the werewolves. She had prepared mentally and physically and with her plan, she's most likely to succeed. She briefly closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She slowly opened them as she watched her reflection on the lake and took off her clothes one by one._

_Her long blonde hair started to change its color to a dark brown and her eyes turning brown from blue. She started to feel the tell-tale signs of changing as her bones started to rearrange themselves. She dropped to her knees as her transformation began. She was born with these abilities but the pain of transformation was still always there. After a few minutes which felt like days for her, the change was completed. She slowly stood up and gathered her clothes and put them on again._

_The silver haired man remained quiet during her transformation. She knew he wouldn't be surprised since they're the same creature. A shapeshifter. She had just more courage for vengeance than him._

_She flipped her brunette hair and smiled at the older man._

“ _I'd like you to meet Paige,” she said, smiling on the change in her voice. “Derek Hale's first love._

 

 **TBC.** Sorry for this chapter ending. It just have to be done.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in canon (if my memory served me right), Derek called themselves shapeshifters. As well with other creatures who are half human and can turn themselves to an animal form. But for the purpose of this story, my head canon for shapeshifters is from Supernatural. If you're interested, you can take a look here http://www(.)supernaturalwiki(.)com(/)index.php?title=Shapeshifters


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and subscriptions.
> 
> And yes, I'm a horrible person for making you all wait. 
> 
> Mentions of abduction, human trafficking, being bounded, the likes. If those triggers you, I suggest you skip this chapter.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Here ya go.

_Somewhere in Idaho.._

 

She was Meg to her friends but she would never hear them say her name again. They had all perished that night when the werewolves attacked. She had never known the reason why but then, her adoptive parents had told her that werewolves didn't need a reason to be violent. It's in their nature.

“Is Derek okay?” She turned at the direction of the voice, her inner thoughts interrupted. She slowly turned around from the window she's been staring at the whole time. She's not seeing much since they're currently in the basement.

“Yes he's fine,” she answered bitterly. Too bad because I want him dead, she thought nastily.

Paige smiled and nodded as she adjusted herself in a much comfortable position, her shackles clinking as she did so.

“Why do you still care about him?” she asked as she sat cross legged in front of Paige. If it weren't for the chains and the shackles bounding Paige, it looked like they were just having a simple conversation.

“Why are you doing this?” Paige asked instead, her brown eyes starting at her sadly. Meg rolled her eyes. She had probably told her million times already ever since her abduction six months ago.

“He's already mated and his mate is pregnant,” she said matter-of-factly, ignoring Paige's question. This was the first time she's back in Idaho ever since her return in Beacon Hills, hence, this was also the first time Paige hearing about it.

“Ma-mated?” Paige asked in a sad tone. For the love of God, this girl was really pathetic, still carrying a torch for Derek.

“Yes,” she answered gleefully. She always like to make Paige squirm. “And his mate is beautiful, gorgeous even. Too bad I have to kill him too.”

Paige bit her lower lip, eyes dropping on the floor. “Why don't you just leave him alone?” she asked quietly.

“Not until I get the vengeance I deserved,” Meg answered frostily, reaching out and forcing Paige to look up by grabbing her chin. “And then, you are free to go. You've been good Paige that's why I'm not going to kill you.”

Paige turned her head away from Meg. “You are not getting away from this.”

Meg tsked and shook her head. Well, she had gotten away from the wolfsbane doused metal trap fiasco. She knew she would get away with anything. Those wolves wouldn't even see what's coming to them.

“Did you even know why they had done that attack? Maybe they had reasons. Did it ever occur to you?” Paige asked in a defiant tone. “I know Derek's family, they're a good family. They wouldn't hurt anyone unless there's a reason.”

“If they had a reason, I really don't care. What I care most is eliminating all the Hales. Including the unborn one.”

Paige stared at her wide-eyed, face horrified at what she just said.

“Now you look scared,” she said cheerfully. “I really like that look on you.”

 

* * *

 

*** Derek ***

 

“Derek?”

Derek shifted on his bed at the sound of the voice. He squinted at his bedside clock and read one forty-five AM. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes blearily then he looked at Stiles who was standing at the doorway in an oversized shirt and boxers.

Derek turned the bedside lamp on, the light quickly casting a glow in the bedroom. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Stiles.

“Uh, never mind. Go back to sleep,” Stiles said quickly and turned around fast but not fast enough for Derek not to see the faint blush on his cheeks.

“Stiles!” he called out as he hopped off the bed and followed. He found Stiles in the guest room where he had been staying since he moved in. Stiles was sitting cross legged at the middle of the bed, twiddling his thumbs in silence.

“Everything okay?” Derek asked in a concerned tone. Stiles might not be his true mate but he was still carrying their baby and that's enough reason for him to be protective over him..

Stiles nodded without looking at him. “Deaton said that it's not impossible for me to have these feelings,” he suddenly blurted out.

Derek was confused.

Stiles looked up at him shyly. “The feeling to be always near you. I get agitated when you're away and I couldn't sleep well these past few days,” he explained further, hands gesturing as he did so, the red on his cheeks deepening at his revelation.

Derek nodded in understanding. “It's the mate bond. It happens,” he said factually. Stiles nodded. “Especially since you're pregnant. Our cub is seeking my attention.”

Stiles nodded again but stayed silent. Derek somehow knew what was going on in Stiles' hyperactive mind. Stiles would not wake him up without a reason. Derek was pretty sure it was not about a food craving because he had already stocked up on Stiles' latest cravings. Stiles had told him a week ago that he was having a love affair with pistachio ice cream and blueberry muffin drenched in real maple syrup. Derek had made sure that Boyd had bought enough for a whole week craving.

“You want to sleep with me?” Derek asked and Stiles' eyes widened at him then he realized his choice of words. He cleared his throat. “I mean sleep beside me.”

Stiles smiled at him sheepishly and nodded and said, “For the record, it's what the baby wants.”

Derek just shrugged and turned around to go back to his bedroom. His bed was a lot bigger than the one in the guest room so he knew Stiles would get the point. Stiles would know that since he had been there and Derek had to stop that train of thought for both of their well being.

He dropped on the bed and made room for Stiles who looked twitchy as he crawled beside Derek.

“Deaton said that this is just a phase,” Stiles said as he shifted on the bed in a comfortable position, his back against Derek's chest. “Just so you know, this is just an alpha/cub bonding time.”

Derek smirked as he rolled his eyes. “Sleep Stiles, there's a pack meeting tomorrow and it might take a whole day.”

“Just want to make things clear,” Stiles said in a high pitched tone as Derek's hand rested on his stomach. “Right yeah, baby bonding time.”

Derek smiled to himself. “Can I?” he asked before doing what he'd been wanting to do since Stiles crawled on his bed next to him.

“Hmmm,” Stiles mumbled sleepily. “Do whatever you have to do,” he added around a yawn.

And Derek did just that, burying his nose on Stiles' neck where the mating bite was located. He inhaled deeply and a wave of calm immediately settled upon him.

Just like that, the weight and stress of their current predicament flew out of his mind as he closed his eyes and slept peacefully for the first time in years.

 

* * *

 

*** Stiles ***

 

“You're smiling an awful lot this morning,” Isaac said as he followed Stiles in the kitchen to get their breakfast. The pack was already gathered in Derek's living room and it was only nine in the morning. Derek wasn't kidding when he had told him last night that the pack meeting would take a whole day judging from how early they had started.

“Just had a good sleep is all,” he said with nonchalance as memories of last night floated in his mind and he had to suppress a huge smile. He didn't want Isaac to get any ideas.

Isaac raised a skeptical eyebrow as he arranged the sandwiches on a tray. Stiles was grateful that Isaac didn't press any further as they went back to the living room with their food. Derek quickly stood up and took the tray of coffee from him. Stiles mumbled a quick thank you as he tried not to blush at the sudden act of chivalry.

Stiles quickly sat beside Erica who immediately nudged his arm with her elbow, giving him a knowing smile. Stiles just rolled his eyes at her.

“So Isaac and I had been brainstorming last night,” Peter announced, addressing all of them. Isaac nodded in affirmation from where he was sitting.

“At your apartment?” Erica piped in. “Paige could have heard the two of you,” she added, disappointment coloring her tone.

“She's spent the night with her friend in Bakersfield,” Peter explained and Erica just snorted, clearly not believing it. “Anyway, as I was saying, we're brainstorming and we decided to stick on Isaac's theory of revenge on Derek.”

Stiles quickly looked at Derek. The alpha was sporting a blank look on his face but Stiles knew that his brain was working ideas on who might be the possible culprit.

“Wow, we're screwed then,” Erica said as she absently removed the pickles from her sandwich. “Derek has a lot of enemies, who should we start with?”

Stiles had to agree with that. Derek had made a lot of enemies the past years and it would be tough to single them out. And plus, there were the hunters.

Peter shook his head. “Those creatures that we had dealt with would not attempt vengeance on an alpha with a strong pack and even if they did, I don't think they'll be subtle about it. They're feral creatures, they would attack first and ask questions later.”

“The one we're dealing with had been planning their revenge for a while. The wolfsbane was their warning on Derek. It's their way of telling him what they're capable of,” Isaac added in a serious tone as he stole a glance at his alpha. Derek remained silent.

“So do you have any idea who it might be?” Stiles asked, trying to sound brave for the pack but truth was, he was scared as hell. Dealing with an unknown enemy was tough business.

“I have an idea on who it might be,” Peter answered, looking at his nephew with a sad look on his face.

Stiles was instantly confused then he immediately understood when Peter continued.

“Your father had something to do with it.” All eyes were immediately on Peter as he spoke the words. Stiles never heard him nor Derek talked about family. He knew it's much too painful for them to reminisce.

If Derek was surprised by what Peter had just said, his face didn't show it. He had a hard look on his face as he gave Peter the briefest nod as if telling him that it was okay to continue.

“Years ago, there had been a news about a mass abduction. Young women had been reported missing,” Peter said as he stared outside the window, a faraway look on his face. “The authorities had thought that it was a case of human trafficking but a girl had managed to escape her abductors, they'd been surprised when they were given the description of the culprits.”

“They're not human,” Stiles guessed in a quiet tone. That could be the only explanation. Beacon Hills had tendencies to attract supernaturals and Stiles wouldn't be surprised that supernatural creatures had been roaming around their beloved town for years.

Peter nodded without looking at him. “To make the long story short, based on the girl's description, they're shapeshifters.”

“As in, those who can mimicked appearance?” Erica asked. She looked bored a while ago but she was fully invested now.

Stiles felt the rest of the pack tensed at the revelation, even Derek, who had been stoic for a while, looked surprised. They had never encountered a shapeshifter before.

Peter nodded again. “The girl was right,” he said as he stepped away from the window and turned to the pack. “We had to do something about it of course. We couldn't just let them disrupt the balance of nature and destroy harmony with humans. At first, we had no idea why they had been abducting women until Demetrius stepped in.”

Demetrius Hale. Derek's dad. Of course Stiles knew about him. Derek had never told stories about his family but Stiles' strength was research. There was no harm in learning things about their Alpha.

“Rius had found out that those young women had been abducted to be impregnated,” Peter continued in a bitter tone.

“What the actual fuck?” Erica spatted out in disgust, her face horrified as well as Isaac's, Boyd's and Scott's.

“I remembered Dad had spoken to their Alpha,” Derek suddenly said, his first words since Peter started telling his and Isaac's theory. Stiles didn't miss the crack in Derek's voice when he mentioned his dad. “The Alpha shifter had told him that their numbers were dying that's why they needed breeders.”

Stiles made a face at the word breeder. Seriously?

Peter nodded in agreement. “Rius had warned them to stop what they were doing. If not, they wouldn't like what he would do.”

“Let me guess, they didn't stop,” Isaac said, scowling deeply.

“The need to save their population is stronger than their fear of an Alpha werewolf, so yes, they didn't take the warning seriously. Rius had given them a second chance but the abductions continued.”

Stiles somehow knew where this was going.

“Rius and I had made a plan. We had been living with humans harmoniously and we couldn't risk losing that harmony because of a bunch of crazy shifters. Let's just say, we had let our violent nature took its course. It's not a pretty sight.”

 _Bingo_. Stiles thought to himself. Of course, werewolves had a different way of dealing with problems. It included claws. Sharp ones.

“A lot of shapeshifters had been killed that night,” Peter continued, tone heavy with emotions. “ I still wished up to this day that we had taken a different action but then, what's done is done,” he finished, sighing heavily.

Stiles was against violence but he totally understood why Derek's dad and Peter had opted for that course of action. The shapeshifters had been warned. Demetrius had tried diplomacy but it didn't work. Sometimes, you just had to what you had to do.

“So you're saying that a shapeshifter is probably the one after Derek?” Boyd asked curiously.

Peter nodded solemnly. “If I had to compare them with the other creatures we had faced in the past, I'd say yes. Shapeshifters are known to thrive more on their human side, hence the tendency to hold on a grudge. They're more emotional compared to other supernaturals.”

“How do we know if we're dealing with a shapeshifter?” Erica asked, looking at Peter with intensity. She was really fully invested into this.

“Unfortunately, once they took on a shape of whoever they want, it's as if they're the same person. You wouldn't really know the difference,” Peter answered.

 _Well, that helped a lot_ , Stiles thought with an eye roll. He quickly excused himself to get the Bestiary from his room. He was pretty sure that it had pages dedicated to shapeshifters.

“Okay, yeah I'm right. The Bestiary mentions shapeshifters,” he said as he dropped next to Erica, breathing hard from his quick run. He swiped on the tablet's screen and stopped on the intended page.

“They're scared of silver,” Erica whispered in awe as she snatched the tablet from Stiles and scanned it. Their eyes flare too,” she added, frowning at the screen.

“Should we try silver on Paige then?” Isaac asked with a tilt of his head, sneaking a glance at their alpha. Stiles had to give it to Derek, his blank face was award worthy.

Erica nodded vigorously. “Definitely, of course.”

And that was the cue to end the meeting as Derek stood up abruptly and told them in a gruff voice that the meeting was over.

Erica made a bitch face at that. “Are you serious? We're just getting on the good part!”

Derek flashed her the red eyes and the blonde cowered but still looked defiant. “I'm going to schedule another meeting,” he grumbled as he walked out on them.

Stiles definitely saw that coming.

*

“You okay?” Stiles asked as soon as he and Derek were alone. The rest of the pack was already gone to their personal businesses. They were now both in the kitchen and preparing lunch. So much for a whole day meeting. It only took a mention of Paige's name and the meeting was adjourned so quickly.

Of course, Derek was still trying to protect Paige. Stiles tried not to feel bitter about it.

Derek nodded as he silently chopped an onion. The scene was so domestic and calm but Stiles could feel a heavy cloud hanging over them.

“If she turned out to be a shapeshifter, we're not going to tell, we told you so,” Stiles said in a quiet tone. He should have said those in the meeting but he had bitten his tongue. He didn't want to put Derek in an awkward position.

“I'm the Alpha, I'm supposed to know these things,” Derek said in a frustrated tone. “It's a matter of life and death. I couldn't make mistakes like this, what if you all died because I'm too in love to think straight?”

Stiles swallowed thickly at the admission. Derek was still in love with Paige after all those years. When Paige had come back and Derek looked like he was floating on cloud nine every time Paige was in the room, Stiles had chalked it up to left over feelings and memories.

He was wrong.

“You know that you're allowed to make mistakes Der,” he said, after swallowing a bitter lump in his throat. It was not the time to dwell on his personal drama.

Derek shook his head. “Mistakes could get us killed Stiles.”

“Yeah but we really couldn't avoid it,” Stiles replied as he looked at the alpha. Derek was still chopping onions like the answers to his problems was there in the onion.

“She's here,” Derek suddenly said as he stood up from the kitchen stool and stood in front of Stiles in a protective stance.

Stiles immediately realized what Derek was talking about. Paige was here.

And he was right as Paige entered the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. She looked really beautiful in a yellow sundress.

“Hey guys,” Paige greeted. “Peter told me you wanted to see me?” She addressed the question to Derek.

 _Nicely done Peter_ , Stiles thought. The older werewolf knew that to make Derek rise to the situation, give him the element of surprise. Stiles would bake a cake for the man if they would survive this encounter unscathed.

Stiles gave Paige a small smile from behind Derek. Paige frowned at them for a second, probably wondering why Derek looked defensive but her face was suddenly cleared again with a smile.

“How's your friend?” Derek asked in a suspicious tone. _Very subtle sourwolf._

Paige looked confused for a second then she regained her composure. “She's fine,” she said in a hesitant tone. “Everything okay Der?”

Stiles was surprised on what happened next. One minute, Derek was just in front of him the next, Derek was taking hold of Paige's arm and from the look on her face, Derek was anything but gentle.

Stiles somehow knew what was going to happen next so he quickly took out his phone from his pocket, ready to text the pack if his guess was right.

“De-Derek, what's going on?” Paige asked in a scared tone, wincing from the pressure on her arm. Stiles saw a hint of claws and his eyes widened.

Derek remained silent as he reached out for the knife he was using earlier.

Oh holy god. Stiles definitely knew what was coming. The knife was made of silver. Well, parts of it since werewolves had aversions to pure silver.

“Oh my god Derek what are you doing?!” Paige shrieked as she tried to escape from Derek's strong grip but Derek kept his tight hold as he pushed the blade of the knife on Paige's arm.

The skin sizzled and smoked.

Stiles watched in horror as he quickly sent a mass text to the pack.

_911\. Paige is a shapeshifter._

*

There had been a fight but Derek easily overpowered Paige because, _werewolf._

Paige, or rather Meg as what she had told them right after Derek threatened to rip her throat out when she first refused to tell her name, was now tied to a chair, silver duct tape on her mouth and her real appearance in view. Stiles somehow doubted that the blonde in front of them was the real Meg. For all he knew, she was still conning them.

Meg was now giving murderous glares at the pack who had arrived in less than fifteen minutes after receiving the text message.

“Wow, that was too easy huh?” Erica said with a whistle as she walked around Meg. “You aren't too bright are you?”

Meg gave Erica a death glare, bright blue eyes glinting, but the blonde just shrug.

Stiles watched as Derek walked to Meg and took off the duct tape. Derek obviously wanted her to talk.

“Why mimicked Paige?” Derek asked coldly, eyes still flashing red. Stiles knew that Derek was still in a defensive mode. What with the pack being there and the enemy was nearby.

Meg rolled her eyes. The shapeshifter was too sassy for her own good.

“I've done research about you Derek Hale,” she said darkly. “I know that aside from your family, Paige is one of the most important people in your life and it's not like a lot of your family is still alive. There's only what, three remaining Hales?”

Derek growled, claws popping out. Stiles quickly grabbed his arm. Derek needed to calm down. They still need to ask a lot of things. You couldn't really get information from someone who's already dead.

The alpha turned to him, breathed deeply and nodded in understanding.

Meg continued like she was not in anyway affected by Derek's angry growl and sharp claws. “Plus, you're in love with Paige. What with her long gone and suddenly coming back, I knew it will mess your brain. I had thought at first that you'd be suspicious but I underestimated your love for her. You didn't even see through me.”

Stiles heard Erica snorted and he couldn't really blame the beta. Derek had been conned because he was too stubborn to search for the truth. It was sad but Derek was indeed blinded by his love for Paige.

“I'll admit that the metal trap was too early but I can't resist,” Meg said frostily. “I wanted to see you in pain. Imagine my delight when you've been writhing on the ground. I should have left you there, let the poison reached your heart but I still have plans.”

This time, it was Stiles seeing red at the admission. Derek could have died that night and Stiles really didn't want to imagine that.

“You're a really piece of work, aren't you?” Stiles snarled and Meg just laughed at him. He gritted his teeth and tried to calm himself down. Being agitated was not good for his baby. He started counting one to ten to calm his frayed nerves.

“I wanted you to see your whole pack dead before I kill you,” Meg said, looking directly at Derek. “Your father had no problem killing my own so why should I spare yours?”

“Rius did what he had to do. Your kind had stepped on boundaries, they'd been warned but they didn't listen,” Peter interjected angrily, eyes flashing blue.

“It's not enough of a reason!” Meg shouted. “I lost my family because of your righteousness.”

“Oh for the love of God, stop being so dramatic,” Erica said in an annoyed tone. “Your kind kidnapped and impregnated women against their will, I personally believed that whatever had happened to your kind, they deserved it.”

Meg started screaming profanities and threats at that and Erica just calmly slapped another duct tape on her mouth.

“So what are we going to do to her?” Boyd asked, staring at Meg curiously.

“Are we going to kill her?” Isaac added, popping his claws one by one.

Stiles looked at Derek. He too was wondering on their next step. His pack was against violence if they could really avoid it. They're more into diplomacy when it came to dealing with threats. But he wouldn't be surprised if they had something special for Meg. After all, she had tried to kill their alpha.

“We're not killing her,” Derek answered, looking intently at Meg. “Deaton will take her to a place where she can't harm anyone.”

“Tell me you're not serious,” Scott said. He had been quiet the whole ordeal, probably too overwhelmed with the sudden turned of events. “She almost killed you and who knows who else she killed along the way.”

Even without werewolf hearing, Stiles heard Meg's muffled snicker.

“If we killed her, there will be someone out there who will continue what she has left off. It will be a never ending vicious cycle of revenge,” Derek explained.

Stiles had never been proud of Derek until that little speech.

“What if she has killed Paige?” Scott challenged. “Are you still going to stick to your decision?”

Stiles breath hitched in his throat at Scott's question. He quickly looked at Derek who had an unfathomable expression on his face.

Derek gritted his teeth and walked toward the shapeshifter. He looked at Meg briefly and stripped the duct tape from her mouth.

“Where's Paige?” Derek asked in a flat tone.

“Why should I tell you?” Meg answered in an equally flat tone.

“Where's Paige?” Derek repeated, this time in an angry tone. If Meg was smug earlier, she looked scared now.

“Why do you need to know? You're already mated and you're having a baby. You don't need Paige.”

Stiles stiffened at that. Honestly, he didn't want to hear Derek's answer. Derek could be blunt if he wanted to be.

“Is she alive?” Derek asked, ignoring Meg's question.

Stiles felt awful for wanting a negative answer but deep inside, he knew that Derek would be devastated if Paige was indeed dead.

Stiles didn't want that. Derek had been through so much pain. Derek deserved to be happy.

“She might be,” Peter interjected, showing them his phone. “I got a call from my contact in Idaho. They've been surveying the farm since the wolfsbane incident. They told me that they heard noises from the house. They'll be checking that out as soon as they cleared the area.”

“I'll go,” Derek said quickly as he walked toward the front door. “I'll call you as soon as I get there.”

Stiles could only watch Derek's back as he disappeared behind the door. He wanted to tell him to stay.

He wanted to tell Derek that he and their baby needed him to be near always.

It was sad that Derek didn't even say goodbye. It was as if Stiles didn't exist.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more angst coming since the real Paige is back. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments, subscriptions, bookmarks and whatnots. You are all awesome.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, RL's been hella busy.
> 
> Here you go.. (as always, all mistakes are mine)

*** Stiles ***

“That was Scott,” Boyd told him as soon as he hung up the phone. “They've found the real Paige,” he added. Boyd was staying with him at the apartment alongside Peter while Scott, Isaac and Erica had gone after Derek.

Stiles nodded absently as he stared at the empty chair where Meg had been bounded. Deaton had arrived an hour ago and collected Meg. The emissary had briefly told them that Meg would be brought to a place where she couldn't harm anyone. Stiles hadn't asked any questions while Deaton bounded Meg with special chains which would prevent her from shifting. He was too agitated and not to mention angry. It wasn't because of what had happened. It was because of what Meg had told him while they waited for Deaton to arrive.

 “ _How far along are you?” Meg asked as she eyed his stomach. Stiles wondered briefly if he should tape her mouth again but decided against it. Meg would just make muffled noises and it would just irritate the hell out of him._

“ _Are we really going to talk like we're friends?” Stiles asked flatly, wrapping a protective arm on his stomach. He was already fast approaching his second trimester and there was already a little bump on his used to be flat stomach._

_Meg just smirked at him. “Derek is really happy about his cub,” she continued, completely ignoring what he just said. “He always talk about it. He said he can't believe that he's having a baby.”_

  _tiles couldn't help the warm feeling washing over him. It was great to know that Derek didn't consider the pregnancy as a mistake. A smile was starting to form on his face but Meg opened her mouth again and all warm feelings vanished._

“ _He said he wanted to raise the baby with Paige since you're still in college and obviously can't support a baby,” she added nastily._

“ _You're lying,” Stiles said through gritted teeth. Derek would never do that to him._

_Meg grinned at him evilly. “You don't have to be a werewolf to know that I'm not.”_

_Stiles clenched his fist tightly. Meg couldn't be telling the truth. Derek was calloused, yes, but not that calloused that he would take their baby away from him. How could Derek even think about that?_

“ _Don't listen to her Stiles.” It was Peter, as he stepped inside the living room after his phone call with Deaton. “She's just messing your head.”_

_Meg laughed out loud and snorted. “Why don't you just ask Derek?”_

_Stiles swallowed thickly. It was not something he would look forward to because at the back of his head, Meg might be telling the truth. After all, she was here to wreak havoc._

“Scott said that they might stay in Idaho for a while,” Boyd said and the words jarred him out of his thoughts. Stiles breathed deeply.

Of course, Derek would want to stay with Paige. It's not rocket science. Stiles had already figured it out as soon as Derek left without so much as a backward glance.

He's already used to it.

 

* * *

*** Derek ***

 “So what now?” Erica asked as she tapped her foot against the tiled floor of the hospital lobby. Paige had lost consciousness as soon as they freed her and was now in the emergency room. The doctor had informed them that Paige had a concussion and she was suffering from dehydration but nothing serious.

“Are you going to bring her home?” asked Scott, a deep scowl on his face. “What about Stiles?”

Derek breathed deeply. He had called Stiles' phone a while ago but his call went to voice mail. He then called Peter to check on Stiles. His uncle had told him not worry and to hurry back home, preferably with flowers. Derek had paid no mind and chalked it up to his uncle being weird that way.

“Yeah Derek, what about Stiles?” Isaac asked gravelly, like he was ready to pounce if he gave the wrong answer. “You know in case you've forgotten, the one carrying your cub and the one you just left without even saying goodbye,” he finished crossly.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't exactly proud of what he had done. His uncle was right, he needed to bring flowers when he got back.

“Flowers won't cut it Derek,” Erica said flatly. Of course, his beta had been listening to his conversation with his uncle. “Abandoning Stiles like that, total dick move.”

“We'll go home soon,” he grumbled. He didn't want to argue with his betas tonight. He didn't owe them any explanations. He's their alpha for crying out loud.

On second thought, of course he did but he didn't want to dwell on it right now.

“Excuse me.” They all looked up at the direction of the voice. It was Paige's attending doctor. “You can see Ms. Krasikeva now.”

*

“Hey,” Derek said quietly as he sat on a chair beside Paige's bed. Paige gave him a small smile and Derek noticed that her lips were still scabbed. She also had bags under her eyes and she looked sickly pale. He waited for the anger to bubble inside him but there was nothing. He was supposed to be angry at Meg for what she had done on the woman he loved but he couldn't feel it. He only felt confusion from the lack of anger but he would just think about it later.

“Long time no see,” Paige said hoarsely as she reached out her IV-free hand to Derek. Derek took Paige's hand and squeezed it gently.

“How are you feeling?” Derek asked as he absently stroked the back of Paige's hand.

“Better,” said Paige as she stared at him with a smile playing on her lips. “You look great,” she added fondly.

“Peter called, Meg is now in Deaton's custody,” he said, ignoring Paige's compliment. Paige just nodded at him as she turned her head and stared blankly at the ceiling.

“Have you seen my parents?” she asked worriedly. She was now looking at him with sorrowful eyes.

Derek shook his head. They had checked the barn and the farmhouse and there had been no sign of other people there.

“Meg had told me that I will never see them again,” she said in a sad tone as a single tear made its way on her cheek. Derek made a move to wipe it away but Paige beat him to it. She shook her head and breathed deeply. “Enough of me, let's talk about you. How's mated life going?”

Derek gritted his teeth at the sudden turn of conversation. He breathed deeply. Just what he needed, another reminder that he had just left Stiles and their unborn cub without so much as a goodbye. Erica had already reminded him about it million times. He was still feeling guilty ever since he had hit the highway. Sometimes, he really wanted to punch himself on the face for doing things without thinking first.

Erica was right. He's a huge jackass.

“How did you know I was mated?” he asked, staring at her intently.

“Meg has told me that you're mated and that your mate is gorgeous. I want to meet him. Is he outside?” she said, sounding so eager. Derek couldn't hear any jealousy in her tone and he was surprised that he was not bothered by it. A long time ago, a jealous Paige had pleased his wolf because a jealous Paige meant that she could be territorial like he was.

Derek shook his head from those thoughts and focused on the situation at hand.

“He's not here,” he muttered, trying to squash the guilty feeling inside him but was unsuccessful.

Paige rolled her eyes. Derek used to find the expression endearing but now, he found it quite irritating. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

“Of course, he's at a hotel somewhere, wouldn't want him to catch some virus here. I completely forgot that he's pregnant,” Paige said and Derek didn't miss the stutter in her voice when she said the word 'pregnant'.

“He didn't come with me,” Derek explained further. Paige frowned.

“What do you mean? You left him alone?!” Paige snapped suddenly.

Derek scowled deeply at Paige's tone. “He's not exactly alone. He's with my uncle and my beta.”

Paige shook her head like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“When I'd learned that you're a werewolf, I'd tried learning things about you. I know for a fact that you can't just leave your pregnant mate alone. He needs to be near you all the time.”

Derek was starting to wonder what the hell was suddenly happening. The conversation had been good a while ago but now, it was starting to go downhill.

“Why are we even talking about this?” Derek asked incredulously.

“Tell me Derek, why are you even here? You could have sent Peter instead. You could have stayed with your mate,” Paige said flatly, crossing her arms on her chest, not minding the dextrose attached to her hand. Derek knew that she was starting to get pissed.

Derek scoffed. “Is this my thank you for rescuing you?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

Paige scoffed back. “I will thank you later after you pulled your head out of your ass.”

Okay, this was getting ridiculous.

“Do you need morphine? Are you still in pain?” Derek asked sarcastically.

“Oho! Derek Hale, sassy wolf,” Paige said flatly then after a few bits, added in a calmer tone, “what I'm trying to say is, get your ass back to your mate and stay with him, with your cub.”

“I will go back as soon as I know you're okay,” Derek said in an equally calm tone. This was his fault. People should stop getting hurt just because others were out to get him.

Paige shook her head and gave him a small smile.

“I'm going to be fine,” she said as she uncrossed her arms. She looked tired all of a sudden. She breathed deeply. “I know a lot of things about you Derek and being a self-absorbed, calloused jackass are not of one of them.”

Derek definitely had nothing to say about that.

“Abandoning your mate to save an acquaintance is a dick move, Hale.”

Okay, he definitely had something to say about that. “You're not just an acquaintance Paige, you know that. You are-”

“A what? A friend?” Paige asked with a sarcastic laugh, cutting him off. “We haven't seen each other since I've left that note. It's been what? Ten years? We haven't talked to each other for ten years Derek. We can't be called friends if that's what you're thinking.”

Derek swallowed hard. Paige was right. But for him, it didn't matter if they hadn't talked or seen each other for years. Paige was special to him. She was his first love.

“I loved you Derek, you know that.” Derek nodded briefly. “But were we really sure that we're in love? We're only fifteen that time, do you really believe what we had was for life?”

Derek stared at Paige for a moment then it somehow hit him. Yes, what he had felt for Paige was real. He'd been in love with her, he wouldn't deny that but he had also been a naïve teenage boy, thinking that just because he hit puberty, he could rule the world and decide for himself.

His uncle was probably right. What he had been feeling for Paige were just leftover feelings from his teenage memory.

Paige was his past. He had felt safe whenever he was with her and his present self had desperately clung on that past because he was familiar with it. Derek knew that a part of him was scared to enter into a new relationship. It wasn't about being scared to get hurt but rather the fear of having his trust betrayed again. People had died when he trusted the wrong person. He really didn't want to go that path again.

“Go home to your mate Derek,” Paige said, pulling him out of his thoughts. “He needs you more than I need you and you know that.”

Derek stared at her. She was still beautiful as the first day he had met her. He was waiting for that familiar flutter in his stomach every time he was graced with her beauty but it didn't come. Why the fake Paige had that effect on him was probably because he was so used to not seeing her when suddenly she's standing right in front of him.

His head was starting to spin with this sudden epiphany. He was supposed to still be in love with her but upon finally seeing her, the real her, the feeling suddenly went missing.

Did Meg plant fake emotions in him? If she did, she had indeed wanted to destroy him.

He suddenly felt stupid. He definitely deserved what Erica had told him the past months.

“Derek? You okay?” Paige asked, breaking in his inner tirade. He nodded.

“Yeah you're right. Stiles needs me,” he said. Paige beamed at him. “My pack will help you find your parents,” he added as he was about to step out of the room. Paige nodded at him gratefully.

And now, time to face the music.

 

* * *

*** Stiles ***

 

“ _Hey, I'm on my way home. I shouldn't have left just like that but I'm on the way now. See you later.”_

It was Derek's fifth voice mail. The other four had said pretty much the same things and just like with the other four, he deleted the latest one. He neither called nor texted Derek back.

“ _He said he wanted to raise the baby with Paige since you're still in college and obviously can't support a baby.”_

It had been two days already but the words were still echoing in his brain. He was still mad at Derek. After all those years of fighting the good fight side by side, Derek still didn't trust him. But then, it was not about the lack of trust that had hurt the most. It was about Derek taking his baby away from him because what? Derek thought that he was not mature enough to take care of the baby?

Well, Derek could shove it up his ass. He was willing to die for his baby and he would never let Derek take his baby away from him.

It made him sad and angry because here he was, thinking that he and Derek would bond over their cub after he or she was born. That Derek would suddenly develop feelings for him and they wouldn't have to break the bond. He was not ashamed to admit those things because he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't fantasize about them.

But then, that's why they were called fantasies. They might not come true.

Stiles stared absently at his open duffel bag strewn haphazardly on the living room floor. He had been contemplating since yesterday if he was going to move out and earlier this morning, after receiving Derek's fourth voice mail, he had taken out the bag from his closet and started filling it with his clothes. But after a few bits, he had felt a flutter in his stomach and suddenly remember why he was living with the werewolf in the first place. He and his baby needed to be near Derek.

He weakly stood up from the sofa and grabbed the bag. As he was about to go to the guest room and return the clothes to the closet, Derek suddenly barged in from the front door.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted as he grabbed Stiles' left arm, wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, and buried his nose on Stiles' neck.

To say Stiles was surprised was an understatement.

Stiles wriggled free from Derek's arms. As soon as he pulled away, he crossed his arms on his chest.

“What was that all about?” Stiles asked frostily. Well, he knew what was that for. Derek wanted to know if he and their cub were okay but now that Derek was standing in front of him, his anger was coming back so he decided to feign ignorance.

Derek frowned. Of course, the werewolf was sensing his agitation and could smell the anger wafting from him.

“Well you're not answering your phone and I tried to call Peter and Boyd. They're not answering too. I thought something bad happened,” Derek explained, looking at him with a question on his face then his gaze dropped to the duffel bag Stiles was holding. The frown deepened.

“Glad you still care,” Stiles said, sarcasm coloring his tone. “I thought you didn't when you left just like that.” He knew he probably sounded like a nagging wife but he couldn't help it. Seeing Derek's stupidly handsome face and remembering how he wanted to raise their cub with Paige made his insides boil in anger.

“I'm sorry, I should have sent Peter instead,” Derek said in an appeasing tone, head hanging low. Stiles mustered all his self control not to gather Derek in his arms and tell him everything would be fine.

Stiles kind of hated himself for wanting to punch Derek in the face and cuddle him at the same time.

“What's done is done,” Stiles finally said in a flat tone. “I just want to know one thing.”

Derek raised his head and looked at him.

It was now or never. He knew that this could break him if Derek admitted to it. Stiles knew that there might be a chance that Meg had lied to him about it but there was also a chance that she might be telling the truth.

Stiles breathed deeply. “The shapeshifter told me that you want to raise our baby with Paige, Is that true?” he asked, trying to sound brave as he bit his lower lip.

Derek looked taken aback but he recovered quickly. “I had thought about it, yes.” His tone was apologetic but Stiles wouldn't have any of it.

Stiles nodded grimly. He thought Derek would deny it but seemed like Derek really didn't care about his feelings at all.

“Here's what's going to happen,” Stiles said shakily, swallowing hard. “One, that's not going to happen. Two, after I gave birth, we'll break the bond. You and I will go our separate ways. You can still see our baby but that's about it.”

“Stiles, I-”

“In case you're wondering, I'll still stay here until the baby's born,” Stiles said flatly as an afterthought, cutting Derek off. He didn't wait for Derek to continue as he walked toward the guest room.

As soon as he was safely inside his room, he tossed the bag on the bed and leaned against the door as tears started falling on his cheeks. He angrily wiped them away as he wrapped an arm on his stomach. He squared his shoulder as he breathed deeply. He got to stop hurting over someone who didn't give squat about him.

Tomorrow, he would start learning how to stop loving Derek.

 

**TBC.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention last time that since Paige is back, more angst is coming. I didn't say to which character right? You'll see. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos, comments, subscriptions and whatnots. You're all awesome.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

*** Stiles ***

Stiles woke up to the smell of frying bacon and French toast. He rubbed his eyes blearily and squinted at the bedside clock. It read quarter past seven. Boyd (their resident chef), was probably in early judging from the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. There was no way in hell that Derek was up early just to cook breakfast. The Alpha normally woke up at nine in the morning and was usually not coherent without his two cups of coffee.

He carefully swung his feet off the bed and did a little stretching. After a few bits, he heard his stomach grumbled and an instant craving for pancakes hit him hard. He quickly got out of bed and decided to go the kitchen.

Turned out it was a bad idea because instead of Boyd, the sight of a shirtless Derek holding a spatula and standing in front of the stove greeted him.

Just like that, memories of their not so good conversation floated back in his mind. Stiles suddenly felt naked in his oversized shirt and boxers as Derek stared at him.

“I was about to wake you up, food's getting cold,” Derek said, gesturing at the dining table which was already set for two.

Wait. What? Did hear correctly? Derek was acting like everything was okay between them. Was yesterday's conversation just a figment of his hyperactive imagination?

He turned around to go back to his room. He didn't have the strength or the sanity to talk to Derek right now. Maybe later or tomorrow but not right now.

“Don't go,” Derek called out in a surprisingly soft tone and that did it for him. Stiles turned around again and breathed deeply.

“Don't think that just because you cooked breakfast, everything will be just fine,” Stiles said flatly, crossing his arms on his chest. Derek tracked the movement and his gaze stopped on Stiles' bump. The werewolf's eyes widened for a second before he raised his head and looked at Stiles directly, a fond look on his handsome face.

“You're showing,” Derek mumbled in awe liked he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before.

“Is that all?” Stiles asked dryly. He was no longer surprised that Derek just realized he was already showing. Derek's focus wasn't exactly directed to him the past weeks.

Derek breathed deeply and shook his head. “I want to say I'm sorry for leaving you just like that.”

“It's fine Derek, I understand that you have priorities,” Stiles said. He hated how his tone sounded so bitter but he couldn't help it.

“You and our cub will always be top priority, I shouldn't have left, it was a stupid move,” Derek explained further, shooting him a pleading look. 

Honestly, Stiles really didn't need that explanation because since day one, he had already known his place when it came to Derek. When he had that one night with the Alpha, he knew that it would not end well for him. He was angry not because of the realization that Derek would never reciprocate his feelings, he was angry because Derek wanted to take away the one good thing that happened from that night, his baby.

“Tell me Derek,” he said through gritted teeth. “When you've told Meg that you wanted to raise the baby with Paige does it mean that you're taking away my baby from me?” Stiles swallowed thickly, staring at Derek, challenging the alpha to tell truth. Stiles knew that his eyes were showing how hurt he felt inside but he really didn't care right now. It was not about making Derek feel guilty about the situation. It was about letting him know that he might be hurt inside but he would not back down.

For what it's worth, Derek had a pained expression on his face upon hearing his question.

“Does it mean that I would just be a weekend dad? That I would miss every milestones because I'm not there while they grow up?” he choked out. Stiles knew that he was overreacting but those scenarios had plagued him since he learned that Derek was planning to raise the baby without him.

Derek shook his head. “It was just me reacting for finally getting a chance to have a family again,” he said in a quiet tone, eyes full of emotions Stiles couldn't fathom.

Stiles bit his lower lip. _Of course, finally there's Paige and a cub on the way, you couldn't be any happier._

“Don't get me wrong, our pack is family too,” Derek added hurriedly, probably mistaking Stiles' silence as misunderstanding. “It's just that as an Alpha, having a mate and a cub is a different thing.”

Stiles' chest constricted painfully at that. He didn't need another reminder that Paige would always be the one for Derek.

“Stiles you okay?” Derek asked suddenly, voice full of concern. He was instantly by Stiles' side and had an arm around his waist. Derek probably felt the sudden change in his emotions. Their bond amplifying his emotions to a few decibels to Derek's werewolf ears.

Stiles breathed deeply. “I'm fine,” he muttered as Derek placed a hand on the small of his back and guided him to the nearest kitchen stool. Stiles sat on the stool carefully. If they were in an entirely different situation, Stiles would now be a puddle of goo from Derek's sudden display of gentleness.

Too bad he was not in the mood to appreciate it.

“I'm not going to take away our cub from you,” Derek said in a sincere tone as he handed Stiles a glass of water.

Stiles snorted as he grabbed hold of the proffered glass. “Even if you would, I wouldn't let you,” he said in an even tone.

Derek breathed deeply and Stiles was positive that the alpha was starting to get impatient. Stiles knew Derek enough, he was not really patient when it came to verbal arguments.

“Believe me Stiles, I won't. I'm sorry that it even crossed my mind.” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose then he looked soulfully at Stiles. “I'm not going to hurt you like that.”

Derek's voice was so tender that Stiles was starting to have trouble breathing. He hated himself for being so in love with a person that was bound to hurt him. He couldn't be really angry at Derek. It was not Derek's fault why Stiles fell in love with him. It was not Derek's fault that he couldn't return Stiles' feelings. He was mature enough to realize that you couldn't really force a person to love you the way you wanted them to.

“Thanks for actually caring for my feelings,” Stiles said sarcastically as he grabbed the plate of scrambled eggs and scooped some on his plate. Angry or not, he and his baby were hungry.

“Stiles,” Derek started but Stiles waved him off. Now that he had heard what he wanted to hear (Derek's apology and the assurance that he wouldn't take the baby from him), they really had nothing else to talk about.

Derek huffed, clearly getting the message. He sat across Stiles and scooped food on his own plate. “I do care,” he said quietly, looking like a kicked puppy.

Stiles sighed loudly. How Derek could be a badass Alpha and a huge puppy at the same time was beyond him.

“Let's just make a promise to each other,” Stiles said after he swallowed his toast. Derek looked up from his plate and stared at him eagerly. “While we're mated, let's try not to keep secrets from each other.” Stiles thought that it was the best they could do while they're together as mate and up until the baby was born. He really didn't need the stress during his pregnancy and there was no point arguing with Derek all the time. After all, he's the father of his baby and they're in it together for the long haul.

Derek nodded. “I could do that,” he said, sounding relieved, a smile passing his stupidly handsome face.

Stiles nodded in return as he resumed eating breakfast. Few seconds had passed and he could feel Derek was still staring at him. Stiles looked up from his plate and raised an inquiring eyebrow at Derek.

Derek shook his head sheepishly and quickly looked down at his plate but not quick enough for Stiles not to see the red blooming on Derek's cheeks.

Stiles just frowned at that and chalked it up to having caught staring. It wasn't like Derek suddenly found him attractive.

It was a ridiculous thought.

 

* * *

*** Derek ***

“Any news on Paige's parents?” Derek asked. He was currently at his betas' apartment, watching Boyd put together the ingredients for his double chocolate caramel fudge. Stiles requested for it after they were done with their breakfast. Derek had told him that he would just have Boyd bake it for him. He knew that Stiles knew that he was trying to make up for last night's debacle but he was glad that Stiles didn't call him on it. Instead, Stiles had given him a grateful smile.

A smile which had done things in his stomach and which he chalked it up to Stiles not being mad at him anymore.

“Peter is still checking with his contacts,” Boyd answered as he measured the flour. “They're thinking that they are held hostage by Meg's partners or something.”

“Paige will be discharged tomorrow according to Isaac,” Erica butted in as she stepped in the kitchen, eating a Mars bar. Isaac and Scott were left behind in Idaho and Peter was now probably boarding a flight to get there. “Where is she staying by the way?” the blonde beta asked and Derek didn't miss the warning in her tone. She was probably thinking that now that the real Paige was back, Derek would have her stay with him.

“Peter's,” Derek answered briefly. Paige couldn't exactly go back to her home, it's precautionary measure just in case Meg had a plan B since plan A had failed.

Erica nodded thoughtfully. “Good,” she said with a smile as she finished the rest of her chocolate bar. “How's Stiles?”

“We're good,” Derek answered distractedly as he watched Boyd mashing all the fudge ingredients together. He'd never thought that his usually stoic and 'don't have a care in the world' beta was good at baking. He felt proud.

“Stiles should have given you a hard time,” Erica said in nonchalance, bringing him back on the current topic. “After all, leaving him just like that wasn't exactly the move of the year.”

Derek glared at his beta but the latter just shrugged him off. He was starting to believe that his Alpha status didn't really have an effect on Erica. Or he was probably just being too lenient.

“There he is, carrying your first cub and bam! You're off to become knight in shining armor, leaving him with the enemy,” Erica continued much to Derek's annoyance. He couldn't exactly get mad at her because that was really a dick move on his part.

“Stop annoying Derek. That was the fifth time you said that to him,” Boyd said as he handed Derek two pans of fudge. Boyd had told him earlier that it's a no bake fudge and he'd just have to stick it in the fridge and let it settle for three hours.

“I apologized to him already,” Derek said, breathing deeply, shooting Boyd a grateful look. Erica looked skeptical for a second but still beamed at him afterwards. Derek then realized that it was not about his Alpha status not having an effect on Erica. It was just that in their current situation, his beta was Team Stiles.

Erica opened her mouth to say something but Derek's ringing phone stopped her. Derek took it out of his pocket.

He stared at his phone and blinked a few times. 'Stiles Hale' was flashing on the screen.

“Nice right?” Erica said, looking over his shoulder. Derek glared at her, instantly realizing that it was her who had changed the name. She was always changing the pack's name in his phone.

“Hey,” he greeted as he pushed past Erica and walked toward the living room.

“I'm at the station. I brought dad lunch,” Stiles said in lieu of greeting, voice warm. Derek smiled. Stiles was indeed no longer mad at him.

“Want me to meet you there so we can go home together?” Derek asked. He was really pushing it but he wanted to show Stiles that he would be top priority from now on.

There was a brief silence before Stiles spoke.

“I'll be fine,” Stiles said. “Deputy Parrish will drop me home.”

Derek's nose flared, remembering the pretty boy deputy who had helped Stiles moved. He didn't have any idea why he was not particularly fond of the deputy.

“Where's you Jeep?” Derek asked, trying to make his voice sound even.

“It's acting up again,” Stiles said in annoyance. “I have to bring it again to the shop for like the nth time this month.”

“Alright, stay there I'll get you.”

“I told you, Deputy Parrish will drop me home,” Stiles said in an amused tone.

“ _Just call me Jordan, Stiles.”_ Derek heard from the background. He let out a low growl before he could stop himself and that's it, he'd get Stiles whether he like it or not. 

“I'll go get you, wait for me.” He ended the call, not bothering to wait for Stiles' response. Knowing Stiles, he could be really stubborn if he wanted to be.

Erica was waiting at the front door, a key dangling from her fingers. “I know you run to get here, you can use our car.” She meant the BMW which she, Isaac and Boyd (and occasionally Scott), were sharing.

Derek grabbed the key from her. “Stop listening to my conversation.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” she said with a laugh as she pushed her alpha to the door. “And just so you know, I've seen that deputy, he's hot but he's got nothing on you.”

Derek had no idea why he suddenly felt victorious at what Erica just said so he just rolled his eyes at her and proceeded to get Stiles.

 

* * *

*** Stiles ***

“Lettuce, tomato, onion and turkey on wheat bread,” Stiles said as he took out the sandwich from his backpack, carefully placing it on the sheriff's table.

“I heard the supermarket's selling ham and bacon,” Sheriff Stilinski said matter-of-factly as he stared pitifully at his sandwich.

“Very funny dad,” Stiles said as he placed two pieces of banana beside the sandwich. “I forgot to say there's goat cheese in the sandwich. No mayo of course,” he added with glee.

The Sheriff grimaced at that as he unwrapped the sandwich. “How's my grandchild by the way?”

Stiles automatically placed a hand on his small bump. His second trimester started yesterday and he'd go to Deaton tomorrow for his mandatory checkup. He told his dad all these.

“And Derek?” his dad added sourly. “Have you talked to him already?”

Stiles nodded, biting his lower lip. He had told his dad about Derek wanting to raise the baby with Paige. At first, he really didn't want to tell the sheriff about it because knowing his dad, he would not take it lightly but Stiles had long promised himself that he would not keep secrets from his dad. He didn't want the mess that had happened when his dad learned about his involvement with the supernaturals back in high school. Their relationship had been strained that time because of it and Stiles didn't want a repeat.

Stiles breathed deeply and told the sheriff his conversation with Derek earlier.

“Well that's good to hear,” his dad said as he crumpled the sandwich wrap and threw it on the waste bin beside his desk. “But I still have to remind him that I can shoot a moving target from a hundred yard.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but his dad just waved him off.

“By the way, I saw you didn't bring your jeep,” his dad said as he peeled a banana. “I'll have Parrish drop you home then.” Stiles watched as the sheriff started punching numbers on his desk phone.

“Dad, I -” The sheriff held up his index finger at him and started giving orders to Parrish to drop Stiles home. His dad was probably still pissed at Derek that's why instead of him, he had opted for his deputy to drop Stiles home.

“You're abusing your power you know,” Stiles said after his dad hung up. “I can just take the bus again.”

“With what happened with the shapeshifter, I'll take no chances,” his dad said factually and Stiles' chest constricted involuntarily. His dad had been worried when he learned about Meg but had also been grateful that she was caught before she could do more damage.

Stiles nodded in understanding and then suddenly remembered that he needed to call Derek and tell him that he's at the station. He took out his phone from his backpack and pressed 2 on his speed dial (his dad's number 1 of course).

Stiles stared at the screen as the call was starting to connect and his eyes widened because instead of 'Derek', the screen was flashing 'Baby Daddy'.

He made a mental note to strangle Erica later for messing his phone. He knew it was her because Derek had always complained that she kept on changing the pack's name in his phone.

The call connected and Derek greeted him. He then told him that he was at the station and brought lunch to his dad. He wouldn't deny that his heart skipped a beat when Derek told him that he'd pick him up.

He really wanted to say yes but because he had promised himself that he would start to get over Derek, that was not an option. And now that the real Paige was back, the chance of Derek returning his feelings was zero. He had known this to begin with anyway. There was really no use pining over Derek. He knew that Derek was just being nice to him because he was making up for the 'raising the baby with Paige' situation.

He was momentarily distracted when the door to his dad's office swung open. Deputy Parrish stepped in and smiled at him. He returned the smile and went back to his conversation with Derek.

“I'll be fine, Deputy Parrish will drop me home,” he said, looking at the deputy. Parrish nodded at him. Derek then asked him about the jeep and Stiles wrinkled his nose. His jeep, as always, was heading to the garage again. He told Derek about it.

“Alright, stay there I'll get you,” Derek said and Stiles couldn't help but smile at that.

“I told you, Deputy Parrish will drop me home,” Stiles said in an amused tone, rolling his eyes even though Derek couldn't see him. 

“Just call me Jordan, Stiles,” the deputy interjected and Stiles could swear that he heard a slight growl from the other line. He shook his head, his ears were just probably playing tricks on him.

“I'll go get you, wait for me,” Derek replied and then the call ended before Stiles could respond. Stiles stared at his phone blankly.

Did Sourwolf just pull a green-eyed monster thing?

Stiles shook his head and chuckled. There was no way in hell that Derek could be jealous.

 

**TBC.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's realization about his real feelings for Stiles will not be rushed. He'd probably be oblivious at first but then that's the beauty of it right? He needed a slam on his face or something once he realized it. I'd work on that.  
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments, subscriptions and whatnots. You are all awesome.
> 
> I'm having trouble writing this chapter but I think it went fine (I hope)
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mine.

*** Stiles ***

“Season 3 is definitely my favorite Supernatural season,” Stiles said excitedly as he flailed his hands in emphasis. “Bad Day at Black Rock is definitely my favorite episode ever.”

Deputy Parrish looked at him fondly as he nodded. They're currently at the deputy's desk and telling stories about their favorite TV series while waiting for Derek to arrive. Stiles had been surprised when the deputy told him that Supernatural was his favorite too.

“Season 5's way better,” Parrish countered with a huge smile. “I like the idea of Sam as Lucifer.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed with a nod and then added with a sigh, “can't believe they're already at their tenth season.”

Parrish opened his mouth to reply but closed it again abruptly as he looked at someone behind Stiles.

“Shouldn't you be working officer?” A voice asked in a serious tone.

 _Werewolves and their sneaky ways._ Stiles slowly turned around and narrowed his eyes at Derek.

“I am. I'm doing some filings,” Parrish said in defense, suddenly standing up from his chair, almost knocking off the desk phone in his haste.

Stiles widened his eyes at Derek as a warning but the werewolf just ignored him.

Derek shook his head as a smile slowly formed on his handsome face. “I'm just kidding man,” he said with a chuckle as he extended a hand at Parrish.

Stiles stared at Derek in disbelief and briefly wondered if he was in some kind of alternate universe. Derek was anything but playful.

Nevertheless, Parrish laughed good-naturedly as he shook Derek's hand.

“I brought curly fries.” For a second, Stiles thought that Derek was saying it to the deputy but Derek was now currently dangling a paper bag in front of his face.

Stiles snatched it and peered inside. Definitely curly fries. He raised an eyebrow at Derek.

“Ready to go?” Derek asked coolly.

He nodded at Derek without a word because the alpha bringing him curly fries had given him massive butterflies in the stomach and temporarily rendered him speechless.

However cliché those might sound.

“I've got your chocolate caramel fudge too,” Derek said casually as he started to walk out of the station toward the parking lot.

“I know what you're doing,” Stiles said as soon as they stopped in front of a familiar BMW. Okay, that explained the fudge. Derek had been at his betas' apartment and probably forced Boyd to make the fudge. When he had requested Derek for the dessert and the alpha answered that he'd have Boyd make it for him, Stiles didn't really think that Derek would make good on his answer.

Derek looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?” he asked, leaning against the car and crossing his arms on his chest. Stiles was momentarily distracted at the flex of Derek's biceps. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind.

“You don't have to be nice to me,” Stiles said, biting his lower lip. He knew that Derek was just doing those nice things to make up for their last night's debacle.

Derek frowned briefly then he shook his head. “I'm doing these things for you and our cub. I told you, you two will be my top priority now.”

Stiles tried not to blush at that but the heat in his face told him otherwise. He tried not to get affected by that simple sentence but he'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't. He really needed to work hard on his 'getting over Derek' issue.

“Okay, if you say so,” Stiles said with a shrug. It was no used arguing with Derek. The alpha could be really persistent if he wanted to and plus, there's an unborn cub that they had to think about. It was not just about himself anymore.

Derek grinned at him, looking satisfied with his answer. Stiles then watched as the werewolf opened the passenger side door for him.

“I'm pregnant you know, not invalid,” Stiles said without heat as he rolled his eyes at Derek. The alpha just smirked at him as he walked around the car to the driver's side. Stiles was about to climb inside when he heard someone calling him.

It was the deputy. Stiles must have forgotten something at the station.

“Stiles,” Parrish called out again. Stiles looked at the deputy's direction and watched him jogged toward him. He cast a sideway glance at Derek who was now also looking at the deputy.

“Did I forget something?” Stiles asked.

Parrish's face turned red instantly as he showed Stiles two ticket stubs.

“I got these complimentary tickets from the theater and I was thinking if you'd like to watch a movie with me,” the deputy said in one breath, looking redder than before. “As friends of course,” he added hastily.

Stiles stared at the movie tickets. Why not?

“Yeah sure. Saturday sound good?”

The deputy nodded vigorously as he thanked Stiles and told him that he'd just pick him up by Saturday. Stiles nodded in agreement. Parrish then said goodbye and jogged back to the station.

“It's getting dark,” Derek suddenly grumbled from the driver's side door then Stiles heard the door slammed with a bit force.

Stiles looked up at the sky and squinted at the sun. It was definitely not getting dark.

Oh well, at least he's familiar with this side of Derek, grumpy and moody. He's used to that.

 

* * *

 

*** Erica ***

“Do you know any good movies this weekend?” Derek asked as he barged in their apartment without warning.

Erica stopped filing her nails and raised an eyebrow at her alpha. “Isn't it too early for you to be here?” She glanced at the living room wall clock. Seven in the morning was too early to be bothered by a grumpy alpha. “And you're not supposed to leave Stiles alone.”

Derek scowled at her. “Stiles is with Melissa for his prenatal yoga, I drove him there.”

Erica nodded. “What about the movies?” she asked then she remembered Stiles telling her over the phone (after he had reprimanded her for changing the names in his phone) yesterday, that someone had asked him to watch a movie this weekend. She wondered why Stiles had kept the name a secret. It was obviously Derek. Maybe, the two had agreed to keep things to themselves first. Derek probably just missed that memo.

“Movies to watch,” Derek elaborated flatly.

Erica suppressed an eye roll. Something definitely crawled up Derek's ass this morning. “I heard John Wick's good but I doubt Stiles would like to watch that.”

“What does it have to do with Stiles?” Derek asked somewhat defensively.

“Is it supposed to be a secret?” Erica asked, eyes going wide. Stiles was going to kill her.

Derek frowned in confusion.

“You and Stiles are watching a movie right?” she asked carefully.

Derek shook his head as he sprawled on the couch and stared at the ceiling. “He's going with the deputy.”

She threw the nail file over shoulder. Forget filing her nails, this was way more interesting.

“Is that okay with you?” she asked before she could stop herself. She was well aware that Derek and Stiles were not the traditional mates but it wouldn't hurt to know.

Derek sat up straight and looked at her directly. “Why shouldn't it be?”

Figures. Derek could be really oblivious sometimes. “Yeah you're right. It's not like you and Stiles are the real deal.”

The alpha sprawled again on the couch and stared at the ceiling. “Yeah, I'm just concern because he's pregnant. He needs to be careful all the time. I mean, what if he slipped or something,” Derek said more to himself than to Erica.

“Stiles can take care of himself,” she said in an amused tone. Derek didn't sound like he was jealous of Stiles' date but he was on the verge of it. Or she was probably hearing wrong but then, according to Peter's Werewolf 101, alpha werewolves had tendencies to become possessive over their mates, especially when they're pregnant. Erica had her own theory that it really didn't matter that Derek and Stiles were not traditional mates, she firmly believed that Derek was bound to become possessive. She just hoped that it would result to something good, like Derek and Stiles becoming actual mates.

She could hardly wait for that day.

“I know but you can never be too sure,” Derek said, still staring at the ceiling like it held all the answers to his questions.

“Deputy Parrish looks like a nice guy though, you don't have to worry,” she said.

Derek snorted. “He better or I'll break his arm, law officer or not,” he said casually. Erica smiled to herself, her theory was on its way.

Derek sat up straight again and silently looked at her. After a few bits, he said, “you wanna watch a movie this weekend?”

Erica's jaw dropped open and gave her alpha an incredulous look. “Are you seriously going to stalk Stiles?”

Derek rolled his eyes at her. “It's not about stalking, it's about being safe. After Meg, I'm not going to take any chances.”

“You should have told him not to go with the deputy then.”

“Well I'm not going to stop him to have a good time,” Derek replied in a rather quiet tone.

Derek had a point so she agreed to go to the theater with him. Plus, something good might come out of it, like Derek realizing Stiles true value once he saw him with another guy. But then, Derek could be dense if he wanted to be but you'd never know.

“I'll pick the movie and you'll pay for everything,” she said as she watched Derek stood up and walked to the door. Derek just merely grunted as he opened the front door and stepped out.

Erica had a strong feeling that Saturday would be a good day.

 

* * *

 

*** Derek ***

“Yeah, we went to Deaton yesterday. Stiles is on his second trimester and our cub is growing healthy,” he said with a smile. He was currently in the living room and having a Skype session on his laptop with Peter, Isaac and Scott. The three would be flying back tomorrow with Paige. For some reason, he was not excited about seeing Paige again. What he's excited about right now was the printed out ultrasound copy of his and Stiles' cub. He showed the grainy picture to the three wolves and they all smiled simultaneously.

“Do we have our own copies?” Isaac asked. Derek nodded with a smile as he angled the print out to the right so the three could see it properly.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Stiles coming out of his room. He was already dressed in a light blue T-shirt and khakis, ready for his movie date with Parrish. Derek quickly said goodbye to the three and closed his laptop. He then grabbed his phone from the center table and shoot a quick text to Erica, telling her that they'd be going in a few.

Derek quickly pocketed the phone as Stiles stepped in the living room.

“I can see your bump,” Derek said before he could stop himself, staring at Stiles' bump which was visible through his shirt. Stiles probably didn't realize it when he had chosen it.

Stiles mouth dropped open. “Really?” he asked as he quickly turned around and ran back to his room. Derek followed suit. He found Stiles checking his reflection from the vanity mirror and making tutting sounds.

“You should wear black,” Derek suggested helpfully, watching Stiles fidget with his shirt. Derek was starting to smell the agitation coming from him.

Stiles shook his head. “All my clothes don't fit me anymore, I mean, they all stretched around my stomach. I thought this one is loose enough,” he said gesturing at the shirt he was wearing. “God, I shouldn't have agreed on this date. I'm so stupid. What was I thinking?”

Derek wanted to say that Stiles was right, that he shouldn't have agreed on the date but he bit his tongue. It wasn't about being jealous because that was definitely not the case. It was about Parrish not being a part of their supernatural world. The deputy would not understand what was going on with Stiles. Derek had been thinking why Stiles, with his current situation (pregnant), had readily agreed on the date.

“Because he was very nice to me and I don't want to let him down,” Stiles said pitifully and Derek quickly realized that he had said the last sentence out loud. He groaned internally. “It's not like he'll notice my stomach. And it's just a one time thing anyway,” Stiles added, sitting down on the bed.

Derek, for some unknown reason, felt something lifted off of him when Stiles said that the date was just a one time thing. He would think about that later.

“You can borrow one of my shirts,” Derek suggested casually. Instinct was telling him that it was the right thing to suggest. Stiles looked at him weirdly. “They'll be loose enough,” he added as he turned around to go to his room. He felt Stiles following him closely.

After a few minutes of rummaging through Derek's cabinet, Stiles ended up wearing Derek's gray henley which was two sizes bigger than him but was effective in hiding his baby bump.

“This one's better,” Stiles said as he adjusted the collar of the shirt which kept on sliding his left shoulder. “Yeah, it's a bit big but better.”

Derek nodded, admiring how his shirt looked good on Stiles and how his claim bite was showing because of the loose collar. If the deputy would notice it, Derek was pretty sure that Stiles could come up with something brilliant about it. He was then momentarily distracted from his haze when the intercom buzzed.

It was their doorman Bobby telling him that someone by the name of Jordan Parrish was looking for Stiles Stilinski.

“I'll see you later then,” Stiles said as he opened the door and stepped out. Derek listened as Stiles walked on the marbled floor, and when the elevator pinged, he quickly dialed Erica's number.

“Stiles out the door, be ready in five,” he said on the speaker as he stepped out of the apartment and walked toward the elevators.

“I can't believe I agreed to this,” Erica huffed on the other line. Derek just grunted as he tapped the end call icon.

And almost ran over one of his neighbors, an elderly woman, in his haste to get to his car.

Maybe this was the goddess Luna's way of telling him that following Stiles wasn't a brilliant idea.

Well, he was to find it out soon.

 

* * *

 

*** Stiles ***

Ten minutes.

It only took ten minutes for Stiles to feel that they were being followed by Derek and Erica. They had been on their way to a Japanese restaurant where Parrish had made a reservation when he realized that the two were following them. At first, he had thought that it was probably just a coincidence but now that he was sitting at their reserved table and watching (and listening) to Derek talked to the maitre d asking if they still had vacancies, Stiles was pretty sure that he was indeed being followed. He was dead sure about it because Derek was not fond of Japanese food and there was no way in hell that he'd begged for a seat in a Japanese restaurant.

Stiles decided to confront Derek about it. He was not angry that he was being treated like he couldn't take care of himself, just a bit pissed. And yes, he was damn sure that this was all about Derek not trusting him to take care of himself. He knew that Derek still saw him as a hyperactive spaz teenager but he's a grownup now. Hell, he's having a baby six months from now.

He then excused himself and Parrish nodded from behind the menu he was perusing.

“Derek.” The alpha turned around and widened his eyes at Stiles like he was just seeing him the first time. Nice touch but he was not buying it.

“Stiles,” Derek greeted, giving him a blinding smile which made his heart skipped a beat. “Erica wants Japanese. You know how persistent she is.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at him. “I know you're following me..us.”

From behind Derek, Erica was laughing quietly.

Derek looked like he was about to protest but he just puffed out a breath, shoulders sagging. “After what happened with the shapeshifter, I'm not taking any chances. Someone out there might still be after us,” he explained matter-of-factly.

Upon hearing that, Stiles wasn't so pissed anymore but it didn't mean that he liked being followed.

“I can take care of myself Derek and it's not like I'm alone. I'm with a law officer remember?”

Derek scowled at that but nodded all the same.

“I told you, this is a bad idea,” Erica interjected, emerging from behind Derek, face red from laughing. “Well Stilinski, you really couldn't really blame our alpha here, he's just concern about your well being.”

“Well, I thought wolves are supposed to be sneaky but you two definitely weren't,” Stiles said in an amused tone. He was no longer pissed. How could he when Derek was just being protective? “Don't worry, I'll text you once we arrived at the theater,” he said directly to Derek. The alpha looked like he was going to argue but remained silent and just nodded.

Stiles watched as the two left and then he quickly went back to the deputy who was still perusing the menu.

“Have you chosen yet?” he asked Parrish as he took his seat.

“I think I'll just go with what I'm familiar with, California Maki,” the deputy answered and then he was looking at Stiles with a fond look on his face. “What are you smiling at?”

Stiles frowned for a bit. He didn't even realize he was smiling until Parrish called him on it. He caught his reflection on the glass table and he looked flushed. He even felt giddy now that Parrish mentioned that he'd been smiling.

Nope. Nah. This feeling totally had nothing to do with Derek's showcase of concern.

“You know what, let's order something we don't eat often,” Stiles suggested quickly. He was not going to think about Derek tonight. He would enjoy this night with the handsome deputy and without any thoughts of the brooding alpha.

Yep, he could do this.

If only he could stop the wild beating of his heart whenever he remembered Derek's blinding smile.\

 

**TBC.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more "stalking" next chapter. I actually wanted this to be longer but it would mean having all of you wait for another day or two and I don't like that. You all waited long enough. Thanks for being patient with me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos, comments, subscriptions and whatnots. You are all awesome.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This chapter is mostly fluff because I've decided that we all needed it. And as they say, there's always calm before the storm.
> 
> Also, thank you to mizixy for giving me an idea for the sushi and to time2reflect for always sharing her ideas. 
> 
> Alright, here ya go..

*** Stiles ***

“What do you mean I can't order sushi?” Stiles asked the waiter who's currently taking their orders Everything had gone smoothly with the deputy's order but Stiles was having trouble ordering his. Starting with the sushi which apparently he couldn't order for some unknown reason.

The waiter looked sheepish as he gestured at someone from across the room. A tall blonde guy approached their table, his nameplate read “Carl Faustini, Manager.” The waiter whispered something to his manager and the latter nodded in understanding.

“Good evening Mr. Stilinski,” Carl greeted with a huge smile on his face. Stiles just gave him a small smile. And wait, how did he know his name?

What the hell was going on?

“We were advised by your friend, Mr. Derek Hale that you can't have anything raw, something to do with your condition right now.” The manager, for what it's worth, looked uncomfortable. He was probably thinking that Stiles had some kind of allergic reactions to some Japanese foods.

“Condition?” Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes at the manager. What the hell was Derek up to?

“Mr. Hale said that you tend to forget that sushi is bad for your digestion,” the manager explained helpfully, face red for having to say something personal.

Stiles was definitely confused, even Parrish was sporting the same look. It was probably because when the deputy had asked if he liked Japanese foods, Stiles said it's one of his favorites. The deputy was probably thinking that Stiles was just patronizing him.

On Stiles' part, he couldn't remember having severe allergic reactions to any kind of food. Hell, he loved eating and he never had any experience with allergies. And what's with the sushi? He remembered that he and Derek had eaten in a Japanese restaurant two or three weeks ago. Derek hadn't stopped him from ordering sushi but then, he remembered he hadn't ordered one. He had only eaten their Yakisoba and shrimp tempura. He wouldn't forget those because those were little pieces of heaven.

He quickly took out his phone from his pocket to send a quick text to the werewolf.

To Baby Daddy: What's up with the sushi?

He rolled his eyes at Derek's name. He had been meaning to change it back but you know, baby brain. He quickly reverted to it Derek's old pseudonym before the alpha could get the chance to see it.

**From Sourwolf: Bad for pregnant people. I've read about parasitic infection. Wouldn't want to risk that.**

Stiles bit his lower lip as he read the reply. He had never seen Derek read parenting books but this little information was enough to tell him that Derek was trying his best to support him all throughout.

To Sourwolf: I'm carrying a werebaby remember?

**From Sourwolf: Still wouldn't risk it. Our cub might not be affected but it'll surely affect you so don't argue, okay?**

It was a good thing that they were just exchanging text messages because Stiles would be surely rendered speechless after that last message. He stared at his phone's screen and contemplated on a reply, but honestly, he's coming up empty. He just decided to say thank you.

To Sourwolf: Uh, okay. Thanks.

He quickly sent the reply before he could start putting heart emojis. He then slid his phone back to his pocket and nodded at the manager. The manager nodded back and excused himself to attend to the other patrons.

“Yeah totally forgot about that,” Stiles told the waiter. “I'll just have the yakisoba and matcha tea.” The waiter wrote on his notepad and then was off to get their orders.

“So you and Derek - “ Jordan started after he watched the waiter go.

“Are just friends,” Stiles finished as he concentrated on spreading the napkin on his lap.

“I was going to say that,” the deputy said with a chuckle. “You two are probably really close to each other, huh?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, we knew each other since I was a junior in high school.”

Parrish nodded in understanding. “Is that why he was here a while ago? Checking if you're in good company or something?”

Stiles groaned. He had thought that the deputy hadn't seen Derek.

“Well, you can tell him that he doesn't have to worry,” the deputy continued when Stiles remained silent. Well, truth be told, he really didn't know how to answer that question because he too was still wondering why Derek had followed him. He definitely didn't buy Derek's explanation earlier about the shapeshifter. Well, it was probably true but Stiles had a feeling that there was more to that.

“You know what, let's not talk about Derek. Why don't we just talk about you?” Stiles suggested too quickly.

The deputy nodded slowly and smiled. “Yeah, of course.”

Stiles smiled back and felt relieved. He really didn't want to risk talking about Derek because he might not want to stop and the deputy would surely realize that he got it bad for Derek.

“Twenty questions?” Stiles asked lamely but Parrish seemed to like it if his huge smile was anything to go by.

Crisis averted for now.

* * *

 

*** Derek ***

“They just left five minutes ago,” Boyd said through the speaker. Derek nodded to himself as he stretched comfortably on a park bench in front of his apartment building. He glanced at his watch. It was already quarter past ten. He never thought that Stiles' date would last that long.

“Can I go home now?” Boyd asked tiredly on the other line. Derek felt sheepish for asking Boyd to go to theater so he could keep an eye on Stiles. Derek knew he was borderline creepy but having Stiles out there on his own and pregnant had sent him on a protective edge. He knew that it was their mate bond making him feel that way that's why he was not reading too much about it.

“Yeah of course,” Derek answered and he heard Boyd sighed loudly.

“Next time, don't allow him on dates.” Boyd said and Derek could hear the exasperation in his tone. Boyd then said goodbye and Derek just stared at the phone's screen until it showed his wallpaper, the ultrasound image of his cub. He smiled to himself as he pocketed the phone and stared at the road.

After fifteen minutes or so, the dark road was illuminated by some car's headlight and Derek quickly recognized the deputy's silver Toyota.

“Oh shit,” he muttered under his breath as he quickly stood up from the bench and almost tripped on a discarded soda can on his way to the apartment lobby. He really didn't want Stiles to know that he was waiting for him. Not that he was scared of Stiles but pregnancy hormones made Stiles irritated at the littlest of things.

Derek went straight for the elevators but decided against it in case he ran into Stiles and just opted for the stairwell instead.

When he arrived at their floor, Stiles was already fidgeting with the keys with his left hand while the other was clutching a plastic bag. Derek watched as Stiles was about to insert the key then stopped midway and quickly turned around.

“Oh my god Derek!” Stiles yelled, clutching his chest. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Why are you standing there and being creepy?”

“I just came back from a run,” he lied, trying to sound convincing. Better play it cool or he'd be busted. He really didn't want Stiles to find out that he was actually waiting for him to come home.

Stiles raised an eyebrow and stared at him dubiously. It was a good thing that he was wearing his running gear, a matching gray sweats and hoodie. Truth was, he was really going for a run but for some reason, he was a bit fidgety so he had decided to just wait for Stiles.

Stiles continued to stare at him for a few seconds then he turned around and opened the door. He then stepped inside and Derek quickly followed him.

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” Stiles asked as he walked toward the kitchen, Derek at his heels. Derek watched as Stiles took out the content of the plastic bag on the kitchen counter. It was a huge bowl of Ramen from the Japanese restaurant. Derek immediately felt warm inside at the thoughtfulness. Stiles had remembered that the only Japanese food he favored was Ramen.

“Is that for me?” he asked, wanting to make sure that it was really for him. Truth was, he already had two ham sandwiches but he could still eat. Stiles nodded and Derek noticed that Stiles' cheeks reddened before he turned around to heat up the noodle in the microwave. The scene was so domestic and Derek found himself not minding it at all. It actually felt nice.

“By the way, Jordan asked me about the claim bite,” Stiles said as he opened the dishwasher and took out two drinking glasses. Derek couldn't stop a smirk on his face as he opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of apple juice for him and fresh milk for Stiles.

“What did you tell him?” Derek asked as he poured the milk in the glass and pushed it toward Stiles.

“I told him I had surgery,” Stiles answered as he wrapped a hand on his glass. “It was great that he didn't make me elaborate,” he said as an afterthought as he drunk his milk.

Derek nodded with a grin. It was such a shame that Stiles couldn't tell the deputy the real deal about the claim bite. Derek definitely wanted the deputy to know so the deputy could back the hell off..

Wait? What? _What's up with that Hale?_ Derek quickly took a swig of his apple juice straight from the carton and decided not to dwell on the fact that he just had a very possessive thought.

“I saw Boyd by the way,” Stiles added and Derek choked on his drink. Stiles quickly thumped his back while juice was pouring out of his nose. He was saved from responding for a while when the microwave pinged and Stiles rushed to get it.

Derek continued hacking up the apple juice while Stiles pulled out the Ramen and placed it in front of him.

“You okay?” Stiles asked as handed him a paper towel, brows frowning in concern. Derek nodded as he took the towel and wiped his mouth and nose thoroughly. “So back to Boyd, I saw him at the theater. You didn't happen to send him there so he could watch over me, did you?”

Derek huffed. What's good being a werewolf if you couldn't be sneaky like you were supposed to be? Or maybe, Stiles was just so in tuned with werewolves that's why he could easily feel them.

Derek decided on the latter because hey, he could be sneaky if he wanted to be.

“I don't like it when you're out there on your own,” Derek admitted as he played with his chopsticks. “You're in a very delicate situation,” he added and winced at his choice of words. Well, truth be told, Stiles was really in a delicate situation since he's pregnant.

Stiles rolled his eyes at him. “I appreciate the concern Der, but I can take of myself. I'm a spark remember?”

“I still don't like it,” Derek muttered as he started eating. He knew that it's a werewolf thing. Stiles might not be his traditional mate but the instinct to protect him while he's pregnant would always be there. Their mate bond had made sure of that.

Stiles remained silent and Derek noticed that his face was tomato red. Derek wondered what's going on in Stiles' head to make him blush like that.

“Fine,” Stiles said finally as he finished his milk. He stood up from the kitchen stool and yawned widely. “I think I'm going to bed.”

Derek nodded as he watched Stiles sauntered out of the kitchen. He went back to his Ramen and couldn't help a huge smile on his face. Stiles was with the deputy but he was still thinking of him if the Ramen was anything to go by.

Somehow, that thought sent butterflies to his stomach.

* * *

 *** Stiles ***

“STILES!”

Stiles woke up with a jerk when he heard someone yelling his name. He rubbed his eyes blearily and squinted at the bedside clock. It was only seven in the morning. He tried to sit up but a very muscular arm was stopping him. Derek's arm was wrapped around his waist and he quickly remembered that he had woken up last night in his room with a sudden feeling of wanting to be near Derek. Their baby clearly had wanted some daddy bonding time so Stiles had knocked on Derek's room and asked if he could sleep beside him like what they had done before. Derek hadn't minded it all and quickly made a room for him on his huge bed.

Stiles was starting to think that this was going to be a routine while he's pregnant.

“Stiles! Why are you not in your room?!” Stiles was snapped out of his reverie and quickly recognized Scott's voice now that he was fully awake. He could now hear Scott's footsteps from outside Derek's room. Stiles tried to wriggle free from Derek but the alpha continued to wrap his arm around Stiles' waist.

“Go back to sleep,” Derek murmured as he buried his nose on Stiles' nape. Stiles' felt shivers down his spine but he knew that Derek was only half awake so he didn't put too much thought on that gesture.

After much maneuvering, Stiles successfully freed himself from Derek's tight hold and quickly got off the bed and opened the door.

Scott's gaping mouth greeted him as soon as he opened the door.

“Oh my god Stiles, are you sleeping with Derek now?” Scott asked, eyes wide opened. “When did this happen?” Scott squeaked out as Stiles pushed him toward the living room.

“Why are you here this early? And where're Peter and Isaac?” Stiles asked, trying to dodge the question. He remembered that the three would be arriving today from Idaho. He just didn't expect that it would be this early.

Scott was still looking him like Stiles had told him that Christmas would be canceled this year.

“They are at Peter's, dropping some stuff,” Scott answered but he was still giving him the stinky eye.

“Why are you wearing Derek's shirt?”

Stiles glanced down and slapped a hand on his forehead. He was still wearing Derek's henley. He had forgotten to change last night because he was too tired. The shirt went past his boxers. No wonder Scott was thinking that he had just sex with Derek.

“It's a long story,” he answered as he started to walk to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Might as well have a productive morning.

“I just want you to know that I have nothing against you sleeping with my alpha. I'm totally okay with it you know that,” Scott said as he sat on a kitchen stool. “You should have given me a heads up though.”

“I'm not sleeping with Derek,” Stiles said with a loud sigh. He yanked open the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. “Your godchild just wants to be with their daddy. You know, alpha/werebaby bonding time.”

Scott nodded but he still looked suspicious.

“Oh my god Scott! If I'm going to have sex with Derek again, don't worry, I'll tell you no matter how pervert that sounds.”

Scott shook his head. “Nah, I believe you and plus, I really don't want that image in my head,” his best friend said with a smirk.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he beat the eggs in a huge bowl. “By the way, why are you here this early?”

“I have to drop them off,” Scott answered, pointing at a huge basket of fruit on the kitchen counter. Stiles was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. “Derek had called and said you need to eat more fruits. They're good for you and the baby.”

Stiles smiled at that as he popped slices of bread in the toaster. Derek was really making good on his promise of having Stiles and their baby his top priority.

Stiles then noticed that Scott was staring at him fondly.

“What?”

Scott smiled knowingly. “You've really got it bad for Derek, buddy.”

Stiles groaned loudly.

* * *

*** Derek ***

“Stiles right?” Paige asked as soon as Stiles entered the living room. The rest of the pack were gathered in the living room while Stiles had been in the showers.

Stiles nodded awkwardly as he looked at the rest of the pack.

“Paige, the real one,” she introduced with a huge smile as she extended a hand at Stiles. Stiles shook her hand and returned the smile. “You really are gorgeous,” she added as she stared at Stiles' face.

Derek couldn't the stop the thought of agreeing to that last sentence. In his defense, he really did find Stiles good looking. Sure, Stiles was a bit on the skinny side but he had filled out during the past years. Stiles was not all muscles and stuff but his body was toned from years of training with the werewolves. Erica had been adamant not to put a lot of muscles on Stiles or he would lose the whole twink thing going on with him. Derek smirked at the memory which earned him a confused look from Isaac and Scott.

“Thanks,” Stiles said shyly as he absently sat beside Derek. Paige followed suit, seating across from them.

“Seriously Stiles, you are gorgeous,” Paige repeated, probably thinking that Stiles didn't believe her. Derek cast a sideway glance at Stiles and noticed that Stiles was blushing deeply. Derek knew that Stiles wasn't used to people giving him compliments about his looks. Growing up awkward and nerdy would probably do that to a person.

“He really is,” Erica agreed from her seat beside Boyd. “His and Derek's baby is going to be beautiful.”

Paige nodded thoughtfully. Derek tried to sense her feelings about it and was surprised that she wasn't feeling any kind of envy or jealousy. Well, he shouldn't be really surprised about it. He and Paige were already history and Paige had probably moved on. He, on the other hand, was still trying to sort out his real feelings for her. Meg coming back as Paige had stirred raw emotions in him. He wouldn't deny that his old feelings for her had come back. After all, Paige was his first love. But then, Peter might be right about his feelings being leftover feelings from his youth.

Derek stared at Paige. She still looked beautiful like she didn't age a day. He remembered that his favorite feature on her face was the mole underneath her left eye. He used to feel shivers down his spine just by looking at her lovely face.

He smiled. The shivers were absent right now.

Maybe, he too was starting to move on.

 

**TBC.**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all your kudos, comments, subscriptions and whatnots.
> 
> Sorry for the late post, been really busy.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

*** Stiles ***

“What's up with you and Derek?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at his best friend as he pushed past him toward the McCall's kitchen. It was a Monday afternoon and he had agreed to spend the night with Scott and catch up on playing COD. Summer break had officially started a week ago but Scott would only have two weeks off starting today since he's interning with Deaton.

“Hello to you too Scotty,” Stiles said sarcastically as he dropped the bag of groceries on the kitchen island. He pulled out the contents one by one and placed them on the counter. They were mostly junk food for Scott and yogurts and fruit cups for him. Derek was adamant that he should eat healthy food.

“No, seriously. What's up with him?” Scott insisted as he sat on a kitchen stool across Stiles. “He'd just given me the longest speech of my life, mostly about cutting my balls off if something bad happened to you.” Derek had dropped him off at the McCall's despite his protest that he could just go there by himself.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head. Derek was really overreacting. “He's just being protective because I'm pregnant, that's all.”

His best friend didn't look like he believed what he'd just said.

“Well he's not like that before,” Scott argued. “I mean, when you started being pregnant, he's not that over protective, what gives?”

Stiles sighed and started explaining about Derek's worries that Meg might have other shapeshifters out there that would come after their pack.

Scott looked skeptical. “Funny he hasn't mentioned that to the rest of the pack.”

“He will next pack meeting,” Stiles improvised as he yanked open the fridge and put the sodas inside. Come to think of it, those worries were not known to the pack but then maybe, Derek had thought that it was an obvious thing.

“Are you two a thing now?” Scott asked all of sudden and Stiles almost dropped a can of Coke but saved it just in time. He quickly shoved it in and took out the ingredients to the sandwich he's going to make for Scott and him before slamming the fridge shut.

“You know we're not.” Stiles said as he started cutting some cheese. “You know that Derek doesn't see me like that.”

“So what's with the sleeping together, huh?” Scott asked and Stiles somehow knew that there was no way he was getting out of this conversation.

“It's a bond thing. I've already told you about that,” Stiles gritted out as he started slicing tomatoes.

Scott made a humming sound which meant he was not buying it. But then, what else could Stiles say? That was the truth to it. He was only sleeping beside the alpha because it's what their baby needed. Deaton had told them on their last visit that it was bound to happen. That even if the baby was still unborn, they were going to crave their parents bond. Well of course, that only applied to werewolf babies.

“I thought you're mad at him,” Scott said matter-of-factly. Stiles stopped shredding the lettuce and looked at his best friend. Was he talking about his argument with Derek about raising their baby? “Did you suddenly forget that he was about to take your baby away from you?”

And he was right as always.

Stiles breathed deeply before answering. “We've already talked about that and he's not going to push through with it. Yes, I've been mad at him but I don't think there's any reason why I should stay angry.”

“Well personally, I think you should stay angry so Derek will take you seriously,” Scott said and Stiles frowned at him.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Stiles exclaimed, dropping the knife on the kitchen counter. He knew that Scott was cool with everything that had happened between him and Derek so this sudden turn of events was confusing him.

“Remember when you've told me that you're going to try to stop your feelings for Derek?” Scott countered, ignoring his question. Stiles merely grunted and waited for Scott to continue. “So he just flashed a smile at you, bought you curly fries and cuddled you and that plan was forgotten now?”

“Oh my god Scott, why are we even talking about this?” Stiles asked with a flail of his hands. He then ran a hand through his hair and stared at his best friend with a scowl on his face.

“I don't want you to get hurt that's what,” Scott answered indignantly. Stiles rolled his eyes. So this was Scott's plan when he had invited him for a 'game night', to reprimand him about his current situation with their alpha. “I've seen you pine for him for years and I know that you're not just crushing on him hard, it was way more than that.”

“What happened to “I'm totally okay with you sleeping with my alpha?” Stiles asked, remembering his conversation with Scott yesterday.

Scott shrugged. “I've thought about it last night and I've realized I'm not really okay with it. Not when Derek is obviously leading you on.”

Where did Scott get the idea from?

“Derek is not leading me on Scott,” Stiles said as he sat tiredly on a stool. It was true. Derek didn't have to lead him on because he was already in love with the alpha. And he had already accepted that Derek would never return his feelings. Derek was too in love with Paige and Stiles couldn't exactly compete with a first love. “And believe me, I'm trying to stop my feelings for him but if you're expecting me to just shut it off just like that, I'm sorry to disappoint, it's not going to be that easy. I wish it was but it's not.”

Scott was looking at him with sympathy in his eyes.

“And if you want me to stay angry at Derek because of raising the baby thing, yeah I could do that but what good would it do to me? Would Derek suddenly realize he's in love with me too?”

Stiles was feeling tired all of sudden. This conversation was physically draining his energy. Scott must have feeling it too because he was suddenly standing beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

They stayed silent for a few minutes and it was Scott who broke it first.

“Right, anger is a strong word, maybe I just want you to challenge him? Isn't that what you've been always doing? Always challenging Derek whenever he screws up?”

Stiles breathed deeply. Scott was right. He was the pack's go-to-guy whenever Derek was on the verge of making bad decisions. Derek, for some reason, always listened to him. Well that was then, Derek rarely made bad decisions now. It was probably because Derek had already learned from his past mistakes. Still, it didn't change the fact that Stiles had never let Derek off easily with his mistakes.

But then, there's always a first time to everything,

Or it was probably because, for the first time, Derek had paid him attention. With those smiles, the showcase of protectiveness, the chocolate fudge and the curly fries. Those were little things but it was Derek who had provided them. The same man he's in love with for years. Was it too much to ask if he wanted to savor those things for a while?

Stiles suddenly felt a strong grip on his shoulder and he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts. His best friend was looking at him sadly. Stiles was probably reeking of sadness right now. He quickly took a deep breath and counted one to ten. He's pregnant, being sad and stressed were not the things he needed right now.

He then nodded at Scott and made a spur of the moment decision. He should never stop challenging Derek. He should stop being so lenient when it came to Derek. And lastly, it was time to try much harder on his decision to stop his feelings for the alpha.

* * *

*** Derek ***

“Paige's back but you seem not too excited about it.”

Derek looked up from the check he was writing and raised an eyebrow at his beta. Erica just grinned at him and shrugged.

“You're here to pick up this check, not to question my life choices,” Derek said with a grunt as he signed the check. It was for the betas' monthly allowance and to his luck, Erica was the one to pick it up. He'd appreciate it more if it was Isaac despite the fact that the curly werewolf was always forcing him to add extra for his Twix addiction. Or Boyd, who just remained silent while Derek wrote the check. Boyd would just pick it up and go after saying thanks. Erica was the worst because the feisty blonde was always on his case and was never out of questions for him.

“Wow, living with Stiles give you sass huh?” Erica said, popping her gum. “Seriously though, I see that you're not the giddy teenager you were when fake Paige had been here.”

Derek breathed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. He dropped the pen on the table and rubbed his eyes. Somehow, what Erica had said struck something in him. He was supposed to feel excited about the prospect of the real Paige coming back since another opportunity was given to him to start with her all over again. But for some reason, he felt nothing. It had bugged him a lot. He was used to be in love with her and had been really happy when she came back, fake or not but now that she was here again, the romantic feelings were suddenly absent. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that the real Paige was back and safe with them but other than feeling happy, there was nothing.

“I mean, I thought you're back to floating like a helium balloon now that the real Paige is here. You know, I still can't forget the fact that you had left Stiles to save her so I assumed, you're still into her,” Erica continued factually as she snatched the completed check, hummed softly and nodded at the figures written there then pocketed it.

Of course, Erica would bring that up. He had recklessly abandoned Stiles and their unborn cub with the enemy. No one might believe him but he regretted it. Everyday.

“Do you have a nail appointment that you might be late to?” Derek asked, trying to change the subject.

Erica gave him a bitch face. “It's cute that you think you'll get away from this conversation.”

Derek huffed. He was suddenly questioning his Alpha authority over the blonde beta but then, it was Erica who always called on his bullshit.

“I think I'm not so into her anymore.” There he said it. He had been thinking about it ever since the real Paige came back. He'd been looking for the spark (pardon his cheesiness) that was used to be there between them but there was none. To be honest, he'd been confused because when fake Paige was still with him, his old feelings for her had resurfaced but now that the real Paige was here, those feelings were nowhere to be found.

“Do you think it was part of her plan?” Erica asked suddenly and Derek immediately realized that he had said the last sentence out loud. Stiles' habit was officially rubbing on him.

“I don't think so, love potions don't work on werewolves,” Derek answered thoughtfully.

Erica giggled loudly. “Love potions? Nice one Hermione,” she said in between giggles. Derek rolled his eyes at her and she suddenly stopped laughing and stared at him thoughtfully. “Do you think it's because of your mate bond?”

Derek scrunched his forehead at the question. “What are you talking about?”

“Well I'm thinking that the bond gets stronger the longer you stay mated. You're werewolf married to Stiles for what, two or three months?”

“Two and a half,” Derek corrected automatically and Erica gave him an amused look. “And how did you come up with that?”

“I may or may not have read it from Peter's werewolf books,” she answered sheepishly and Derek didn't miss the skip in her heartbeat. She was lying. Erica must have read the incredulity on his face so she added, “Fine, I've been reading about mate bonds since you have mated with Stiles.”

Derek was instantly curious so he raised an eyebrow. Erica knew enough about his eyebrow game to know that he wanted her to elaborate.

“Because I don't want you and Stiles to break the mate bond. I want you two to stay together and make lots of babies.” Erica elaborated without skipping a beat. She was always the straightforward one among the other betas.

“You do know that we have to, right?” Derek told her. It was the truth. Stiles had even told him that after he gave birth, they would break the bond and would go separate ways. “Stiles and I don't see each other that way.”

Erica snorted, crossing her arms on her chest. “I don't even know what to say to that,” she said with a shake of her head. “Well on your part that might be true, but Stiles? Not so much.”

Derek frowned and Erica rolled her eyes at him.

“For the love of god, you're a werewolf! Can't you smell it from him? Everybody knew that Stiles has a huge crush on you, we just didn't realize that he wanted to have your babies too.” Erica huffed as she raised herself up on Derek's desk.

“I know he has a crush on me but that's it,” Derek said. Well, he always smelled the attraction from Stiles but Derek was never one to invade privacy by smelling emotions so he stopped before things got out of hand. Growing up with human family members had thought him not to be invasive. His mother had told him that it's part of respecting people's privacy.

“Tell you what, I'll let you figure that out by yourself,” Erica said in annoyance.

Derek let out a low growl of frustration. “Is Stiles in love with me or something?” Erica gave him a blank look.

“Why don't you ask him?” Erica questioned back.

Derek breathed deeply. “Even if he was, I don't feel the same way,” he said but for some reason, he was having second thoughts on the last words. Maybe, Erica was right. The longer they stay mated, the stronger the bond became. And he knew for a fact that as the mate bond became stronger, feelings would be involved. That worked for true mates but he and Stiles were not.

Was he starting to develop feelings on the human?

“You could say that but it doesn't make it true,” Erica said cryptically, pulling him out of his thoughts. “All I know is that, Stiles will be good for you. He's always the one who keep you grounded, who challenges you when you're about to make stupid decisions. Aren't those what a good Alpha mate should be?”

Derek nodded. Those were few of the qualities an alpha mate should possess but Stiles couldn't be that because Stiles was Stiles. The hyperactive kid who always ran his mouth and was full of sarcasm. The one who always grated on his nerves because of his stupid antics (Stiles once swallowed a habanero chili out of stupid challenge. Derek had almost had a heart attack when Stiles turned red and looked like he was on a verge of coma.)

But then, he was also the same Stiles who always took care of their pack. Who kept them all together when they're on the verge of desperation. Who was always there whenever the pack needed him regardless of the time. The Stiles who had chosen to carry their cub despite having the options not to because he was Stiles and had a good heart and because he knew that their cub was Derek's chance of having a family again. Another Hale to add on a very short list.

“If you're done contemplating about your life choices, I need to go. I have to try this hair straightener on Isaac's hair,” Erica said, cutting in his thoughts. Derek stared at her thoughtfully.

Maybe, he was really starting to develop feelings on Stiles.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek, of course, will dissect his feelings. I won't have him just snap and say, "I'm in love with Stiles." Like what Erica had said, he has to figure it out. There will be twists and turns and let's hope he gets there in time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for the kudos, comments, subscriptions and whatnots.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

*** Derek ***

Derek couldn't believe that he was up by seven in the morning on a weekend but here he was, already showered and was now in the kitchen cooking breakfast for him and Stiles. Usually, it was Stiles who cooked breakfast for them because he was the one who always woke up early but Derek had decided that it was time he returned the favor.

He was about to scramble some eggs when he felt Stiles watching him.

“Hey,” Derek greeted, looking up at Stiles as he cracked two eggs in a ceramic bowl.

“I have a breakfast date with Jordan,” Stiles said quickly in lieu of greeting back. Derek stopped stirring the eggs and looked at Stiles properly. Stiles was already dressed in a loose gray T-shirt, jeans and chucks and his hair was damped from the showers. “I forgot to tell you last night,” he added, biting his lower lip and Derek could tell that Stiles was a bit nervous.

Derek felt something snapped inside him but he just chalked it up to being annoyed for getting up early to cook breakfast for nothing.

“It's fine,” Derek gritted out as he returned to beating the eggs with more force than necessary.

“A-are you cooking breakfast for me?” Stiles asked carefully. Derek just shrugged and continued his task, not bothering when the eggs started to foam from his brutal stirring. Stiles must have seen the confirmation from his posture because he started talking again. “I should have told you that I'm having breakfast with Jordan but it was really a short notice and you know, baby brain.”

“I'm not cooking breakfast for you,” Derek denied in a hard tone as he stopped beating the eggs. He breathed deeply and tried to compose himself. He really didn't want Stiles to know that the current situation was annoying the hell out of him.

“Oh,” Stiles muttered, cheeks flushing. “Well in that case, I should go. I'll just wait for Jordan at the lobby.” Stiles started to walk out of the kitchen when Derek decided to ask what he'd been meaning to ask ever since Stiles' first date with the deputy.

“What would you do if Parrish found out that you're pregnant?” As soon as the question was out, Derek immediately regretted it. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend and Stiles was probably thinking along those lines if the incredulous look on his face was anything to go by. But he couldn't help it. He had been thinking about it for a while plus, Stiles was almost four months pregnant and sooner, his baby bump would no longer be concealed by loose clothings. What if things between Stiles and that deputy got serious? How would Stiles explain the pregnancy? Well for what was worth, Parrish looked like a decent guy but Derek doubted the deputy would be so understanding about the supernatural world.

Stiles slowly turned around to face him, quirking his eyebrows. “I'll cross that bridge when I get there,” he answered in a flat tone, crossing his arms on his chest, causing his shirt to stretch on his bump. Derek was mesmerized for a few seconds before he remembered that they're having a serious conversation.

Derek shook his head. “No, you can't have that. You have to think ahead.”

Stiles frowned at him. “Jordan is a good guy. I'm sure he'll understand.”

“What if he won't?” Derek challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles studied him for a moment then squinted his eyes at him. “Are you jealous?” he asked point-blank.

Derek was about to respond that it was not the case but Stiles quickly cut him off.

“Forget it, of course you're not,” Stiles said with a shake of his head as he absently wrapped an arm on his baby bump. Derek had a sudden urge to also wrap his arms around Stiles and their cub but he quickly stomped the feeling. “Look, it's not like things are getting serious between us but if ever it'll happen, I'll explain it to him. I'm pretty sure he'll understand.”

Derek breathed deeply and just nodded because honestly, what else could he say after that? It's not like he had some control over Stiles' feelings. If Stiles would be happy with the deputy, then so be it. Derek then swallowed thickly. Just thinking about it made his chest tighten. It wasn't about being jealous that Stiles would be in a relationship with other people, it's about having to share their cub with a stranger. Call him selfish but damnit, he was allowed to feel such things. It was also his cub.

“We'll talk about this more, okay?” Stiles said, snapping him out of his reverie. “Jordan is probably at the lobby now.”

Derek watched as Stiles walked out of the kitchen to the front door and eventually, to the deputy's waiting arms. He felt the tightening in his chest again.

Maybe, it wasn't just about sharing their cub with a stranger after all.

* * *

*** Erica ***

Erica bit her lower lip as she cast a sideway glance at her alpha. They were both sitting inside Peter's silver BMW. Derek was at the driver's seat and she was riding shotgun. Currently, the car was idling in front of a local diner. Earlier, when Derek had picked her up from the apartment so they could get breakfast (her alpha had called ahead), she'd been confused to see Peter's car instead of Derek's but as they had cruised along the streets, she had immediately realized what Derek was up to.

Stiles Stalking 101.

Erica sighed deeply before she spoke. “Why don't you just tell Stiles ?” she asked as she watched Stiles threw his head back as he laughed at something the deputy had said. She could use her werewolf ears to listen but she knew when to give respect to someone's privacy.

Derek stopped tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “Tell him what?” he asked flatly without even glancing at her. Erica stifled a snort. Of course, the mighty alpha was busy watching Stiles. It was a good thing that Stiles and the deputy had chosen a seat outside or Derek might just barge inside like what he had done at the Japanese restaurant. She really didn't want a repeat of that very embarrassing moment.

“That you don't want him going on a date,” Erica answered factually, “so that we don't have to do this ridiculous thing of stalking your baby momma.”

“Don't call him that,” Derek gritted out but Erica could tell that her alpha was not really pissed at what she just said.

“Seriously Derek, why don't you just tell him that you're not comfortable with him going on a date while he's pregnant?” Erica knew that she sounded like a broken record but someone had to shed some light on their alpha. Scott, Isaac and Boyd were definitely out of the question. Those three were not a genius like her and they knew nothing about romance anyway.

“He'll think that I'm jealous,” Derek said sheepishly but his face still looked defiant. “Which I'm not by the way,” he added almost too quickly.

Erica scoffed. Derek saying that he was not jealous was getting old really fast.

“You know what, it's okay to admit that you are, I'm not going to judge you,” Erica said seriously. “It's reasonable since Stiles is carrying your cub. It's understandable.”

Derek looked at her incredulously and scowled. “I'm not jealous, there's no reason to be,” Derek said in an equally serious tone. He then returned his gaze at the couple. Erica noticed that his scowl deepened but decided not to comment on it since she was pretty sure that sooner, Derek would realize his true feelings for Stiles. Werewolves could be really stubborn if they wanted to be, especially the alphas but they were known to be possessive too and she knew that Derek's possessive side would soon show and something positive would come of it.

“Fine, if you say so.” She drummed her fingernails on the dashboard. This would be a long day. She stared at Stiles and the deputy and considered listening to their conversation just to get her out of boredom because seriously, she was all for Stiles and Derek being together but stalking Stiles was definitely not part of her to-do list. She was prepared to be bored when suddenly, there was tapping on Derek's side of the window and both of them turned to look.

It was Paige.

Derek lowered the window and Paige immediately started talking. Paige had to stoop so she could see Derek at eye level. It was awkward but she didn't seem to mind.

“I thought I saw you and I was right,” she said with a smile then she noticed Erica and gave her a tiny wave. “Where's your car? This is Peter's right? He had let me borrow it the other day.”

“My car's at the shop,” Derek answered and Erica stifled a snort. The Camaro was parked at the basement parking of Derek's apartment. He had intended to use Peter's BMW to be less inconspicuous. For all she knew, Stiles had never seen Derek used the BMW before so it was perfect for their stalking.

“That sucks,” Paige said in a sympathetic tone. “You think you can give me a ride? My plan was really to walk, you know exercise, but I remembered I still have to do laundry,” she added without skipping a beat like she was expecting that Derek would just cater to it. Erica found it extremely annoying but she decided to let it pass. For now.

Erica waited for Derek's answer. If he chose to give Paige a ride, it would mean that there's still a stronger part of him that still cared about her but if he chose to stay, well, Erica's theory would come to fruition.

“You know what, that can wait,” Derek said as he killed the engine. Erica lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. “Let's have breakfast first, my treat,” he added, giving Paige a wide smile as he opened the car door and stepped out.

As she climbed out of the car, Erica also had a wide smile on her face.

* * *

*** Stiles ***

 

Awkward.

There was no other word for it as he stared at Derek who was sitting at the table next to them. Sitting across him was Paige. Erica was also there and she's sitting at Derek's right side that's why Stiles could also see her from his position. Erica had an amused look on her face as she sipped her coffee while Derek was smiling that flirtatious smile of him (the one he had used to dupe a deputy so they could break inside his dad's office aeons ago) at Paige.

Exactly five minutes ago, he had been enjoying his bacon and waffles with the handsome deputy and the next, he had almost choked on his orange juice when without even a warning, Derek had walked inside the diner, Erica and Paige in tow. Before going inside, Derek had nodded at him in acknowledgment while Erica had marched toward him and gave him a hug. Paige had cooed at him for a while and said things like, he looked so gorgeous and that he's glowing and stuff. He had been distracted the whole time because he had been busy looking at Derek. For a moment, he was briefly reminded of what had happened during his first date with the deputy at the Japanese restaurant where Derek had obviously followed them. This time, he was thinking that Derek was following him again but the sight of Paige with him had nullified his assumption.

“Stiles you okay?” the deputy asked in a quiet tone like he didn't want to be heard by the next table. Their table was at least a foot and a half apart from Derek's but Stiles knew that the distance would not matter if Derek decided to listen in because you know, werewolf ears.

Stiles wiped his mouth before answering. “Yes, why shouldn't I be?” Something must be showing on his face that had made the deputy ask that question. Did he look sad without even realizing it?

“It's 'cause you looked uncomfortable,” Jordan answered as he sipped his coffee.

Not so much as uncomfortable, just awkward because he really didn't expect that Derek would be here. That of all the diners in Beacon Hills, Derek had chosen the same one.

“I'm fine,” he answered, staring at the deputy reassuringly. He then noticed that there's a rogue whipped cream on the deputy's upper lip and without even thinking, he reached over the table and wiped it with his thumb. The deputy looked surprised for a second then smiled at him gratefully.

Stiles heard a clutter of utensils from the next table. He automatically looked and saw Erica grinning widely at him as Derek picked up a spoon which fell on the floor. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her in question and she just shrugged and eyed suggestively at Derek.

Stiles was about to ask them what's wrong when their waitress arrived with the sausage platter that Jordan had ordered earlier. The blond waitress flashed them a smile as she lowered the tray on their table. Well, he'd just ask later.

They started eating again and after a few minutes, Stiles felt the need to pee. He scrunched his nose in annoyance since he just peed an hour ago. He could normally hold it for at least three hours but because of the pregnancy, he had to at least do it every half an hour. Deaton had told him that it was perfectly normal for pregnant people. He quickly excused himself and stood up and before he could walk inside the diner, he heard Derek calling him. He slowly turned around.

“Where are you going?” Derek asked.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “Restroom, wanna join?” he answered in a sarcastic tone. Derek just scowled at him and just grunted in response.

 _What a sourwolf_ , Stiles thought as he walked inside the diner and politely asked one of the staff for the restroom.

Stiles quickly pushed opened the door marked men's restroom. The space was quite big with three separate cubicles. Stiles was really thankful for it. He really didn't want to showcase his baby bump, thank you very much. There was also a huge sink with an equally huge mirror perched on top of it.

As soon as he was done, he went over the sink. While he was washing his hands, Stiles felt a presence at his back. For the love of God, if it was Derek stalking him in the restroom, Stiles would definitely throw a hissy fit, consequences be damned. He looked over his shoulder and frowned when he saw no one. He shook his head and just concentrated on washing his hands. When he was done, he looked at the mirror and almost had a heart attack when he saw the blonde waitress from before. She was standing closely behind him and she was smiling. It wasn't a friendly smile. It looked predatory and Stiles felt that something was about to go wrong.

He was right.

The next event happened so fast that Stiles didn't have time to react. One minute the blonde was just standing behind him and giving him the creepy smile, the next, her left hand was now on his mouth and her right hand was holding a knife on his baby bump. Stiles didn't scare easily but he's with a baby now and this time it was different. It wasn't just him that could be in danger.

“I'll let you talk but if you scream, I'll kill you and your baby.” she hissed at his ear. Stiles swallowed thickly and nodded. How she knew about him being pregnant was beyond him. “But if you cooperate, nobody will get hurt.” She dropped her hand from his mouth and wrapped it around his throat. Stiles could feel that despite being a girl, she was strong judging from her grip. He wouldn't be surprised if she turned out not human.

“Where's Meg?” the blonde asked without further ado, her grip on his neck loosening a bit so he could talk.

Stiles swallowed hard before speaking. “My alpha is just outside, you really don't want to do this.”

The blonde snorted. “I'm not blind,” she said, “that's why we have to do this quick before they realized you're taking so long. Where's Meg?”

Stiles gasped as he felt the pressure of the knife on his stomach.

“Are you going to answer or should I rip your baby out of you?” she asked in a menacing tone.

“I..I don't know where she is,” Stiles stammered as he tried to calm himself down. It would do him no good if he started panicking. He needed to be strong not just for himself but for his baby as well.

“Liar,” she hissed on his ear. “Let's not make this difficult than it should be. Where is she? I know she's not dead because if she was, we will feel it. Where are you hiding her?”

Stiles looked at the blonde's reflection at the mirror. She looked so angry and Stiles somehow felt that this would not end well for him. He was thinking of screaming Derek's name but what if the knife was faster? He really couldn't risk that.

“Alright, since you're being stubborn, what if I just kill you and impersonate you. Then I'll get the information from your alpha then after that I will kill the whole pack. How's that?”

Stiles gritted his teeth. His fear was gradually being replaced by anger. How dare this woman threatened his pack? Who was she to have this power over him and his cub?

“Look, I don't know where Meg is. All I know is she was brought to some place. That's all I know.” And that's the truth. Derek had never discussed Meg's whereabouts with the pack. He had just told them that she was brought to a place where rogue creatures were contained.

“LIAR!” she roared and at the exact moment, the door of the restroom flew open, revealing Derek, Erica and the deputy. Derek was already flashing his red eyes at the blonde waitress.

The waitress quickly turned them around so that Stiles was shielding her from the trio. Derek's eyes quickly dropped to the knife pointed at Stiles' stomach and he let out a loud growl.

“Let him go,” Derek said roughly, fangs already extended. The deputy looked at Derek in horror but he stayed grounded, eyes darting back and forth between Stiles and Derek. His gun was out and it was currently pointed to the ground. “What do you want?”

“Megan,” she answered, her tone had no trace of fear or whatsoever. “You give her back to us, I'll let your mate go.”

“How about I punch you in the face and you let Stiles go?” Erica butted in, golden eyes flashing and her claws were out.

The waitress snorted as she tightened her grip on Stiles' neck. Stiles let out a strangled sound and Derek's growl became louder. Stiles knew that Derek felt helpless like him. They really couldn't do something drastic or their cub might get hurt in the process.

“I'll go with her and then you bring her Meg. We'll do an exchange. That's all we can do now,” Stiles pleaded. He knew that it was a stupid idea but that was the feasible option right now.

“NO!” Derek shouted as stepped forward. The waitress released her grip from Stiles' neck and signaled Derek to stop as she pressed the tip of the knife on Stiles' stomach with her other hand . The blade went through Stiles' shirt and eventually his skin, drawing blood. Derek saw it and he let out a loud growl as he stepped backward. Stiles could feel Derek's anger through their bond and suddenly, he felt something thrumming in his veins like some sort of electricity. The thrumming had started from his left shoulder which continued to his arm then to his fingertips.

Suddenly, Stiles knew what it was. It was his spark coming to life. On how it happened, he had no time to think about it. All he knew that this was the opening that they needed. He glanced at his left hand and was surprised to see it glowing. He wasted no time and quickly grabbed hold of the waitress' knife hand. Stiles could feel the sizzle of skin under his hands as the woman howled in pain, knife dropping on the floor.

Derek quickly grabbed her by the throat and threw her at the concrete wall. She dropped unconsciously on the floor and Erica and the deputy quickly checked on her.

Stiles was shaking at what had happened as he leaned on one of the cubicles. Derek was quickly at his side, checking for other injuries.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, sounding scared all of sudden. Stiles looked up at him and nodded. “Are you both okay?”

Stiles gave him a small smile. “Yeah, we're both fine. Our cub's fine. I won't let anything happen to him or her. As the saying goes, there's no one more dangerous than a mother protecting her child.” Stiles knew he was babbling but his nerves were still all over the place.

Derek returned the smile and then wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist, hugging him close. Stiles, it was probably because of the aftermath and all the emotions going through him, buried his face on Derek's chest.

After a few seconds, Derek pulled away then he cupped Stiles' face with his hands.

“I'm happy that you're both fine,” Derek said softly, eyes full of emotions and Stiles found himself captured by it. “I'm not going to keep my eyes off of you from now on.”

“Yeah sourwolf, like I would let that happen, I'm not-”

The rest of the words were muffled as Derek leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips.

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit rushed but it has to be done. I really want to post it the next day but I realized that I can't defer for another day. This chapter was basically for Parrish to have a glimpse on the supernatural. I need an opening for him so he'd be introduced to the supernatural world and eventually Stiles' pregnancy. Also, this chapter is basically for Derek slowly realizing his true feelings for Stiles. The surprise kiss was only the beginning. :) More explanations will be on the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your kudos, comments, bookmarks and whatnots.
> 
> Heads up! There are NC-17 stuff here. If you don't feel it, skip it. :)

*** Derek ***

“The cub's fine, healthy and growing right on target,” Deaton told him as he wrote down something on his notepad. Deaton tore the page he had written on and handed it to Derek. It was a list of the essential things Stiles needed for his pregnancy. The vet had already given them a list on their first visit but Derek noticed that there were some additions on the new list. “Stiles is fine too but his blood pressure is a little bit elevated. Well, I'm blaming that on the recent event that just happened. Other than, everything is fine.”

Derek nodded and breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that. Stiles and their cub had just been checked a couple of minutes ago because as soon as his head had been cleared enough, he had insisted that Stiles should see Deaton, that they needed to be sure that both Stiles and their baby were fine.

Speaking of Stiles, he was now walking toward them, left hand cradling his baby bump and Derek was having a hard time not to swoon at the sight. Stiles gave him a small smile as he sat down across him. They were now both facing the veterinarian who was currently rummaging through his desk drawer.

“So Stiles,” Deaton started as soon as he closed his drawer shut. “While the use of your spark was really admirable, I'm advising you not to use it while your pregnant.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the vet. “I've already told you that I really didn't mean to use it. It just happened. How did it happen anyway?”

Deaton nodded, giving Stiles a small smile. “The need to protect your baby is strong in you. You have subconsciously tapped your spark and it has risen to the occasion,” the vet answered matter-of-factly.

Derek stared at Stiles gaping face and for some reason, he found it really adorable. Alright, he didn't just think of the word 'adorable'. Derek Hale and the word adorable really didn't need to be in the same sentence.

“Well, that sounds legit,” Stiles said with a nod then he turned his head toward Derek's general direction. They were suddenly staring into each others' eyes. Stiles instantly turned red and Derek knew exactly why.

Stiles had remembered the kiss at the diner. The one where Derek had lost it and decided to hell with it and just kissed Stiles senseless. Derek could still remember how Stiles had parted his lips in surprise and Derek had taken the opportunity and dove right in. He had nipped, nibbled and licked into Stiles mouth, oblivious to the rest of the world. He could barely remember if Stiles had kissed back. Stiles probably did if the moan that had brought Derek back to the present was anything to go by.

“If you don't have any concerns, you two are free to go,” the vet said as he stood up from his desk chair. “I'll just see both of you after three weeks. We'll find out the cub's gender by then.”

Derek and Stiles nodded and thanked the doctor before they walked outside.

At the parking lot, Derek opened the passenger side of the BMW and gestured at Stiles to climb in.

“Really Derek?” Stiles asked in an amused tone, right eyebrow raised. “I might be pregnant but I'm not a woman,” he said with no heat as he stepped inside the car. Derek just smirked to himself as he walked around the car and climbed in the driver's seat.

“Technically, you're the mother so..” Derek said in a teasing tone as he inserted the key in the ignition. Stiles just rolled his eyes at him then his face turned serious. Somehow, Derek knew what was going on his mind.

“About the kiss,” Stiles started, wringing his fingers. “Don't worry about it. I know it's just a spur of the moment thing, what with the whole tension back there.”

And of course Derek was right. Stiles would talk about that kiss they had shared. Of course, Stiles would want to know what was that all about and Derek was not surprised that Stiles immediately chalked it up as the result of too much emotions hanging in the air. Maybe, Stiles was thinking that Derek had only kissed him because of their mate bond.

Except it wasn't. For Derek, it was not the bond which had pushed him to kiss Stiles like there was no tomorrow. There were feelings involved. On his part anyway. He wouldn't deny that any longer. It wasn't like he was starting to fall in love with the father of his cub but then maybe, he was on his way there. Maybe Erica's theory was right that the longer they stayed mated, the stronger the bond became which would eventually lead him to have strong feelings for Stiles.

“I know our bond's doing things to us that we don't normally do,” Stiles continued, mistaking Derek's silence as an agreement to what he just said. “I mean me kissing you back while my date was there watching, I mean what's up with that?” Stiles chuckled awkwardly as he stared ahead.

“I've kissed you because I wanted to,” Derek said in a quiet tone and Stiles turned his head to his direction. From the corner of his eyes, Derek could see Stiles scowling at him.

“You don't have to patronize me Derek,” Stiles replied in a dry tone. “I know exactly where I stand when it comes to you.”

This time, it was Derek's turn to scowl. He turned his head and looked at Stiles straight in the eyes. “What do you mean?”

“That you just see me as a pack member. That if you have other options, you wouldn't be here with me and instead just be with Paige.” Stiles answered and Derek could hear the bitterness in his tone.

Derek's head was spinning. Yes, he had felt those things but he didn't feel them anymore. It's different now. He no longer saw Stiles as an ordinary pack member. Derek now saw him as the father of his cub and not just a pack member who had done him a favor during his heat. He's now one of the most important people in Derek's life and he would be forever grateful that Stiles had chosen to continue the pregnancy even though he could refuse. As for Paige, Derek had already realized that she was now part of his past and that he would also be forever grateful that Paige had taught him how to love, that despite all his heartaches in the past, Derek had the chance to love and be loved.

And if he'd be lucky enough, maybe he would have that chance again.

“Stiles I-”

“Look, it's fine. You don't have to explain anything to me. Let's just forget about the kiss,” Stiles interrupted as he stared through the windshield. The sun was now shining brightly signaling that it was already midday.

Derek wanted so badly to tell Stiles that he'd been thinking wrong. He really did, but the hard look on Stiles' face had rendered him speechless. Derek felt the frustration rising inside him. They had a good rapport back at the clinic and Derek never expected that it would escalate into an emotionally stunted conversation.

He gritted his teeth as he fired the engine. He would just explain everything when they got home.

* * *

 

*** Erica ***

“Yes, there are tongues involved,” she answered when Isaac asked about the kiss after she had relayed the diner incident to the other betas.

“Wow,” Scott muttered as he absently munched on a potato chip. Scott rarely visited them due to his internship with Deaton and Erica was happy that Scott had finally gotten a break and was now spending time with them.

“Yep, that's the word for it,” Erica agreed as she placed her feet on Isaac's lap and the latter proceeded on giving her a foot rub. She beamed at Isaac gratefully. “It was really hot, mind you.”

“So what happened to the waitress?” Boyd asked from the recliner which Derek had bought for him when he had spied on Stiles at the theater.

“Peter took care of her. I think she'll be under interrogation or something,” Erica answered as she grabbed a canned soda from the center table and took a swig.

“Ugh, I'm glad Peter didn't ask me to assist him,” Isaac said, wrinkling his nose. “It gets messy sometimes.”

Scott gave him a confused look.

“It's not torture if that's what you're thinking. Peter has his own psychological approach,” Isaac elaborated, “what I meant when I said messy is, sometimes, they tend to fight back, especially with witches. We can restrain them but they can still throw some legit hexes.”

“Alright, enough of that,” Boyd interrupted, “I wanna know Paige's reaction.”

Erica threw her best friend an incredulous look. Boyd was never one for gossip. She raised an eyebrow at Boyd's general direction.

“What? I'm curious.” Boyd shrugged in nonchalance.

Erica smirked as she remembered Paige's reaction. “She was just standing there like someone threw her a cold water,” she said with flourish. She wouldn't forget Paige's stunned face. Paige was probably thinking that Derek was still not over her. _Well, tough luck sister._

“I thought she's like, not into Derek anymore?” Scott asked, brows fusing together in confusion. Scott was always confused and Erica was starting to think that confused was Scott's default system. “I mean, back in Idaho, she was the one who had pushed Derek to go back to Stiles right?”

“Well, she probably realized Derek got hotter with age, who knows?” Erica answered then she suddenly remembered her conversation with their alpha two hours ago.

_“What are you doing here?” Erica asked as soon as she opened the front door. Derek quickly barged in and dropped himself on the couch. She knew that the he and Stiles had gone to Deaton for an emergency checkup and she didn't really expect that Derek's next stop was his betas' apartment. “Where's Stiles?”_

_“I dropped him off at the station. He said he has to tell the Sheriff on what had happened at the diner because apparently, they've promised not to keep secrets from each other,” Derek answered tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

_Erica nodded and excused herself so she could get Derek something to drink because the alpha looked like he badly needed one. She came back with a bottle of beer that Derek favored and handed it to her alpha who just grunted in thanks._

_“Don't let it bother you, I'm sure the Sheriff will understand,” she said softly as she dropped next to him._

_“It's not what's bothering me,” Derek replied as he took a swig of his beer. “It's Stiles.”_

_Erica looked at her alpha in confusion. Derek scoffed loudly then proceeded on telling her about his conversation with Stiles._

_“I mean, one minute we're okay then the next, I feel like he's mad at me or something,” Derek complained and Erica, for some weird reason, found it really adorable. You really couldn't blame her, her alpha was acting like a lovestruck teenager._

_“So what's the deal with the kiss? Did you really just kiss him because of the bond?” Erica asked in a gentle tone because she really didn't want to get Derek pissed. She wanted some answers!_

_Derek frowned and took a swig of his beer. “Honestly, it wasn't because of the bond. I don't even know why Stiles was thinking that it was because of the bond,” he answered in a frustrated tone._

_Erica hummed to herself but remained silent. She knew better not to speak when Derek was on a roll with his words. Once the alpha spouted more than ten words in a sentence, there's no stopping him. Their alpha was a man of few words but when he was agitated by something, he tended to talk a lot._

_“I've kissed him because I wanted to make sure that he's really there and safe and that I didn't just imagine he just used his spark to save our cub."_

_Erica tried not to whimper in delight at that._

_“I've kissed him because he was standing there looking brave and gorgeous at the same time and I just have to.”_

_Erica was really trying hard not to turn in puddle of goo at that. She couldn't believe that their mighty alpha was pouring his feelings out in the open._

_Derek finished the rest of his beer and then swallowed hard before speaking again. “I've kissed him because I wanted to and it felt right.”_

_“Oh my fucking god Derek!” Erica exclaimed, unable to contain her feelings any longer. “Did you tell Stiles all that? Tell me you did!”_

_Derek looked at her and raised his eyebrows. “Aren't you listening to me earlier? I told you he didn't even let me explain.”_

_Okay, she might have missed that bit because she's too excited to ask more information about the kiss._

_“Well, you need to tell him like, right now,” she said, widening her eyes at him in warning, “where's your phone? Call him now.”_

_“No.”_

_“What?! Why not?” Erica couldn't believe what she just heard. Was Derek fucking kidding her? There was now way on earth she'd allow Derek not to tell Stiles all those things. “You're clearly in love with him. You're both having a baby. What's stopping you?”_

_“I'm not in love with Stiles,” Derek replied through gritted teeth, shaking his head._

_Erica rolled her eyes at him. “Well duh, you just confessed your feelings.”_

_Derek scoffed. “I told you what I've felt about the kiss. It doesn't mean that I'm suddenly in love with Stiles.”_

_Erica breathed deeply. Well, Derek had a point but it also didn't mean that he wasn't starting to fall in love with Stiles but she decided to disregard it for now. “What about Paige then?”_

_“What about her?”_

_“Are you still in love with her that's why you can't be in love with Stiles?” Well someone's got to ask and it's her job right on the get go._

_Derek breathed deeply. “I'm not in love with her anymore.”_

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, was what she wanted to hear. “Are you sure about that? I mean, when fake Paige was here, I've been thinking that you're going to ask her to marry you? What gives?”_

_“Since Idaho, I'm starting to have mixed feelings for her,” Derek admitted, “then I just realized that I'm only in love with the memory of her, not the actual her.”_

_“And that you're scared of letting go because she's someone familiar, someone not tainted, someone who loves you and won't betray you,” Erica continued as she took a seat across Derek who was looking at her in awe._

_Derek nodded. “Y,,yeah. How did-?”_

_Erica rolled her eyes. “I've told you this before but you're too busy being lovey-dovey with fake Paige.”_

_“After all my failed relationships, you really couldn't blame me right?” Derek asked in a rather sad tone and Erica felt her chest hurt at that._

_“Well, that's cliché but yeah,” she said, trying to lighten up the mood. “But you do realize that Stiles is different right?”_

_Derek nodded solemnly. “Stiles deser-”_

_“Oh for the love of God, don't tell me that Stiles deserved someone better, someone not broken, someone who is not you,” Erica said in a frustrated tone. “I know for a fact, that Stiles would take you the way you are.” Dear Lord, she sounded like a bad romance writer but someone had to tell these to their pessimistic alpha._

_“But he has that deputy now,” Derek said, frowning to himself._

_Erica smiled widely. Derek might not realize it but what he just said was like an admission that he wanted Stiles for himself._

_“Please, that deputy's got nothing on you.”_

_Derek gave her a smile for that._

_“So what I should do now?”_

_Erica grinned widely. Now they're talking._

* * *

 

*** Derek ***

The next morning, Derek woke up hot and sweating. He swung his feet off the bed and immediately realized that he was also sporting a huge hard on. Slowly, he started to remember the dream he had right before he woke up. He had dreamt, very vividly, of Stiles wearing nothing but tiny red briefs. In his dreams, Stiles was giving him a hand job while whispering filthy things in his ear.

_“After this, I want you to bend me over and fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for a week. I want you to knot me and fill me with your come and breed me,” Stiles whispered as he stroke Derek's cock hard and fast. “Then after that I'll suck your cock, make you hard again so I can ride you.”_

“Shit!” Derek exclaimed as he opened his eyes, panting softly as his dick started leaking pre-cum. He stood up from the bed and ran toward his en suite bathroom. As soon as he's inside, he stripped off his boxers, freeing his erection. He suddenly felt feverish as he turned on the shower knob. He really didn't want to jerk off because of that dream. It sounded ridiculous but it was like he was taking advantage of Stiles if he jerked off to that dream so he opted for a cold shower.

Except it didn't work because his dick was still hard as before.

Fuck it. He'd just apologize to Stiles later as his right hand flew to his dick, stripping it fast and hard just like what dream Stiles did. Derek braced his left hand against the wall as he continued stroking his dick, biting off a loud groan.

_“Then after that I'll suck your cock, make you hard again so I can ride you.”_

And that did it for him as he came hard against the tiled wall. Derek threw his head back as he panted harshly, the intensity of his orgasm throwing him off balance. After calming himself, he looked down and muttered a curse as he saw his dick hard again despite just having an intense orgasm.

Fuck his life. He was in heat.

*

“I want to know why it happened?” Derek said as he clutched his phone hard to his ear. After he had brought himself to second orgasm, he suddenly had a presence of mind and called Deaton. His second heat for the year was not yet due. He still had two months before that. Two months to prepare spending it with suppressants because there was no way on earth he's going to find a heat partner while Stiles was pregnant because that was just wrong on so many levels. He's a mated alpha (though not yet fully bonded) and having a heat partner other than your mate was just taboo. So no.

“It happens Derek especially since you're mated,” the vet said calmly on the other line. “Your mate's scent is all over your den so it's possible that it will trigger your heat.”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose as he glared hard at his crotch like it personally offended him. “Well I can't have that right now.”

“Why not?” Deaton asked in an amused tone. The bastard really loved putting him on the spot.

“Do I really have to explain that to you?” Derek asked through gritted teeth as he ran his hand through his hair. Deaton was well aware that he and Stiles were not traditional mates. Derek breathed deeply as he felt his body starting to feel hot again. He knew that it wouldn't stop unless he knotted someone. Rubbing his dick raw was really not the option here. “Just prepare the suppressants okay?”

“Are you sure about that Alpha Hale?” Deaton asked because he was a bastard.

“Yes!” Derek snarled. He threw the phone on the bed right after Deaton assured him that he would prepare it and would just call one of the betas to pick it up for him.

Derek sprawled on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He raised his head and muttered a curse. He was fully hard again. He huffed and glanced at his bedside clock. It was only nine in the morning, too early for multiple orgasms.

He was about to strip off his boxers when he heard a knock on his door. Like clockwork, he sniffed the air and immediately regretted it when Stiles sweet scent assaulted him. Fuck his life seriously.

“Derek?” Stiles called out from the other side of the door. “Are you going to drop me off at the clinic?”

Derek sat up on the bed and shook his head, trying to figure out what Stiles was talking about. They were not due for a check up so why did he have to drop off Stiles at the clinic? He quickly grabbed his phone from the edge of the bed and scrolled through his calendar.

He cursed quietly. It was Stiles' prenatal yoga day with Scott.

“Uh yeah about that, can you just ask Scott to pick you up? Or I can just ask Boyd to drop you off?” he replied, trying to sound normal.

Silence. Then he almost had a heart attack when the door knob jiggled. It was a good thing that he had a presence of mind to lock his door.

“Is everything okay Derek?” Stiles asked in a concern tone and Derek immediately felt guilty. “Are you okay? Can I come in?”

“Yes, I mean no,” Derek said, wincing to himself. “I mean I'm fine. I remember I had to run something with Peter.”

“You sure?”

“Yes Stiles! I'm fine!” he shouted as he tried to breathe through his mouth. Stiles really smell so good right now and Derek was only seconds away from tearing the door from its hinges and ripping Stiles' clothes off. “You can just take the Camaro if you'd like.”

“Okay I will!” Stiles said happily from the other side. Stiles had always asked to drive the Camaro and Derek always said no. Stiles had told him million times that he would not stop bugging him until he got to drive the car. Thank God for small miracles.

Derek listened carefully and heaved a sigh of relief as he heard the front door closed. He waited still until he heard the elevator pinged then he quickly pushed down his boxers and started jerking off again.

He closed his eyes and wished that the suppressants would take effect before Stiles came back. God knew what would happen if it didn't.

*

“I still have to wait for an hour? Are you kidding?” Derek huffed loudly as he threw the empty bottle of lube to the trash bin beside his bed. Deaton just told him that the brewing process would take at least another hour. Usually, when Derek wanted to take suppressants on his heat, Deaton would prepare it for him in advance. The suppressant was usually in capsule form but since this was an emergency, Derek had to take it in tea form.

Derek had really meant to tell Deaton to prepare him the suppressant but what with the recent events, it had slipped his mind.

And now, he was paying the price.

“Fine just be quick okay?” Derek said as he tapped the end call button. Thankfully, his heat subsided a little but he knew that any moment for now, it would be full blown again. Suddenly, somebody was knocking on the front door.

His eyes went wide, Stiles was not yet due to return from his yoga. He took a chance and sniffed the air.

It was Paige. He groaned loudly as he remembered that their doorman still had the old list of people who could visit his apartment without having to notify him first.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked as soon as he opened the door.

“Well, hello to you too Derek,” she said with a huge smile as she stepped inside, carrying a paper bag. “I baked some brownies and I remember it's your favorite so I'm dropping these off.”

Derek bit his lip hard as he followed Paige to the kitchen.

“I'm kind of busy right now,” Derek said as he watched Paige pulled out the tray of brownie from the paper bag.

Paige looked at him curiously. “Are you okay? You don't look okay.” She reached out to touch his forehead, Derek wanted to slap her hand off but he just pushed it away gently.

“I'm fine,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Where's Stiles by the way?” she asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he wanted her out of the apartment.

“Yoga,” he replied, “can you go now? I'm really busy at the moment.”

Paige raised an eyebrow at him, taking in his appearance. Derek was only wearing a black wife beater and basketball shorts, not exactly a busy look. Paige started to walk toward him.

“Derek Hale,” she said mischievously, looking up at him. Derek could see the specks in her eyes because she was standing too close. “I know when you're lying.” She smiled coyly at him.

“Look Paige, I really don't have time for-” he stopped midsentence when he heard a familiar voice calling him. It was Stiles. Fuck. He completely didn't hear him coming in.

“Derek, where are you?” Stiles called out. “I heard from Deaton that you're in heat. Are you okay?”

For some reason, Derek started panicking. He glanced down at Paige who was sporting a confused look on her face.

“What's going on?” Paige mouthed as Derek heard footsteps coming toward them.

“Derek, are you-” Stiles' word died down as his eyes landed on Derek and Paige. “Oh, of course. You should have told me,” Stiles continued in a gruff tone.

“Told you what?” Derek asked, trying to calm his nerves.

“That you're spending your heat with Paige,” Stiles replied in a flat tone. “I'll just stay at dad's then.” Without waiting for his reply, Stiles turned around and walked away. Derek was stunned for a few seconds until Paige nudged him. He then quickly followed Stiles but he was too late as he heard the ping of the elevator.

He breathed deeply. Earlier, he had decided to tell Stiles about what he had really felt about the kiss they shared at the diner but with what just happened, he doubted Stiles would believe him.

Fuck his life seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Too tired to read back and edit. I'll check it once I'm human again. Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, comments, subscriptions and whatnots. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

*** Derek ***

As soon as the suppressant took hold, Derek drove straight to his betas' apartment to speak with Erica on what had just transpired. He had immediately phoned her and told her bits and pieces and that he was coming over because this was something they couldn't just talk about over the phone. Erica had readily agreed because she's Erica and she's always on his case all the time. But it was good because just like with Stiles, she kept him grounded.

“You have to tell me everything,” Erica said as soon as he stepped inside the apartment. Isaac was nodding in agreement from his seat at the sofa while munching on Cheetos. Boyd was nowhere in sight. Well, he's the one who had brought him the suppressant and had probably made a pit stop to the nearest diner before he went straight home. Boyd had been mumbling about wanting to eat cheeseburger so Derek had tossed him a hundred dollar and told him to go on high on burgers and fries.

“It's disastrous,” Derek grunted as he dropped on the couch and sprawled. He felt tired. The suppressant had given him a dry feeling like he was threading through a desert. His throat was dry and scratchy. He hated having suppressants on his heat. It's unnatural for their kind but then, he had to take it or suffer the consequences.

Which ironically, he was suffering now despite taking it if Stiles smelling sad and angry were anything to go by.

Erica raised an inquiring eyebrow. Derek sighed heavily before he told her (and Isaac, who looked nonchalant but was actually listening in) what had happened.

“Oh my god, that's like the mother of bad timing,” Erica said in a frustrated tone after he finished relaying her the events. “Stiles has bad timing and you are the unluckiest person on the planet,” she finished with a huff as she sat across him.

“I know,” Derek admitted, remembering the crest fallen look on Stiles' face right before he had turned around and left. He so badly wanted to follow Stiles but he didn't know what to say him so he opted for the cowardly way of just letting Stiles leave thinking that Derek was spending his heat with a former lover.

And yes, he hated himself for that.

“Why didn't you follow him?” Isaac asked innocently as he nibbled a piece of Cheetos. Derek raised an eyebrow at his beta and Isaac just shrugged. “What? It's a legit question?”

“He's right,” Erica interjected, tapping her blood-red nails on her thighs. “You could have followed him and tried to explain that what he was thinking was a mistake.”

Sometimes, Derek wondered who's the Alpha of their pack.

“I don't know what to say to him,” he answered and even to himself, he really sounded lame.

Erica looked heavenward as if trying to summon all the patience for him. After a few seconds, she returned her eyes on him.

“Well for starters, tell him the truth,” Erica said in an exasperated tone.

Derek shrugged. That was kind of obvious but for some unknown reason, he didn't have the courage to talk to Stiles.

Which Erica definitely caught on because what she said next somehow nailed it.

“Jesus Christ Derek, are you scared of Stiles?” Erica asked with wonder in her tone and from Derek's peripheral, he could see Isaac sitting eagerly at the edge of his seat. “You are scared of a five foot ten, skinny, pregnant Stiles?”

Derek's nostrils flared. Of course he's not scared of Stiles. He was just not prepared for whatever reaction that would come from Stiles. Well those could probably mean the same thing but bottom line was, he was not scared of Stiles.

“I'm not scared of him,” Derek replied then he bit his lower lip and thought hard. “I guess I just don't want to see the disappointment on his face.”

“Why would he be disappointed if you're going to tell him the truth?” Erica inquired.

Derek breathed deeply. Honestly, he really didn't know the answer to that. All he knew was that he didn't want Stiles to look at him with disappointment.

“Maybe Stiles was thinking that Derek would go to him again for his heat,” Isaac offered, looking proud of himself for having that conclusion.

Derek glared hard at him. His suppressant was currently working on his heat and he really couldn't have that image of Stiles underneath him, begging for him to go deeper and harder. Derek shook his head at the mental image and scowled deeply at Isaac. The latter quickly tilted his head in submission. Derek acknowledged it and returned his attention to Erica who was now looking thoughtful.

“Isaac might be right,” Erica announced after a few seconds, nodding to herself.

“What? No, that's not what I meant,” Derek said quickly. “I guess I just don't want him to think that he's not important to me,” he added quietly, more to himself than to his betas. His chest felt lighter at the sudden realization.

Erica squealed loudly at that and she jumped from her seat. “Oh my god Derek, you're in love with mama wolf!” she said excitedly, clasping her hands.

“Stiles is not a werewolf,” Derek grumbled, trying to divert Erica's attention.

Erica rolled her eyes at him. “He's technically an honorary werewolf,” she replied, “and don't think that changing the subject will change my point of view. You're totally in love with Stiles.”

“Erica I'm not-”

Erica held a finger at him, cutting him mid-sentence. “Yes Alpha, you're probably not but you're definitely getting there so don't fight it.”

Derek rubbed his temples and glared hard at Erica to submission, which of course didn't work. Erica was hardheaded and feisty that way.

“So here's what you're going to do,” Erica said with a knowing smile and Derek could almost see the glint in her eyes.

* * *

*** Stiles ***

“Stiles? Son, you hungry? We have some Chinese takeout here!”

Stiles adjusted himself on his bed and stared defiantly at the ceiling, ignoring his dad. He was still thinking about what he had witnessed earlier at the apartment. He knew (and had already accepted) that he didn't have the right to be jealous but the sight of Derek and Paige standing there and looking perfect for each other had sent him off the edge.

And yes, he hated himself for being affected that way because despite of everything that had happened, he still had feelings for the alpha. Why couldn't he just focus on the deputy who's handsome, nice and perfect?

 _Because he's clearly not Derek_ , a traitorous voice in his head said. He shook his dead at that. That couldn't be it.

But then, it was just probably the pregnancy hormones making him feel that way. Yep, yes. It was probably because of those new girly hormones, not that he's being sexist but he'd been around girls to know some of the feelings.

“Stiles? You okay there son?” His dad called out again, this time, in a concerned tone and Stiles really couldn't blame him. When he had barged in their home three hours ago without a word and with a huge scowl on his face, his dad had been in a protective mode since then. Stiles was thankful that his dad hadn't questioned why he was suddenly home but Stiles had a feeling that the sheriff knew what was up but decided to give him space in the meantime.

“I'm fine dad!” Stiles yelled as he placed his left hand on his baby bump, trying hard not to think about Derek's stupidly handsome face when he had been caught with Paige. Derek had actually looked surprised but too bad Stiles didn't buy it.

Stiles huffed. He got to stop thinking like Derek had cheated on him. Nobody's cheating on anybody since they were not exactly in a relationship.

“Your daddy can be really frustrating sometimes,” Stiles told his baby bump as he gently ran his hand on it. “Well, let's not talk about grumpy daddy. Let's talk about you being a good baby and let poppy have ice cream without puking it out.” Well, during one of their cuddly nights, Derek had called dibs on daddy so he just had to settle with the next best thing, poppy. Well, not exactly original but ever since he had read it from a fan fiction (it's his pastime, don't judge him), he'd thought it was cute and adorable so might as well use it.

He was about to text Scott and tell him to get him some chocolate almond ice cream when a knock came on his door.

“Dad, I told you I'm fine. We'll talk about this later,” Stiles said loudly. They would talk about it come dinner but right now, he really wanted some ice cream with chili sauce. Yes, holy god, please. His mouth watered just thinking about it. He knew that his cravings were beyond weird and unusual but then, what the baby wants, the baby gets.

The door knob turned and his dad peeked in. “Hale is downstairs,” he said in a flat tone. The Sheriff was back to calling Derek by his last name again which meant his dad somehow knew why Stiles was at their house instead of Derek's.

Stiles pretended he didn't hear him. He'd just focus on his ice cream instead of a sexy sourwolf who's giving him mixed signals, thank you very much. He quickly sent a text message to Scott to get him ice cream.

“He's not exactly inside the house, he's still outside. At the doormat,” his dad elaborated. “Should I tell him to go away?” he added in an eager tone.

Stiles huffed loudly as he swung his feet off the bed. Might as well face the inevitable. He couldn't exactly stay at their house forever. He was bound to go back to Derek's eventually, what with the mate bond helping his pregnancy and all that jazz.

“I'll go talk to him,” Stiles said as he walked to his door and yanked it wide.

His dad just raised an eyebrow and nodded. “You'll tell me everything after,” the sheriff said pointedly as he walked toward his own bedroom then stopped abruptly and added over his shoulder. “Remind Hale that I still have the wolfsbane bullets.” Stiles rolled his eyes at that as he walked toward the stairs.

Stiles quickly went downstairs and breathed deeply before he opened the front door. He was kind of hoping that Derek was already gone but to his luck, the alpha was still there.

“Hey,” Derek greeted in a quiet tone then he looked a bit sheepish as his left hand emerged from his back, revealing a bouquet of red and white roses. Stiles' eyes widened as Derek handed him the flowers, a shy look on his face (a feat Stiles never thought Derek could achieve.)

Stiles wasn't supposed to feel giddy at that but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't. He gestured at Derek to follow him inside.

“Flowers huh?” Stiles asked as he went straight to the kitchen. He knew that they had a flower vase there somewhere. “You realize I'm not some girl who goes gooey over flowers,” he continued because he could and he wanted Derek to feel that he's not in any way affected by that sweet gesture.

Except, he really was affected because, hello, pregnancy hormones.

“Yeah, Erica told me it was good idea,” Derek blurted out and he looked like he just regretted what he just said. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “I..I mean I think it really was a good idea. Definitely a good one, I guess.” he finished lamely.

Stiles found the flower vase inside one of the cabinets below the sink. He filled it with water and arranged the flowers then he quickly turned to Derek who was having a staring match with the tiled floor, the tips of his ears red.

“Look, it's fine that you are spending your heat with Paige, I totally understand,” Stiles said without further ado and he hoped that Derek missed the pang in his voice. Stiles already knew why Derek was here with his flowers. “It's more than okay, I just got surprised that's all.”

Derek removed his eyes from the floor and looked at him straight in the eyes. Dear God, Stiles needed to be strong willed at this because one thing he couldn't resist was Derek's eyes staring soulfully at him.

“I'm not spending my heat with Paige. I've actually taken suppressants so I don't have to spend my heat with someone,” Derek explained softly like he was scared to say the wrong things.

Stiles bit his lower lip and contemplated if he's going to believe Derek. He's actually having a hard time believing him because right after he'd seen them together at the apartment, the memory of Derek wanting to raise their baby with Paige had instantly popped in his mind. Stiles somehow still couldn't shake off that insecurity despite Derek assuring him that it wasn't going to happen anymore.

“Why not?” he asked, trying to get his resolve back.

“Because I have a pregnant mate and it's not right,” Derek admitted and Stiles jaw dropped at the word mate. It's the first time Derek acknowledged it. Well, it's probably because there was no other way to phrase it. It was just probably a word slip. Yes, that's it. A word slip, no big deal.

Stiles huffed. “Well, you know that I'm not exactly your mate, well at least not in every sense of the word,” he said with a hard edge in his tone and Derek's left eye twitch at that.

“But the sentiment's still the same,” Derek replied quietly and Stiles' head started to spin with the information. Was this Derek's way of telling him that he liked him? That Derek saw him as his mate in every sense of the word?

Stiles swallowed hard. He had to ask. “What do you mean?”

“I think I'm starting to fall for you,” Derek answered in that quiet tone again, eyes still locked with Stiles. A sudden warmth blossomed in Stiles' chest and his heart started to beat rapidly at the admission. “And I know that you think I've only kissed you because of our bond-”

“Well it's the bond, what else could it be?” Stiles interrupted in an indignant tone, trying not to have his emotions get the better of him. So what if Derek told him he was starting to fall for him? Stiles was not some maiden who would fall for it that easily.

Stiles knew that it was the bond making Derek feel these things. He wasn't a fool to just go with it despite having Derek telling him that it wasn't because of the bond. Derek wouldn't just develop sudden feelings for him. It's just way beyond his realm.

Derek huffed impatiently and shook his head. “I've kissed you because I wanted to and I've felt it's the right thing to do. It's not because of the bond whether you believe it or not.”

Stiles crossed his arms on his chest. Derek would need to try harder. “What about Paige?”

“Paige is part of my past and she already knew that. I'm not in love with her anymore,” Derek answered matter-of-factly then he breathed deeply. “I'm not forcing you to believe me, I'm just telling you the truth.”

Stiles bit his lower lip. Truth was, he was having a hard time believing Derek because it was so sudden. So what happened? Did Derek wake up one day and realize his feelings for him? Derek might be telling the truth about him not being in love with Paige anymore, Stiles could believe that. On the other hand, Derek thinking that he was starting to fall for him was an entirely different case.

Werewolves were possessive. It's in their nature. Derek was just being possessive especially when Stiles had started dating Parrish. His wolf had probably felt threatened. Possessiveness didn't exactly tantamount to being in love. Stiles was about to tell Derek all of these when suddenly, the doorbell rung.

Stiles heard his dad yelling that he's going to get it. It was probably Scott with his ice cream.

Turned out it wasn't Scott. It was his ice cream with Deputy Parrish or the other way around. Stiles didn't know what to think anymore as he looked back and forth between Derek's scowling face and the deputy's smiling but confused face.

Stiles somehow knew what had happened so he quickly took out his phone and scrolled through his sent messages. He groaned loudly. He was right.

**To ~~Scott~~ Deputy JP:**

**I really want some ice cream. Chocolate almond sounds soooo good right now. Don't you ever say no, it's for your godchild and it's bad luck to refuse a pregnant guy. :P**

He started to breathe rapidly as he read the text message. Was the universe out to get him? What kind of force made him sent the text to the deputy? Stiles closed his eyes. He had probably been thinking about the deputy and unconsciously sent him the text message. He kind of wished for the ground to suddenly open and swallow him whole. With his ice cream because he still wanted it of course.

“So Stiles? You're pregnant?” the deputy asked hesitantly followed by a loud growl from Derek.

*

“Derek, stop growling,” Stiles hissed. Derek was now standing in front of him, shielding him from the deputy. Stiles knew exactly what was happening. Derek's wolf had suddenly become territorial upon hearing the question from the deputy. The question was like an invasion of privacy. Stiles knew that werewolves had a different set of courtesy compared to humans. Derek's wolf probably thought that the deputy smelled the pregnancy from Stiles without permission which of course sounded ludicrous since the deputy didn't exactly have that ability. But try explaining that to a territorial and possessive werewolf.

Derek continued his growling and Stiles shoot a worried glance at the deputy. Parrish looked terrified and Stiles noticed that the deputy's right hand was poised on his holster. Well the gun was no used on Derek unless its bullets were made of wolfsbane but Stiles really didn't want anyone to get hurt.

“Derek,” Stiles pleaded, grabbing Derek's left bicep. Derek turned to look at him and his eyes were alpha red. No wonder Parrish looked terrified. “Calm down.” Stiles closed his eyes and prayed that his next tactic would work. He tilted his head to the side, showing Derek the long expanse of his neck where the claiming bite was located.

Derek made a low whine in his throat and Stiles suddenly felt Derek nosing his throat, scenting him. Stiles swallowed hard as Derek sniffed and nuzzled his neck. His eyes then flew open as Derek nipped gently on his claiming bite and Stiles' heart started to pound loudly at the intimacy of the contact. That seemed to snap Derek out of his wolfy haze as he stared at Stiles, the red in his eyes slowly receding.

“That's interesting,” the sheriff interrupted, standing at the kitchen's doorway. “I guess we should all talk.”

*

They were all now sitting around the dining table. The sheriff was sitting beside the deputy and across them sat Stiles and Derek.

Stiles cast a sideway glance at Derek who now looked calm but was staring hard at the deputy. Stiles then looked at Parrish and he could see that the deputy was nervous.

“So Hale,” his dad started and Stiles' widened his eyes at him in warning. The sheriff frowned briefly then continued, “so Derek, I think you have some explaining to do.”

“He already knows,” Derek said flatly, looking at the deputy with a raised eyebrow.

The sheriff looked confused as he turned to the deputy.

“I..I've seen his fangs at the diner,” Parrish explained, swallowing hard. Stiles knew that this would come up but he didn't imagine it like this. He had imagined that Parrish would go to him in private and asked him about what he had witnessed at the diner. Not like this where his pregnancy was also out in the open. He was saving that explanation for a much later time. You know, some time never.

The sheriff nodded in understanding since Stiles had already told him about it.

“I was meaning to ask Stiles about it but I don't want to sound crazy or something,” the deputy added, “I mean, I thought I was just imagining things.” He laughed nervously.

“I'm a werewolf,” Derek said seriously and Stiles could almost hear the undertone, “ _and you should be scared of me because I could rip your throat out with my teeth._ ”

“A what?” the deputy asked, looking like he was wishing he was anywhere but here. Stiles knew that Parrish heard Derek loud and clear. The deputy was just bluffing to hide the nervousness. Sometimes, Stiles couldn't understand men and their need to be all manly.

“Derek's a werewolf,” Stiles answered. “And I think you already know what a werewolf looks like. That was just his beta form by the way.”

Parrish nodded but he looked like he was having a hard time understanding.

“How did you know Stiles is pregnant?” Derek asked all of a sudden and Stiles groaned loudly.

“He is?” the deputy asked, eyes widening.

Derek grunted. “You had said earlier that he is, how did you know?”

“I didn't say he is. It was a question form,” the deputy replied defensively.

“How did you know?” Derek repeated with a growl.

“Oh my god Derek, stop growling,” Stiles huffed, looking at his dad for assistance. The sheriff just shrugged at him. _Thanks a lot dad_. “I've sent him a message. It was supposed to be for Scott.” He showed his phone to the alpha. Derek snatched it and read quietly. He had a deep scowl on his face as he returned the phone to Stiles.

“So are you really pregnant?” the deputy asked in awe. Derek, thankfully, remained silent.

Stiles nodded slowly. He could deny it, say that he was just kidding Scott but he decided to just come clean. After all, the deputy already knew about Derek being a werewolf, male pregnancy shouldn't surprise him anymore.

“Wow,” Parrish said, “wow, that's..that's incredible.”

To say Stiles was surprised was an understatement. He expected the deputy to look at him with confusion and wonder. He expected Parrish to look at him with recoil and disgust but he didn't. The deputy was now looking at him fondly.

“Uh, that's it? You're not freaking out or anything?” Stiles asked curiously because what Parrish had learned today was not something that normally happened everyday. There's got to be some catch here if he was just cool with it.

The deputy shook his head and just smiled. “Like what my grandma always said, every pregnancy is a miracle.”

Stiles nodded in understanding. During one of their dates, Parrish had mentioned that his paternal grandmother had been a pediatric nurse before she passed away back when he was still in college. The deputy had also mentioned that one of his fond memories was visiting the neonatal ward of Beacon Hills Memorial.

And that was possibly the reason why the deputy was cool with the whole pregnancy thing despite the fact that Stiles was a guy and didn't exactly have the plumbing for it.

“So does the other father know that you're pregnant?” the deputy asked somewhat hesitantly and Stiles noticed that he was eying Derek's direction. Parrish must probably having an idea that Derek was the other father because who else was capable of impregnating Stiles? The pregnancy was supernatural so something supernatural had caused it.

“Ye..yeah, he knows,” Stiles answered biting his lower lip.

“Yeah, I know,” Derek said proudly and Stiles' heart skip a beat.

Parrish nodded in understanding and then he smiled sadly at Stiles. “So that means that our dates are really just friendly dates then.”

“And that's my cue to leave,” the sheriff suddenly interrupted, standing up from his seat. “I'm just upstairs, yell if you need me.” And with that, the sheriff was gone, leaving the three of them in an awkward situation.

Stiles swallowed hard before speaking. “Derek and I are not a traditional couple, we're just having a baby and that's it,” he said factually.

“We're mated,” Derek interjected, a hard edge in his tone. “Well not fully but you won't understand that because you're not a werewolf.”

“Mated?” Parrish asked curiously. “Like married?”

“No,” Stiles said.

“Yes,” Derek said at the same time and Stiles turned his head so fast he almost caught a whiplash. He raised an eyebrow at Derek. “I mean, in that sense. It's actually more than being married because werewolves mate for life.”

“Oh, that's heavy stuff,” the deputy said with a faint smile then he looked at his wrist watch and sighed heavily. “You know what, I still have some things to sort out at the station but I really want to ask more questions. You think maybe some other time?” he added in a hopeful tone.

“Yeah sure, tomorrow. After we watch the movie, we'll talk about it over dinner,” Stiles told the deputy.

Parrish looked surprised. “So does it mean you still want to date me?”

“The question is, do you still want to date a pregnant guy?” Stiles asked in a flirty tone despite having Derek just sitting a couple of inches from him. Well, he didn't owe Derek anything. Derek might have confessed his feelings for him but it didn't mean that Stiles would just fall for it easily.

The deputy gave him a lopsided smile and nodded. “I'll pick you up at seven.” And with that, he stood up from his seat and nodded at Derek. The alpha nodded back and Stiles quickly noticed the darkened look on his face.

“Well that was awkward,” Stiles blurted out as soon as the deputy was gone. “That was like the longest conversation of my life.”

“Don't forget to tell him not to disclose this conversation to anyone,” Derek said seriously.

“Ye..yes of course,” Stiles muttered, suddenly feeling the tension between them. He knew that Derek was not happy about Parrish knowing about the pregnancy but they both knew that it would be out in the open eventually. Parrish had already witnessed Derek wolfing out and it's only a matter of time he'd learn about Stiles' pregnancy. Thanks to that wrongly sent message.

Derek then told Stiles to just call him if he's ready to go home so he could pick him up. Derek was about to stand up and leave when Stiles stopped him.

“Aren't we gonna talk about what you have told me earlier?” Stiles asked. Derek stared at him in question. “About your feelings and stuff?” Stiles elaborated.

“Do you think it's important right now when you still want to date the deputy?” Derek said bitterly.

Stiles suddenly felt irritated. “Yes, Derek. It's important when you keep on sending mixed signals to me.”

“Mixed signals?”

Stiles threw his right hand in frustration. “The cuddles, the stalking, the kiss, the scenting. Ring a bell?”

“I didn't realize I was sending some kind of signals.” Derek replied.

“Of course you don't,” Stiles said sarcastically. “You looking like a Greek god, you don't have to send signals, all you need to do is smile and the panties are off. Or in my case, my briefs.”

Okay, that was too much information but when Stiles was on a roll, he'd say whatever he wanted to say.

Derek looked like he was controlling himself not to laugh at what Stiles just said then his face turned serious. “With the cuddles, I love sleeping with you and our cub. Both of your heartbeats calm me. As for the stalking, well Erica said that I'm unconsciously jealous that's why I did it. The kiss, I've already told you about that. And as for the scenting, you have appealed to my wolf and who am I to resist?”

Stiles felt electrified. He was totally not prepared for what Derek had said. It was the longest sentence he had heard from the alpha which only meant one thing, Derek was telling the truth. Derek would not waste his time spouting long sentences if he wasn't telling the truth.

“Look Stiles, if you don't believe me, it's fine. I'll just prove it to you if you will give me a chance,” Derek continued when Stiles remained speechless.

“A chance?” Stiles repeated. He was starting to feel gooey inside. _Screw pregnancy hormones._ “Ye..yeah why not?”

Derek smiled and nodded. “So tomorrow, seven in the evening, let's meet at your favorite Japanese restaurant.” And with that, Derek said goodbye and left. Stiles could only wave him off because he wasn't capable of a full sentence right now. He was still trying to process what had just transpired between them.

After a few beats, Stiles was snapped out of his haze when he heard his dad going down the stairs.

“So what happened?” his dad asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Derek wants to meet me tomorrow at seven,” Stiles answered automatically.

Tomorrow at seven, he would meet Derek.

Tomorrow at seven, the deputy would pick him up for their date.

Stiles' jaw dropped at the realization.

Of course, Derek wanted Stiles to choose between him and the deputy.

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the same experience with sending messages to wrong people. I believe it's due to the fact that you're thinking about that person subconsciously. That's the reason why I don't save my boss' mobile number in case I want to rant office stuff and wrongly send it. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the kudos, comments, subscriptions and whatnots. They mean the world to me.
> 
> Paragraph in italics depicts the past.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> WARNING: There are mentions of abduction, being drugged and being bounded in this chapter. This chapter is not too violent, don't worry.

 

*** Stiles ***

 

“Oh my god Scott, what should I do?” Stiles asked his best friend through his laptop monitor. Stiles had immediately called him and asked him to come over right after Derek left. Scott had told him he couldn't leave the vet clinic at the moment since Dr. Deaton was currently in a conference in San Diego that's why they just had to settle with a Skype session for now. Stiles had agreed and then quickly told his best friend the disaster earlier.

“Why didn't you think about it in the first place?” Scott asked with a frown as he write down something on his notepad, glancing at Stiles every now and then.

“I don't know what I was thinking okay? I got distracted.” That's the truth, he had gotten distracted when Derek had explained to him the cuddles, the stalking, the kiss and the scenting. Stiles had never imagined in his whole life that Derek could be a sappy wolf.

“Well, I'll go with the deputy,” Scott said point-blank. He's now finished with whatever he was doing and was now looking properly at Stiles.

“Wha-what?” Stiles choked out. He was somehow expecting that Scott would go for Derek since his best friend knew about Stiles' feeling for him. Stiles had seriously thought that Scott would be excited for him now that Derek had confessed his feelings.

“He's the logical choice since you had agreed to date him first,” Scott replied, now munching on a potato chip. “I'm sure Derek would understand.”

Stiles sighed heavily and looked up at his bedroom ceiling. He had decided earlier to stay at their house for the night and had already texted Derek about it.

“You really think so?” Stiles asked. He's starting to hate himself for not paying attention earlier. A part of him wanted to proceed with his date with the deputy but a bigger part of him wanted to go with Derek. He was so confused right now. This shouldn't be a problem for him. He should know better by now.

“Just think,” Scott started, “who's not a douche between the two of them?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course, that was a blinding flash of the obvious.

“You know Scotty, you should at least side with your alpha,” Stiles said drily.

It was Scott's turn to roll his eyes. “Not when he's being a dick to you,” Scott answered seriously. “And I thought you wanted to get over your feelings for him?”

Well that's true but since Derek confessed his own, things would be in a new perspective. And one more thing, Stiles had told Derek that he would give him a chance.

“I do, but I've told Derek that I'd give him a chance,” Stiles replied, breathing deeply. Why did he have this kind of dilemma? This shouldn't be happening to him. Why did he even agree to date the deputy in the first place? Was he unconsciously trying to make Derek jealous by using the deputy? If that was the case, he felt terrible for doing so. The deputy was a very nice person and he didn't deserve to be lead on.

“I have a question,” Scott said after chewing a mouthful of potato chips. “Do you even feel anything for the deputy? I mean, do you feel tingly or something?”

Tingly? _Really Scott. How did he even come up with that word?_

“He's nice and a real gentleman. And he makes me laugh,” Stiles answered matter-of-factly. Those were true. The deputy was a really good company and had great sense of humor.

Scott raised his eyebrows at him. “You didn't answer my question Stiles,” he reprimanded.

Stiles puffed his cheeks and blew out a breath. He was thinking of logging out from the session so that he didn't have to answer Scott's question.

“I like him,” Stiles answered with a shrug and Scott looked like he didn't believe him.

“But you don't like him like the way you like Derek,” Scott said accusingly.

Stiles bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. There's no used in denying his feelings for Derek. He'd been pining for the werewolf for four years and each year, his feelings became stronger. He couldn't exactly turn it off just like that. Yes, Derek had made a mistake about the raising the baby thing but it's not like Stiles would continue to make a big deal about it. Derek had already apologized. Stiles couldn't continue throwing it at Derek's face. He's an adult now. He should start thinking like one.

“Look, this may sound cliché but, follow what your heart is telling you,” Scott said with a heavy sigh. “Oh god I can't believe I said that but you know what I mean.”

Stiles nodded then thanked Scott. He closed his laptop after telling Scott that he'd see him soon. He then walked to his bed and laid down carefully, hands crossing on top of his bump. Suddenly, he felt a flutter against his palms.

“I know baby, I know you want me to go with your daddy but poppy has to decide smartly,” he whispered as he stared at his window where Derek had entered multiple times.

Stiles smiled at the memory as he made his decision.

Tomorrow at seven, he would follow what his heart was telling him.

 

* * *

 

*** Derek ***

 

“Mr. Hale, are you going to order now?”

Derek looked up at the waiter then glanced at his watch. It's already quarter past seven and Stiles had yet to show up. _If he's coming._

“Give me fifteen more minutes,” Derek replied, trying not to sound pissed. The waiter nodded and gave him a small smile then excused himself to attend to the other patrons.

Derek sighed heavily as he looked at the restaurant's entrance, hoping that Stiles would suddenly show up. He had been trying to convince himself that Stiles was just late but he couldn't help but think that Stiles clearly chose the deputy over him. His throat constricted at that. Maybe, Erica was right. He'd been too arrogant to think that Stiles would choose him just because he had confessed his feelings.

“ _I don't even know what to say to you,” Erica huffed on the other line. Derek called her right away to tell her that he had already told Stiles about his feelings. Erica had squealed and promised to give him the biggest hug in the world as soon as she got her hands on him but her happy demeanor had abruptly changed when Derek mentioned tomorrow's happening._

“ _What should I do then?” Derek asked, rolling his eyes and was glad that Erica couldn't see him because she really hated it when he did that._

“ _Give him time dumbass,” Erica replied flatly like it was the obvious thing in the world._

“ _Hey, you're forgetting I'm your alpha,” Derek ground out and he could almost see Erica's bitch face._

“ _I'm not,” Erica said seriously, “I just want you to pull your head out of your ass.”_

“ _But you're the one who told me to go for Stiles.” He was starting to be confused. He really didn't understand girls and their fickle-mindedness. “And that's what I'm doing.”_

_There was a brief silence before he heard a heavy sigh on the other line._

“ _Yes, but that doesn't mean that you have to put Stiles on the spot,” Erica elaborated and Derek could hear the exasperation in her tone. “I mean, you making him choose, that's just too early. It was like you're expecting him to just fall in your arms just because you're now ready for a relationship with him. That doesn't work that way, boss man.”_

_Derek nodded himself and quickly realized what Erica really wanted to say between the lines. “You want me to woo him?”_

“ _That's a start,” Erica replied. “You're probably not used to it because you have women and men falling at your feet without having to woo them, but this time it's different. It's Stiles, he's special. Of course you gotta woo him.”_

_Derek nodded even though Erica couldn't see him._

“ _So don't cry if Stiles won't show up,” she added in amusement,_

Derek let out a deep breath as he remembered his conversation with Erica yesterday. Well, of course he was not going to cry, that was not an alpha werewolf's way. Maybe, he'd just follow what Erica had suggested which was to woo Stiles. Honestly, he didn't know how to start. It had been a long time since he had wooed someone.

But first things first, he had to accept the fact that Stiles would no longer show up. He then suddenly remembered to check his phone for messages.

 _Stiles is probably stuck in a traffic or something,_ he thought hopefully as he unlocked his phone.

He tapped the home button but nothing happened. He frowned at the empty screen and quickly realized that the phone had shut down itself again. It had been happening to his phone lately. He turned it on and waited for the phone to load. After a few seconds, the messages flooded in.

**7:10pm From Scott : If ever Stiles chose you tonight, don't hurt him. I'll wolfsbane your ass, alpha or not.**

**7:05pm From Queen Erica: Text me asap if Stiles showed up.**

**7:05pm From Vernon: Good luck. ;)**

**7:03pm From Isaac: Good luck with baby momma. :D and can you bring home some sushi? I'll drop by at your apartment tomorrow.**

**6:58pm From Peter: Nephew of mine, I heard you've finally grown a pair and told Stiles your feelings. Good for you. Wine's on me.**

**6:50pm From Stiles: Hey Der, just wanna say that I can't come tonight. Maybe tomorrow? Let's talk things through. I just need to talk to Jordan. I can't let him hanging. Hope you understand.**

Stiles was not stuck in traffic. He's not going to show up. Somehow, he'd been anticipating that but part of him was still hopeful that Stiles would show up. Well, he should just man up and accept defeat. For now.

He was about to stand up and go home when suddenly, he felt someone standing in front of him. He quickly looked up and a huge smile quickly formed on his face.

It was Stiles, looking so gorgeous in a green hoodie and black pants that Derek was lost for words for a second.

“Hey,” Derek greeted, staring hard at Stiles, afraid that if he blinked, Stiles would disappear.

Stiles smiled at him then without warning, he leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

To say Derek was shocked was an understatement.

“That's for making you wait,” Stiles said with a wink as he carefully sat on his chair across Derek. “The jeep is acting up again so I just took the bus,” he added with a shake of his head.

“You should have called me or the betas,” Derek said, not taking his eyes off Stiles. He couldn't believe that Stiles had changed his mind and decided to show up.

He also couldn't believe that Stiles chose to be here with him than be with the deputy.

Stiles shook his head, biting his lower lip in the process. “Don't want to trouble you all,” Stiles answered, “anyways, let's order?”

Derek nodded slowly. Stiles gave him a lopsided smile which made his heart skip a beat. He then looked at his fingers and counted just like what Stiles had taught him to do whenever he thought he was just dreaming.

They're still ten so he's definitely not dreaming.

Stiles was really here with him.

* * *

 

*** Stiles ***

 

“Okay, no sushi as you know,” Stiles said as he perused the menu and sighed deeply. So many delicious choices (sushi please) but since Derek had banned some foods, he'd just have to settle with the next best things. “So I'll just have the tonkatsu and the yakisoba.”

The waiter nodded as he wrote down Stiles' order.

“I'll have the same,” Parrish told the waiter. The latter nodded and excused himself to get the order. “Maybe we should have gone to a different restaurant so you can enjoy the food more.”

Stiles shook his head. “They just opened and I wanna try if they taste better than my favorite.”

Parrish just nodded as he toyed with his napkin then he cleared his throat. “Is this really okay with Derek?”

Stiles bit his lower lip as he thought about Derek. He had sent him a text message earlier saying that he would just meet him tomorrow so they could talk things through. Stiles had sent the message fifteen minutes ago but Derek hadn't replied yet. He's not worried because Derek didn't always check his phone.

“He'll be fine,” Stiles answered distractedly as he checked his phone. Still no reply He contemplated on sending another text message just to make sure that Derek had received his message earlier. Stiles really didn't want Derek sitting alone in a restaurant waiting for him. He silently cursed himself for not calling Derek but he couldn't exactly voice it out so he opted for a text message. He composed a lengthy message (he had to resort to shortening words to be quicker) and sent it to Derek.

“You okay Stiles?” Parrish asked, his face marred in concern and Stiles felt guilty for thinking about Derek while he's with the deputy.

Stiles nodded then breathed deeply. “I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about something.”

“If this is about Derek, I totally understand,” the deputy said sincerely and it just made Stiles more guilty than before. Maybe, this date was not a good idea but Stiles had really wanted to talk to the deputy about the current situation. Read: His (non)relationship with Derek and their upcoming baby.

“No, it's not about him,” Stiles lied. He really didn't want Parrish to feel uncomfortable than he already was. He could feel that Parrish was like walking on eggshells around him. It was probably because he's a pregnant guy with a werewolf for a baby daddy. He's not exactly date material.

“Stiles, it's fine. I know you're just here to tell me that we should stop dating,” Parrish said and Stiles could hear the sadness in his tone. Stiles felt awful.

 _Oh holy god._ “How..how did-?”

“I just know,” the deputy interjected with a sad smile and Stiles felt like tearing up. _Stupid hormones._ “The way you look at Derek last night, I just know.”

Stiles felt his face heat up. What exactly did he look like? Did he look like he was lovestruck or something? _Dear Lord, kill me now._

“It's not like that,” Stiles started, “I just realized that it's unfair to you. You deserve someone better, not someone like me,” _who's pregnant_ _and has feelings for somebody else._ God, Stiles felt like the biggest asshole on earth for leading the deputy on. He was now starting to realize why he had dated the deputy in the first place. It was to prove himself that he was capable of overcoming his feelings for Derek

Now that he was thinking about it, he felt terrible. The deputy didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

“Don't say that I deserve someone better,” the deputy said, pulling Stiles out of his thoughts. “I like you Stiles. You're beautiful inside and out and I could fight Derek for you but I know a lost battle when I see one.”

Stiles honestly shed a tear at that and as soon as he started, he couldn't stop.

“Oh shit, Stiles I..I didn't mean to-”

Stiles quickly shook his head, cutting the deputy mid-sentence. “Just hormones,” he sniffed as he hastily wiped his cheeks. He looked at the deputy and swallowed hard. “I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean this to happen. I know you'll hate me for this and it's okay, I'll understand.”

“I can never hate you Stiles,” the deputy answered softly, shaking his head in the process. Stiles could feel the sincerity in the words and that just made him feel a lot awful. Stiles would prefer shouting and hurtful words from the deputy instead of softly spoken words. “Look, let's not talk about this and just enjoy our last date. What do you think?” Parrish was looking at him earnestly.

Stiles really wanted to apologize more but he knew that was for another time. For now, he owed the deputy an undivided attention by enjoying their dinner without talking about Derek. That's the least he could do for being such a selfish prick.

Stiles nodded at the deputy and gave him a small smile. No more thinking about Derek for tonight.

 

* * *

 

*** Derek ***

 

Derek watched as Stiles rushed toward the restroom and chuckled to himself. It was the second time that Stiles had to use the restroom. Stiles had told him that their cub had been stomping on his bladder making him pee every hour.

He took a swig of his red tea and suddenly remembered Erica who had a brief love affair with Japanese red tea. That was Erica's sole beverage of choice for a solid month before she switched to green tea.

Speaking of Erica, Derek had to text her and give her an update. He took out his phone and saw one unread message. He tapped it open.

It was from Stiles and Derek instantly felt ice running through his veins as he read the text. The message was just from five minutes ago.

**7:35pm From Stiles: Hey Der. Did u get my 1st msg? U didn't reply. Anyways, just wana let u know again that I can't come 2night. I need 2 talk 2 Jordan 1st. We're @ the new japanese resto. I'll c u 2moro? Txt me back.**

“Hey Der, everything alright?”

Derek was startled as he looked up from the phone screen. Stiles was looking at him in concern.

“Ye..yeah,” Derek replied as he took a subtle sniff and was quickly assaulted by Stiles' sweet scent. He should be relieved by that.

Except he wasn't. He's starting to feel that something was not right here.

“Isaac just sent a message, reminding his sushi,” Derek lied as he pocketed his phone. Stiles nodded at him as he resumed eating and then started talking animatedly about his plan for the next school year. Derek was distracted the whole time, his mind was on the text message he just read. He was thinking that it was probably a delayed message since his phone had accidentally shut down a while ago.

“Maybe I'll just take some online classes while I take care of the baby,” Stiles said as he took a sip of his red tea. Suddenly, something immediately clicked in Derek's head. Stiles hated red tea and preferred matcha tea. It was always his choice beverage.

“You hate red tea,” Derek blurted out.

Stiles frowned then his face cleared out as he realized what Derek just said.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles laughed, “pregnancy makes you love the things you hate and vice versa. Something to do with hormones I guess.”

Derek nodded distractedly. He let Stiles talked a bit more before he decided to excuse himself to go to the restroom.

As soon as he's inside a cubicle, he quickly dialed Stiles' phone.

“Derek,” Stiles greeted. “Why are you calling me? I told you to just text me back.”

“Where are you?” Derek hissed as he tried to stay calm. Something was definitely wrong.

“At the newly opened Japanese restaurant outside Beacon Hills,” Stiles replied, “I've texted you about it right? Did you even get my message?”

 _Fuck._ He's current date was definitely not Stiles. It was another shapeshifter. When are they going to freaking stop?

Derek breathed deeply as he stared at the tiled floor and did his vision just double?

“Listen Stiles, don't go anywhere okay? Stay with the deputy.” Derek swallowed thickly. He was now starting to have trouble breathing and the tiles were now swimming in his vision _._

“Derek what's going on?” Stiles asked and Derek could hear the fear in his tone. “Where are you?”

“I..I'm a..at your fa..fa..vorite res-” Derek inhaled deeply, “taurant. Call the betas.” He dropped to his knees as the phone slipped from his numb fingers then slid outside the stall.

“Derek! What's going on?! Derek!” Stiles shouted frantically from the speaker. Derek tried to reach for his phone but someone stepped on it then the door of the cubicle was torn violently from its hinges.

“Hello Derek.” Stiles or whoever was impersonating Stiles was standing in front of him. “Your soup's getting cold,” he added in a sickly sweet voice. He surely sounded like Stiles but there's something menace in the tone of his voice.

Derek's claws popped out and his fangs lengthened as he let out a loud growl. Shapeshifter Stiles just laughed at him, rolling his eyes as he did so.

“I'd be scared if you're actually standing up but of course you can't,” Shapeshifter Stiles said gleefully.

“What do you want?” Derek said through gritted teeth as he felt lightheaded.

The shapeshifter laughed again. “You know exactly what we want Alpha Hale.”

 Derek never got the chance to ask again as his vision started to blur then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

*** Stiles ***

 

“You can't come with us Stiles.”

Stiles looked at his best friend who was busy packing a duffel bag with every weapon they had. Derek's apartment looked like a tornado had run through it as the betas ran back and forth to get what they needed to rescue their alpha. Stiles had sent a mass text to the pack a while ago and told them about Derek. They had theorized that the shapeshifters were behind it since the Hale pack had two shapeshifters in custody.

“Why? Because I'm pregnant?” Stiles asked indignantly. “I'm not an invalid Scott. I'm a spark remember?”

“Stiles don't push it. You're not coming,” Erica said from Derek's laptop. She and Isaac had been trying to track Derek's cellphone but they still had no luck so far. “It'll be more dangerous if you'll come with us. They know you're pregnant and they'll take advantage of it.”

Stiles bit his lower lip. This was all his fault. “This is my fault. Derek shouldn't have been at the restaurant if I had been man enough to call him instead of just texting him the stupid message.”

“It's not your fault that Derek is an arrogant alpha and had expected you're going to choose him,” Boyd said in a playful tone and Stiles knew that the beta just wanted to lighten up the mood. “Don't worry, we'll find Derek. Peter is now working on it.”

Stiles nodded but even with that assurance, he still felt scared for Derek. What if those shapeshifters were too bloodthirsty and just kill Derek? Just thinking about it made him want to cry.

“Dr. Deaton is going to scry as well,” Scott said as he zipped the bag. “We will find Derek, don't worry.” Stiles nodded again but he still felt agitated. He wouldn't be feeling well until Derek was rescued.

“The sheriff is also trying to get hold of security footage at the restaurant,” Parrish said. The deputy had been talking to the sheriff about the situation and Stiles was grateful that the deputy was helping to look for Derek even though he didn't have to. This was a supernatural problem and was beyond the sheriff's department jurisdiction.

“I think Derek lost his phone or something,” Erica interjected with a heavy sigh as she closed the laptop. “Or it's probably broken.”

Stiles swallowed hard. It was now up to Deaton and his dad to find Derek's location.

After a few minutes, Scott's phone rung loudly.

“Dr. Deaton!” Scott said loudly. They all looked at him eagerly. “Yeah, yeah. That's great, we'll be there.” Stiles watched as Scott ended the call and slipped his phone in his pocket. Scott then told them that Deaton was able to successfully scry Derek's location and he had drawn them a map.

“Alright let's move,” Erica announced as she stood up from her seat, a look of pure determination etched on her face. She then turned to Stiles and said, “Boyd and Deputy Parrish will stay with you because Derek will kill me if something happened to you.”

Stiles nodded in understanding and didn't argue any further. Erica had a point when she had said that the enemy would take advantage of the fact that he's pregnant. He really didn't want to be a liability. He then proceeded to give the cavalry a hug after telling them to be careful and that he wanted them all to be back in one piece.

Stiles rarely prayed but he was doing it now until the four of them came back, safe and sound.

 

 

* * *

*** Derek ***

 

Derek jerked awake as cold water hit his face. He blinked rapidly against the harsh fluorescent lights illuminating the room where he was currently bounded to a metal chair welded to the floor. His hands were strapped on either side of the chair’s arms and his feet on either side of the chair’s front legs.

He couldn’t believe he was such in a cliché set up.

“Welcome back Alpha Hale.”

Derek looked up at the direction of the voice and saw a blonde guy smiling at him. He was probably the one who had impersonated Stiles. He and Stiles had the same built and height. He even had the same level of beauty but of course, Stiles was more gorgeous. And why was he even thinking about these things? His brain was probably still messed up from whatever drugs they had given him.

“So you probably already know why you’re here,” the blonde continued. Derek then noticed that there were two other people (or shapeshifters) in the room. One was tall with dark hair and had a full sleeve tattoo on his left arm and the other was a brunette girl in a school uniform.

 _Shapeshifters are weird creatures,_ Derek thought as he remained silent. He just glared at them, not giving them any satisfaction about this whole ordeal.

“Don’t make this any harder Alpha Hale. We want Meg and Jamie back.” Jamie was probably the waitress who had threatened Stiles and their unborn cub back at the diner.

Derek gritted his teeth and didn’t say anything.

“Okay, you’re not talking.” The blonde rolled his eyes then walked toward a wooden table where a contraption was laid down. The chair was connected to the machine. Derek knew exactly what was it. They’re going to electrocute him.

_How original._

Derek breathed deeply. He really didn’t need the torture right now. He could knock off these guys with one hand tied around his back and he couldn’t exactly do that if he’s going to be weakened by electricity.

“You’re just wasting your time,” Derek finally said and the blonde looked at him with a scowl.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll never get them back,” Derek replied frostily. That was the truth; those shapeshifters were currently contained in what Deaton called a supernatural prison. The place was hidden and protected by ancient magic. 

“Then we will break them out,” the blonde retorted, “I'm sure the emissary knows how to do it.”

“I've heard about the supernatural prison Mattie,” the girl in the uniform butted in, “the alpha is right, it's protected by ancient magic, we can't exactly break them out.”

The blonde, Mattie, snorted. “Thanks Sydney, now he knows my name and oh yeah, your name too. We might as well introduce Devon, right Devon?” Mattie turned to the tall guy who just shrugged. The blonde then turned to Derek again. “Anyway, we need them back or we will kill you.”

Seriously, that was a lame threat. Derek had already lost count on how many times his life had been threatened.

“Why do you still need them?” Derek asked curiously.

“Meg is an alpha in training,” Devon answered, “and Jamie is Mattie's sister.”

 _Too bad those things didn't matter,_ Derek thought as he flexed his fingers and was relieved that they didn't get numbed by the restraint.

“Look, we don't exactly have all the time in the world,” Mattie said impatiently as he started to dial some knobs on the contraption. “I know that any minute from now, your rescuers are coming. I really didn't expect that you'll catch up soon and call the real Stiles.”

Derek smirked inwardly. “How did you even come up with that plan? And how did you know where we're going to be?”

Mattie laughed as he put a finger on the power switch of the contraption. “We're everywhere, that's the beauty of being a shapeshifter,” he answered smugly. “Ever since you got Meg, we've been planning on how to get back to you. My sister was just too impatient and was too confident. You've seen how that turned out, but this time, it'll be different.”

Derek wondered how they'd known about the supposed date with Stiles.

“We've hacked Stiles' computer because we know there's a lot of important things hidden there,” Sydney said as if reading his thoughts. “well, everything is encrypted (Derek smiled at that, Stiles was a genius) but we've managed to get into some stuff like we're able to listen to his entire Skype conversation with Scott McCall. That's how we found out about the date.”

“We've thought you'll be too emotionally invested with the date to figure something was up,” Mattie explained further then he told him that they had two plans which depended on who Stiles was going to choose. If Stiles chose Derek, they would abduct both of them but if Stiles chose Parrish, Mattie would impersonate Stiles and that was what had happened.

Derek suddenly felt grateful that Stiles didn't choose him because if he did, they'd be both in danger including their unborn cub. Derek shuddered at the thought.

“It was sad right? That Stiles didn't choose you? I mean why should he? You've hurt him, you've thought about raising his baby with another girl. If I were Stiles, I'd probably go some place far away from you. He doesn't deserve someone like you,” Mattie said viciously. “You didn't even realize that the poor boy has been pining for you for years. He had watched you fall in love with that English teacher. You didn't even notice that he had lost weight because he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat right because suddenly, the man he's in love with is in love with someone else.”

Derek wondered how the shapeshifter knew all those things then he remembered that shapeshifters could access the thoughts of whoever they're impersonating. Whatever Mattie was saying now was Stiles' deepest thoughts. Derek suddenly felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

Mattie sighed heavily. “Well that was dramatic but you couldn't blame a teenager,” he said flatly. “And then there's Paige. Stiles had again watched you fall in love again. I mean how many times a man could bend before he breaks?”

Derek bit his lip hard. He would prefer electrocution over this emotional torture. He didn't even realize that he had hurt Stiles so many times. He felt ten times worse than before.

“And just so you know, Stiles is slowly getting over you, he's almost there,” Mattie added then he breathed deeply. “Enough of the dramatics, let's get this show on the road.”

Derek watched as Mattie poised a finger on the switch but he didn't get the chance to turn it on as the door to the room burst open, revealing his three betas who were already shifted, eyes glowing golden as they simultaneously growled and pounced.

After a few seconds, the room went pitch black as chaos ensued.

 

* * *

 

*** Stiles ***

 

“Stiles, you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby,” Boyd said as he brought him lemon water.

“It's been two hours already and they're not yet calling for an update,” Stiles said after drinking the water. They were currently at the apartment's lobby and waiting for news. He felt restless like he wanted to jump out of his skin or something. The wait was killing him. According to Deaton's scry result, the place where Derek was being kept was just outside Beacon Hills. It wasn't too faraway so why were they taking so long to come back?

“Hey, hey,” Parrish said softly as he took Stiles' left hand. “Everything will be okay. They're werewolves, they can do anything,” he added soothingly.

Stiles gave him a small smile. He knew that the deputy was just trying to be supportive even though he didn't know squat about how the supernatural world worked. Werewolves were not exactly invincible. They were not immortal. That's why Stiles felt so scared for them.

“Something must have happened that's why they're not yet calling,” Stiles said, swallowing a huge lump in his throat. He shook his head as tears started to flow from his eyes. He hastily wiped them away as he took a deep breath, trying to remain as calm as possible. Freaking out wasn't an option. He needed to be strong for the pack.

Parrish gathered him in his arms and Stiles buried his face on the deputy's left shoulder. “You told me earlier that Derek is a badass werewolf.” Stiles nodded, sniffing loudly.  “Then, he can take them. He'll come back for you and your baby. You have to believe that.”

Stiles gently pulled away and looked at the deputy. He muttered a thank you as Parrish leaned down and kissed his forehead like a good friend would.

Suddenly, he heard Boyd shouting excitedly. “Stiles! They're here!” Stiles whipped around and saw Scott, Isaac and Erica walked toward them. They looked worse for wear but they seemed unscathed and Stiles was grateful for that. He immediately hugged them one by one.

“Where's Derek?” Stiles asked nervously as he looked at the entrance door.

“He's outside,” Scott answered as he took Boyd's proffered bottled water. “He saw you and Deputy Parrish hugging each other so now he's being emo or something.”

“He's been quiet all the time while we drive home,” Isaac said, “he just asked about your condition and that's it.”

“And sorry for not calling you, Scott and Isaac lost their phone during the fight and mine was damaged,” Erica said as she sat on one of the waiting chairs at the lobby and proceeded to massage her calf. “Now that we give you a preview, why don't you get our mighty alpha out there? Seriously, you two should get your shit together. I swear I'm having premature gray hairs with all the angst you both are putting me through.”

Stiles nodded and breathed deeply as he walked toward the entrance. He found Derek at the parking lot. He was sitting on the hood of the Camaro, a faraway look on his handsome face.

“Derek,” Stiles called out and the alpha slowly turned around.

“Hey, I was just about to go inside.” Derek hopped off the car, not looking at him. “Let's go, you can't be outside, it's drizzling.”

Of course, it's not drizzling. It was just Derek's way of stirring out of an impending conversation.

“Jordan just hugged me to comfort me,” Stiles said quickly and Derek looked at him, feigning confusion. “It's a friendly hug.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Seriously Derek?” Stiles huffed. “Scott told me that you saw us.”

“I think Scott has a concussion or something,” Derek said as he kicked on a pebble. Stiles couldn't help a smile forming on his face.

“Oh my god Derek be serious!” Stiles yelled good-naturedly.

“Look, I totally understand that you chose the deputy,” Derek said seriously. “Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll try to be,” he continued as he looked at Stiles and gave him a sad smile.

“Oh my god you are such a sourwolf!” Stiles exclaimed as he walked toward Derek and cupped his cheeks. Derek stared at him soulfully and Stiles immediately had massive butterflies. “I didn't choose the deputy.”

“You didn't?” Derek asked hesitantly, hands gripping either side of Stiles' hips. “So it means you chose me?”

“Maybe,” Stiles answered playfully. “You want a Stilinski? You have to work for it.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “It's on then.”

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrying is the practice of looking into a translucent ball or other material with the belief that things can be seen, such as spiritual visions, and less often for purposes of divination or fortune-telling. (thank you Wikipedia). 
> 
> Thank you for reading. It was really tough for me to write this chapter that's why it had taken time to post. I apologize for making you all wait.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the kudos, comments, subscriptions and whatnots. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

*** Stiles ***

 

“How’s Derek?” his dad asked over the phone. The sheriff had specifically told Stiles to give details once Derek was rescued. It didn’t matter what time just as long as he called. It was now one in the morning and Stiles was starting to feel achy and tired. He somehow felt ashamed for even feeling that way because all he had done was sit around and wait but being pregnant did all kind of things to him, including feeling tired with no reasons at all.

“He’s fine,” Stiles said around a yawn as he raised his feet on the coffee table. He was currently lounging at the living room and waiting for Derek to finish his shower. They still had things to talk about like the fact that Derek had suddenly gone quiet while they rode the elevator a couple of minutes ago. Derek had been smiling and stuff before the betas had left but now he was back to being a grumpy wolf again.

“So how about those shapeshifters?” the sheriff continued as Stiles heard rustling of papers from the background. His dad was probably working some cases at home while he waited for Stiles’ call. “Did Deaton take care of them like what he did with the waitress?”

“Yeah,” Stiles answered as rubbed his bump absently. “I don’t even know why they kept on trying to bring Derek down. They obviously couldn’t with those brains they have.”

That was a bit harsh but that was the truth. Stiles had read from the Bestiary that shapeshifters were not really intelligent creatures. The Bestiary mentioned that it had something to do with their shifting abilities. Their genes were mainly focus on the physical and not the mental. Not to mention that their human emotions had a tendency to get the better of them that’s why they were more prone on making human mistakes.

“Well, their plans look pretty solid to me,” the sheriff said and Stiles could almost see the expression of amusement on his dad’s face.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Please dad, did they even succeed?” he retorted, “well, they almost but the reality was, they didn’t so no, not so solid. And also, Dr. Deaton was now researching some spells that can warn us if a shapeshifter is nearby.”

“Took him long enough,” his dad grunted. “It took three shapeshifters before he decided to research? Three, Stiles?”

Stiles huffed. In the vet’s defense, he was busy with the animal clinic and dealing with other supernatural related incidents, not to forget the vet’s also busy with Stiles’ prenatal care.

“The important thing is, he’s now dealing with it,” Stiles responded, yawning again.

“Right,” his dad said, sounding like he didn’t believe it but Stiles was too tired to argue further. “Anyway, are you even sure that Derek and the rest are not shapeshifters? Did you do some test or something?”

Stiles sat upright on the sofa and he suddenly didn’t feel tired anymore. His dad’s question hit home. Of course! Why did he forget about it? The excitement of the evening had probably given him a lapse in judgment.

“Dad, I’ll call you again okay?” he said. He felt his throat closed at the sudden realization. He suddenly had trouble breathing.

“Stiles what’s going on?” his dad asked in a panicked tone. “What’s happening?”

Stiles felt the room was closing in on him. “We didn’t do some test or something.”

“I’m coming over.”

 

*

 

“Okay Stiles, you better tell us what’s going on,” Erica asked in a pissed tone. Stiles would have felt intimidated by her tone if it wasn’t for the green junk on her face. He had clearly interrupted a what could be a beauty sleep for the beta. “And it better be good.”

Stiles looked at his dad who had arrived five minutes before the betas. The sheriff just raised his eyebrows at him as if telling him, _go ahead, tell them_.

Stiles swallowed thickly as he looked at the betas (except Boyd who was standing beside him) and Derek who were all standing at the other side of the living room. Derek was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Earlier, he had made up a story of wanting to have a sleepover with the betas because he wanted to spend some time with them and that he had an announcement to make. Stiles knew that it was a lame excuse but that was what all he could come up with in this situation. Derek had just given him an incredulous look but didn’t question any further.

“Do we have an emergency meeting or something?” Scott asked, yawning widely. “Can’t it wait until tomorrow? I’m so tired right now.”

“We’ll just wait for Deaton then you can all go home,” Stiles said. _That is if you’re not shapeshifters_ , he mentally added.

“I thought you wanted them to sleep here,” Derek grumbled, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Did I say that?” Stiles squeaked, feigning innocence. Derek raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles purposely looked away. 

“Okay, I need water,” Isaac suddenly announced and before Stiles could stop him, he started walking toward the kitchen only to be stopped by an unseen barrier. “What the fuck?!” Isaac tried again but he was pushed back against Erica who protested loudly and shoved him against Scott.

Derek frowned at Stiles then he crouched down to check the huge rug they’re all currently stepping on. Derek hissed under his breath which meant he just saw the circle of mountain ash that Stiles had quickly drawn while Derek was in the shower.

“So that explains why Boyd is standing beside you and not with us,” Erica said in an amused tone. “But anyway, we’re not against this since you just want to double check that we’re not shapeshifters. Right?”

Stiles bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. Erica was really too observant and intelligent for her own good.

“Why didn’t you check earlier?” Scott whined, widening his eyes at him.  

“Yeah Stiles, you should know better,” Isaac added, squinting his eyes at him. “What if we’re really the shapeshifters, we could have attacked you right then and there.”

“Isaac,” Derek warned then he looked at Stiles with an almost disappointed look on his face.

“I..well in my defense, I was just excited and happy that you’re all back safe,” Stiles explained, hands flailing then he looked at his feet and sighed heavily. “But Isaac’s right, I should have known better.” He felt really bad for his lapse in judgment. He, Boyd, Parrish and most importantly, his unborn cub could all be in danger because of that momentary lapse in judgment.

“Well you don’t have to worry Stiles. If we’re really indeed the shapeshifters, we could have attacked earlier,” Erica pointed out, giving him a soft look and Stiles was grateful for that.

The sheriff shook his head. “We figured you wouldn’t if that’s indeed the case. Stiles said that you might be buying some time, waiting for the right time to attack.”

Stiles was about to add something when the intercom buzzed. It was their doorman saying that Dr. Deaton was at the lobby. Stiles shot a look at Derek. The alpha breathed deeply before giving his permission to the doorman that Deaton was allowed to proceed.

They all waited in silence until the vet arrived.

“So I see that you have contained them,” the vet said as he looked under the rug then he quickly stood up and pulled something out of his bag. He then showed them four vials of clear liquid and somehow, Stiles had an idea what the liquid was for. “Under normal circumstances, shapeshifters wouldn’t be able to take the place of other supernatural creatures. It has something to do with genetic material that they couldn’t really duplicate.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped at that explanation. He didn’t know about that bit of information.  He should have paid more attention on his research about shapeshifters.

“As you know, supernatural creatures have genetic materials that are unique to their kind which means, no other creature has them. There might be some similarities with DNA content like with other Were creatures but they could never be the same. That’s why shapeshifters, for example, couldn’t duplicate another supernatural creature. Unlike with humans, their genes are much simpler, enabling the shapeshifters to duplicate them with ease,” the vet elaborated.

“That’s very informative Doctor,” the sheriff said in awe, nodding to himself like he just discovered something really wonderful.

“I assumed you don’t know about that,” Deaton told Stiles. Stiles felt his face heat up. He’s supposed to know these things. He’s the researcher of the pack but in his defense, the Bestiary hadn’t provided those information. Maybe, he should have exerted more effort on researching and not rely too much on the Bestiary.  “But that’s understandable, this bit of information are not exactly widely known. It’s the result of a complex study and relentless experimentation. Do not blame yourself Stiles.”

Stiles nodded slowly. He made a promise himself to do extensive research in the future to add more helpful information in the pack’s Bestiary.

“But to be sure, I brought these.” Deaton showed them the vials of clear liquid. “This is a potion to reveal any disguises which you know are quite common in the supernatural world. I’ve brewed this since the Meg incident because as you know, we can never be too sure.”

“But if they can’t duplicate other creatures, why did you make it?” Stiles asked shakily. He was suddenly feeling nervous. So it’s possible that Derek and the three betas were replaced by shapeshifters.

Deaton gave him his cryptic smile. “There’s already a lot of advancement in our technology and it wouldn’t be surprising if they’ve already learned to fix this glitch in their abilities.”

Stiles inhaled sharply at that. He snapped his eyes shut and hoped that Deaton was wrong about his last sentence.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes. His dad was looking at him with sympathy. Stiles gave him a small smile then he concentrated on Deaton. The emissary was now distributing the vials to Derek, Erica, Isaac and Scott.

“For Stiles’ peace of mind.” Erica raised her vial in a toast. The rest grumpily followed including Derek then they all tipped their head and emptied the vial. After a few seconds, nothing happened and Stiles was starting to feel relief but suddenly, one by one, the werewolves dropped to their knees and were all shaking violently. Stiles also noticed that all their claws were now on display as they scratched on the rug and growled simultaneously.

“What’s happening?!” Stiles yelled, grabbing Deaton by the arm.

“Don’t worry Stiles, they’ll be fine. It means that the potion was currently working,” Deaton replied as he watched the werewolves intently. They were now all on their beta forms and Stiles was immediately grateful for the mountain ash. 

Stiles could only watch while the werewolves were howling in pain. He could also hear Boyd whining in sympathy. After a few agonizing minutes, the howling stopped and they were now slowly shifting back to their human self.

Stiles glanced at Deaton and the vet gave him the go signal that it was now okay. Stiles wasted no time and broke the barrier. He quickly threw his arms around Derek’s neck and hugged him tightly.

“Are you okay?” Stiles murmured on the alpha’s shoulder. Seeing Derek in pain felt like someone was squeezing his insides and he couldn’t breathe properly.

“I’m fine,” Derek said quietly. He then felt Derek’s arms circling his waist, hugging him tightly as well. “You did the right thing of containing us. Doesn’t matter if you had just realized it. Better late than sorry.” Stiles nodded and remained silent. He just continued basking in the warmth and security of Derek’s arms around him.

“Uh Stiles, we’ve been in pain too.” It was Erica, giving them an amused smile. Stiles huffed then gently pulled away from Derek and proceeded to give Erica, Isaac and Scott a hug as well. In a matter of minutes, all of them were now in a group hug including Boyd and the sheriff while the emissary was just looking on.

Everything looked okay now except for one dark cloud in the horizon in the shape of an Alpha werewolf. Stiles noticed that even though Derek was smiling, it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

He made a point to ask the werewolf later. 

* * *

 

 

*** Derek ***

_“You have to admit, my idea for killing the lights was awesome,” Isaac said from the backseat. They were now on their way home in Derek’s Camaro. They had left the abandoned warehouse as soon as Deaton, alongside two volunteers from the prison, arrived to pick up the shapeshifters. The battle had been short, thanks to his betas’ abilities and the lack thereof of the shapeshifters. It was a no match and Derek almost pitied the shapeshifters if it weren’t for the fact that they had tied him to a chair with wolfsbane-doused manacles._

_“Well it was great until Scott forgot not to flash his eyes,” Erica said from the driver’s seat as she halted on a red light._

_“Well I still can’t control it!” Scott exclaimed, then to Isaac. “But it was really awesome bro.”_

_“I don’t even know why they still try,” Erica said as she gunned the engine as soon as the green light turned. “They don’t even have the skill to pull that kidnapping stunt successfully.”_

_“Well they’re successful with kidnapping Derek,” Isaac said and Derek couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Isaac really didn’t have a brain to mouth filter._

_“Shut up Isaac,” Erica reprimanded then she turned to him. “You okay Derek? You didn’t ingest any wolfsbane right? Because if you did, might as well tell us now.”_

_“I’m fine,” Derek grunted as he stared outside the window. Truth was, he really wasn’t fine. How could he when that shapeshifter had made him realize what he had done to Stiles?  He felt sick just thinking about it. Stiles was good to him. He’s one the kindest people he knew._

_And he’d hurt him. Though it was unintentional, the result was still the same. Stiles had been hurt. Derek hated himself right now._

_“You sure?” Erica insisted, “coz you look like they had beaten the shit out of you.”_

_“I’m fine,” Derek repeated through gritted teeth as he thought of Stiles and the deputy together. Someone was like gripping his insides as he imagined Stiles happy with the deputy. He really couldn’t blame Stiles if he had chosen the deputy over him._

_Why would Stiles choose someone who had hurt him?_

“Derek?”

Derek’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Stiles’ voice pulling him out of his reverie. He quickly sat up on his bed. The betas and the sheriff had already left half an hour ago, leaving the two of them alone.

“Can I come in?” Stiles asked. He was standing at the doorway, already in his usual sleeping clothes which consist of a huge worn out BHU shirt and boxer shorts. Derek thought Stiles looked so gorgeous even with the simplest of clothes but this was not time to think about it.

“Yeah sure,” Derek answered distractedly. Stiles slowly walked inside and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. They were both silent for a few minutes until Stiles spoke.

“Are you feeling fine?” Stiles asked, looking at him in concern.

Derek breathed deeply. Stiles must have felt his discomfort earlier. He really sucked hiding his emotions. Or it’s possible that their mate bond was getting stronger.

“I mean, at the parking lot, you seemed fine but when we got up here, you’ve been distracted. Is something bothering you?” Stiles continued.

Maybe he should just come clean. He knew that for them to have a good relationship in the future (yes, Derek would make sure of that), he had to be honest. How many relationships had been ruined because of dishonesty?

“Do you know that shapeshifters can access the thoughts of the person they’re mimicking?” Earlier, Derek had given Stiles the lowdown on what had transpired, starting from the restaurant up to the rescue. 

“Yeah, I've read about that,” Stiles replied then suddenly, his eyes widened like he just realized something. Derek was pretty sure that Stiles already know what he was getting at. Stiles was intelligent that way.

“Don’t worry, he didn't exactly tell me your deepest darkest secret,” Derek joked to lighten up the mood but Stiles didn’t react. This was bad. “And I’m sure Deaton has some spell to erase your memories from that shapeshifter.”

Stiles suddenly stood up. “I can’t even,” he said through gritted teeth. “Where is that shapeshifter? I’ll squeeze it out of him. With my bare hands.” Stiles was now fuming mad and Derek honestly didn’t expect that kind of reaction. He was kind of expecting Stiles to clam up but not angry like this. But then, a pregnant Stiles was a force to reckon with.

Derek quickly stood up and put an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and forced him to sit down again on the bed. Stiles was still fuming but obeyed nonetheless. He waited for Stiles to calm down which he decided was the best option because he didn’t want to agitate Stiles further by saying the wrong things. It was not good for Stiles and their cub.

“Okay, so what did that shapeshifter tell you?” Stiles asked as soon as he was calmed down.

“About Jennifer and Paige,” Derek answered matter-of-factly. _And how you have pined for me for years,_ he mentally added but of course, he wouldn’t say that out loud.

“Oh,” Stiles said, nodding slowly. “Yeah, don’t take that seriously.”

Derek shook his head. “It’s serious Stiles. I've hurt you without even knowing it.”

This time, it was Stiles who was shaking his head. “That’s the point Derek, you don’t know so it really doesn’t matter. It’s on me. You’re not responsible for my actions back then.”

“You have lost weight when I’ve started dating Jennifer,” Derek argued.

Stiles flushed at that and his eyes widened. “Holy god,” Stiles muttered under his breath. Derek wouldn’t have heard that if it weren’t for his werewolf ears. “Okay, you’re not supposed to know because it’s really pathetic.”

Derek sighed heavily. “I’m sor-“

“Nope,” Stiles said, cutting him off. “There’s no reason for you to say sorry. Let’s just chalk it up to teenage angst and melodrama.”

“But still.”

Stiles huffed, looking at him pointedly. “Look Derek, it happened a long time ago. I’m fine now.” Derek opened his mouth to speak but Stiles waved him off. “And don’t even start with Paige, you’ve already explained that to me.”

“I wasn’t going to talk about her,” Derek lied and he knew that Stiles caught on if the amused smile on his face was any indication.

“Past is past Derek, we really can’t change it even if we wanted to,” Stiles said seriously. “The only thing we can do is to do right in the present.”

Derek nodded. He understood the underlying meaning in that last sentence. Stiles had given him a chance to prove himself that he could be worthy of Stiles’ affection and Stiles wanted him to do it well.

“Anyway, it’s getting late,” Stiles said as he stood up and stretched his arms. “We still have an appointment with Deaton tomorrow.”

Derek nodded. Stiles was talking about his check up with the vet. Also, they would finally find out their cub’s gender.

“Stiles,” Derek called out as Stiles was about to step out of the room. Stiles looked over his shoulder and raised an inquiring eyebrow. “Goodnight.”

Stiles smiled at him. “Goodnight Sourwolf,” he said sweetly, making Derek’s heart skip a beat.

Derek finally understood that Usher song that Isaac loved so much. He got it bad.

 

* * *

 

 

*** Stiles ***

“Derek, Stiles.” The vet nodded at them as they both entered the clinic. Today marked Stiles’ fifth month of pregnancy and they were about to find out the gender of the baby. Derek was adamant to know the gender, saying that he would prefer a surprise but Stiles said that it’s much better if they knew first hand so they would know how to prepare properly.

Stiles greeted back and it was an indication of his good mood this morning. Sometimes, when his prenatal check-up was scheduled way too early in the morning, he’s grumpy and bitchy but this time it was different. It was only eight in the morning but he was in a chirpy mood. Well, it had nothing to do with the breakfast in bed courtesy of Derek.

Really, it had nothing to do it with it.

“Are you sure we’re going to find out today?” Stiles asked, trying to stir back to the current task at hand as they followed the vet inside. Derek was walking behind him and his left hand was rested on the small of Stiles’ back. Stiles had noticed that the werewolf had been extra protective since the abduction. Well, he’d been protective ever since Stiles was attacked at the diner but Derek’s protectiveness had reached maximum level to the point that Stiles couldn’t go outside by himself. _For God’s sake, he was just taking out the garbage._

“If you don’t have a shy one in there, we will find out today,” the vet answered matter-of-factly as he gestured Stiles to lay down on the hospital bed. Derek had given money to buy the bed and other essentials for Stiles’ pregnancy. The alpha had written a check immediately after Stiles had been forced to lay down on the cool metal table on his first sonogram.

Stiles laid down on the bed and lifted his shirt and immediately heard Derek’s swift intake of breath. His bump was now on display and it had probably affected daddy sourwolf. Stiles smiled inwardly at the thought.

The vet took out a measuring tape and measured Stiles’ bump then nodded to himself.

“Growing right on target,” Deaton announced as he wrote something on his notepad. “Ok, let’s do the ultrasound.” He squirted some gel on Stiles’ bump and worked on the transducer.

Stiles and Derek both stared at the screen, waiting for their baby to show. Suddenly, an image appear and they could see their cub through the grainy screen. The limbs were already formed and his/her head looked so big. Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat. His baby was already becoming a tiny human and he couldn’t believe that miracle.

“We’re really having a baby,” Derek said in awe as he stared at the screen, a smile was etched on his face.

“Alright let’s see if you’re having a football player or a ballerina.”

 _Really Doc? Generalizing much?_ Stiles thought in amusement as he breathed deeply and hoped that their baby cooperate so they could now go shopping for baby clothes and decide on a nursery theme.  

The vet hummed quietly as he tried to get an angle then he frowned at the screen. After a few minutes, Deaton’s face broke into a grin.

“Alpha Hales, Stiles,” Deaton said, facing the both of them. “Congratulations, you’re having a boy.”

Stiles felt like bursting in happiness and so was Derek if the happy whine that he just emitted was anything to go by.

“A boy, wow.” Stiles heard Derek muttered as he looked at the alpha who was still transfixed at the grainy screen. Derek then turned his head and looked at him straight in the eyes and Stiles’ heart stuttered against his chest.

“We’re having a boy,” Derek told him in a soft voice that Stiles could practically melt in it. Stiles smiled and nodded then quickly noticed that Derek’s eyes were starting to become glassy like he was about to shed some tears. “Thank you Stiles,” Derek added, blinking in the process and two tear drops fell from his left eye.

Stiles felt a huge lump in his throat and all he could do was nod.

_You’re welcome Sourwolf._

_  
_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I would like to apologize to some of you who's expecting that Derek and the betas i.e Erica, Isaac and Scott were coming back as shapeshifters. I know some of you would think that my explanation as to why they didn't was bull but I really don't want additional complications. They've suffered long enough. Thank you for understanding.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and whatnots.
> 
> Sorry, this took a while, been under the weather the past week.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

*** Stiles ***

****

**** **_Four years ago._ **

****

" _I don’t even know why I’m in the Lacrosse team,” Stiles protested as he shoved his stick toward Scott’s direction. They were both warming up at the field while they waited for their other teammates to arrive._

_It’s good for your muscle tone,” Scott replied as he started to do some lunges. “You want to look sexy for Derek right?”_

_Stiles made a choking noise as he stood up abruptly from his lunges. “Shut up,” he hissed as he looked around to see if anyone was within earshot. Thankfully, there was none._

_Scott rolled his eyes at him. “Relax, you’ve already outed yourself last week remember?”_

_This time, he rolled his eyes at his best friend. Like he would forget about that. It had been a drunken rant on how he wanted to bang Jared Padalecki if given the chance. He would surely never forget their high school senior prom._

_“It’s not because of that,” Stiles countered. “I just don’t want anyone to know about Derek.” Yeah, about his huge, unrequited crush on their pack alpha. He would definitely never hear the end of it once Erica found out about it._

_Scott chuckled as he stood up straight. “You mean Erica, Boyd and Isaac?” Stiles nodded. Particularly, the three of them since they really couldn’t keep secrets from their alpha. They were all bitten by Derek, hence their connection with each other was stronger, unlike Scott who was bitten by a rogue werewolf. His resistance to Derek was stronger than the other three that’s why Stiles was confident that Scott would not spill his secrets. Well, not for now because he was pretty sure that Scott was bound to have a stronger bond with his adoptive alpha. “You do realize that they could smell the attraction from you, right?”_

_Stiles was well aware of it but since teenagers were basically ruled by their raging hormones, he could always tell them that he was just constantly horny. Problem solved._

_“And plus, you really couldn’t lie to them,” Scott continued, giving him the side-eye._

_“That’s the reason you should shut up about it so there’d be no reason for them to ask me questions,” Stiles said with a grunt as he slumped down on a nearby bench. The afternoon sun was beating down their necks and he felt tired all of a sudden._

_“Dude,” Scott called, nudging him on the shoulder._

_“Scott, let me rest okay, I’m dying here,” Stiles said tiredly as he sprawled on the bench. He was so really not looking forward to practice this afternoon._

_“Jesus, you’re just warming up,” Scott said in a frustrated tone. “Anyway, Derek’s here,” he added without further ado._

_Stiles almost fell from the bench in his haste to get up. “Where?!”_

_Scott huffed and calmly pointed at Derek’s direction at the other side of the field. Stiles felt his mouth dropped at the sight of Derek who was wearing his signature Henley and aviators. The alpha looked so delectable, however perverted that might sound._

_“What’s he doing here?” Stiles asked, swallowing thickly. He felt goose bumps running on his forearms which was always the case every time Derek was near. “Did he see us? Oh holy god, he definitely saw us, he’s now walking toward us and I’m sweaty.” Stiles wondered why he was so worried about Derek seeing him a hot mess. It’s not like Derek would spare him a glance. Derek didn’t swing that way but then, he remembered Peter telling them during one of their pack meetings that born werewolves were gender fluid, meaning, gender really didn’t matter when it came to mates. But then again, he had never seen Derek dated a guy before so unless he saw Derek with one, his confidence would be an all-time low._

_“Erica was probably called by the principal again,” Scott muttered beside him. Well, that could be the reason._

_Stiles watched as Derek approached them._ Damnit! Why does he have to be so hot?! This is unfair! _he thought with a groan._

_Suddenly, Derek’s face broke into a wide smile and Stiles found himself smiling back. Derek smiled rarely so he always filed those moments under “The Things I Love about Sourwolf.” Stiles waved at him but Derek didn’t return the wave, he just continued smiling like he was waiting for something to happen. Derek then took off his aviators and Stiles realized that Derek wasn’t really looking at their direction. The alpha was looking at something behind their back._

_Stiles looked over his shoulder and immediately saw Jennifer Blake, their new English teacher. The teacher was also sporting a smile as she walked toward them or rather, walked toward Derek judging from the direction of her stare. Stiles’ eyes followed the teacher’s movement. When she was finally standing in front of Derek, she leaned up and gave Derek a kiss on the lips which Derek returned with fervor._

_“What the hell?” Scott hissed beside him. Stiles’ eyes were still glued on the kissing couple. He knew that he should be looking away but he seemed like he couldn’t. Derek Hale, the love of his life (yes, he was pretty sure about that. What he was feeling for the werewolf was not just a silly crush) was sucking faces with his English teacher._

_Stiles felt like someone was squeezing his heart._

_“Stiles?” Scott nudged his shoulder again and that seemed to snap him back to reality. “Are you okay?”_

_Stiles huffed loudly. “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” he answered in a high pitched tone and Scott didn’t need to be a werewolf to know that he’s lying. His tone said it all._

_“You know what, coach is taking so long, why don’t we just ditch practice?” Stiles said as he stooped and grabbed his duffel bag. Scott, being the greatest friend on earth, readily agreed._

_Stiles spared one last glance at the couple. Derek was now laughing at what the teacher had probably said. The alpha looked so relaxed and really happy and Stiles felt a tugging in his heart. He had dreamed of putting that smile on Derek’s face. Too bad that their English teacher beat him to it._

_This time, it felt like someone tore his heart out after squeezing it._

* * *

 

 

*** Derek ***

**_Present time._ **

Derek watched as Stiles smoothed down his oversized long sleeved cotton shirt which effectively hid his stomach which was no longer a bump but more like half a watermelon (their cub was growing fast). Stiles had a solid thirty minute freak out when he found out that all his shirts didn’t fit him anymore. Derek had laughed at that which earned him a smack on the head. In the end, Derek had lent him one of his shirts and Stiles had immediately calmed down. The two of them, together with the Sheriff, were going out for a dinner at one of the local restaurants in Beacon Hills. Derek had promised himself that, from now on, he would give Stiles the best of everything. He still felt guilty on what the shapeshifter had told him. Most especially the part where Stiles had lost weight when he started dating Jennifer Blake. The same person who had tried to kill them all because she had been the Darach all along. All the more reason to make it up to his pregnant mate.

Yes, his mate. His wolf and his human had both finally accepted Stiles as his mate. Now the question was, would Stiles also accept him as his mate? It’s different from humans. When werewolves mate, it’s for life, there would be no one else. Humans had tendencies to explore more and even if they settled down, there’s still the possibility that they would look for someone else. Not to mention that Stiles was still on board on breaking their bond once their cub once born.

Derek had to know if Stiles would change his mind about that and while he waited, he would prove to Stiles that he’s a worthy mate.

“What are you smiling at?” Stiles asked suspiciously as he munched on a pre-dinner celery stick. He was sprawled on the living room couch with his free hand stroking his protruding stomach.

“You love it when I smile,” Derek answered.

Stiles frowned. “What makes you think that?”

“Scott told me,” Derek said matter-of-factly. He could still remember Scott telling him that Stiles loved it when he smiled because he looked approachable, therefore, he should smile more instead of looking surly and constipated.

Stiles’ eyes went wide as he stopped munching his snack. “Yeah right,” he said nonchalantly.

Derek smiled widely and Stiles’ cheeks started to redden. “Yeah right? That’s all you got Stiles?”

“You are the worst Hale!” Stiles exclaimed without heat as he stood up from the couch and pushed past Derek. “Let’s just wait for dad at the lobby.”

“It’ll be easier if you just admit it,” Derek called out as he grabbed his jacket from the living room couch.

Stiles paused at the front door and looked over his shoulder. “Well, it’s not just your smile,” Stiles said meaningfully, a huge grin etched on his face and that being said, Stiles was out the door before Derek could respond.

Derek just smiled to himself as he followed Stiles outside.

_Score one for Hale!_

* * *

 *** Stiles ***

“So Derek, how are you?” his dad asked as soon as all of them had given their orders to the waiter. Derek had brought them to World Cuisine, Beacon Hills’ most famous restaurant which served, as their name suggested, food from around the world. It was his dad’s favorite restaurant. How Derek found out about it was beyond him. He was thinking that he had probably mentioned it to the alpha a while back but he couldn’t remember. _Ugh, baby brain._

“I’m fine Sheriff, thanks for asking,” Derek answered, looking straight at his dad. The two of them were sitting across his old man. Stiles had decided that it would be best if he sat beside Derek instead of his dad so that the alpha wouldn’t feel like he was the odd man out.

“Have you taken care of the,” his dad paused as if searching for the correct word, “ _shifting_ problems?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. _Really dad, that’s the best you could come up with?_

Derek cleared his throat before answering. “Deaton took care of them. I believe they wouldn’t be a problem anymore.”

His dad nodded. “That’s great to hear.” Then he turned to Stiles. “And how’s my grandson?” he asked and Stiles could see the pride glinting in his dad’s eyes. He remembered when he had told his dad about the ultrasound. The soon-to-be grandpa had shouted excitedly and started making plans on how his grandson would be the greatest football player in the world.

Stiles didn’t have the heart to tell him that werewolves were not allowed on sports for obvious reasons.

“Thanks for asking about me,” Stiles answered sarcastically but he wasn't really offended. “He’s healthy according to Deaton and he’s always excited every night.” His baby was always awake at night and seemed to be playing hopscotch on Stiles’ bladder because he had to pee every ten minutes.

His dad looked like he was told that his grandson had discovered the cure for cancer instead of being of brat and making his poppy restless and tired every single night.

“How’s your online classes then?” his dad asked, still looking happy about his grandson.

Stiles felt Derek stiffened from his seat. Stiles’ college plans were still a touchy subject for the werewolf. It’s already the second week of September and classes had started a week ago. Classes which Stiles should be attending but instead, he’s stuck in Derek’s apartment and gestating. Well, he had no regrets whatsoever. He’s already in love with his baby and he wouldn't exchange that feeling for the world. He just had to take online courses in the meantime. He could definitely deal with it but Derek thought differently. The alpha had been apologetic when he had realized that Stiles would be deferring college while he’s pregnant. Derek knew that education was really important to him and Stiles had already told him million times that it was okay. A year off wouldn't affect him. Derek hadn't argued any further but Stiles could feel that it was still a sore subject for the alpha.

“All good,” Stiles answered. That was the truth. It had been foreign to him when he started but he was now starting to enjoy it from the comfort of Derek’s recliner so it wasn't that bad. The only thing he missed was the personal interaction with his classmates but other than that, everything was smooth sailing.

“Well, I’m happy that you seemed to get the hang of it,” his dad said then paused for a while as their orders arrived. Stiles watched as the waiter unloaded their food on the table. Everything was mouth-watering. His dad had ordered arugula salad with watermelon (at Stiles’ insistence since his dad had to eat something healthy), parmesan crusted lamb and light fettuccine Alfredo. Derek’s orders were a mix of Chinese and Indian (steamed trout in Hoisin sauce, Chicken Tikka Masala and chow mein) while Stiles’ orders were just combination of weird (thanks to their cub), green mango salad with extra chili flakes because he felt like it, beef lasagne, hold the béchamel sauce (the waiter had given him a weird look) because he was starting to develop an aversion to dairy and lastly, Sauerkraut. Yes, just plain Sauerkraut which just thinking about it made his mouth water. He kind of felt bad for wasting the opportunity to enjoy the restaurant with all its amazing entrees but being pregnant made you crave for weird and unusual food.

“I told him to go back to school once our cub turned one,” Derek added, staring at his food intently. Derek had been adamant that Stiles should continue his education after he gave birth but Stiles had argued that he at least wanted to focus on taking care of their cub until he turned one. Derek didn’t veto the idea after he had realized that a newly born cub would be quite attached to their mothers.

“Sounds like a plan,” his dad agreed as he started eating his lamb, completely ignoring the salad. “How about you? Have you thought about my proposition?”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed at that. Proposition? When did this happen? He turned to look at Derek and raised an inquiring eyebrow then he turned to his dad and did the same.

“I’ve asked Derek if he wanted to be a deputy,” his dad answered after swallowing a mouthful of his Alfredo. “I figured it’ll be easier if I have someone in the force who’s able to distinguish a supernatural crime from a human one.”

Stiles nodded. It sounded legit and he’s kind of proud that his dad had considered Derek to be a deputy. After all, Derek had a minor in Criminal Law and it’s great that he could put it to use.

“I’d be more than happy to be a part of your department Sheriff,” Derek answered and Stiles could sense a ‘but’ there. And he's right as always when Derek continued. “But I want to focus on Stiles and our cub first. Maybe after our cub’s born?”

Stiles almost choked on his sauerkraut and he quickly took a huge gulp of water. Derek was not allowed to say those kind of things. Things that made heat pool in his lower belly. He swallowed hard. Derek was really serious when he’d told him that they would be his top priority.

His dad nodded in understanding then smiled. “Glad to know that you care for my son and my grandson,” he said quite happily and Stiles couldn't help but be happy too.

Maybe, this would be the start of the many good things with Derek.

* * *

 *** Derek ***

 

“So I’ve heard you’ve finally grown a pair and told Stiles your feelings,” Peter said after he’d given him a report about the shapeshifters and the status on Paige’s parents while Derek was doing pull ups on a metal bar he’d set up by the kitchen doorway. It was only eight in the morning when Peter had barged in the apartment unannounced. Stiles was just out for his prenatal yoga with Melissa (Scott was just a one-time thing since Stiles hated the smell of his sweat. Pregnant people tend to develop a sensitive nose) and he was just starting his morning exercise.

“I hope you find her parents soon,” he said, completely ignoring what Peter just said. “The sooner you find them, the sooner Paige can be with them.” He dropped to the floor and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off his body.

“Can’t wait to get rid of her I see,” Peter said and Derek grunted in exasperation as he walked in the kitchen.

“It’s not what I mean,” Derek countered as he yanked open the fridge and started pulling out ingredients for his post-exercise smoothie. It wasn’t because he wanted Paige to be out of their lives, it’s just that, he knew that Paige being here was just stirring up bad memories. It would be much better if they went separate ways. “If you’re just here to question my life choices, feel free to go,” he added as he started to dump the ingredients for his smoothie in a blender.

“Well, I’m just happy that you’ve finally pulled your head out of your ass,” Peter said matter-of-factly and Derek was glad that his uncle dropped the subject on Paige. He wasn't really in the mood to talk about her right now. It was too early for that kind of stuff.

Derek just shrugged and concentrated on his smoothie. Well, the feeling was the same. He was also happy that he had soon finally realized his feelings for Stiles. If he hadn’t, he would have lost him to the deputy. Just thinking about it made his hackles rise.

“Anyway, I’ll just send you an update as soon as my contacts find out more about Paige’s parents,” Peter added. “Send my regards to your mate.” That being said, Peter left.

Derek couldn’t help but smile at the word ‘mate’. It’s different when somebody acknowledged it aside from him.

He was about to drink his smoothie when a knock came on the door. Seriously, there’s too much of Peter this morning.

He opened the front door but instead of Peter, the sight of Paige standing at the doorway greeted him. She was carrying a paper bag showing the logo of his favorite bakery downtown. She must have bumped into Peter at the lobby and the latter had probably given her permission, otherwise, his doorman wouldn’t let her up without notifying him first. Derek had already taken her out of the list of people who could come in the apartment even without his permission. He really didn’t want a repeat of that time when Stiles had barged into them and thought that he was about to have heat sex with Paige.

“Can I come in?” Paige asked softly and that snapped him out his reverie.

Derek nodded and stepped back, letting Paige in. As soon as Paige was inside, she went straight to the kitchen like what she had been used to whenever she visited him at their house back when they were still dating.

“I bought your favorite blueberry muffin,” Paige said as she started pulling out some plates from the cupboard above the sink.

“I promise Stiles that we will be having a late breakfast,” Derek said casually and Paige immediately stopped what she was doing.

“Ye..yeah of course,” she muttered as she put the plates back in the cupboard. Derek could practically smell the embarrassment wafting from her. “You can just have these later.”

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked carefully. He didn’t want Paige to think that he was upset that she just barged in his place without a warning.

“I just want to see if you’re okay,” she answered in a quiet tone.

Derek nodded. Of course she had heard about what had happened between him and the shapeshifters.

“No lasting damage,” he said evenly as he glanced quickly at the kitchen clock. It was already half past eight. He still needed to take a quick shower and pick up Stiles from the McCalls’.

Paige nodded and smiled. “So how’s Stiles?”

“He’s fine,” Derek answered automatically as he remembered how Stiles had looked at last night’s dinner. Of course, Stiles had looked gorgeous and Derek had wondered why he hadn’t noticed that before. Yes, Stiles was attractive but Derek had always seen him as the gangly, hyperactive teenager. But it was different now, Stiles was no longer a teenager and Derek was now seeing him in an entirely different light.

“So how far along is he?” Paige asked.

“Five months,” Derek replied, “we’re having a boy.” He felt really proud just by saying i

Paige nodded then she smiled. “So you’re going to break the bond after he gave birth?” she asked.

Derek stifled a growl that was threatening to spill out of his mouth but he couldn’t stop his claws from popping out. Paige immediately noticed it and took a step back.

“Derek..I..I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked,” Paige said nervously and she started to reek of anxiety and fear.

Derek closed his eyes and thought of Stiles’ smiling face that morning. He swallowed thickly as he started to feel calm, his claws also started to retract. He didn’t have any idea how Paige knew about the bond but he’s guessing that the fake one had mentioned it to her. Nevertheless, he really didn’t care. He slowly opened his eyes. Paige was looking at him apologetically.

“Stiles had found out something that made him decide to break our bond once our cub is born,” Derek started, “but I will do whatever it takes to change his mind.”

Paige nodded then she took a deep breath. “Maybe there’s still a part of me that was hoping that you’ll come back,” she admitted and Derek could tell from her heartbeat that she was not lying. “But you don’t owe me anything Derek. I’ve left you without a backward glance. I should have been brave enough to stay.”

“I don’t blame you,” Derek said calmly. It was the truth. Yes, he had been hurt that time. Paige had been his everything and when she left, it was like she had taken with her a part of him.  But then, they’d been young and naïve. “We’re only teenagers that time, prone to making mistakes.”

Paige nodded in understanding. “Stiles is really lucky to have you,” she said softly.

Derek shook his head. “I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one here,” he said, “I mean, what someone so brave, loyal, kind and gorgeous would do with someone like me?”

“I could think of something Sourwolf.”

Derek turned around so fast he almost caught a whiplash. Stiles was standing by the kitchen doorway, carrying a takeaway bag from their favorite Chinese restaurant.

“You’re supposed to be doing yoga,” Derek said dumbly, eyes zeroing on Stiles’ stomach. Stiles had already taken off his hoodie which had previously hidden his stomach. Now, the material of the white shirt he’d been wearing under the hoodie was stretched on his stomach. It was a beautiful sight.

“Melissa has to clock in early, they’re short staffed or something,” Stiles answered as he placed the paper bags on the kitchen countertop. He then turned toward Paige. “Hi Paige, want to join us?” he asked casually.

Derek looked at Stiles curiously. Stiles wasn’t even asking why Paige was here. Something was up.

“Uh no. I was about to go,” Paige said hurriedly with a shake of her head. She then nodded at Derek and walked out of the kitchen. Derek listened closely and as soon as Paige was already outside, he turned to Stiles.

“You’re not even wondering why she’s here?” Derek asked as he watched Stiles pulled out the contents of the bag. He looked calm so Derek knew he was in the clear. Derek really didn’t want Stiles to think that something was going on between him and Paige.

“I heard everything,” Stiles answered casually as he turned to face Derek. They were now standing inches apart from each other and Derek could see the specks in Stiles’ amber eyes.

“Everything?”

Stiles bit his lower lip. “Starting from when you said I’ve found out something that made me decide to break the bond but you will do whatever it takes to make me change my mind,” he narrated, “to you saying you’re the lucky one.”

Derek just nodded because honestly, what else could he say. “Well, it’s all true.”

Stiles smiled widely as he stepped closer and they were now almost chest to chest. Stiles then looked up at him and slowly wrapped his arms around his neck.

“So whatever it takes huh?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Derek nodded and swallowed hard as he looked at Stiles’ gorgeous lips. “Ye..yeah.”

Stiles smirked then he surged forward and kissed him. Derek almost stumbled backward in surprise but he quickly regained his equilibrium as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and kissed him back. Stiles parted his lips and Derek wasted no time licking his way in then he nipped Stiles’ lower lip and ran his tongue on it to soothe the sting. Stiles was making sexy noises at the back of his throat and those noises went straight to his dick.

“Oh god that was awesome,” Stiles said breathlessly against Derek’s lips.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed as he stared at Stiles’ swollen lips. He couldn’t wait for more but first he had to ask. “What was that for?”

“For being honest,” Stiles replied as he pecked Derek’s lips. “Just imagine what else is store for you if you make good on what you’ve said,” he added mischievously.

“Well, you better be imaginative. I’m a visual kind of guy,” Derek teased back and Stiles’ eyes widened in alarm.

Derek laughed out loud. It was the first time in years he felt this happy.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sucked at writing kisses. Sorry if it's too mediocre. :) I think 2 or 3 chapters more before we wrapped this one in. Thanks for reading. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments, whatnots. 
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

*** Derek ***

 

**Four years ago**

_"Next time, Isaac is on grocery duty,” Erica said as soon as she stepped in the apartment._

_Derek quickly pulled away from Jennifer and hastily wiped his mouth to erase traces of lipstick. Jennifer flashed him a smile and ran a thumb on the corner of his mouth. They’d been making out at the living room couch for the last fifteen minutes while they waited for the rest of the pack to arrive for their bi-weekly pack meeting. Derek was so absorbed with Jennifer that he didn’t even sense that one of his betas had already arrived._

_“Oh,” Erica muttered, staring at them with wide eyes. “Carry on, don’t mind me.” And with that, she hurriedly carried the grocery bags inside the kitchen._

_After a few minutes, the rest of the pack arrived minus Stiles._

_“Where’s Stiles?” Derek asked automatically as soon as the pack were gathered in the living room. He glanced at Scott who deliberately avoided his gaze. This was the fourth consecutive meeting that Stiles had missed and every time Derek asked, it had been either Stiles was running an errand for his dad or he was finishing a school paper. He wondered what it was this time. If he knew any better, Stiles had been avoiding the pack meeting._

_“He’s tutoring Greenberg,” Isaac answered and Derek intently listened to his heartbeat. Isaac was not lying but Derek could feel that it was yet another excuse not to attend the meeting. “Coach had specifically asked him to do it because if Greenberg failed, we’ll be one team member short,” Isaac added matter-of-factly._

_Derek nodded but he was not convinced. Something was off with Stiles these days that he couldn’t put his finger on. He would find it out soon but it could wait since they had to deal with a group of rogue vampires creating havoc around town._

_Their pack meeting lasted for two hours. Jennifer and the pack, except Erica, said their goodbyes and left. As soon as the two of them were left alone, Erica confronted him._

_“Does she really have to be in the meeting all the freaking time?” Erica asked without skipping a beat, arms crossed on her chest. She looked pissed._

_"She wants to help,” Derek answered as he started gathering the trash which had accumulated during their meeting._

_"_ _How?” Erica asked as she helped him clean up._

 _"_ _She wants to know more about us,” Derek replied as he put the trash in a black garbage bag. Jennifer had told him that she wanted to know him and his pack better._

_“She’s the reason why Stiles is not coming to the meeting,” Erica said suddenly. Derek stood up straight and looked at his beta. There’s a frown marring her face._

_"Why?” Derek asked with a frown, but then, come to think of it, Stiles stopped coming to the meeting since he had started dating Jennifer. Did Stiles hate the English teacher?_

_Erica rolled her eyes. “God, you can be really oblivious sometimes.”_

*

**Present time**

“So Stiles had been jealous of Jennifer.”

Erica looked at him with raised eyebrows. Derek had invited her over to look at catalogues for his cub’s nursery. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Derek shook his head and grinned. “I just remembered something.”

The blonde beta frowned at him then her face suddenly cleared up as if something had dawned on her. “You remembered those pack meetings Stiles had missed, back when you’re still dating that psycho teacher.”

Trust Erica to point it out so clearly.

“Yeah, I just realized it now,” Derek admitted and he was kind of ashamed. He’d never thought that Stiles had seen him _that_ way.

“Wow Derek, took you aeons to realize,” Erica said sarcastically but she had a smile to go with it so Derek knew it wasn’t that bad. “But you know, better late than never.”

Derek nodded as he glanced at the living room’s digital clock. It read 9:45am, Stiles would be back any minute now from the Sheriff’s station.

“I’ll just make it up to him the rest of my life,” Derek said sincerely. He really did mean it. He would show Stiles how important he really was in Derek’s life. Stiles had tendencies to be insecure, what with all the things that had transpired between them, and Derek would see to it that there’s no reason for Stiles to feel that way anymore.

Erica snorted as she closed the catalogue. “I’ll pretend I didn’t just hear you being a giant cheese ball,” she said in an amused tone. “Seriously though, I’m happy that you’ve finally realized Stiles’ worth. I was starting to think that I have to resort to some violent ways to show you that Stiles is the one for you.”

Somehow, Derek didn’t doubt that Erica could pull something like that. His beta was feisty that way.

“So when you said you’ll make it up to him, does it start with you rebuilding the Hale House?” Erica asked quite giddily. She really was enjoying this.

Wow, Peter couldn’t really shut his mouth even his life depended on it. It was supposed to be a surprise.

“Yeah,” Derek answered, no used in lying since Peter had probably told the rest of the pack about his plans on rebuilding their ancestral home.

Erica smiled so wide that Derek thought it must have hurt but he could feel the happiness emanating from his beta and he felt really happy too.

“Did the rest know?” Derek asked. Erica shook her head and told him that Peter had just accidentally told her about it.

Derek nodded. “I’d really appreciate if we keep it a secret for now.” He really wanted it to be a surprise for his mate. Stiles had been telling him for years that it would be better for him to just rebuild the Hale House instead of renting the apartment. Stiles had told him that it would be more convenient for the pack to have a really spacious place. Not to mention that Derek could live with his betas what with the rooms that could be accommodated by the house. Werewolves had a strong sense of pack and it’d be nice and fun to have a den of their own.

Of course, Derek had refused. Rebuilding the house would just stir up bad memories that he really didn’t want to remember. Stiles had told him that rebuilding it would be good for him so he could finally move on but Derek just ignored him. He’d been too scared to be in a house which was used to be filled with people he loved. He knew that once he entered it again, he would be hit with the agonizing memories of his family dying. But Stiles had been right, he couldn’t let those memories haunt him for the rest of his life. Stiles had told him that his family would want him to move on, to build his own pack and to be happy. It was Stiles who had made him realize that pain was just one of the many emotions a man could feel. That he couldn’t let it rule his life because there were other things worth feeling. Like being happy.

Like what Stiles was making him feel right now. And speaking of Stiles, he could now smell his sweet scent. He quickly walked to the front door to greet him. Erica gave him an amused look but didn’t say anything.

“Hey,” Derek greeted as soon as the door opened. Stiles gave him a startled look then smiled as he stepped in and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hey,” Stiles greeted back against his lips and Derek couldn’t help it and kissed Stiles back, a real kiss this time, with tongues and everything. Stiles' eyes fluttered shut and moaned softly as he clutched the front of Derek’s Henley with his left hand, the other was tangled in Derek’s hair.

Someone coughed behind them and Derek sheepishly pulled away from a dazed looking Stiles. He felt smug for putting that look on Stiles’ face.

“Stilinski, you’re lucky I didn’t film that,” Erica teased as she grabbed her jacket from the coat rack beside the front door.

Stiles stuck a tongue at her as he completely walked inside toward the kitchen. “I’m making biscuit and chowder, you staying Erica?” he yelled from the kitchen.

“Nah, I have a lunch date with the puppies,” Erica yelled back then she turned to Derek. “I’m happy for you Der. Don’t mess it up.”

Derek rolled his eyes at her as he gently pushed her out the door.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

* * *

 *** Stiles ***

 

**An hour earlier.**

“So you and Derek are finally together _together_?” his dad asked as soon as Stiles dropped the lunch bag on his desk.

“What makes you think of that?” Stiles asked as he sat slowly on one of the receiving chairs in front of his dad’s table. He gently stroke his pregnant belly as he leaned back. It had become a habit ever since he started showing.

The sheriff noticed the gesture and a soft look quickly passed his face. “You look happy,” he responded with a quick shrug as he started to unwrap his sandwich.

Stiles squinted at his dad. “Really dad? I can’t be happy for any other reason?”

“I know Derek makes you happy,” his dad said without skipping a beat. “And I’ve noticed how he looked at you during our dinner the other day.”

Stiles sat up straight and gave his dad a curious look. “Elaborate please.”

His dad breathed deeply. “He looked at you like you’re the answers to his prayers,” the sheriff answered then he shook his head. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

Warmth blossomed in Stiles’ chest upon hearing that tidbit. His dad had probably exaggerated a bit but that was how he’d seen it and Stiles knew that his dad would not say things like that just to patronize his one and only son.

“So have you thought about the mate bond?” his dad asked all of a sudden. Stiles was not surprised that his dad asked the question. He had told him about his plans of breaking the mate bond after his baby was born. That was time when the issue about raising the baby had come up. Obviously, things had changed which meant that his plans would change as well.

Stiles bit his lower lip thoughtfully. “I haven’t thought about it,” he said truthfully. Things might have been going great now between him and Derek but it didn’t mean that he had already decided on his status with Derek.

“Why not?” The sheriff inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Relationships are different with werewolves.” His dad gave him a look which pretty much conveyed, _I don’t know squat on what you’re talking about so you better explain._ Stiles breathed deeply. “When werewolves found their mate, it’s for life.”

“Wow, that’s intense,” his dad said in awe. “So you mean you are Derek’s mate?”

“We’re mates but not in the werewolf traditional sense,” Stiles explained, “we’re just mated because I’m pregnant and our baby needs the bond. You know this already.”

“But Derek wants you to be his mate,” the sheriff said matter-of-factly.

Stiles’ jaws dropped at that. His dad sounded so sure of himself. “What makes you say that?”

His dad rolled his eyes at him. “I’ve told you that he looks at you-“

“Yeah, yeah, like I’m the answer to his prayers,” Stiles cut off. “But that was just your observation. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“But what if he told you that he wants to mate with you fully?”

Stiles, for the first time in a long time, had absolutely no response to that. 

*

**Four years ago.**

_What are you writing?”_

_Stiles quickly slapped his notebook shut and whisked his head toward the direction of the voice._

_“Scott, not cool!” he said loudly then promptly shut his mouth when he realized that they were inside the school library._

_"What?” Scott deadpanned as he sat across Stiles. “Are you writing a formula for a nuclear weapon?”_

_Stiles opened his mouth to reply but someone reached over his shoulder and grabbed his notebook. It was Erica who just arrived together with Boyd and Isaac. He quickly scrambled on his chair to retrieve the notebook and almost fell from it if not for Boyd grabbing the back of his hoodie to prevent him from falling. He then watched in horror as Erica scanned the content of his notebook. He whined pitifully as Erica’s face broke into a wide grin._

_"Stiles Stilinski-Hale,” Erica read out loud then she paused and ran a finger on the page. “You’ve actually written it twenty times,” she added in an amused tone. The rest of the werewolves snickered, including Scott the traitor._

_"It’s actually seventeen times,” Stiles said grumpily as he made grabby hands for the notebook. Erica handed it back to him and he quickly shoved it under his Economics textbook which was lying on the table._

_“It’s not like we don’t know you have a huge crush on our alpha,” Erica said as she sat beside him and dropped her textbooks beside his laptop._

_Stiles’ eyes widened. “Does Derek know?” Holy god, that couldn't happen._

_“Derek’s not really the one who invades privacy by smelling their emotions,” Isaac answered. “But as you can see, we're still learning how to control it.”_

_"_ _Don’t worry Stiles, Derek doesn’t know,” Boyd added in a sympathetic tone._

_Stiles sighed in relief as he opened his laptop. “Just don’t ever tell him.”_

_"Why not?” Scott asked he sneakily opened a bag of chips. “He already broke up with Ms. Blake.”_

_Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend. “It’s not like Derek’s still going to date a psycho murderer.” It had been a week ago when they had found out that the murder spree in Beacon Hills was caused by their English teacher which happened to be the Darach. Derek had been devastated at the revelation and nobody had dared to speak to him about it. They all knew that the alpha needed alone brooding time._

_“At least he’s now available,” Isaac said as he munched on a potato chip courtesy of Scott. Mrs. Henry, their librarian, would skin them alive if she caught them eating in her library._

_“Ha! You got me there!” Stiles said sarcastically and Isaac just made a face at him._

_“Stilinski-Hale has a nice ring to it though,” Erica said as she grabbed the bag of chips and started eating. “Don’t lose hope.”_

_Stiles sighed heavily as he started typing his Economics paper, ignoring the betas who were now goofing off. They tend to become puppies whenever they were together._

_Suddenly, he heard Isaac saying something but he was too distracted typing his homework._ _“What did you say?” he asked._

_“I think Derek is the type who calls their lover ‘baby’” Isaac repeated. “Though I haven’t heard him call Jennifer baby. He just called her by her name.”_

_So Isaac had just read that bit where Stiles wrote the pet names he’d like to be called. Stiles was beginning to wonder if he should keep a stash of wolfsbane in his locker as he grabbed his notebook from Isaac and quickly stuffed it in his backpack._

_He glared hard at Isaac but deep inside, he was secretly pleased by the fact that Derek didn’t call Jennifer any pet names._

_Like what Erica had said, ‘don’t lose hope.’ Maybe one day, he’d get to be called a pet name by Derek._

_No matter how cheesy that sound. A guy could dream._

*

**Present day.**

Stiles was looking at his pregnant stomach at the mirror when he suddenly found it.

“DEREK!”

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Derek asked worriedly as soon as he stepped inside Stiles’ bedroom, eyes darting back and forth looking for a threat.

 “I just found a stretch mark and I..wait,” Stiles squinted his eyes at Derek who had sagged his shoulder in relief when he realized that there’s no actual threat. “What did you just call me?”

“I called you Stiles,” Derek answered slowly and Stiles raised his eyebrows at him.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not it,” Stiles said as he felt a familiar flutter in his stomach. He was starting to feel really giddy (hormones!) at what he just heard. Of course he heard correctly but it wouldn’t hurt to get an affirmation.

Derek breathed deeply as he sat on Stiles’ bed. “Baby,” he said, “I called you baby. But if you think it sounded cheesy and you don’t want to be called that, I’ll understand.”

Stiles bit his lower lip and he was damn sure that his whole face was beet red now. He slowly walked toward Derek and stood between his opened knees. Derek automatically looked up at him.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Stiles said calmly despite the fast beating of his heart. He knew that Derek could hear it but he didn’t say anything and just grinned widely. “I mean, you’re my boyfriend so,” he trailed off.

Derek quirked an eyebrow. “Boyfriend? I think we’re more than boyfriends. We’re already mated.”

Stiles sighed heavily as he stepped backward, grabbed the dresser stool and sat in front of Derek. “About that,” he started, thinking of the right words to say but honestly, he couldn’t think of any. He was thinking that he could still delay this conversation but he unexpectedly had an opening. Maybe this was the right time.

“And?” Derek prompted, crossing his arms on his chest. Stiles was familiar with that gesture. That’s the defensive Derek gesture whenever he was uncomfortable during a conversation.

“We’re mated but not fully,” Stiles continued, swallowing thickly as Derek’s face went blank. “I mean, you know my stand about that.”

Derek nodded in understanding. “That you want to break the bond after our cub’s born.”

“Yes, I mean no.” Stiles flailed wildly to emphasize what he meant. “I mean, things are changing now and maybe we don’t have to break it,” he added and Derek’s face instantly broke into a grin.

“But you also don’t want to mate fully,” Derek said matter-of-factly and Stiles’ jaw dropped. Derek was a mind reader now.

Stiles played with his fingers nervously and looked at Derek. “I just.. It’s a big deal and I don’t want to jump into things without thinking first.”

“Yeah of course, you’re right,” Derek said in a quiet tone and Stiles’ heart squeezed painfully in his chest. He quickly grabbed Derek’s hands and laced their fingers together.

“But it doesn’t mean that I’m not thinking about it,” Stiles said in an assuring tone. Of course, he was thinking about it. Sometimes, he was wondering what’s stopping him. He’d been in love with Derek for years and he was pretty sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the werewolf but a part of him was still scared that Derek didn’t feel as strongly as he felt. He tried to squash that insecurity but what with had happened in the past, there’s still that nagging feeling inside him that Derek was still seeing him as a pack member and not as a mate.

Derek smiled and nodded, squeezing Stiles’ fingers.

“Let’s just enjoy what we have right now coz I kinda like making out with you all the time,” Stiles said as he unlaced his fingers from Derek’s to wrap a hand around Derek’s neck. He then dropped a kiss on Derek’s lips, letting it linger for a while, enjoying the feel of Derek’s stubble against his cheeks. Derek smiled against his lips then proceeded to nuzzle his neck and lick his mate bite. The alpha then looked at him intently and Stiles could feel his face heat up from the intensity of Derek’s stare. “Wh-what?”

“You’ve been thinking about the full mating right?” Stiles nodded. “Then you better think fast coz I’m sure as hell can’t see myself mated to somebody else.”

It was a good thing that Stiles was sitting down because his legs would surely turn jelly from Derek’s revelation.

 

  **TBC**

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments, subscriptions and whatnots.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to post. I had some major writer's block while writing this chapter, smh
> 
> Anyways, I think this chapter is too fluffy. And also, this is the second to the last chapter (that is, if my muse cooperates but I'm pretty sure it will)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

*** Derek ***

 

“Baby names,” Stiles announced as he walked (or more like waddled) inside Derek’s bedroom, carrying a book. Derek quickly looked up from his laptop and promptly shut the lid. He really wouldn’t want Stiles to see his conversation with his uncle about the progress of the house renovation. “Watching porn?” Stiles asked in a teasing tone as he climbed on the bed and removed the computer from Derek’s lap then straddled him.

“Feeling frisky?” Derek teased as he grabbed Stiles’ ass and squeezed.

Stiles hummed in agreement as he smashed his lips on Derek’s. Derek smirked as he parted his lips, letting Stiles licked his way inside. Stiles moaned into the kiss and that made Derek kiss him harder, sucking his tongue in. Ever since they had decided to be together for real two months ago, Stiles was always up for sexy times. Of course they had to be creative since they couldn’t really have full on sex unless they wanted to fully mate. Derek had no qualms about it but Stiles was another case. It wasn’t that Stiles didn’t want to (which he always pointed out), he just didn’t want to jump into things like he had told Derek at least dozen times. Derek understood that Stiles still had fears when it came to having a relationship with him. Derek wasn’t exactly candidate for Lover of the Year so for now, he just had to wait until Stiles was ready. After all, mating for life wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.

Stiles gently pulled away for the much needed air and Derek took the opportunity to lick and bite on Stiles’ pale neck, tongue tracing the smattering of moles. Stiles panted softly as he tilted his head to give Derek more access.

Derek was now busy sucking a bruise on Stiles’ pulse point when he felt a tugging in his hair.

“Babe, stop.”

Derek looked up and saw Stiles’ glazed look, whisky eyes blown wide in lust and Derek immediately felt blood rushed to his dick. He’d been half-mast as soon Stiles straddled him and now, he’s full sail and really didn’t need Stiles to put a halt on their make out.

“Baby, you started this,” Derek protested then promptly groaned as Stiles shifted on his lap, ass dragging on his erection.

“We’ll continue later but right now, stop distracting me,” Stiles said as he lifted himself from Derek and sat beside him, grabbing the forgotten book from the edge of the bed.

“Distracting you?” Derek asked, lifting an eyebrow as he grabbed a pillow and placed it behind Stiles to support his back. That little gesture earned him a thank you kiss on the lips.

“You’re shirtless and it distracted me. Blame your abs,” Stiles said matter-of-factly, licking his lips as he opened the book. “Anyway, we had to think of baby names. Dad’s been relentless about it. Apparently, since I’m already seven months pregnant, it’s now time to panic on baby names.”

Derek chuckled as he took the book from Stiles. “What do you have in mind?” He flipped the pages and scanned through them. Erica had bought the book and not so subtly left it at the apartment a week ago. Maybe Erica and the sheriff had a conspiracy.

“Elijah?”

Derek looked at Stiles and raised his eyebrows. “I shouldn’t have let you watched The Hobbit with Isaac.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and rubbed his belly. “It’s a strong name, suited for a werebaby.”

“Nope,” Derek said. “Think of something else.”

“I’m thinking of Phoenix Heaven,” Stiles said in a serious tone.

Derek almost choked on his spit. “No Hollywood names for our baby. As the alpha, I veto any fancy names like that.”

Stiles chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. I was just kidding,” he said, “I still can’t get over the fact that Jensen Ackles’ baby’s name is Justice Jay. So Hollywood-y. Can’t believe Dean Winchester allowed that to happen. But it’s cool though.”

Derek nodded. He knew the reference since Stiles had forced him to binge watch Supernatural with him the other day. He then looked at Stiles and noticed that he was fidgety like he was bursting to say something else.

“You’re stalling,” Derek said, crossing his arms on his chest.

“I am?” Stiles asked innocently but Derek wasn’t buying it.

Derek rolled his eyes. “I know you’ve already thought of a name, you’re just playing around.” Knowing Stiles, he had probably thought of the name right after Deaton announced their cub’s gender.

Stiles huffed then a slow smile formed on his face. “Theo Andreas,” Stiles said excitedly. “Theo means God given and Andreas means brave. I really didn’t need to elaborate how I came up with those names right?”

Derek nodded. He perfectly knew why Stiles had chosen the names. Werewolves were known for their bravery, hence the name Andreas. As for Theo, Stiles’ pregnancy was a blessing and their cub was God’s gift to them, to their pack. Stiles had chosen well.

“I love it,” Derek said with a smile.

“I know you would,” Stiles said smugly. “Theo Andreas Hale, sounds great right?”

Derek swallowed thickly and stared at Stiles. Suddenly, his emotions were over flowing. “What happened to Stilinski-Hale?” They had both decided that their baby would carry both their last names. Stiles had been adamant about it and Derek had already agreed to it.

Stiles lowered his eyes and bit his bottom lip. “You’re the Alpha and Theo is your firstborn so I figured he should carry the name Hale. Of course, we’ll be both on his birth certificate but you know…” he trailed off, fidgeting with his hands.

Derek breathed deeply then grabbed Stiles’ left hand and laced their fingers together. “Are you sure that’s the only reason?” Derek was quite sure that there was more to it. He was getting good on figuring Stiles out whenever he was trying to be evasive.

Stiles looked up at him and nodded but didn’t say anything. Sometimes, Stiles was too transparent for his own good.

“Look, I’m fine with Stilinski-Hale,” Derek said. He was not going to push it for now. Maybe, Stiles wasn’t ready to tell him the truth. “You know that right? Also, it has a nice ring to it.”

Stiles nodded again and smiled. “If you put it that way, yeah.”

“So we’re good now?” Derek asked, squeezing Stiles’ fingers. Stiles squeezed back and it’s good as saying yes to his question. “So, where were we on our make out?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow but Derek knew that Stiles was up for it if the deep blush on his cheeks was anything to go by.

Derek smirked before he wrapped a hand on Stiles’ nape and kissed him deeply.

* * *

 

“I like the name Theo,” Scott said as he flipped the burgers on the grill. It was a Friday night and the pack were having barbecues, burgers and hotdogs at Derek’s apartment. He and Scott were currently manning the large grill at the balcony while Stiles, Isaac and Boyd were in the kitchen making side dishes (Stiles and Isaac) and desserts (Boyd). Peter was yet to arrive from the construction site and Erica was overseeing everything (read: lazing around). Melissa and the sheriff still had their respective shifts and would try to join them later.

“Yeah,” Derek replied as he started lining the marinated ribs on the grill. Earlier, he and Stiles had announced their cub’s name to the pack. All were in favor of the name and commended Stiles for choosing such great names. (“Of course, there’s no way Derek had thought of the name. He’d probably name their cub Oscar if it weren’t for Stiles,” Erica said, followed by a loud laugh.)

“So how’s it going with you and Stiles?” The question came from Erica who just strode in without them noticing. She was carrying hamburger and hotdog buns with one hand and a tray of condiments on the other.

“Everything’s great,” Derek answered as he helped her with the condiments and set it down on the patio table.

Erica lifted an eyebrow at him. “You sure?”

Derek frowned at her. “Of course.”

Erica made a humming sound then she turned to Scott. “Scott, can you help Isaac inside with the salad? I’ll take care of the burgers.”

“But you burned them down last time!” Scott protested and Erica just merely squinted at him before he was handing her the spatula and the tongs. “Don’t burn it!” Scott yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared inside the apartment.

“Spill,” Erica said as she removed the cooked burgers from the grill and replaced it with a new batch.

Trust Erica to be intuitive.

Derek breathed deeply before answering. “Theo Andreas Hale.”

Erica stared at him blankly. “Yeah, I know. That’s your cub’s name.”

“Notice what’s missing?” Derek asked as he flipped the ribs. The whole name thing was still bugging him. There was something off with Stiles when Derek had asked him why he dropped the Stilinski from their baby’s name.

Erica just continued to stare at him blankly. Okay, maybe not too intuitive.

“No Stilinski,” Derek elaborated and Erica nodded in understanding. “You know how he’d been telling anyone who would listen that the baby will be a Stilinski-Hale. That he deserved equal footing despite me being the alpha. We’ve also talked about it and we both agreed that our cub will carry both our names and now, he changed his mind.”

Erica looked thoughtful for a second then her eyes lit up. “Of course,” she said, a huge smile creeping on her face. “Stiles wants to be a Hale too in the future. I mean, you have a good relationship now, you’re having a baby together. It’s just matter of time that he’d become a full time Hale if you catch my drift.”

Derek most definitely didn’t catch her drift. “But he told me he’s not yet ready for the full mating.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “Oh my god Derek. Sometimes, you can be really slow,” she said, dragging the word really to emphasize her point. “Aren’t you even thinking of marriage?”

Derek’s brows furrowed. Honestly, he’s not thinking about it. It’s not that he didn’t want to marry Stiles, it’s just that as a werewolf, mating was much more important. For werewolves, mating was much stronger than marriage. His parents had been mated for years before they decided to get married and some of his family members were also like that. For them, marriage was just for formalities.

“I’m more focused on being mated to him fully,” Derek replied, “so I’m not thinking about it yet.”

Erica looked heavenward as if summoning the courage to continue with the conversation.

“Are you forgetting that Stiles is human? That he has fantasies about getting married or something? That maybe he was dropping hints when he dropped Stilinski from Theo’s name?”

Derek looked at her thoughtfully. “But our relationship is still new. Marriage is a big step.”

Erica sighed heavily as she flipped the burgers with force like it personally offended her. “Stiles has been in love with you for years. He could have given up on you but he didn’t. He had waited patiently hoping that one day you’ll see him the way he sees you and now that you did, do you think he’ll say no to being married to you? That was like his goal since high school.”

Honestly, he was afraid to ask. Stiles had told him enough times that he was still thinking about the full mating. Asking Stiles to marry him would just probably put more pressure on him. On his part, he was already sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Stiles. He had found his mate, his other half, no matter how cheesy that sound. He couldn’t believe that he’d been blinded all those years. That the one for him was just there all the time.  

“Look,” Erica continued, interrupting his thoughts. “I’m not asking you to rush things, I’m just asking you to think about it. Stiles deserved something special.”

Derek nodded as a plan started to form in his mind.

* * *

 

*** Stiles ***

 

Stiles was putting the final touches on his Fettuccini Alfredo when he felt strong arms around his waist.

“Alfredo?” Derek asked, kissing the side of his neck. Stiles felt warm travelled through him at the gesture. He was also secretly pleased by the fact that Derek was showing this affectionate side of him in front of their pack.

“Peter’s request,” Stiles said as he twisted his neck and gave Derek a proper kiss. The kiss was long and deep and would have lasted longer if it weren’t for Isaac and Scott clearing their throats.

“You two are awful,” Scott said with a grimace as he started grating cheese on top of Stiles’ pasta. Isaac nodded in agreement.

“Leave them alone,” Boyd said matter-of-factly, not taking his eyes off the chocolate truffle he’s making.

“I only burned three burgers. Derek’s fault,” Erica announced as she stepped in the kitchen. Scott emitted a long suffering sigh which she just pointedly ignored as always. “What did I miss?”

“Derek and Stiles vying for the Best Kiss Award,” Isaac answered, dipping his finger in the chocolate ganache. Boyd quickly slapped his finger away.

“Ooohhh, lemme see again,” Erica begged.

Stiles rolled his eyes at her. He would have patronized her but kissing Derek again would just make him want to jump Derek and tear his clothes off in front of the pack so that’s a no for now.

Erica pouted. “You’re no fun Stilinski,” she said without heat. “Anyway, when will we see the baby?”

“Second week of December,” Derek answered with a hint of pride in his voice. “Can’t wait to see him.”

Stiles felt himself tearing up on how Derek’s voice got so soft and tender when he answered Erica’s question. His hormones were still all over the place and he always cried at the littlest of things. Sometimes, he felt emasculated but having to carry their baby was all worth it. He then felt Derek’s hold tightened. The latter must have felt the shift in his emotions.

“You okay?” Derek asked in a quiet tone.

“Yep,” Stiles answered. Derek hummed in satisfaction then quickly buried his nose on his neck, inhaling deeply.

“Get a room you two,” Scott said, wrinkling his nose as he grabbed the dish of pasta and started to carry it to the balcony. The rest of the betas followed, leaving the two of them in the kitchen.

“C’mon, let’s join them,” Derek said as he untangled himself from Stiles.

Stiles breathed deeply. He had found out something the other day and he’d been contemplating if he would ask Derek about it. He decided to ask right now before he lost the courage.

“Der? Do you have something to tell me?”

Derek looked at him and Stiles noticed how Derek paled a bit at the question. “I do?”

“I know something’s bothering you. I could feel it through our bond,” Stiles said, smiling at him encouragingly. Stiles watched as Derek’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down like he was restraining himself to say something. Stiles took a pity on him and decided to just tell him instead. He’s a talker anyway. “The Hale House. You’ve finally decided to rebuild it.”

Derek frowned for a bit then his face instantly cleared. “Oh, that’s what you mean?”

It was Stiles turned to frown. “Yeah, that’s what I mean. Is there something else?”

Derek quickly shook his head. “How did you find out about it? Did Erica tell you?”

“Nope. I was at the grocery the other day and heard our neighbor Mrs Jenkins talking to the cashier,” Stiles answered, “apparently, there’s a huge house renovation at the Preserve.”

Derek rubbed the back of his neck and looked at him sheepishly. “That was supposed to be a surprise for you.”

Stiles struggled not to blush but his efforts failed as he felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn’t believe Derek was having his old family home renovated for him. He’d been telling Derek since forever to just have the house renovated instead of wasting money on rent and Derek had been telling him no. Stiles knew that he was being insensitive because the Hale house had lots of bad memories for Derek but then, he also knew that for Derek to properly move on, he had to start by accepting what had happened to his family.

“Surprise for me?” Stiles asked in a low voice but it came out more like a squeak but Derek had werewolf hearing so he definitely heard it.

Derek nodded. “We’re having a baby and the apartment will be too small for us and I know that you want me to push through with the renovation.”

Stiles shook his head and before Derek could think that it was a rejection, he quickly wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. “I want you to do it for yourself, not for me.”

Derek curled his hands on either side of Stiles’ hips. “I want it to do for you and for our cub. I want to provide the best for the both of you not because I’m the Alpha but because it’s the best for my family.”

“Holy god, when did you become so cheesy?” he teased. Derek tightened his grip on his hips in warning. “Kidding, kidding. You’re still a sourwolf.”

“I love you,” Derek said suddenly.

Stiles felt his jaw dropped and he swallowed thickly. He must have heard incorrectly. Did Derek just say “I love you”?

Trust Derek to say something spontaneous.

“Wh-what?” Stiles stammered, dropping his hands on either side of Derek’s shoulders. “What did you just tell me?”

Derek smiled. “I said I love you. Are you going deaf on me now?”

Stiles felt like his heart was about to burst out from his chest. “You do?”

Derek nodded, eyes full of emotions. “My mom always told me that when you finally found your other half, you tend to find yourself doing things that you don’t normally do. You tend to bend the rules you set for yourself,” Derek answered, voice raw and tender. Stiles knew exactly what he meant. Derek was never the one to show his emotions and he’d been adamant not to renovate his family home. If he had defied those things, it just meant one thing, Derek had found his other half. “I know it’s too early for me to say the words but when is really the right time to say it?

Stiles smiled shakily as he cupped Derek’s left jaw. “I love you too. I love you since I was seventeen. I never stopped and I don’t think I ever will.”

“Holy god, when did you become so cheesy?” Derek teased, using Stiles’ exact words.

Stiles laughed out loud then leaned up and they kissed deeply, conveying both their emotions through the kiss.

Stiles now knew why good things come to those who wait.

  **TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you will think that Derek saying I love you is a bit rushed. I also had the same thinking but upon deep pondering, I think that's the right moment for him to say the words. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for being patient with me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for being so lovely and patient with me. It's safe to say that my very first attempt on the Teen Wolf fandom is quite a success. 
> 
> I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer so here it is.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Also, this chapter is NC-17. I've added a few tags that you might want to check first. I tried not to be graphic but you decide.

*** Stiles ***

 

Nesting.

Apparently, it’s a thing as he scrubbed the tiles of the apartment’s bathroom furiously. As soon as Derek left to oversee the construction of the Hale house, Stiles had started cleaning the whole apartment. He’d been itching to clean since a week ago but Derek had been adamant that he should rest instead of tiring himself.

Well, Derek was not here to reprimand him so he’s now able to do his purging. He didn’t even bat an eyelash when Isaac (Derek had called the beta a while ago to keep him company) had strolled in while he was changing the curtains.

“Stiles,” Isaac called, standing at the bathroom’s doorway. “Where do you keep the extra milk?”

Stiles frowned, Derek was supposed to buy milk yesterday. He stopped scrubbing the floor and removed his gloves then used the bathtub as leverage so he could stand up. He pushed past Isaac then went straight to the kitchen to check the pantry. Isaac followed him closely.

“Derek’s supposed to buy it yesterday,” Stiles said flatly as he rummaged through the cupboards. “And we don’t have flour. We’re supposed to have flour for the pancakes. And there’s no salt. What’s happening? Holy god, we need to do groceries like right now.”

“Nesting pretty bad huh?” Isaac chuckled.

“Shut up!” Stiles snapped, glaring at him as he closed the cupboard door. “I need to vacuum the whole apartment first then we’re going shopping.”

“You’re not supposed to tire yourself,” Isaac said worriedly. “Derek’s going to castrate me if something happened to you.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to me, I’m just cleaning because apparently, your Alpha is a slob who doesn’t know how to vacuum.”

“He has a cleaning staff that goes here every two weeks. You know that right? Since you also live here,” Isaac said as Stiles walked toward the spare closet where Derek kept his vacuum cleaner.

“Well, they’re not cleaning enough,” Stiles said dryly as he pushed the vacuum toward the living room. He heard Isaac’s long suffering sigh but chose to ignore it. Cleaning the whole apartment was much more important. He was about to start the vacuum when the intercom buzzed loudly. It was their doorman Bobby.

“Hey Bobby, what’s up? Stiles here,” Stiles greeted.

“Hi Stiles. I need your clearance for a Paige Krasikeva,” Bobby said through the intercom. “Mr. Hale told me that you can give clearance for visitors.”

Bobby was right. Derek had advised the building management that Stiles had now full access to Derek’s apartment including giving clearances to visitors.

Stiles looked at Isaac meaningfully. Isaac shook his head and mouthed ‘No’ and Stiles quickly understood what he meant. They were still wary of the shapeshifters and couldn’t just let their guard down but then…

“Okay, let her in,” Stiles said finally then he faced Isaac whose eyes were wide open.

“I’m calling Derek,” Isaac said through gritted teeth as he pulled out his phone. Stiles quickly snatched it away as he calmly walked toward the living room couch and stooped, running his hand underneath the foam. After a few seconds, he triumphantly extracted a ziplock bag filled with ashes. It’s a special type of ash made from a redwood tree. According to Deaton, they could use it against a shapeshifter. It’s not enough to defeat them but enough to make a distraction. It’s better than nothing.

“We can handle her if she turned out to be a shapeshifter,” Stiles said confidently as he pocketed the bag.

“You’re pregnant Stiles. I wouldn’t risk it,” Isaac said worriedly.

At that, Stiles wanted to coo at Isaac so badly. The curly wolf looked so cute when he’s in a protective mode. _Hormones!_

Suddenly, a knock came on the door and they almost jumped in surprise. Isaac made a stopping gesture with his hand as he walked toward the front door. Stiles could see that his claws were out. Better safe than sorry.

Isaac unlatched the security chain and twisted the knob but didn’t swing the door open. Stiles knew that he wanted Paige to open it for precaution. Clever werewolf.

The door swung open and revealed Paige carrying a basket. From Stiles vantage point, he could see that it’s a basket of fruits.

“Leave the basket outside,” Isaac grounded out, “and keep your hands where I can see them.”

Seriously, Isaac was overly dramatic.

Paige did what she was told. She left the basket outside then entered the apartment with her hands in front of her. She looked awkward but she still had a smile on her face when she saw Stiles.

“Wow, you’re so big now,” Paige said in awe then her cheeks suddenly reddened. “I mean, not that you’re fat, I mean you’re visibly pregnant that's why you look big and I’m gonna stop talking now.”

Stiles chuckled in amusement. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, “so are you here for Derek? He’s at the Preserve.”

Paige shook her head. “I’ve actually come here to see you. I haven’t seen you since the shapeshifter debacle. How are you?”

Stiles gestured at her to sit down on the couch. As soon as she was sitting, Isaac sat beside her with a stoic look on his face.

“I’m fine,” Stiles answered with a smile. “And I’m sorry about Isaac. You probably know why right?”

Paige nodded. “It’s better to be cautious,” she said then she looked thoughtful. “So I’ve heard about you and Derek.”

Stiles ran his teeth on his bottom lip. Did Paige come here to stake her claim on Derek or something? Okay, that was kind of a ridiculous thought but he couldn’t help it because when it came to Paige, he would always feel insecure. After all, she had been Derek’s first love.

Paige’s nervous laugh brought Stiles back to the present.

“I didn’t mean to be nosy,” Paige continued, “it’s just that when Derek visited Peter yesterday, he looks different.”

Stiles was confused for a second then remembered that Paige was temporarily living at Peter’s apartment that’s why she’d seen Derek.

“Different?” Stiles asked.

Paige smiled. “He looks happy,” she elaborated, “I’ve never seen him looked so happy in such a long time and I guessed it has something to do with you.”

Stiles’ heart fluttered at what he just heard. “Maybe.”

Paige shook her head. “Derek has finally found his mate and I’m happy for him whether you believe it or not.”

To be honest, Stiles believed her. There was no tone of jealousy and envy in her voice and Stiles could feel that what she just said was genuine.

“I wouldn’t deny that some of my feelings came back for him after seeing him for the first time in ten years,” Paige continued, a faraway look on her face. “But it wasn’t as strong as before and I knew Derek felt the same way. We’re not the same as before and even if we wanted to, Derek’s already in love with you.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. There was no way that Derek was already in love with him that time.

“Believe me Stiles, Derek’s already in love with you that time,” Paige said and Stiles realized that he had said the last sentence out loud. “Derek has tendencies to be really oblivious about his own feelings. It probably came from his trust issues or something.”

Stiles frowned. He knew about Derek’s trust issues and he wondered how Paige knew about it. Did Derek secretly meet with her and discuss those things? Stiles tried to squash the jealousy rising inside him. He knew that there’s nothing to be jealous because he was just jumping to conclusions but he still couldn’t help it.

Paige must have read his thoughts because her next words explained it all.

“In case you’re wondering how I knew about that, I got curious and asked Peter about Derek.” Paige explained, “about what had happened to him after I’ve left. Peter told me that It was not his place to tell but I’ve insisted. I wanted to know the results of my stupid actions.”

Stiles remained silent as he listened. He spared a glance at Isaac who had a deep frown on his face. Like Erica, he wasn’t exactly a huge fan of Paige.

Paige laughed softly and Stiles knew that it was her way to calm her nerves. He used to do that.

“I should have stayed with him but I was too coward,” Paige said in almost a whisper but Stiles could still hear the regret in her tone. “But I know things happened for a reason.”

Stiles nodded in understanding. If she had stayed, Stiles wouldn’t have the love of his life. It might sound selfish but it’s just the ways things were.

Paige looked at him, a soft smile on her face. “I know you wouldn’t believe me if I say that I’m happy for you and Derek but I really do. I’m really glad that he found his mate in you. Honestly, I couldn’t imagine him with someone else. You two look so good together.”

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up that. Erica had told him the exact same words the other day.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, smiling back at Paige.

Paige nodded then she quickly stood up. “Anyway, I also came here to say goodbye. Peter has found a lead on my parents,” she said, “and I don’t want to be a coward anymore, I’ll join the team who’s looking for them.”

Stiles nodded as he walked her to the door. Isaac was following them closely, still in a vigilant mode.

“We’ll see you soon right?” Stiles asked as Paige stepped out of the apartment. Paige smiled and nodded but Stiles could tell that it would be a long time before they saw her again. He smiled back then gave her a hug, his pregnant belly preventing him to give a proper one but the sentiment was still the same. “Be careful you hear?”

“I will,” Paige said as she released him from the hug. She waved at Isaac before she turned around for the elevators. He and Isaac watched her go before they returned inside the apartment.

“That was,” Isaac paused as if searching for the right words, “unexpected.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed as he pushed the vacuum toward one of the outlets. He couldn’t believe that he was still in a cleaning mood despite the past events.

“But at least, there’s no reason for you to be jealous of her anymore,” Isaac added matter-of-factly.

“I used to be but not anymore,” Stiles said as he plugged the cleaner.

Isaac rolled his eyes at him. “Please Stiles, you reeked of jealousy every time she’s in the same room with you and Derek.”

Stiles put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow at Isaac. “What did your Alpha tell you about smelling emotions?” Derek had specifically ordered his betas to control said ability. They could do it if the situation badly called for it but if not, they have to keep it down. According to Derek, tt’s a way of respecting someone’s privacy.

Isaac paled at the mention of his Alpha and Stiles didn’t bother to hide a smirk.

Stiles chuckled, slapping a hand on Isaac’s left shoulder. “Chill dude, I won’t tell Derek.” He quickly felt Isaac relaxed then his thoughts drifted again to Paige. He felt for her because he knew first-hand how it felt when someone you’re in love with didn’t feel the same way. Stiles knew that even though Paige had told him that she was happy for them, there’d been a note of sadness in her tone which conveyed that her feelings for Derek were still there. He then remembered Deputy Parrish telling him about knowing a lost battle when he saw one.

Suffice to say, Paige also knew about it.

* * *

 

*** Derek ***

 

Derek glanced at his wristwatch for the third time while looking at the entrance every now and then. His watch read fifteen minutes past twelve noon. He was currently sitting inside an Italian restaurant waiting for Sheriff Stilinski. It was the closest restaurant he could find which was located near the Sheriff’s station. After all, he needed all the points he could get.

He absently stared at the menu and contemplated whether he should check with the Sheriff or just wait. They were supposed to meet at lunch break. Derek had specifically chosen the time. The Sheriff wasn’t too tired yet which could make him more pliant. Well, Derek hoped.

“Sorry I’m late, there’s been a minor altercation at the station.”

Derek looked up in surprise as Sheriff Stilinski sat across from him. He quickly put down the menu and greeted the sheriff.

“So, did you want to meet so you could accept my offer to be one of my deputies?” the sheriff asked, opening his menu. “I really could use someone with supernatural knowledge.”

Derek swallowed hard as he opened his own menu. That wasn’t exactly the reason why he had asked for this lunch meeting. It was something more important than that. He was about to open his mouth to speak but the sheriff beat him to it.

“How’s my son and grandson?” the sheriff asked, eyes still perusing the menu. Derek knew that the older Stilinski only asked for the sake of conversation since Stiles was always calling him to give updates about his pregnancy.

“They’re both fine. We’ll get to see Theo in a month,” Derek answered and he couldn’t stop the pride coloring his tone. Stiles was already in his eighth month of pregnancy and Derek couldn't be more excited to see their cub.

Sheriff Stilinski closed his menu, looked at Derek and smiled. His eyes shone with happiness and pride and Derek felt really hopeful on what he was about to say next.

Derek then breathed deeply. “Sheriff,” he started. Sheriff Stilinski nodded and Derek felt his tongue thickened. This was not time to be a coward. “I want to ask for your son’s hand in marriage,” he continued without further ado.

The sheriff’s face went blank as he continued staring at Derek. Derek felt like the walls were closing in on him and suddenly the restaurant was too silent and suffocating. 

“I know that I’m not exactly the man you would want for your son,” Derek said, voice low, afraid that if he raised his voice, the sheriff would mistake it for being too defensive. “I’ve hurt him in the past and I wished I hadn’t done it but I really couldn’t change the fact that I did. All I can do right now is to make sure that I won't make the same mistake again. I'll also make sure that he will be happy. I love your son, he’s my mate, my other half and I wouldn’t do anything that will hurt him again.”

Derek knew that he was babbling but this was the first time in his life that he actually felt nervous. He’s an Alpha werewolf for god’s sake but then, nothing had prepared him for this. That one day, he would ask for someone’s hand in marriage. But then, he was willing to bend the rules if it meant he could spend his life with Stiles and their cub and soon to be cubs if he was lucky enough.

“Sheriff?” Derek asked tentatively. “It would be great if you say something.” He winced at the tone of his voice. It came out rough and the sheriff might get the wrong impression but he was nervous and he’s a werewolf and patience wasn’t exactly their virtue.

Derek watched as the Sheriff rubbed his hands on his face then he looked at him. “Do you know that I’ve read that beastly book of yours?”

Derek nodded. Stiles had told him that the sheriff had borrowed the Bestiary for nighttime reading. 

The sheriff breathed deeply as he continued. “I’ve specifically read the werewolf part since my beloved son decided that he should be part of their world.” There was a hint of amusement in his tone and Derek started to relax. “I’ve read that marriage isn’t exactly part of your tradition.”

“But it doesn’t mean that we don’t marry and-“

“Son, my answer is yes,” the Sheriff said cutting him off. “I know my son is still too young to get married but I also know that he’s mature enough to know what he really wants.”

Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The Sheriff actually gave him his blessings. There’s only one thing to do now, ask Stiles himself.

Derek was confident that Stiles would say yes.

 

*

 

Turned out he’s not really confident that Stiles would say yes.

“Derek? Are you with me or what?”

Derek looked up and saw Erica snapping her fingers at him. “Maybe this is the not a good idea.”

“It is a good idea,” Scott said from behind him, sipping noisily on his iced coffee. Derek somehow regretted bringing the betas to choose an engagement ring with him but he needed the support right now. “Marrying you is his lifelong dream,” Scott added as he picked up a white gold band with huge diamond rock at the center and examined it closely.

Derek stared at Scott skeptically then snatched the ring from him and placed it back in its case. He doubted Stiles would like a huge diamond on his ring.

“It’s really funny that you can face anything but you can’t face Stiles and ask him to marry you,” Isaac interjected, eyes not leaving the brochure about dog adoptions he had been reading since they’d left the apartment.

“Isaac has a point,” Boyd said from beside Erica. He too was also examining the engagement rings that had been presented to them by one of the store clerks. “I like this one.” Boyd showed him a platinum band. The ring’s outer layer was encrusted with tiny diamonds.  

“Oh my god Vernon!” Erica exclaimed, snatching the ring. She held it up against the light and the ring sparkled. “This is perfect!”

Isaac and Scott got curious and they swarmed Erica to check the ring.

“And expensive,” Isaac said with a whistle. “I could buy a new car with this.”

“Too expensive,” Scott agreed, eyes bulging as he read the price tag. “Stiles wouldn’t really appreciate you spending so much on him.”

Derek just grunted then took the ring from Isaac. It was indeed expensive but he knew that it was also the right ring. He could imagine Stiles wearing. It would look perfect against his elegant hands.

“This is perfect,” Derek said with a nod as he signalled for one of the store clerks. He told the store clerk that he would buy the ring then he handed her his credit card.

Now that the he had chosen a ring, the only thing left was to ask Stiles. Honestly, he’d rather face an Alpha pack instead of asking Stiles the dreaded question. Who knew that asking someone to marry you was nerve-wracking?

But then, it was Stiles and he deserved everything Derek could give.

Derek could only hope for the best.

 

*

 

Two weeks before Stiles’ due date, Derek had decided to show him the reconstructed Hale house. He had men working 24/7 so that the construction would be done in time of their cub’s birth. So far, the only thing left to be finished was the nursery. It was almost ninety-five percent done. Derek had also hired an interior designer for the house but it was Stiles who had the final say on which furniture to buy and the color of the paint. Derek had given him the all the liberty to do all those things.

“Impressive,” Stiles said in awe as soon he stepped inside. He was now heavily pregnant and Derek was scared that he’d go into early labor just by walking but Stiles had assured him that it wouldn’t happen.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, “and I’m grateful that you didn’t pursue purple for our living room."

Stiles laughed out loud as he walked deep inside the house, straight to the kitchen. It was definitely huge compared to the one in the apartment and there’s a kitchen island with faucets and everything.

Derek watched as Stiles happily ran his fingers on the granite top. As someone who’s in charge of his father’s nutrition, Derek knew that Stiles was fond of cooking that’s why he had made sure the kitchen only had top of the line appliances and kitchen wares.

“This is awesome babe,” Stiles said as he stepped in Derek’s personal space and wrapped an arm around Derek’s neck. “Thank you.”

“I know,” Derek said smugly, leaning toward his mate and gave him a quick kiss. “C’mon, I have something to show you at the backyard.” Derek then laced his fingers with Stiles’ and led him outside the kitchen toward the backyard.

“You didn’t build a fountain in my image right?” Stiles asked dubiously as they walked to the deeper part of the house toward the backyard.

Derek chuckled then shook his head. “Don’t flatter yourself too much.”

Stiles shoved him playfully, almost losing his balance because of his big belly and Derek’s heart jumped to his throat as he steadied him.

“Careful,” Derek hissed, unlacing his fingers from Stiles’ and placed his hand instead on the small of Stiles’ back.

“I’m fine,” Stiles muttered as they neared a sliding glass door and they could now see the backyard pool from where they were standing. The backyard was connected to the sunroom where they were currently standing and from the look on Stiles’ face, this room might become his favorite. “Wow, we have pool!”

Derek smiled but deep inside, he and his wolf were preening for making their mate happy.

“This is awesome Derek!” Stiles exclaimed as he stepped on the bermuda grass covering the whole backyard.

“You sure do love it huh?”

It was the Sheriff, carrying a string of colorful balloons. There were also loud popping sounds from the confetti popper as the betas emerged from their hiding places.

“HAPPY BABY SHOWER STILES!” They chorused as Stiles’ jaws dropped in surprise.

“Hey Stiles!”

It was Melissa, carrying a huge chocolate cake with the words ‘Poppy to be’, Peter at her heels, carrying a bottle of champagne.

“Wow, wow,” Stiles muttered, clutching Derek’s hand as he looked at the pack. Derek could feel Stiles’ happiness through their bond and he couldn’t help but be happy too. “You all don’t have to do this you know!”

“Nah, we wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Scott said as he stepped forward and gave Stiles a bear hug. The rest of the pack followed, giving him hugs and kisses.

Eventually, the surprise baby shower commenced and Stiles was practically glowing with happiness as he received gifts from the pack. There were also food courtesy of the betas and Derek felt really proud of them for being responsible.

As soon as everybody was filled with food and was now settled on the chaise lounges beside the pool, a delivery guy from the town’s local UPS store arrived with a package for Stiles. The package was wrapped in a standard brown paper.

“Wow they’re early huh?” Stiles said as the delivery guy handed him the package. “I’m not going to be charged extra for this right? I chose 3-day shipping not overnight. This is their mistake not mine.” The guy just smiled and handed him the electronic pad to sign then he quickly said goodbye and left.

“What’s that?” Derek asked as he watched Stiles carefully opening the package.

“The latest Batman comic book. I ordered it last night. It’s supposed to be here by next week,” Stiles answered, eyes focused on the package. “Oh, oh, I have the wrong package. Packaging peanuts? Since when they pack a comic book with those.”

Derek could only smile as Stiles fumbled with the package and successfully extracted another box the size of a credit card.

“It’s federal offense to open someone else’s mail,” the sheriff said from his seat.

“I know that,” Stiles muttered as he stared at the box in confusion. “Should I open this? I mean what if this is really mine? They do have my name right?” Then he looked at Derek. “Did you send this?”

Derek just smiled and shrugged. “Why don’t you open it? If that’s not yours then you can just send it back.”

Stiles looked at him suspiciously then returned his attention back to the box. Derek watched as Stiles opened it slowly. As soon as the thing inside was revealed to him, Stiles quickly looked up at him. “You did not Derek Hale!”

“I did,” Derek said then he took the box from Stiles and pulled out the ring. Stiles was still looking at him, biting his bottom lip and eyes suspiciously wet. Suddenly it was too quiet and Derek knew that the rest of the pack was giving him time to do what was needed. Derek breathed deeply and ignored his nerves then proceeded. “Stiles Stilinski, hyperactive spaz, sarcastic, genius, sexy, hot, gorgeous, love of my life Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?”

Stiles swallowed thickly as he nodded vigorously, cupping Derek’s jaws to kiss him deeply. Derek kissed him back and they quickly pulled away when the pack erupted into cheers and whistles. Isaac even had a spare confetti popper for them.

As soon as he was calmed down, Derek held Stiles’ right hand and slipped the ring onto his ring finger. He then looked at Stiles who's now sporting a huge smile on his face. They exchanged ‘I love you’s’ and that was probably the go signal for the pack to congratulate them.

Suddenly, while his dad was hugging him, Stiles let out a loud yelp and Derek was quickly by his side.

“What is it?” Derek asked, frowning as Stiles’ face contorted in discomfort. “Braxton Hicks?”

Stiles breathed deeply. “Yeah, I guess.” Derek quickly led him to one of the chaise lounges. As Stiles sat down, he let out a loud grunt. “I think this is not a Braxton Hicks anymore.”

Derek panicked for a second then he regained his equilibrium. “Is Theo coming out now?” He then yelled for Boyd to call Deaton and tell him that Stiles might be in labor.

Stiles bit his lower lip as sweat popped on his forehead. “Might be in labor Derek?! Seriously!” he shouted then he grimaced and that prompted Derek to go into action, sliding his arms under Stiles and carried him bridal style. He then felt wetness on the seat of Stiles’ pants and instantly realized that his mate’s water just broke.

Seriously, his kid had bad timing.

“Your water broke, you didn’t feel it?” Derek asked as he quickly walked them toward the garage.

“Wh-what?” Stiles asked, paling a bit and Derek started to get nervous. “I didn’t feel it. Too much excitement I guess.” They finally reached Peter’s BMW (it’s much spacious than the Camaro) and Derek quickly put Stiles in the backseat.

As far as baby shower-slash-engagement party was concerned, this one took the cake.

* * *

*** Stiles ***

 

Stiles stared at Theo’s face as he dreamed, tiny lips suckling on an invisible feeding bottle. It was so adorable that Stiles could just watch him sleep all day. It turned out that he was one those creepy parents who watched their kids sleep but he couldn’t help it, his baby was so cute. Derek had teased him about it but he just ignored him, telling his grumpy mate that he had carried Theo for nine months and he had every right to do so.

It had been two months since Stiles had given birth to the most beautiful baby in the world. Theo Andreas Hale was born via caesarean section on the third of December at exactly seven thirty-five in the evening. He was six pounds and three ounces and looked every bit like Derek except for the upturned nose and cupid bow lips which he had gotten from Stiles.

Stiles had been the happiest man on earth that day. He had gotten engaged to the love of his life and he had given birth to their precious cub. He couldn’t ask for more and sometimes, he felt like he was just dreaming.

Of course, not all were rainbows and roses. There were still the supernatural threats looming around them and the problem with the shapeshifters was not yet over. But then, their pack had gotten strong throughout the years and he was now getting the hang of his spark. Combining those, they could pretty much face anything.

All in all, Stiles could say that he was happy with what’s happening to his life right now. There was just one more thing left to do.

It was now time to tell Derek that he was now ready for the full mating. They had talked about it few days after the engagement with Stiles telling Derek that they could fully mate on their honeymoon night to which Derek had assured that asking him for marriage was not a ploy to get him to decide quickly. Derek had told him that he would wait until Stiles was ready, however long it took. Stiles had felt really happy upon hearing that from Derek. It served to tell him that Derek was really serious about him that’s why he had told Derek that on the day after their honeymoon, they’d wake up fully mated to each other.

But then, the honeymoon was still two months away. He was ready now. His mind and his heart were ready. His body too. It turned out that his body had healed quickly after giving birth. Well, the incision didn’t close immediately but it had only taken a little amount of time to heal. Deaton had surmised that it had something to do with his spark and him being pregnant with a werewolf baby.

Well, Stiles didn’t put much thought into it. What’s important was that he had recovered quickly.

And now, it was time to put his plans into action.

 

*

 

At the kitchen where he and Derek were having a late dinner, Stiles decided that it was the right time to tell him.

“I want you to knot me,” Stiles blurted out as Derek was about to bring a forkful of lasagna to his mouth.

Okay, he didn’t exactly prepare a nice speech. In his defense, he’s more of a spur-of-the-moment kind of guy.

Derek stared at him like he had suddenly become a grindylow. Fine, grindylows were not true but Derek hated the way they look when they had marathoned all the Harry Potter films back when he was still pregnant. Derek was definitely sporting the same look when the grindylow had made an appearance on the screen.

“Okay, let me rephrase that,” Stiles said, clearing his throat. Derek continued to stare at him in creepy silence. “I want to be mated to you. Fully. So Derek Hale, grumpy, scowly, impatient, hot, mouth-watering, abs-tastic, sexy, handsome, love of my life Derek Hale, will you be mated to me fully?” he added, copying Derek’s style when he had proposed to him.

Slowly, a smile spread on Derek’s face.

“Abs-tastic?” Derek asked in an amused tone.

“Yeah,” Stiles said in low voice. “You know how I like to bite those abs before I sucked you off right?” he added coyly.

Derek dropped the fork on his plate and Stiles knew that his fiancé was now aroused by just his words. “So that’s why the sheriff is excited to have Theo for tomorrow.” Derek said in sudden realization.

Stiles nodded. He knew he was deviating from their plan. He and Derek had both agreed to fully mate on their honeymoon. Well, Stiles had already chosen the date of their wedding. It would happen on the second week of April, the first full moon of the second quarter of the year. According to werewolf lores, the date would bring fortunes and happiness.

And it’s not that Stiles couldn’t wait for two more months to get laid. It’s just that, he knew how important it was for werewolves to be fully mated first before getting married. It’s their tradition and Stiles wanted Derek to have that tradition intact with him.   

“Tomorrow’s a full moon,” Derek muttered, looking at Stiles with awe in his eyes.

Stiles smiled and nodded. “I know it’s also Theo’s first full moon but dad will bring him back by midnight so we could still celebrate it with him.”

Derek just stared at him, expression now unreadable.

“But if you don’t want to, we could just wait for the honeymoon. It’s just that I want-“

The rest of his words didn’t come out as Derek pressed his lips against his, tongue prodding on Stiles’ bottom lip.

Stiles parted his lips to let Derek in. They kissed slowly and softly until Derek gently pulled away.

“Yeah, we’ll do it tomorrow,” Derek said, giving him another kiss.

“Tomorrow,” Stiles repeated, kissing Derek again.

* * *

 

 

*** Derek ***

 

Derek watched as Stiles’ emerged from their en suite bathroom. His mate only had a white towel wrapped around his waist and from their bed, Derek could see the rivulets of water dropping from Stiles’ wet hair down to his chest. Derek followed the droplets of water as it cascaded lower on Stiles’ toned abdomen. He was starting to get hard just by looking at his gorgeous mate.

Without warning, Stiles dropped the towel, showing his naked glory to Derek.

“Like what you see?” Stiles asked in a low voice as he walked toward the bed.

Derek swallowed thickly and nodded. He watched as Stiles climbed the bed and suddenly, Derek had a lapful of Stiles.

“You ready big guy?” Stiles asked, wounding his fingers in Derek’s hair and pulled him for a kiss. Derek wasted no time and wrapped his hands on either side of Stiles’ hips. Stiles started to grind his ass on Derek’s massive hard on. “Yeah, you are ready,” he added, panting hotly on Derek’s lips.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, steadying Stiles’ hips because if his mate didn’t stop that torturous grinding motion, he would come right then and there. He hurriedly changed their position so that Stiles was now underneath him then he proceeded to trail kisses on Stiles’ neck, tongue tracing the smattering of moles. Derek then paid attention on Stiles’ left nipple, licking it repeatedly until it pebbled then he sucked it between his teeth. Derek did the same to other nipple and Stiles mewled loudly then asked him to take off his boxer briefs and what the hell was he waiting for and just knot him already.

“Ohgod Derek!” Stiles shouted, almost jackknifing on the bed as Derek took both their erections in his hand and started to jack them off slowly, pre-come easing the way. “Yes, yes, that’s it. Faster, homahgod!”

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles hard as he continued to jerk them off slowly then Stiles stopped him. Derek sat back on his haunches as he looked at Stiles quizzically.

“We’ll do this again okay? I just want you to be inside me so I can be yours and you can be mine.”

“God, you’re so cheesy,” Derek teased, “but I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Stiles said with a smile then he quickly rolled on his stomach, ass raised in the air.

Derek breathed deeply and he knew that his eyes were flashing with emotions. To have Stiles presenting himself like this, trusting him like this were enough to send him on edge. He was about to have this beautiful human being completely and he felt like the luckiest werewolf in the planet.

Derek then grabbed for the lube from their bedside table and pour a generous amount on his palm, warming it up before spreading Stiles’ cheeks to get him ready. He choked off a groan as he saw that Stiles was already opened for him.

“I prepared myself in the showers,” Stiles said over his shoulder, face flushed pink. “I’ve imagined it was you who fingered me open, I almost came but I didn’t because I want to come with you inside me.”

“Shit baby, the mouth on you,” Derek said through gritted teeth as he spread lube on his dick. He inhaled deeply and Stiles’ sweet scent assaulted his every fiber. His mouth started to water at the scent and at the thought that Stiles would be completely his.

“Derek, hurry,” Stiles pleaded, head hanging between his shoulders. “I want you now.”

And with that, Derek quickly aligned his dick on Stiles’ pucker. The first touch of his dick on Stiles’ rim made him teeter over the edge. This was like the first time all over again. He gently pushed in and he could hear Stiles mewling softly.

“Go on,” Stiles said breathily. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

Derek continued pushing in and as soon as the head of his dick slipped past the tight ring of muscle, he went all the way in, balls slapping on Stiles’ pert ass. He then started to thrust in and out slowly until Stiles begged for him to go deeper and faster to which he readily obliged. He wrapped his body on his mate as he thrust. Stiles wasn’t exactly small but Derek could easily engulfed him and that made his wolf preened in ecstasy. They fit so well together.

Suddenly, his knot started to swell and every thrust started to catch on Stiles’ rim.

“Yes, yes, ohgodohgod, that feels so good. Don’t stop!” Stiles sobbed, head thrown back on Derek’s left shoulder.

Derek took the opportunity and latched his teeth on Stiles’ mate bite. He then wrapped his right hand on Stiles’ erection and started to jack him off in time with his thrusting.

“Ohhh shit, babe, don’t stop.” Stiles started to make sexy noises at the back of his throat and that put Derek on edge. He could now feel the tell-tale sign of his orgasm. He jerked Stiles fast as he thrust deeply into Stiles.

“Stiles, I have to bite you now please,” Derek pleaded as his balls tightened, ready for his orgasm.

“Do it!”

And Derek did, sinking his fangs on Stiles’ mate bite and that did it for the both of them as Stiles came hard with a shout followed by him, pumping his come deep inside his mate. They stayed in the mating position for a few seconds, trying to get their bearing before Derek lied them on the bed in a comfortable position. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and nuzzled his neck, inhaling deeply. He felt like howling. Stiles smelled like him and he knew that Stiles would have his scent for a long time.  

Derek then started to feel something coursing inside him. It was like some sort of electricity. He had felt it when they had first mated but this time, it was twice stronger. He knew that it was the signal for the completion of the bond.

“Do you feel it?” Stiles asked sleepily. “I feel like I’m being electrocuted in a good way. Weird.”

Derek chuckled softly as he kissed Stiles’ neck. “We’re fully mated now.”

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbled, “and we’ll definitely have sex again once I regained feelings on my legs,” he added then yawned widely.

“Okay, but sleep first,” Derek said in amused tone. “I’ll wake you up once Theo’s here.”

“Hmmkay,” Stiles muttered, eyes fluttering shut. “I love you.”

Derek smiled, stomach fluttering. This must be the butterflies Stiles had told him that he always felt whenever he kissed him.

“I love you too,” Derek whispered. “You and Theo. I love you both so much.”

“You better,” Stiles suddenly said.

Derek laughed out loud. He couldn’t wait to spend forever with this lovable dork.

* * *

 

 

*** Stiles ***

 

**Three years later.**

“Poppy look! I’m a vampie!” Theo announced as he entered the kitchen, mouth full of plastic fangs and black cape billowing behind him.

Stiles stopped chopping the onion for his French soup and looked fondly at his baby who was currently wearing his vampire costume from Halloween. Derek had thought that it would be funny to dress Theo as a vampire seeing that he’s in a house full of werewolves. His husband had the right idea since Theo’s costume had been a hit with the neighbors.

“No sweetie, you’re a werewolf, just like daddy,” Stiles said affectionately as he watched his three-year-old ran in circles, flapping his cape as he did so.  

Theo stopped and looked at him curiously, tilting his head to the side. Stiles found it so endearing. “Daddy is also a dulf right?”

Stiles’ brows furrowed. “Dulf?” Sometimes, Theo had tendencies to say words which really didn’t make sense especially when he didn’t know the right word for a certain thing. He loved improvising.

Theo nodded enthusiastically, brown hair bouncing. His hair was almost touching his shoulders and he’s due for a haircut. “Dulf,” his baby repeated, nose wrinkling. “You know that poppy. You sayed daddy is a dulf.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in alarm. _Holy god._ Theo meant DILF. Stiles recalled that he had called Derek his own personal DILF the other night and his baby had heard it. Sometimes, he forgot that Theo also had werewolf hearing.

“I wanna be a dulf too,” Theo said with a toothy grin.

 _Yeah, in seventy years buddy,_ Stiles thought as he walked to his baby and kneeled in front of him. “Let’s not repeat that word ever,” Stiles said softly, staring straight at Theo’s green eyes which he inherited from Derek alongside almost everything. Theo was a mini Derek from his looks and from his stance. In consolation, Theo had gotten Stiles’ cupid bow lips and upturned nose.

“Why not?” Theo asked as sassily as a three-year-old could. And yes, that was another thing that Theo had inherited from him, the sass.

Stiles bit his lower lip and contemplated. “Because it’s an adult word. You can say it when you’re older,” he improvised.

“How old?” Theo frowned at him. Stiles couldn’t help but smile. His baby looked so cute.

“Like gramps,” Stiles answered.

Theo looked thoughtful for a few seconds then he nodded. “Okay,” he said then his nose suddenly twitched like what it always did when he was sniffing the air. “Daddy’s here!”

And as if on cue, Derek strode in the kitchen looking dishevelled in his deputy uniform but still managed to look gorgeous. Stiles watched as Theo made a running jump. Derek caught him easily and carried him on his left hip. Theo quickly gave his dad an Eskimo kiss which Derek quickly returned. It’s their werewolf greeting and Stiles would never get tired of watching his two boys being affectionate with each other.

“Hey you’re early,” he said as he walked toward Derek and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Dad gave me an early out in preparation for tomorrow,” Derek replied as he buried his nose on Stiles’ mating bite and breathed deeply. “It’s great that your boss is also your father-in-law.”

Stiles smiled. Warmth always spread through him whenever Derek called his father, ‘dad’. The Sheriff had insisted that Derek should call him dad as well since he’s now his son-in-law. Derek had a hard time getting used to it but as time passed, it got easier.

“Daddy, can I be a dulf?” Theo asked suddenly and Stiles summoned all the courage not to laugh at the look of confusion on Derek’s face.

“Dulf?” Derek asked then he looked at Stiles, raising an eyebrow.

“No honey, but you can be a sheriff like gramps,” Stiles told Theo. His three-year-old looked ecstatic at the prospect of being a Sheriff. He’d always been fascinated by his grandpa’s uniform.

“Okay, I don’t wanna be a dulf, I wanna be a shewiff like gwamps!” Theo yelled. “Can I go down please?” Derek gently put his son on his feet and Theo quickly made a mad dash toward the living room where all his toys and costumes were currently scattered. He was probably going to get his little Sheriff’s uniform which Stiles had custom made a year ago for Halloween.

Derek looked at Stiles, eyebrow still raised. “Dulf?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “He heard me calling you D-I-L-F last night,” he said sheepishly.

Derek chuckled as he recalled that evening. “Nothing escapes his little ears, you have to be careful with your words next time.”

It was Stiles’ turn to raise an eyebrow. “Or what?” he asked playfully, biting his bottom lip. “Are you going to arrest me Deputy Hale?”

Derek smirked as he leaned down and kissed him deeply. Stiles parted his lips as Derek licked inside and sucked his tongue in. Stiles then felt Derek’s hand cupping his ass and squeezing.

“Oh god, babe.” Stiles panted softly as he reluctantly pulled away from his sexy husband. “Theo might see,” he added breathlessly.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right,” Derek hissed as he made one last nip on Stiles’ lower lip. “Tomorrow, we’ll catch up.”

Stiles swallowed thickly. “Not tonight?”

Derek grinned. “We have a deal remember?”

Stiles licked his lips and nodded. Tomorrow, they’d be celebrating their third wedding anniversary and as a preparation, he and Derek had made a deal not to have sex for a week. It’s Derek’s idea of foreplay and Stiles couldn’t believe that he’d agreed to it. His dick was definitely not on board with it and when you had a sexy werewolf for a husband, it’s hard not to jump his bones all the time.  

“It’ll be worth it, I promise,” Derek said huskily as he gave him another long and deep kiss which left him breathless.

 

*

 

“Poppy! Wake up!”

Stiles slowly blinked his eyes open and saw his baby standing beside the bed. Theo was smiling at him, face covered in flour. Stiles quickly sat up straight and rubbed his eyes blearily.

“Hey honey, good morning,” Stiles greeted, leaning forward as he gave Theo a kiss on the forehead.

Theo puffed up his chest and Stiles then noticed that his baby was only wearing his pajama bottom, a habit he got from Derek. “Breakfast is..is,” he stammered, looking thoughtful for a few seconds then he quickly glanced at Derek who was currently standing by their bedroom’s doorway. “Daddy?”

Derek smiled in amusement. “Served buddy,” he supplied.

“Yeah, that!” Theo pointed at the tray on their bedside table. It was loaded with waffles, bacon, strawberries and orange juice. “And here.” Theo unceremoniously shoved him a stem of red rose.

Stiles took it then ruffled Theo’s hair. He then looked at Derek and gave him an amused smile. His husband just shrugged and smiled smugly.

“Okay, it’s done!” Theo exclaimed as he grabbed a piece of waffle from the tray much to Stiles’ amusement. “Can I watch some TV now daddy?”

Derek gave Theo a go signal and they both watched their son ran outside, screaming Barney all the way.

“We can’t let him watch alone,” Stiles said worriedly as he made a move to get up. Derek quickly strode toward him and jumped on the bed.

“The betas are already here, they can keep him company,” Derek said as he gave him a kiss on the lips.

“This early? But it’s only,” Stiles squinted at their bedside clock, “eight. I thought they’ll be here by noon?” The betas would look after Theo while they spent a three-day weekend in Vegas for their wedding anniversary. Stiles had been reluctant leaving their cub. He didn’t think he could spend a day without seeing his baby but this was the first opportunity to celebrate their anniversary with just the two of them. Theo had just turned one when they celebrated their first and both of them didn’t want to leave him to anyone. Their second, well, Stiles was a graduating student then and there had been a ton of papers to write. Both their first and second anniversary were celebrated at home with their pack.

“They’re all excited to see Theo since apparently, he’s the cutest toddler in the world,” Derek said, quoting Isaac and Scott. Those two were always gushing about Theo and would tell anyone who would listen that Theo was the cutest of them all.  “Anyway, happy anniversary,” Derek said softly.

“Happy anniversary hubby.” Stiles leaned forward then cupped the back of Derek’s neck. He kissed his husband slowly, mentally tugging their mate bond to convey his love for him. Derek must have felt it because suddenly, his husband was on top of him and kissing him deeply, hands slipping inside the hem of his shirt.

“I love you,” Derek whispered against his lips.

“I love you,” Stiles said back, thinking of his gift for Derek. It was hidden at the back of their closet. The gift was such a cliché but the timing was perfect so he couldn’t let it pass. Once they’re in Vegas, he would hand the gift to Derek.

Not to be smug about it but he knew that Derek would love it.

 

*

 

“How’s my baby?” Stiles asked as he adjusted his earphone. He’s currently on a call with Scott and it was really hard to listen to a conversation when you’re inside a club. He was standing at a corner but still having trouble hearing Scott.

“You shouldn’t be calling me,” Scott replied, “you should be dancing with your husband.”

Stiles frowned. “What?”

“Derek just called me a while ago and he said you two are clubbing. He also checked on Theo.” Scott sounded amused. “Seriously, you two worry too much. Don’t you trust us with your kid?”

Stiles rolled his eyes even though Scott couldn’t see him. “Uhm no?”

“Hurtful,” Scott said but Stiles could tell that his best friend was not offended. “It was Erica’s idea to curl Theo’s hair not mine.”

Stiles laughed out loud as he remembered Theo coming back to them with a perm. It was the time when he’d been busy grading papers and had to entrust Theo to the betas. To be fair, Erica had used curlers instead of that ridiculous curling iron she had.

“Just don’t let him eat too much candies,” Stiles said. The betas had tendencies to spoil Theo and the cub knew how to take advantage of it. His baby would just bring up the puppy eyes and the betas would be catering to his every whim. “He’s potty trained already but he can still wear diapers at night and-”

“Stiles, buddy,” Scott cut him off. “We got it okay? Just enjoy your anniversary with Derek. We’ll take care of Theo.”

Stiles sighed heavily, he definitely had separation anxiety. He didn’t know that it’s true until now. “Yeah you’re right. Just text me updates from time to time.”

Scott chuckled. “I will Stiles, don’t worry too much. Talk to you later ‘kay?”

“Yeah, bye.” Stiles tapped the end call button and slipped his phone in his pocket. He looked up and saw his husband walking toward him, drinks in hand.

“Everything okay?” Derek asked in a concerned tone. He must have seen the worry look on his face. “Missing our cub?”

Stiles nodded as he accepted the drink. It was only mango juice. Derek had given him a confused look when he told him he only wanted juice. Stiles had told him that he was not really up for alcoholic beverages tonight and he was relieved when Derek didn’t question why.

“We can go home early if you want,” Derek said soothingly, “I don’t mind. We can just celebrate at home.”

Stiles shook his head, two more days would not kill him. “No, let’s stay. This is our moment and I want to enjoy every minute of it. Scott’s right, I worry too much.”

Derek slipped his free arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled him close. “It’s okay to worry.” Derek whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

“Have I told you that you’re the best husband in the world?” Stiles then asked, looking at Derek straight in the eyes.

Derek smiled. “Yeah, I think one time when you’ve eaten too much at that all you can eat buffet and I rubbed your stomach afterwards. That was a year ago I think.”

Stiles laughed, he definitely remembered that. You would if you’d been at the verge of a food coma. “Well, you really are so why don’t you take me to the dance floor and dance the night away?”

Derek smirked. “I really don’t want to tire you by dancing. I still have plans for you tonight.”

Stiles didn’t miss the tease in Derek’s tone and he shivered at the thought of that plan.

“Let’s skip the dancing then,” Stiles said as he grabbed Derek’s hand and started leading him toward the exit.

 

*

 

Stiles checked himself on the mirror and contemplated if he would wear the thing. He was currently inside the en suite bathroom of their presidential suite. He knew that Derek was waiting for him on their bed and his Sourwolf could be impatient but Stiles was really having second thoughts about the garment.

It’s a white lace boyshorts which left little to the imagination (it was a gift from Erica and Stiles had blushed deeply when he opened the gift and found the lingerie). He threw caution in the air and wore the thing. Surprisingly, it fit him really well. How Erica knew his measurements was beyond him.

He turned around and looked over his shoulder. The material clung perfectly on his butt and since it’s made of white lace, it was almost transparent. He then faced the mirror again and blushed as he saw the outline of his dick straining against the fabric. It was like he’s almost naked.

Erica was a perve. And an evil woman to boot.

“Baby?” Derek called through the door and Stiles’ eyes widened. He still wasn’t sure if he’s going to wear the lingerie and show it to Derek. He was not the kinky type but come to think of it, tonight was different and he really wanted to make this night special for Derek.

“I’m almost done,” Stiles said as he grabbed the robe from the counter, another gift from Erica. He hastily put on the robe and sighed in exasperation when he saw that the robe was too short. It only went past his underwear and barely covered his thighs.

Did he mention that Erica was evil?

Well, evil or not, he was thankful that he had let her talk him into shaving his leg hair. He was also bare down there in preparation for this special night. He was pretty surethat he couldn’t pull this lingerie off if he was too hairy.

“If you want shower sex, you should have told me,” Derek said as the knob turned and in a flash, Derek was standing behind him, wearing only his boxer briefs. Stiles’ mouth watered at the sight of his sexy husband. “Did you borrow Theo’s robe?”

Stiles rolled his eyes but deep inside, he was enjoying Derek’s playful side. The mighty alpha rarely showed this side of him to anyone and Stiles was grateful that he got to experience it for himself.

“You looked hot though,” Derek whispered sexily which caused Stiles to turn around and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. In return, Derek’s hands slid down his back then he lifted the bathrobe to cup his ass. Derek must have felt the lace because his eyebrows were suddenly raised in surprise. “This for me?”

Stiles swallowed thickly and nodded as Derek surged forward and kissed him hungrily. Stiles kissed him back with the same passion then moaned loudly as Derek squeezed his ass then promptly lifted him up. Stiles quickly wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist as he continued sucking Derek’s tongue. He was so turned on right now that he wanted Derek to just take him right then and there but he knew that there was a comfortable bed waiting for them.

“Bed,” Stiles croaked out, reluctantly pulling away from Derek. Derek nodded as he walked them to the bed while sucking bruises on Stiles’ neck. As soon as he was laid down on the bed, Derek quickly unfastened his robe, revealing his naked chest and laced lingerie.

“Fuck baby,” Derek said, swallowing hard as his eyes landed on Stiles’ crotch.

“You like it?” Stiles asked shyly, biting his bottom lip.

“Do you really need to ask?” Derek replied with a smirk as he lowered himself and kissed him. It was slow and sweet and Stiles felt massive butterflies. Three years of being married to the sexiest werewolf in town was never enough for him to get used to this. “Happy anniversary.” Derek lifted Stiles’ left hand and kissed his wedding ring. What a sappy wolf.

“Happy anniversary Sourwolf,” Stiles said, lifting his head to give Derek a kiss.

“Alright. Now that we’re over the cheesy side of our anniversary, let’s get down to business.” Derek gave him a shit eating grin as he took off his boxers, popping his thick cock free. He then slide his hand down Stiles’ flat stomach toward his clothed erection. His husband wasted no time and slipped his hand inside the lingerie and casually stroked his dick.

“Shit babe.” Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut as he breathed heavily and canted his hips to get more friction. “A little warning would-“ The rest of the words were lost when Derek’s mouth wrapped around the head of his dick and was now sucking enthusiastically. His body was vibrating and heat pooled low in his belly. There was a sound echoing in the room and Stiles knew that it was him moaning and chanting Derek’s name as his husband went to town on him. “Oh god, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Derek continued sucking him off then Stiles felt the lingerie sliding under him. He opened one eye and saw that Derek had torn the fabric with his claw so he could remove it from him. Stiles knew that Derek was beyond turned on right now if the tearing of the poor underwear was anything to go by. If that wasn’t hot, Stiles didn’t know what it was.

Stiles then felt air on his dick as Derek pulled free and he almost cried at the lost but before he could protest, Derek was spreading his legs wide, lifting him up to place a pillow under his hips.

Stiles honest to god shouted as Derek licked his hole. His body spasmed at the feel of Derek’s hot tongue on his most intimate part. This was not the first time Derek rimmed him but it always felt like the first time.

“You taste so good,” Derek said hoarsely as he stabbed Stiles’ hole with his tongue again and again, eating him out like he’s a starved man. Stiles bit his lower lip as he felt the tell-tale sign of his orgasm. Balls tightening, Stiles came untouched, shouting Derek’s name and belly quivering from the aftermath.

“That good huh,” Derek said smugly as he licked a stripe on Stiles’ spent dick then suddenly, he was now hovering on top of him. Stiles’ heart was still beating fast from his orgasm but that didn’t stop him from grabbing Derek by the back of his nape and kissing him greedily. Stiles could taste himself in his husband’s mouth and it was filthy hot.

They continued sucking each other’s tongue until Derek gently pulled away to kiss his neck. Stiles then snaked his hand between them to grab Derek’s cock. It was hot and heavy in his hand and Stiles couldn’t wait to have that inside him, to feel every vein on each stroke. He pumped Derek’s cock twice, thumbing the slit then he gathered the pre-come there with his fingers and brought it to his mouth and sucked hungrily.

Derek groaned deeply at the sight, eyes glowing red. Stiles mentally fist pumped for coaxing that reaction from his husband. He knew that Derek was seconds away from manhandling him and fucking him to oblivion. He then watched as Derek grabbed the industrial sized lube from the bedside and pumped some on his hand.

Stiles shivered at the first touch of Derek’s slick fingers on his hole then he inhaled sharply as Derek inserted a finger. One finger became two and Stiles nearly shouted as Derek hit his prostate.

“You open up so prettily for me,” Derek whispered in his ear as two fingers became three, pumping in and out of him. Derek was also kissing him deeply as he fingered him open.

“Babe, anytime now,” Stiles said huskily against Derek’s lips. He panted hotly at the feel of Derek’s fingers inside him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek muttered as he pulled out his fingers then he pumped more lube on his hand and quickly slicked up his cock. They didn’t bother with condoms since Derek was trying to get him pregnant ever since Theo turned two (but unfortunately, they’d been unsuccessful.) And of course, condoms wouldn’t really hold on an Alpha’s knot.

“Derek, please,” Stiles begged wantonly as he spread his legs for Derek.

“God baby, so needy,” Derek teased as he lined his cock on Stiles’ entrance. He gently pushed in and as soon as the cockhead slipped past the tight ring of muscle, he glided in smoothly.

“YES, YES, YES!” Stiles shouted as he felt Derek’s balls on his ass. “Move now or I swear to God-“

Derek’s lips cut him off midsentence and Stiles was definitely on board with that then suddenly, Derek started to move. Stiles felt so full but it also felt so good as Derek started pumping in and out of him.

“Ohgodohgodohgod, fuck me harder,” Stiles said as he wrapped his hands on the headboard for leverage and started meeting Derek every thrust.

“Shit baby, feel so good,” Derek mumbled as he buried his nose on the crook of Stiles’ neck and continued his thrusting.

“Kiss me,” Stiles demanded which Derek readily obeyed, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth then Stiles shouted as a particular hard thrust went directly to his prostate.

Derek smirked at him, finally finding the correct position then he started thrusting again and every stroke sent Stiles to heaven, stars exploding beneath his eyelids.

“Ohmygod Derek, faster!” Stiles moaned loudly as Derek wrapped a hand on his neglected dick then he jacked it fast, thumbing at the slit which caused Stiles to mumble incoherently.

“God, I love you so much Stiles,” Derek whispered as he captured Stiles’ lips, kissing him deeply and Stiles felt tears forming. He wasn’t sappy like this but every time they made love, Derek never failed to say his love for him, never failed to convey it through their mate bond. Right now, Stiles could feel it like electricity in his veins.

Stiles, in return, mentally tugged their mate bond which caused Derek to pop his claws. Stiles knew that it was because of too much emotions and Derek would never hurt him.

“I love you so much too,” Stiles said as he nipped Derek’s bottom lip. “I thought we’re over the cheesy side of our anniversary?”

Derek rolled his eyes at him then Stiles moaned deeply as Derek thrust harder and faster. He could now feel Derek’s knot forming. It started to catch on his rim every deep stroke and his balls started to tighten. He could now feel his orgasm building up in his lower belly.

“Shitshitshit, ohgod, I’m coming Derek, make me come,” he sobbed, grabbing Derek’s shoulder for the ride, nails digging on his husband’s shoulder blades.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ dick and jerked him off in time with his thrusting. After half a dozen thrust and rough pulls from Derek, Stiles was coming hard, shouting Derek’s name repeatedly. Derek followed soon with Stiles’ name on his lips, groaning deeply and knot locking in place as he came deep inside him. Stiles could feel the warm come filling him up and he shivered, breathing heavily.

Derek maneuvered them gently so he was now spooning Stiles. Stiles felt like all his bones were melted but all in all, he felt really great. Derek was now rubbing circles on his belly while his cock was still spurting come in his ass. His husband was a multitasker that way.

“That was awesome,” Stiles said, his voice sounded hoarse from all the screaming earlier.

“I know,” Derek said smugly as his left hand dropped low on Stiles’ groin then wrapped around his still sensitive dick. Stiles looked down at his dick as it started to fill up again.

“Babe, seriously?” Stiles asked, head resting on Derek’s shoulder, exposing his neck. Derek took the opportunity to trail kisses on his neck then he bit softly on Stiles’ mate bite. Stiles stifled a whimper as Derek started stroking him slowly while his knot bumped insistently on Stiles’ sweet spot.

“Can’t help it when my mate is so sexy,” Derek whispered. Stiles shivered when he felt Derek’s tongue licking the shell of his ear.

Stiles panted hotly as Derek started to jerk him off fast then in a quick move, Derek hurriedly changed their position and he was now sitting against the headboard while Stiles was sitting on his lap. Now that Derek could move his right hand, he wrapped it around Stiles and pinched his right nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Ohgod, ohgod, DEREK!” Stiles shouted as he came helplessly for the third time that night. There was too much sensation going on and his poor dick couldn’t take it anymore.

“Happy anniversary Stiles Hale,” Derek said softly, mouthing his mate bite.

Stiles could only nod as he slumped bonelessly against his husband.

As far as celebration was concerned, this one took the cake.

 

*

 

As soon as Derek’s knot deflated, Stiles quickly swung off the bed despite his husband’s protest.

“Baby,” Derek called and Stiles looked over his shoulder. "You’re leaking." His husband continued in an amused tone.

Stiles just merely rolled his eyes. He could feel Derek’s come trickling down his thighs but he had to do something important than being grossed out. Derek had given him the best sex of his life so far so it’s now time to give his gift. He then quickly rummaged inside of one their travel bags and took out his gift. It’s inside a rectangular box no bigger than a toothpaste box and wrapped in a silver paper.

“Here.” Stiles shoved the gift toward Derek who had his eyebrows raised in curiosity. Stiles bit his bottom lip as he watched Derek open the gift.

There was a swift intake of breath as the gift was revealed.

“Is this?” Derek choked out as he stared intently at the gift.

“I know it’s cliché but-“

The rest of the words were cut off as Derek lunged forward, grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck and kissed him deeply.

“How long?” Derek asked as soon as he pulled away.

“Eight weeks,” Stiles answered as he climbed on Derek’s lap. “Deaton had given me a special tea so I could hide the scent from you. He said unmated werewolves usually drink it to hide the scent from their pack. I want it to be a surprise.”

Derek nodded in understanding. “Some packs think it is taboo to be pregnant while unmated.”

Stiles smiled at the look of happiness on Derek’s face. After Theo, they were not sure if there would be an addition since his first pregnancy was only triggered by Derek’s heat and his spark. Well, Derek was not about the give up and they’d been trying. Derek had told him that if he had gotten pregnant before, he’d be pregnant again. It was just a matter of time.

“I love you,” Derek said softly, leaning forward to give him a slow kiss which made his stomach fluttered. Stiles smiled into the kiss and whispered the words back.

“Remember Alpha Winchester?” Stiles asked as soon as their kiss ended. Alpha Winchester was the leader of the pack that the Hale Pack had been friendly with a year ago. His mate was also a male and they already had two cubs and Alpha Winchester was always bragging about it much to Derek’s amusement. Derek had been telling the other alpha that their mates were not brood mares to have competition with.

“Yeah, why?”

Stiles smiled widely. “He’ll not bother you again with his two cubs.”

Derek looked confused and Stiles quickly kissed his furrowed brows.

“We’re having twins Alpha,” Stiles said happily. Derek’s eyes flashed red and Stiles could feel the happiness flowing through their mate bond. Suddenly, without warning, Derek let out a loud howl and Stiles’ eyes widened as he clumped a hand on his husband’s mouth.

Derek whined deeply as he buried his nose on Stiles’ mate bite then nipped it gently. “Mine.”

Stiles nodded. “Yours forever.”

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading! This has been a wonderful journey. There's been a lot of ups and downs while I wrote this story and your comments, kudos made it all worthwhile. I want to mention all of you but I don't want anyone to be left out so to everyone who's been with me all throughout, thank you! 
> 
> See you next fiction. :)
> 
> And we can be friends via that thing called Tumblr - [Like, Reblog, Lurk](http://hecklin11.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
